


【OS】SET ME FREE

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 142,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 架空ABO。被劃分為十州一區的國度，長年奉行隔離格差制度，由中央區管理其餘十州。出身中央區的高級執政官S，被指為人口縮減法案的推行者，落入囚禁之中，執行囚禁的是來自第一州的軍官O，人口縮減法案的被害者，在那裡他還發現了一個S竭力隱藏的秘密……





	1. 01　放我自由

**Author's Note:**

> ＊架空ABO
> 
> ＊有小孩、後期日劇拉郎

# 01

　　

 

　　櫻井翔睜開眼睛。

　　他發現自己在一個窗戶被封死，窗簾遮蔽窗子，他無法逃離的房間裡。

　　他的手被銬在床頭的柱子上。

　　　　＊

　　他頭痛欲裂，窗子被封起來讓他不知道現在究竟是白天或是晚上，沒有光線，沒有人，沒有任何可以分辨時間的東西。

　　手上的錶被拿下來了，他還滿喜歡那個手錶的，希望無論是誰把他關在這裡，可以把那還給他……即便他知道現在最該先關心的不是那種事情。

　　眼前可見的狀況，他的衣服，他今天早上為了去辦公穿上的三件套西裝還好好地穿著，而他的鞋子被脫下來扔在地上，地上鋪著地毯，可以說這房間裡所有比較銳利一點的地方全都被鋪上了軟墊。

　　這不是用來維護幼兒的措施，是用來防止他自戕。

　　他該想想他到底得罪誰了。

　　他想不到他沒有得罪誰。

 

　　櫻井翔用沒有被銬住的那隻手把蓋在他身上的被子挪到旁邊去，令他意外的是他的手邊竟然放著選台器，在他面前就有一台電視。

　　他按下開關，電視新聞嘈雜的聲音瞬間淹沒過來，他看見新聞裡的自己，在國會議事廳裡拿起一份蓋了章的文件，對議員的質詢恍若未聞，緩緩地宣布幾道命令──

　　「自人口縮減法案通過的此刻，以社會安定為考量，Omega一概需要一名成年的Alpha監護人，Omega不可駕駛，Omega有適合的機構提供教育，Omega禁止於一定時間之後外出……」

　　「請配合人口縮減法案，居住於第一州、第二州、第三州的居民，已經完成移居申請者，聽從指示撤離。」

　　他的手再也握不住選台器，選台器落到地上發出悶響。

　　他沒有說過那些話，他一直很堅決地站在反對這個法案的立場……該死的，誰可以證明？他絕對不可能支持這種法案。

　　櫻井翔不敢相信這個世界發生了什麼事情。

　　那個人，那個出現在新聞裡，用高高在上的語氣宣布殘忍命令的人不是他！

　　他發誓……要他發幾次誓都可以，那真的不是他！他從不支持，更何況成為法案的起草者？

 

　　他顫抖著伸長了手，但仍搆不著掉落在地的選台器，只要再往前一點，再一點點……他快要、他快要碰到了……

　　突然一雙鞋尖出現在他的眼前，櫻井驚訝地縮手回到床上，他不知道那個人是何時進到這個房間裡的，又打算對他做什麼。

　　那是個一身黑衣的男人，更糟的是，他是一個Alpha。

　　那人撿起選台器放到床邊的桌上，但沒有把電視關上，他一言不發地站在床邊，望著電視的方向，那裡的新聞裡主播正用平穩的音調陳述今早第一州、第二州、第三州的居民已經安全撤離的事情。

　　只限獲得移居申請的居民被撤離，其他的居民全都在軍隊的槍口下成了口不能言的屍體。

　　「敬我們的繁榮！人類萬歲！」

　　在主播說完最後一句話之後，那個男人關上了電視，櫻井被他突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，但他試圖舒緩自己瘋狂跳動的心臟，不肯表現出那怕一點恐懼。

　　

　　「你們住在中央區的人都是這樣子的嗎？」

　　那個人說話了，聲音很好聽，可是櫻井沒有心思去欣賞這人身上任何的美好之處，他謹慎地聽話，謹慎地應答。

　　「中央區的人……我不明白你的意思……」

　　他小心翼翼地和這個綁架他的男人周旋。

　　「就是說。」那人挨近他，他向後縮了縮身子，試圖和這個Alpha男人保持一定的距離，然而那個人並沒有要放過他的意思。

　　「不把區外人當人看。」

 

　　他把櫻井向後推到牆上，櫻井銬在床柱的手腕被扯動，痛得抽了一大口氣，卻無法逃離那個男人緊緊掐著他脖子的手。

　　「嗯、啊……呃、」

　　在那個人的手勁下，很快地櫻井再也呼吸不到任何的空氣，他的眼球不受控制地向上翻動，眼淚湧出眼眶，沒被銬住的手和腳踢打著那個男人，他快沒力氣了，誰知道他多久沒進食，現在所有的疲勞感湧上，他覺得自己快死了。

　　他想活著、他想活著。

　　他是無辜的，他不是支持人口縮減法案、促成人口縮減法案通過的劊子手。

　　他不是。

　　　　＊

　　在櫻井翔的眼淚落到他的手背上之前，大野智不相信這個人也擁有溫熱的眼淚，就和他們所有的人一樣。

　　他放開了垂死的櫻井，櫻井狼狽地咳嗽著，臉上亂七八糟的。

　　大野拿了一條乾淨的毛巾進來，扯過櫻井的手臂，無視櫻井的掙扎，朝著他的臉就是一通亂糊，他裹著毛巾的手指滑過櫻井翔的眼睛、鼻子、臉頰，最後來到嘴唇上。

　　他這才想起他是為了做什麼而來。

　　「把衣服脫掉，全部。」

　　大野聽見自己的聲音這麼說。就像他被告知的一樣，櫻井並沒有問他為何自己會被綁架，或者激烈地要求釋放自己。

　　他問那些西裝筆挺的中央區官員原因，他們說，也許櫻井翔是心虛吧。

　　畢竟櫻井可是手上染滿鮮血的法案起草者，選擇犧牲州民、踐踏Omega的人權，為了中央區的利益竟然做出這麼令人髮指的事情，本來就是反人類的行為，幸虧他們還有點良知，身為中央區的官員卻保有百分之百的理智，勇於站出來反抗櫻井與他的黨羽。

　　大野智是相信的，但不到百分之百，也許八成吧，因為那些人是中央區的官員，說話都得先打折扣。

 

　　作為第一州的居民，大野自小對中央區的印象就是四處高樓矗立，繁榮無比，和他住的地方可差多了。

　　因為是軍人又立有一些功勞，他申請到了移居許可，負責核發的人員告訴他這是一個家庭為單位的，但在帶著父母與姊姊準備進入中央區時，卻被告知所謂的家庭，以州的標準是「一個Alpha與他或她的Omega，以及一雙Beta。」

　　他只得眼睜睜看著家人被擋在門外，他後悔了，他寧願留在第一州，但他被趕進中央區。

　　大野永遠記得自己跌倒在中央區乾淨而寬敞的大馬路上，來往的中央區居民退避開來，連裙擺或褲管都怕被他弄髒的表現。

　　他回過神來，這個在他面前的中央區高階執政官，正用一種令他怒意上漲的眼神看著他。

　　「你不解開這個手銬，我……」櫻井支吾了下。

　　他的眼睛停在大野的身上，大野敏銳地感覺到那是櫻井逃跑的計畫之一，可他不在乎。他解開了櫻井的手銬，敏捷地閃躲過櫻井朝他招呼過來的選台器，打飛了櫻井手上的鈍器，將失去束縛的櫻井壓倒在床上。

　　他的一隻手就可以固定住櫻井的兩隻手，高舉著，按在櫻井的頭上，再用剩下來的那隻手解開了櫻井馬甲背心的釦子。

　　櫻井開始激烈地掙扎，他對於被一個陌生男人脫衣服的抗拒，遠大於即將被一個陌生男人掐死。

　　那很奇怪，做為一個情況的掌控者看來，那很有趣，但很奇怪。

　　大野不打算再繼續剝櫻井的衣服，一個Alpha親自脫掉另一個Alpha蔽體的衣物，就算對方是個有豐滿胸脯的女性Alpha，都讓他覺得某種源自同性的排斥感湧上喉頭。

　　他放開櫻井的衣服，內心卻有個聲音叫他不要停手，繼續下去，侵犯這個人，他不知道為什麼，但他是個有理智的人，就算櫻井翔有張好看的臉，也許還有一副美好的身體，可他印象中這人是Alpha，這很令人尷尬。

 

　　為什麼這傢伙要這麼害怕。剛才看起來還算正常，甚至可以說是很冷靜地面對自己被囚情況的櫻井翔，緊緊抿著嘴，大野幾乎懷疑櫻井要這樣哭出來了，但大野知道不會的。

　　櫻井跪立在大野的面前，在床鋪上，顫顫地解開皮帶，室內的燈光照在他身上，讓他看起來很蒼白。

　　這是一個養尊處優的中央區人。大野按在膝上的手緊了幾分，他有些意外櫻井是先脫褲子的類型。

　　大野坐在床尾的椅子上，釋放了一點信息素，雖然他並沒怎麼感覺到櫻井的Alpha信息素，但他依據軍隊裡的習慣，還是製造了適當的威壓。

　　櫻井已經褪下了褲子，大野此時才知道他為何非得先脫下身的衣物不可。

　　他修長的大腿上各自有一圈防襯衫皺起用的黑色束帶，陷入皮膚裡擠出一點肉來，上面有個調整鬆緊的環，三條繫帶頂端的金屬扣夾在襯衫下擺，連接襯衫與腿上的束帶。

　　他正要鬆開金屬扣，讓繫帶垂墜下來，可大野阻止他了。

　　「這是為了進行必要的體內檢查，你不必完全脫掉那個，解開就好。」大野開口說話，他開始不耐煩了起來，他不常如此，此刻難以言喻的焦躁正在摧殘他，櫻井脫得這樣不乾脆，耗費了他很多的時間。

　　他都已經帶來換穿的衣服在旁邊了，也只是要檢查有沒有攜帶危險物的可能，他想櫻井應該知道。

　　櫻井窘迫地放開了他襯衫下擺那可憐的金屬扣，他的手移到自己的底褲上，遲遲不肯直接脫下它，到最後大野真的沒了耐性，按著他的後背，讓他成趴跪姿勢無法動彈，拇指伸進櫻井的貼身衣物裡，輕鬆地拽下來，把那件最後用來遮蔽下身的布料扯到櫻井彎起的膝蓋那裡。

　　他聽見櫻井細微的咽嗚從被褥裡傳來，在他的手下櫻井發抖得厲害，癱軟得像灘水。大野受不了這樣的差事，他想快點結束這個，於是拿起他早就放在旁邊待命的，用來撐開後穴的鴨嘴狀夾子。

　　往那東西上面擠了一點潤滑液，大野剝開櫻井的臀瓣，發現那裡早已經被自穴中淌出的熱液弄溼。

 

　　大野智的腦裡炸開一聲轟然巨響。

　　沒有人告訴他櫻井翔是個Omega，櫻井絕對沒有當眾承認過這個……他又想起法案裡剝奪Omega權利的種種規定……

　　他突然變得溫柔起來，往櫻井的身體裡塞那個金屬夾子時他做得很慢，他一時間想不通櫻井為何要促成這種法案。

　　按下夾子，金屬夾自然地左右撐開櫻井的後穴，將裡面的一切都暴露在大野的眼前。

　　一抽一抽收縮著的腸壁，和不知從哪裡分泌出來的，一波又一波的熱液接連流出，打溼了床單和他的手。

　　在他手下的櫻井翔，已經彷彿要昏過去一樣。大野瞥見了腸道裡一個隱蔽的岔口，他知道那是所有Omega都會有的生殖腔岔道所在之處。

　　櫻井翔真的是Omega。

　　大野拔出了檢查體內用的器具，他現在很確定櫻井的體內沒有任何危險物。

　　這一切合理解釋了為何櫻井對他方才的舉止那樣抗拒，如果他早一點知道櫻井是Omega，也許他會願意對他體貼一點。

　　如果櫻井和這個法案一點關係都沒有的話。

　　　　＊

　　隔了幾個小時，那個男人又來到房間裡。

　　櫻井翔不是很清楚，他唯一可以得知時間流逝的方法只有從新聞上的報時，這個沒有日光也看不到一點月光的房間一直都是一樣的。

　　昨日他醒來的時候似乎是晚上，而現在應該是早上。

　　他已從手銬中被釋放，但反鎖的房門是他不可能破壞的強度，他只能留在這裡，哪裡也逃不了。

　　「出來吃飯。」那個人說。

　　櫻井注意到那人的眼神在自己的身上停留了一下，自頭到腳的掃視，那不是什麼有禮的視線，至少在他的認知裡不是，而現在任何的禮節都不需要存在這幢房子裡。

　　他是一個囚徒。

 

　　「我叫做大野。」自稱大野的那個人停頓片刻。「如你所見，我是來自第一州的軍人。」

　　櫻井遲疑地點了點頭，他以為綁架人不應該被知道身分，他覺得大野奇怪，他不清楚大野是怎樣的人，也許是個蠢貨，也許是個聰明人……可他很確定大野身後有別的勢力，那個勢力才是想要他性命的主謀。

　　在大野闔上門之後，櫻井轉了轉那個大野碰過的門把，門沒鎖。

　　和房間裡相同，這個擺著餐桌的地方也沒有一點自然光，全部的窗子都被封上。

　　大野坐在餐桌的一邊，他對面的椅子被拉開來，櫻井看了看大野，大野朝著那裡點了頭，於是他緩緩地走過去坐下。

　　一個瘦削的女性，櫻井猜她是Beta，走過來遞上一張菜單，但櫻井對上面的字不是那麼熟悉，那是州民的書寫方式，他又不敢去問大野，或是表現出一點他讀不太懂那上面東西的樣子，只好隨便指了幾項。

　　那個女僕端了一些他沒看過的菜餚出來，他自然地問了那是什麼，卻得不到她的回答，只有對面神情愈發深沉的大野凝視著他的目光，揮之不去。

　　「她是聾啞人，因為不會洩密所以被差遣來照顧你。」

　　「雖然負責照顧你，但是她不會聽從你的任何命令。」

 

　　櫻井翔聽見聾啞人幾個字的時候表情變了，大野智沒有遺漏這一點細小的狀況，他想可能櫻井心中逃跑的算盤又被這個女僕毀了，她只是個阻礙。

　　大野不動聲色地觀察櫻井，櫻井換上了他昨天留在房間裡的衣服，屋子裡有暖氣所以他只給櫻井帶了短袖，怕櫻井用鈕扣做些危害生命的行為，因此外套上的鈕扣全都拔掉了。又為了防止他抽出繩索自殺，棉褲子是鬆緊帶的。

　　這樣子的櫻井看起來和他印象中的很不一樣，柔軟又沒有攻擊性。

　　畢竟這是一個Omega。

　　大野給自己解套似地歸咎於櫻井的性徵，然而他又憶起一直以來作為執政團成員的執政官櫻井出現在公共場合，甚至發表演說的樣子。那是非常使人信服的、有魄力的、令人不住想要追隨的。

　　和性徵又有什麼關係？

　　如果他得看守好櫻井，那麼他最好不要把櫻井只是當成Omega對待，在Omega這個貌似溫柔的身分之前，他是中央區的人。聽說中央區的人狡猾如狐狸、殘酷如獅子，他們自詡是為了統治而生的精英而欠缺人性。

 

　　大野那沒有移開過半刻的凝視，讓櫻井食不下嚥。

　　他放下筷子，向後將椅子坐滿，沉默地表達出自己已經沒有繼續進食的意願。

　　「不合胃口？」大野問。他向女僕要來菜單，一項一項地看過上面每一道菜，幾乎都是她的家鄉菜，她看起來有第一州的背景，中央區的一切洗腦與重造沒有使她忘記這些。

　　櫻井懨懨地移開眼，和大野起衝突對他沒有好處，好一點的情況是消極地與大野相處，盡快套出大野的話，即便被釋放的日子不知何時才會來臨，但應該，如果他沒有判斷錯誤，他在這段時間之內都不會有事。

　　那個假冒成是他的人，用他的名義在大眾面前宣布人口縮減法案……他得活著、撐著，直到能離開這裡，為自己澄清這一切。

　　櫻井分神的那一點時間裡，大野擺了擺手，很快地櫻井感覺到自己的後腦杓被一個冰冷堅硬的東西抵著，顯然那是一把上膛的槍，那個口不能言又聽不見的女僕，食指正扣在板機上。

　　她的手沒有一絲顫抖。

　　那裡面沒有子彈。

　　他幾乎反射性地這樣認為，然而那個女人好像知道他在想什麼，她朝著她身邊的牆開了一槍，子彈嵌進牆壁裡，留下一個彈孔。

　　她的槍又回到他的後腦杓。

　　「你不喜歡，也得吃完這些，為了讓你有活下去的力氣。」大野智冷淡地說。「你的性命不再是你的，任何試圖自殺的行為，都受到禁止。」

 

　　看來他錯估了。

　　櫻井執起筷子，盡量忽視那個抵在他腦後的槍，一口一口將這些他不熟悉的食物塞進嘴裡，麻木地咀嚼，麻木地吞下。

　　如果不是這種情況，他會很願意品嘗這些，可是他真的吃不下，現在他沒有心情吃。

　　在這種絕境裡，他很遺憾自己也成為被情緒操弄的人。

 

　　大野智的雙手放在桌面上，手指相併成一個拱形，抵著下巴。

　　他看過很多上談判桌的人都有這種習慣，他深知自己多半不適合談判，那需要天分和紮實的訓練，然而在這種時候，一個面對著未知與利益的場合，他依賴性地這麼做了。

　　櫻井聽話地把剩下來的部分全都塞進嘴裡，在他將最後一匙熱湯含入之後，突然低下了頭，靠著桌子狼狽地嘔吐起來。

　　所有的食物都被櫻井浪費了，那是他本人無法控制的，又或者……大野聽說過他們經常在舉辦派對或是宴會大魚大肉之後有催吐的惡習，尤其中央區裡那些窈窕的女人，她們的腰要比櫥窗模特還要少上那麼幾吋。

　　女僕收起了槍，她捲起袖管開始整理這一片狼藉，而櫻井，被大野拽著拉進房間浴室的櫻井，他第一次表達自己的無辜，但大野無法這麼輕易相信他的說詞。

　　

　　永遠不要與中央區的人對抗。

　　他們是智慧的，是高明的，將這曾經蕭條的十州治理得井井有條，是烏托邦的縮影。你若行善，來世便生於中央區，使你享樂，使你君臨。

 

　　大野智自小就對這些中央區每年例行的，誇耀他們自己的演講不屑一顧。然而這些像蒼蠅一樣在第一州與其他州四處可見的口號與標語，還是影響了他。

　　他轉開花灑的開關，不在乎那流出來的是冰水還是熱水，就往櫻井翔身上澆下去。

　　這種完全凌駕於一個曾經在他們之上作惡的男人的興奮感，控制了他的神智與軀體。

　　櫻井勉強地用手臂擋住一點水，可他的衣服還是全被弄濕，白色的薄上衣透出裡頭的肌膚，淺灰的棉褲上被水淋到的痕跡一路蔓延開來，貼在他腿上，又濕又沉。

 

　　大野意外於櫻井對他的吸引力。

　　他伸手撫向櫻井的頸項那裡，才發現自己開的原來是這麼冷的冰水，現在櫻井翔摸起來像個瓷雕，只能施以微弱的抗拒。

　　大野關上了水。

　　他撕開櫻井因為吸水而難以褪下來的上衣，那件純白的衣服成了一串破布掛在櫻井身上，櫻井脖子上的瘀青裸露出來，那是他昨晚掐的，是他真的打算違背上司指令給櫻井一個痛快的時候留下來的痕跡。

　　大野的指尖滑過瘀青，來到Omega腺體所在之處，卻發現他摸索不到應該微浮的腺體。

　　「你動過腺體隱藏手術？」大野問，但櫻井沒有回答他。　

　　腺體隱藏手術，一種在中央區流行的手術，將腺體埋到更深的地方，杜絕被嚙咬標記的可能性，也大幅降低信息素的散發率，當然不是合法的。州民如果想施作這種手術，依州地區的醫療水準，恐怕可能只剩下半條命。

　　大野智的指尖滑過留下一道淺淺疤痕的那裡，他想還能有比這個更合理的發現嗎？櫻井翔不可能以一個Omega的身分爬到那樣的高位上，他一定隨時都將自己假扮成一個Alpha或是Beta。可他也對櫻井無法理解，既然櫻井可以同感Omega的被壓迫處境，又為何要支持那樣的法案。

　　「……如果你打算標記我，你只需要插入我，把你的精液灌進我的生殖腔。」

　　他回不回答大野那個問題，都是一樣的。

　　──在擁有絕對強勢的Alpha面前，他既不可能逃離，所有的反抗也都只會失敗，不如乖巧一點求取活命的機會？

　　這樣的想法一定在某個時候被植入了他的思考模式裡，像是錯的，卻也錯得不是那麼徹底。他鄙夷這種想法，這種想法又在此刻率先竄入他的腦海裡，時時刻刻引誘著他拋棄自尊。他的性徵沒有錯，生為Omega不該是一種錯誤，但他要是做了這樣的事情也不會是對的，他會唾棄自己……可是他沒有太多時間了。

　　讓他在一個Alpha面前脫盔卸甲，製造惹人憐愛的脆弱。

　　我不是害怕死亡，向一個Alpha示弱，只為了離開這裡，我沒有做這樣的事情，這都不是為了我而已。櫻井雙眼大張，他視野裡的光線氤氳開來，浴室似乎起了一層薄霧，躺在地上的這個人好像不是他自己，一切都恍恍惚惚、模模糊糊，他也不想去看清楚。

　　　　＊

　　櫻井的嘴唇……大野此時對那句「Omega是神降下來對Alpha理智的考驗」認同不已，即便他知道那是愚蠢的歧視，這句話裡Omega沒有作為人的主體性，他們不過是一場考驗、一場試煉，為了證明Alpha的偉大而被創造出來的，永遠的「被征服者」。

　　他的唇形極美，在冷水帶來的蒼白中透著細弱的血色，彷彿是為了引人摘折似地微微張開他的嘴，白光落在他的牙齒上，像是上等的素瓷。

　　大野俯下身子，他和櫻井的距離近得只剩下一個鼻尖。

　　在這樣子的距離，大野嗅到櫻井身上的氣味，那應該與信息素無關，只是這裡沐浴乳的味道。他可以清楚地看見倒映在櫻井暗棕色虹膜上的自己，那是一頭野獸，寧願捨棄判斷力只求順從著慾望行事。

　　大野感受到一陣洶湧的噁心在他的胸臆間延燒，他倉皇地逃出了那幢囚禁著櫻井翔的房子。

　　　　＊

　　做為一個早就獲得移居申請，並且在中央區居住有一段時間的前州民，二宮和也接下來的目標是擁有中央區的永住權。

　　他將車子停在這幢森林裡的宅邸前，正打算要抽根菸緩一下長途駕駛的疲勞時，大野智從那棟房子裡走了出來，神色匆匆坐進了副駕駛座。

　　大野的眼眶和鼻尖有些發紅，二宮是在注意後照鏡的時候瞥見的。

　　「你覺得，他們為什麼要找我來看管他。」

　　大野智說著話，沒去看二宮，窗外的樹影投在大野的臉上，光影交錯虛浮。

　　「這種事情問位居末職，就只能開開車的我……」二宮聳了下肩。「可能是你比較不一樣。」

　　「大部分的人眼裡有著貪婪，只是隱藏得夠不夠好，夠不夠誠懇，但你覺得，中央區的官員會看不出來嗎？他們大概喜歡州民赤裸的貪念，但是被利益驅使的人也不夠忠心。」

　　「你就可以，你就很適合，因為你是為了復仇來到這裡。」

　　二宮語畢，小聲地嘟囔了句：「希望那群道貌岸然的雜碎沒給我裝竊聽器，不然我們都要人頭落地。」

　　大野聽了二宮的話，輕輕地吐了一口氣。

　　囚禁櫻井翔的事情只有他和二宮負責，當然他懷疑有佈下其他他所不知的眼線。

　　「你們相處得還好嗎？」二宮突然問。

　　「我不是去相親的。我懷疑這事情辦完之後，我們也會被滅口。」大野回答。

　　「很有可能，畢竟我們現在沒朋友又沒家人。」二宮笑了笑，他抓到大野語句中的一個蹊蹺之處，相親，相親是怎麼回事。

　　二宮琥珀色的眼睛才在大野的側臉停留了短短的幾秒，他卓越的洞察力就已經給出了一個結論。這個結論迅速地在他腦裡衍生出各種可能的未來，無論是哪一樣都非常、非常不利他與大野。

　　他不知道大野考量的事情，也許他可以去推知，但他不想。

　　在大野眼裡，對櫻井的罪惡與否開始產生懷疑了嗎？二宮不喜歡去提醒人這些事情，他知道一個太聰明的人，會是他人的眼中釘。

　　　　＊

　　看來他作為Omega的武器並沒有發揮功效。

　　櫻井裸身躺在浴室冰冷得可以凍死蚊子的地板上，什麼都不願去思考。當大野從他溼透的腿上剝下褲子時，他的心裡除了恐懼別無其他。

　　他為何會流落到任人宰割的命運，或者那是早就譜好的必然。

 

　　他洗了個熱水澡，換上那個女人給他送進來的衣服，他不太舒服，他覺得那是心因性的原因更多一點。這個房間除了電視沒有其他可以讓他打發時間的東西，他只好又打開那台只有新聞可以看的電視。

　　針對他的指責愈加擴張，他現在站在風頭浪尖上。櫻井對此沒有什麼實感，他待在這個與外隔絕的屋子裡，沒有自由，除非被過度的擔憂與臆想逼死，不然他也只能活著並且浪費他的生命。

　　劊子手、獨裁者、泯滅人性……　

　　那些用加粗字體鮮明地陳述他罪狀的文字，在他看來反而有種滑稽的不可思議感。

　　其實他也想知道，究竟他惹到了誰，讓他們要這樣將他的名聲、他的仕途摧毀得體無完膚，甚至讓他背上屠殺的罪名。

　　發布法案的那天出現的「櫻井翔」，之後都沒有再現身過。據稱，他因為身體不適已經在家休養多日，並拒絕承認所作所為。

　　一部分的中央區人展開了抗議，就在他的居所外面。

　　新聞裡，那的確是他家裡。

　　　　＊ 

　　「你失蹤了這麼多天，家人竟然連找都不找。」大野說。

　　他聽聞櫻井發了高燒，那應該是他那天朝他澆冷水導致的後果，些微的歉意油然而生，驅使他比平常早了一點來到這幢宅邸。

　　櫻井陷在柔軟的床裡，他可能燒得迷糊了，盯著大野看了半晌之後，他說他家人不可以那麼關心他，至少不能表現出來。

　　他的家族因為他的緣故走上了一條沒有盡頭的鋼索，他的父親也是官員，處於比表面上呼風喚雨的執政團執政官更高的位階，他們是在中央區也依然屬於上層的家族，現在隨時都可能因為一個無聊的原因被定罪。

　　今早他看見了他父親走入法庭的畫面，一幫記者在後面追著，抗議的人很多，整個法院前庭擠得水洩不通。

　　櫻井的吸與吐之間都是熱氣，他依然張著眼，但只是沒有焦距地看著天花板的某處。這種臥病在床的感覺，與他第一次熱潮期的時候非常相似。

　　無助與不甘心揉雜在一起，像刺一樣扎在尾椎上。

　　他從新聞裡看見他父親的審判結束，接下來的訊息他就不知道了，因為大野關上了電視。

　　「人口縮減法案為什麼要選擇這三個州犧牲？」大野智的聲音顫抖著。詢問病榻上的櫻井是不智的，他給櫻井帶了退燒藥來，那嚴格說起來是違反他收到的命令，他不能給櫻井請醫生，也許包含所有的治療，但去他們的命令！

　　櫻井想了一下，又好像沒在想，他乾乾地笑了一聲。

　　「這三個州礦物資源豐富，可惜不肯讓出技術的居民阻礙中央區的治理，所以得找一個理由處理掉，之後面臨人口爆炸的中央區會移民過去。」

　　櫻井翔以為大野智聽到這種話應該要憤怒地再次試圖使他窒息，或是乾脆一槍解決他，然而大野沒有，他什麼也沒做，只是用他異常沙啞的低沉嗓音問櫻井：「你為什麼要起草這種法案？」

　　「可能因為，我喜歡鑽石？」櫻井轉向大野的方向，他覺得自己的身體像浸泡在火山岩漿之中，信息素氣味被手術封閉的他，熱潮期依然會到來，看起來像發燒，但這是熱潮期，一切都這樣不幸又恰巧。

　　「你感冒了。聽你的聲音，怎麼會變成那樣子？」櫻井問。

　　櫻井在糊弄他，他不是會迷戀鑽石的人。大野想自己應該生氣些、憤怒些，可是他又因為櫻井像是慰問一般的那句話而沒了那些心思。

　　「我很明白……新聞說的不全是真話。」櫻井看著大野。「你知道我父親他們怎麼了？還有我的下屬們？他們還很年輕，有一些人剛有家庭……不應該受到這種無妄之災牽連。」

 

　　「你是想說這與你無關。」大野閉上了眼，似乎正承受巨大的痛苦，很快地又睜開眼睛。

　　「事到如今要證明與我無關太難，我想他們已經設下了天羅地網，否則不會連我父親也能扯落下來。」

　　「所以我現在傾向相信，這是我起草的法案，這會好過得多。」櫻井說，他朝著大野伸出手，大野沒有逃避他的碰觸。他是第一次和櫻井有接觸，一個不含任何強迫的接觸。

　　「我很抱歉，對不起，真的很對不起，我該怎樣償還這樣的罪過？」櫻井縮回了手。

　　汗珠從櫻井的頰邊滑下。大野沒有回答，櫻井是真的想贖罪嗎？他是真的有罪嗎？這種事情只能由法官來定奪，或是神……神會降下報應給櫻井。

　　他一昧地對櫻井翔充滿猜疑，強硬而不講理，逼近復仇的邊緣，卻又無法坦率地跳下永無翻身之地的懸崖。

　　神也會降下趁人之危的報應給他吧，大野想。

　　他吻上了櫻井的唇瓣，那裡還遺留著一點藥的苦味，卻比他吻過的任何人都要更甘美、更柔軟。他們的舌尖相碰在一起，親吻化為掠奪，直到其中一方再也堅持不下去為止。

　　大野的吻好似甘霖，櫻井像是在沙漠裡遇見綠州的旅人一樣，只想索求更多。他們的唾液沿著嘴邊淌下，落到櫻井的鎖骨上。大野掀開櫻井覆在身上的被子，櫻井赤裸著身體，大野沒有提防也許這又是櫻井的一個陷阱，而他是櫻井的獵物，正在自投羅網。

　　熱液已經浸濕了櫻井臀部那兒的床單，大野吻他、啃他，在他身上留下一個又一個泛著紅的印記，終於來到他的胸前。

　　櫻井的手指插入大野的髮間，他仰起上身，像是天鵝伸展牠的軀體，迎合大野的舔拭卻又害怕大野在他下身肆虐的手。

　　「你還沒告訴我，我父親和下屬們怎麼了？」

　　他的性器被大野握在手中，大野有一雙漂亮的手，櫻井在大野掐他的時候就發現了，現在那雙手正在取悅他，雖然最末也只是為了大野他自己的快樂。

　　「收押了，還沒判刑，聽說至少會是無期。」大野說，他仰視著櫻井，櫻井蹙著眉靠在枕頭上，忍受著大野入侵他後穴的手指。

 

　　他的熱潮期來得非常激烈，幾乎可以說從未有過，自從他很小的時候去動了腺體隱藏手術，他母親便告訴他，這下子他不是一個完整的Omega了。

　　一個Omega要是一朵散發著芬芳的花，詩人會這樣歌詠，可是失去香味，失去吸引力的他，只會是一株塑膠花。

　　他是人又不是花，那時候的櫻井不認為這會有什麼差別，甚至這讓他的熱潮期更易於使用藥劑壓制。

　　他不懂的是所謂Omega的完整、Omega的幸福。

　　就算不用後面高潮，他也可以和別人上床，他也可以很幸福。

　　我是在贖罪嗎？櫻井想，或是他只是太過魯莽，將那些被壓抑住的任性在毫無出路的此時一次宣洩出來，不計後果。

　　「我是在贖罪嗎？」櫻井問。

　　他把身體獻給一個Alpha的行為，是在贖罪嗎？

　　大野停下了手上的動作，他自從上次在浴室那次之後，徹底認清了自己對櫻井抱有的慾望是引火自焚。

　　他對於和從前差異太多的櫻井毫無招架之力，這棟屋子讓他變得奇怪，櫻井是Omega的事實也讓他變得不像自己。

　　大野承認他變了。

　　「不是，你不是在贖罪。」大野回答。他的陰莖已經完全勃起，他怕自己再不快些插入櫻井，他就要直接在外面成結了。

　　「只是一場解決熱潮期的意外。」

　　大野智的熱潮期也在這時候到來，他對一切都非常敏感，包含他曾經窺視過的，櫻井的體內帶給他的快樂，那真是足以侵蝕靈魂的享受。

　　他頭腦一片空白，只是專注於每一次的抽插，感受溫暖的腸壁緊緊裹住他又舔又吸的感覺。

　　櫻井雙腿大張，臀瓣裡的穴夾著一根Alpha的性器，他像是已經放棄保持理智，也不打算保有矜持，隨著大野智的每一次頂弄放肆地呻吟出來。

　　反正誰也聽不到。他此時此刻需要Alpha，在性徵以外的事情，他也的確需要這個人。

　　

　　他才剛成為Omega的時候，家庭教師慎重地警告過他，絕不可自行碰觸後面的入口，除了排泄用途以外。

　　他想，不能碰觸，是不能用來取樂吧，那不過就是要他成為一個Alpha所有物的教條。

 

　　大野的性器和他的幾乎完全契合，每一次的插入都撞上一個讓他顫抖不已的地方，每一次的抽出又從那裡摩擦過去，快把他逼瘋……他太沉浸於腸壁帶給他的快感，直到大野插入生殖腔岔道的那一個急頂突然喚醒了他。

　　「等、啊……那裡、」

　　櫻井翔被他弄得話都說不好了，大野智搖了搖頭，說結卡住了，他現在抽插不了以外，根本無法移動分毫。

　　大野智的陰莖在他體內一跳一跳地射精，全數注入生殖腔，櫻井痙攣著大口大口喘氣，他覺得自己從手指末尾開始變得奇怪，好像一股強勁的電流迅速流竄全身，全都集中到下身，數波熱液又湧了出來，將他和大野的恥毛全都沾得濕溽不堪。

　　他們的標記建立了。

　　於現行法上，大野智是他的監護人，櫻井能和他的家族脫離關係，使他們不受他的牽連。如果大野願意替他在這裡受到的苦難作證，他也許可以期盼那微乎其微的脫罪可能。

　　又或許，大野願意提供出他為誰做事……

　　櫻井瞇起了眼，他看到了一絲希望，渺茫得令人不敢奢望。

　　被囚禁的日子愈長，他愈不敢去想那些，他愈覺得自己真的有罪，愈無法想像自己被釋放的那天到來。

　　

　　「從現在開始，我也有罪了。」大野抽出性器，可完全沒有疲軟的意思。他和他憎恨的對象上床了，他原是可以阻止的，但卻任由它發生，為了什麼？為了他的本能？在他的理性還未熄滅之前，他本該控制自己。

　　──聽你的聲音，怎麼會變成那個樣子？

　　他的感冒與櫻井一點關係都沒有，櫻井卻是至今唯一一個發現的人，櫻井這時候不像是假的，雖然這只是一句微不足道的話，他也沒必要放在心上，然而他卻驅逐不走櫻井和他說話時的模樣，那比他賴以維生的陰影還要蠻橫，他不敢相信這樣一點稀薄的好就足夠讓他忘不了。

　　大野闔上了眼睛，他想哭泣，如果可以他真想哭泣。

　　櫻井早已經射了不知道幾次的精液，又用後面高潮了一次，他癱軟在床鋪裡，除了喘息以外什麼事也做不了。

　　大野射入的精液順著櫻井一張一合的穴口流出來，混著熱液淌下櫻井的大腿。

 

　　他深切地懺悔，他分明清楚一場來自Alpha的標記將要如何影響Omega的一生，他們會被綑綁在一起，直到其中一個人的生命終結。是他去綁住一個自由的人，讓櫻井從此之後只能帶著他的Omega這個身分活著，永遠都是覆著陰霾的自由，充滿缺陷的自由。

　　自由的人，大野去看他身下的櫻井，櫻井一點也不自由，就連思緒也被鎖在那雙眼睛裡，好像這個公式從一開始就被徹底破壞，沒有討論的餘地，沒有衍伸的意義，標記只是一個精緻而苦悶的牢籠，他握著鑰匙卻也被囚禁其中。

　　他該停下來，他是該停下來。

　　大野扳開櫻井的腿，又再次進入那個承受過他的地方，那裡柔軟的不像是監牢，像是無邊的天堂，純白色的夢境。

 　　　　＊

　　二宮從臉上拿下報紙，他在車上睡了一個晚上。

　　在獲得移居申請前，就受到父母積極地培養「在中央區生活下去的能力」，閱讀中央區慣用的繁複文字也是其中一項，可惜無論是州的報紙還是中央區的報紙，都是沒建設性的內容。

　　落到他臉上的日光已經是被蓊鬱樹林篩下的光點，他是被大野智關上車門的震動弄醒的。

　　他知道大野智早晚會在這裡過夜。

　　「去和那些長官們彙報狀況？還是先吃點早餐？」二宮問。

　　「……我要去拿這幢宅邸大門的鑰匙。」

 

　　二宮看了大野一眼，他挪了挪身體，皮椅套發出滑稽的聲音，但他笑不出來。

　　「拿到鑰匙了？」二宮又睡了一個午覺，大野這次動作很快，他才剛闔眼不久大野便回來了。

　　「大門的在那個聾啞女人身上。」大野說。「他們選擇她來看管櫻井，而我是用來擔這個風險的棋子。」

　　「聽起來真美妙。」二宮應答道，他想那他也是一個負責開車的棋子。

　　車子駛入隱藏宅邸的那片蓊鬱樹林，二宮一路思忖再三，終於還是決定和大野說點話。

　　「你要知道，結束監禁生活的櫻井翔，不會是這個有求於你的櫻井翔。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「你想賭一把標記羈絆的可能？」

　　大野一時沒回話，可二宮對他的解讀從來都是正確的，不止這一次。

　　「我只是覺得，也許該讓神來決定他的懲罰。」

 　　「是嗎？也許是他給你製造的溫柔鄉讓你無法自拔。一個隨時都會殞命的軍人，誰不想要一個Omega的撫慰？」

　　「承認吧，承認你在這種病態的情況下還是愛上了一個你根本不了解的人，就因為你覺得他操起來很爽，也許以後你可能會真正想和他永遠在一起過日子，至少這輩子。你甘願為他走進陷阱，不需要那些大義名目來為自己開脫。」

　　只有這樣，你才有可能找到承擔責任的勇氣，二宮懨懨地說。

 

　　他的責任……他肩負著第一州居民期盼的公平與正義，像所有倖存者一樣，被失去親人與故鄉的夢魘所困，像身在永無出路的迷宮，終年泛著濃霧。

　　說到底他對櫻井也有責任。

　　他今早從櫻井的身體裡抽出自己埋在裡面一晚的性器，櫻井被他弄醒了，迷茫地望著他，又向他索要一個吻。

　　不在熱潮期裡的櫻井會這樣熱情嗎？不在這屋子裡的櫻井會這樣熱情嗎？

　　櫻井已經被囚禁了一個月，變得暴躁而索求性愛，他愈來愈接近那些官員們想要的，失去判斷力胡亂認罪的樣子。

　　「明天我就要被派往鎮壓第十州的叛亂。」二宮說。「你能想像嗎？我是來自那裡的人，他們是要我們踐踏聖像。」

　　「內戰已經無法避免，這裡是反叛軍集結最多的第四州，早晚是被戰火焚燒殆盡的命運。」

 

　　大野目送二宮的車子遠去，抬手敲響了宅邸大門。

　　二宮的話語依然在他的腦海裡盤旋不去，他這個了解他的朋友……他們必須在這裡分別，二宮已經無法幫助他更多。

　　　　＊

　　一樣是這個只有人造光的房間。

　　他每次在睡醒時睜開眼睛，都希望能看見的是自己臥房熟悉的天花板，其實這一切只是惡夢。

　　櫻井在大野走了之後洗了個澡，他去看了自己用漆成黑色的椅背在白色牆壁畫出來的紀錄，這是他被囚在這裡的第三十天，足足有一個月，他無法離開這幢宅子。

　　他一如往常地打開電視，原以為又是那些和他好像沒什麼關係的新聞，但今日午間的頭條是，他的父親與他的幾個下屬已經槍決伏法，他的其餘家人被從中央區放逐，他的搜捕依然如火如荼地進行。

 

　　大野轉開門進來的時候，櫻井還沒來得及抹掉他的淚水。

　　一場漫長的監禁使他脆弱不堪，他現在甚至無法面對那些太過複雜的政治陰謀。他只想去他父親與屬下的靈前懺悔，是他太過懦弱，以為自己足夠和他的敵人對抗，只要他願意等待。

　　大野又是來做什麼的？

　　他現在不想和大野智說話，他開始脫衣服，想用一場性愛來搪塞大野，但大野阻止了他，望向櫻井的眼神裡有櫻井讀不出來的情感，那對他而言太過沉重，是他從未遇過的驚濤駭浪。

　　大野智的身上有香菸的氣味，還有他本身那股混著一點洋梨及梔子花的信息素，像是七月的海，又像是甫入冬的深山。

　　聽說第一州靠山也面海，有太多的美好之處而引來太多的貪婪。

 

　　一把手槍被大野放在櫻井的面前，彈匣裡有十發子彈。

　　一串鑰匙，除了大門的以外。

　　還有一張標明這裡位置的地圖，另外一張在指使他做這件事情的官員手裡，但被他燒掉了。

　　「我走了會鎖上門，她會來檢查，她走了之後你用鑰匙打開這扇門，她沒什麼事的話都待在廚房，但我離開的話她會來鎖上大門，大概需要她兩分鐘。」

　　「你必須在兩分鐘之內從房間跑出大門，必要的時候，朝她開槍。」

　　「我、」櫻井的手裡被大野塞入一把槍，他難掩慌亂，大野快速地替他穿好衣服，把他以為再也見不到的手錶綁回他的手腕上。外邊是冬天，大野將櫻井整個人用羊毛大衣和圍巾裹起來。

　　「聽我說。」大野捧起櫻井的臉，抹去上面的淚痕。「我要在這裡和你道別了。」

　　和被困在這幢屋子裡的櫻井翔道別。

 

　　「這裡是第四州。出了大門之後，沿著做了記號的樹走，會看到一條河。現在正好漲潮，這裡是下游的感潮河段，你坐上船，河水會把你向上帶，進入第四州、第一州和中央區的交界地帶。」

　　「我會在那裡等你。」

　　大野將地圖摺起，塞進櫻井大衣的口袋裡。

　　「其實如果你不願意過來也無所謂，可是你一定要逃出去，沒人有資格剝奪你的自由。」

　　他輕輕地吻了櫻井的臉頰。

　　門被大野關上了，落鎖的聲音非常清晰。

　　櫻井翔很清楚這是他唯一的機會，他等待了三十天終於到來，不算太晚……現在還不算太晚。

　　大野智對他抱持著怎樣的感情，又為何要幫助他，在他逃跑的過程中他都不會去想。

 

　　一個轉動門把的聲音。

　　那是那個看管他的聾啞女人來確認上鎖的信號。

　　櫻井將大野給他的那串鑰匙插入鎖孔，轉開了這扇他視之為夢魘的門，外邊的窗也封起，沒有陽光，但很快他就可以見到了……

　　對自由的思念讓他充滿力量，他感覺自己毫無畏懼，心臟跳得非常快，好像懸在他的喉嚨那裡，手腳像被注入了暖流。

　　他無所不能。

　　櫻井緊握著手槍，一邊謹慎地瞥著手錶上的秒數，小心翼翼地穿過房間所在的二樓，那個女人在一樓。

　　兩分鐘，一百二十秒，他已經用去九十秒。

　　他走下樓梯的步伐沒有發出一點聲音，拐過一個彎之後，他看見了從未闔上的大門隙縫透進來的日光。

　　那是真的陽光，很亮、很暖，他找不到形容的方法。

　　他的每一個細胞都在尖叫、都在沸騰。幾乎就這樣跑了起來，他看見那個女人從廚房走了出來，她已經掏出了槍對準他……

　　櫻井驚險地奔出了那扇大門，暖黃的陽光落在他身上，空氣很冷。他笑了起來，放縱地大笑，腳下踩著枯黃的樹葉，發出像燃燒木柴的細碎聲響。

　　他跌跌撞撞地去找有記號的樹，樹林裡全都是樹，所謂有記號的，應該是綁著藍帶子的樹，他可以看出它們將他指引往某個方向。

　　他的手指在樹皮上流連，他以為他的幸運會一直這樣持續下去。

　　直升機的聲音在安靜的樹林裡非常突兀，櫻井下意識隱藏自己的身影，觀察直升機前進的方向。

　　那是轟炸機！

　　大野說這裡是第四州……第四州是反叛軍的根據地，那是他從新聞上看到的，他沒想到空襲會來得這麼快。

　　山坡開始崩毀，看來這附近有個城鎮，會是轟炸標的。

　　城鎮很安靜，一連串的爆炸聲之後只有房屋崩塌的聲響。

　　那些做了記號的樹，被因為爆炸而下落的土石吞噬，櫻井抓著傾倒的樹幹，勉強爬到了方才他跑過來的道路上，道路依然完好，那幢宅邸成了被樹林與爆炸封鎖的屋子。

　　那個看管他的女人追了出來，她發現他的蹤影，他朝著她開槍，但她訓練有素，是中央區「製造」出來的僕人。

　　櫻井翔又回到暗無天日的宅邸，這個宅邸是戰火中的庇護之處。在大野智給予的希望之後，他又回到原處，這次他別無選擇。

　　戰況愈加激烈，針對他的搜捕也愈來愈積極，他唯有待在這裡才能活命。

 

 

 


	2. 02　犧牲自由

# 02

　

 

　　 _鑰匙是這世界上最神奇的東西。_

_它可以……它可以打開所有的門，讓你在這裡探險。_

_最亮的燈是客廳的吊燈，最軟的椅子是書房的，最好的床在房間裡。_

　　　　

　　「爸爸。」

　　「把拔──」

　　一團活蹦亂跳的奶糖塊在他身上亂竄，小孩身上特有的奶香味和甜味竄進他的鼻腔裡，他把鑽進他上衣裡的小東西拉出來。

　　「你四歲了，已經夠大了。」

　　小東西委屈地扁起嘴來，明媚的大眼睛泛著水潤光澤，但櫻井知道自己的孩子又是在撒嬌。

　　「外面下雪了。」

　　「嗯──我知道。」櫻井翔睡眼惺忪地摟過他的孩子。「我們可以打開一點窗戶來看雪。」

　　「可以再說一次我出生的故事給我聽嗎？」

　　奶糖塊爬上了他爸爸平坦的胸膛，他聽見爸爸的心跳聲，那是他的催眠曲。

　　「原本你是一個小天使，有一天你撞破了玻璃，看到了嗎？就是那一扇窗戶……然後跑進爸爸的肚子裡，待了很久之後，你不耐煩就跑出來了──」

　　「窗戶外面的小天使我們是看不見的，他們只會在適合的時候撞破玻璃。」奶糖塊說。

　　「沒錯。」櫻井親了親孩子嫩呼呼的臉頰。「我們現在去看雪。」

　　他給孩子披上圍巾，他們牽著手來到二樓一扇曾經被爆炸毀損的窗戶旁邊。

　　櫻井扭開窗戶的把手，將窗子向外推，這是宅邸唯一可以看到外邊的窗，白天的時候會有自然光透進來，譬如現在，橙黃色的暖陽落在奶糖塊的頭髮上，也投落他睫毛的影子。

　　「冷嗎？」櫻井問。

　　奶糖塊搖了搖頭。他踮著腳尖攀著窗，櫻井把他抱起來，他小小的手貼在窗框上，飛雪從臉頰邊掃過的感覺冰冰涼涼。

　　「你看，榛樹上的榛果沒人去採收，現在黏著雪了。」

　　「我也是榛果變來的嗎？我們有一樣的名字。」

　　「榛くん的名字是因為我吃太多榛果了。」櫻井將孩子抱得更穩一點。「天使不耐煩的那天。」

 

　　他撞破玻璃飛進來的時候，爸爸說他就在那時發現他肚子裡有個迷路的小天使，他差點要失去這個小天使，但一切都往好的地方發展。小天使……也是小榛果、小奶糖塊，他在他的肚子裡又踢又鬧，著急的榛くん挑在一個沒有暖氣又沒有燈的時候拜訪了這個世界。

　　後來破掉的窗戶被安靜的阿姨修好了，她會做很多神奇的事情，給他們煮東西、給他們帶衣服，他的生日蛋糕每一次都是安靜的阿姨做的，爸爸會和她說謝謝，但他從不對她笑。

　　「爸爸！我看見小天使了！」

　　櫻井皺起眉，他的兒子在他身上撲騰，一雙小短臂朝著窗外伸，他要花點力氣才能拉住這個精力旺盛的能量球。

　　順著榛くん指的方向，櫻井看見了埋在雪裡的落葉堆正在竄動，土黃色的迷彩蟄伏在落葉中。

　　「那不是小天使！」他突然著急地放下孩子，孩子沒有站穩，摔倒在地上。

　　櫻井飛快地關上那扇窗戶，拉上窗簾，一瞬間家裡又陷入一片昏暗之中。

　　他背靠著那扇窗，試著平復自己的焦慮。

　　他差點就要脫口而出，這世界上根本就沒有小天使，那是狙擊手，該死的……這裡也許已經不再安全，雖然身在樹林之中，又曾經被空襲斷絕聯外道路，可以說是最佳的庇護所，但恐怕第四州反叛軍的勢力發現了這幢位在接近州境的宅邸。

　　這裡會是一個易守難攻的要塞，適合做為軍事基地。

　　「對不起……」

　　他抱起榛くん，他可憐的孩子，是他這五年以來得以活著的希望，他卻傷害了他，甚至想要毀掉一個孩子童稚的幻想。

　　榛沒有說話，他環住自己太過自責的爸爸，像個大人一樣安慰他。　　

　　他的爸爸已經擁有太少的笑容，他不想要看見他哭泣，他不想要他傷心。

　　「我不痛。」他親了親櫻井的臉頰。「我們可以去書房了嗎？」

　　　　＊

　　鑰匙可以打開的房間裡，榛くん最喜歡的就是書房。

　　這裡有很多很多的書，雖然它們擺不滿那些書櫃。而且書房裡有最軟的一張椅子，他喜歡坐在那上面，但他更喜歡和他的爸爸待在一起。

　　這是一天裡他爸爸會把注意力暫時從他身上移開來的時候。

　　

　　他從書櫃裡挑了一本他身高搆得著的書，那有點厚。

　　「我剛剛拜訪過我的房東回來……就是那個將要給我惹麻煩的、狐狸、狐……獨的鄰居。」

　　「孤獨，不是狐獨。」

　　「孤獨。」

　　「這兒可真是一個美麗的鄉間！在整個英格蘭境內，我──我不相信我竟能找到這樣一個能與塵世的喧……完全隔絕的地方。」

　　「喧囂。」

　　「喧囂。」

　　「一個厭、嗯……厭……世者的理想的天堂。而希斯克里夫和我正是分享這兒荒涼景色的如此合適的一對。」

　　「這對你來說太難了，你該讀點簡單的。」櫻井要抽起榛くん手裡的書，但他抓得死緊不肯放開。

　　「……什麼是喧囂？」

　　「嗯……你安靜的阿姨在廚房用攪拌器的聲音。」

　　「那孤獨是什麼？」

　　「世界上只剩下自己的感覺。」

　　「只剩下自己？」榛くん不能理解地重複了櫻井的話，他不知道該怎麼想像爸爸不在他旁邊，他覺得他們會永遠在一起。

　　「可能沒有朋友，見不到家人……就會覺得很孤獨。」櫻井把榛くん抱到腿上，他塞了一本綠野仙蹤到他手裡，是用州民書寫法與中央區書寫法編寫成的童書。

　　「你看看這個，是冒險的故事，你應該會喜歡。」

　　榛くん接過了書，但他沒有停下他的問題，他像是在問櫻井又像只是在自言自語。

　　「房東是什麼？鄉間是什麼？英格蘭是什麼？厭世者是什麼？」他跳下櫻井的腿，朝著天花板伸長了雙手轉著圈圈，像要去抓那些不存在這屋子裡的東西。

　　他碰地一聲躺到鋪著地毯的地板上，櫻井沒辦法把正在發脾氣的榛くん拉起來，他好聲好氣地跟榛くん說那樣衣服會弄髒，但他的兒子不想理他，他已經到了一個很有主見的年紀，一旦他想要在髒地毯上邊亂叫邊打滾，彷彿是在泥巴裡抓癢的豬，沒有人可以阻止他。

　　「我看過綠野仙蹤了。」榛くん停止他在地上搞的破壞，那裡的地毯皺了起來，變成好像隧道一樣的形狀。

　　「你喜歡嗎？」櫻井翔把孩子重新放回椅子上，他希望他坐好，但他不從。

　　榛くん圓溜溜的眼睛斂了下來，他的手一直在揉自己的衣襬，那邊被他弄到起毛球了。

　　「……桃樂絲是個孤兒。」

　　櫻井頓了一下，他的孩子很常答非所問，總是不在一個思考水平線上，對世界充滿好奇與探索的腦袋沒一刻停歇，老纏著他不停問問題，但他並不是都會回答他事實。更多時候，他傾向包裝出一個故事給他的孩子。

 

　　對他而言，忍受不得不用失去自由來換取安全的囚禁是痛苦的。

　　可是對出生在這幢只有一扇窗戶可以看見外面世界的榛くん來說，這就是他的全部，一切都這麼理所當然，而且是永遠的真實。

 

　　書櫃裡的書都是作者想像出來的，他們寫了之後交給安靜的阿姨，然後來到這個書房裡──他充滿想像力的頭腦給自己做了這樣一個結論。

　　外面的世界是一幅畫，但有時會冷，有時會熱，而且一直變。其實他不明白，為什麼在他問問題的時候，爸爸總是看起來很難過。

　　包含現在。

　　「孤兒是沒有爸爸或媽媽的意思嗎？」

　　當他提及桃樂絲是個被叔叔和嬸嬸撫養的孤兒時，櫻井移開了眼睛，他沒入扶手的手指點出了他的陰鬱，很快地又在他的孩子面前消失無蹤。

　　「如果一個孩子沒有雙親，那他就是個孤兒。」櫻井簡短地回答，他催促著榛くん快點去吃早餐，榛くん同意了，可是他的好奇仍未被滿足。

　　「那我是半個孤兒嗎？我只有爸爸。」

　　「你不是孤兒。」

　　「我有媽咪嗎？」

　　「你沒有媽咪。」

　　「那我應該有爹地？」

　　「……你有我。」

　　榛くん突然被一股不小的力道擁進懷裡，他們還沒走到飯廳呢，他小小聲地和他的爸爸說。櫻井幾乎想把他的孩子揉進身體裡，他告訴榛くん他知道……他都知道。

　　他只是太害怕他離開他，他不是一個好爸爸。

 

　　爸爸的手錶第二次走到十點的時候，他們就應該要睡覺了。

　　用燒好的水稍微擦澡，冬天通常都這樣過去，沒有電的話，轉開水龍頭出來的水就會很冷很冷，有一次他們洗澡到一半的時候突然沒有溫暖的水，然後他們都感冒了。

　　「燈暗掉了。」榛くん帶著哭腔喊了一聲。

　　櫻井接住突然撲向自己的孩子，他熟練地找到手電筒，光已經有點微弱了，也不知道還有沒有電池……但還夠他們走到床舖旁邊。

　　暖氣似乎也停掉了。

　　大部分的電都被送去軍備工廠，第四州反而是民生用電非常不穩的地區，沒有電就弄不出暖氣，幸虧被子非常暖，尤其是和一個像暖爐一樣的小孩子一起睡。

　　榛くん又想鑽進他衣服裡，這次他勉強同意了。

　　聽著他孩子熟悉的呼吸聲從胸前傳來，櫻井卻睡不著，他把榛くん抓出來，輕手輕腳地給他刷了牙，他不能容許榛くん帶著滿嘴奶味睡著。

　　他們沒有蛀牙的本錢，而蛀牙會很痛。

　　　　＊

　　榛くん醒來的時候，難得地他爸爸已經坐在他旁邊，端著一碗切好的蘋果說是安靜的阿姨好不容易從走商的人那裡買到的。

　　每天的這個時候他都會被電視箱裡的人說話的聲音叫醒。

　　「還記得你問過這串鑰匙是不是能打開所有的門嗎？」

　　嘴裡塞滿多汁卻微酸蘋果的榛くん點了點頭。

　　「你邊吃蘋果，我邊告訴你一件事情。」

　　櫻井坐到了榛くん的面前，他擋住了電視裡的畫面。

　　「最好的一把鑰匙在安靜的阿姨那裡。」他說這句話的時候聲音微微地顫抖，但他知道自己不可以心軟。

　　「也許榛くん可以去找找看？」

 

　　「爸爸明明知道安靜的阿姨不讓我們進去廚房裡，那是她的空間，你說過我們要尊重每個人的空間。」

　　他鼓起臉頰，學櫻井說話的樣子。

　　「對……但是我們需要那把鑰匙。」

　　「可是家裡所有的門都可以打開了！才沒有別的鑰匙！」榛くん吃完了蘋果，他開始在床上蹦蹦跳跳。

　　「你還漏了一扇門，那個從客廳往前走，旁邊有兩扇大窗戶的門呢？」

 

　　「爸爸大笨蛋，那才不是門，那是牆壁！你說過那是長的不一樣的牆壁。」

　　榛くん用他小小的拳頭在櫻井腿上捶打，他不明白今天的爸爸為什麼說了和以前完全不一樣的話。

　　「你以為安靜的阿姨是怎麼出去買東西的？」

　　櫻井抓住了榛くん的肩膀，榛くん被他一扯忘記了要繼續捶他。

　　兩雙相似的眼睛凝視著彼此，一雙盈滿疑惑，一雙盈滿焦躁。

 

　　「她用鑰匙在你我睡覺的時候打開了門！那扇最大的門！那不是牆壁，忘了我曾經說過那是牆壁的事情吧……從門走出去，就和從窗戶看出去是一樣的地方！」

　　「那裡有房東、有鄉間、有英格蘭、有厭世者……你不是一直很想知道嗎？就在外面！」

　　「外……外面？」

　　「對，外面。我不是一直都住在這裡的，在你出生以前，還有更早之前，我在外面。」

　　榛くん抿起了嘴巴，他看起來快要哭了，漸漸變得不可理喻，櫻井知道榛くん要用嚎啕大哭來停止一段他不想要的對話。

　　「你看看電視，看到裡面的這些人了嗎？他們活在外面，你以為是畫的世界裡，那才是真的，我住在那裡，和他們一樣。」

　　「不要──」榛くん開始尖叫起來，他又哭又喊，說裡面的人好恐怖，他不要住在電視箱裡，他不相信爸爸和他們一樣，他們都穿得完全相同，又很兇，一直說「佔領」、「死亡」和一些聽起來很恐怖的字，那都是書裡面壞人才會做的事情。

　　榛くん不停的在他懷裡扭動，這個難哄的兒子，雖然櫻井非常清楚這孩子是個聰明而且纖細敏感的小孩，對一切事情都有一套自己的解釋，這多少也是他造成的。

　　他說服不了榛くん，強烈的無力感和對自由的渴望讓他快要發瘋，瀕臨發瘋……但櫻井覺得自己只要榛くん在的一天他就不可能發瘋。

　　他只是太心急了。

　　在對小孩生氣之前，他對自己更生氣，非常生氣。　

　　櫻井翔把榛くん放到床尾，榛くん哭到視野模糊，他看見爸爸又在「游泳」，他很喜歡這種躲在被子裡亂喊並且又踢又砸這張軟床的活動，所以很快地停止了哭泣，站在床邊吵著也要玩。

　　他很喜歡的原因還有一個，就是爸爸「游泳」完之後心情會特別好。

　　「換你了。」

　　櫻井掀開被子的一角，榛くん鑽了進去，在裡面對床鋪又滾又捶，一邊喊著：「不要逃跑，你們這些膽小的惡棍！向你們進攻的只是騎士孤身一人！」

　　「即使你們的手比布里亞柔斯的手還多，也逃脫不了我的懲罰！」

　　他拿著手電筒當成騎士的長矛高高舉起，跨坐於在他心中是老瘦馬的枕頭上，披著被子，儼然一名威風凜凜的騎士，正要進攻以為是巨人的風車。

　　「我不是告訴您了嗎，看看您在幹什麼？那是風車，除非誰腦袋裡也有了風車，否則怎麼能不承認那是風車呢？」櫻井趴到孩子的身邊，背出唐吉軻德跟班桑丘的話，和他一起望著似乎有風車巨人的方向。

　　榛くん格格笑著，從枕頭上滾下來，又滾到櫻井身上，問他，門是不是就和唐吉軻德看到的風車一樣？

　　「沒錯……你更小的時候還相信那是一扇門，後來我們都覺得那是一堵牆，但其實它一直都是門。」

　　「有鑰匙就能打開門？」

　　「……是的。」

　　櫻井翔目送他其實年紀仍然很小的孩子走出房門，那個聾啞的女僕不會傷害榛くん，榛くん是他唯一的希望。

　　永遠都會是他的希望。

　　　　＊

　　反叛軍掌控的區域是以第四州為中心，往西南方向加上作為屏障的第三州，東北方向的五到八州，共六塊區域。

　　中央區可以控制的州只剩下移民過去的第一、二州，與經過鎮壓的第九、十州，共五塊區域，中央政府打算對反叛軍施以包夾，預計春天前將收復第三州。

 

　　春天已經要來了，這裡的新聞沒有報導關於任何第三州的消息，櫻井覺得那等於是可以確認第三州回復中央區控制的事實，反叛軍開始聲勢下滑，新聞裡出現一些瑣事的時間也變得更多。

　　「起床了。」他把榛くん叫醒，在孩子正在刷牙洗臉的時候去給他弄點早餐。

　　榛くん走進廁所裡，知道爸爸去了廚房，所以他隨便亂刷牙之後就到二樓的飯廳吃早餐。

　　安靜的阿姨已經不在了，爸爸說她暫時不會回來，她去了外面。

　　自從安靜的阿姨不在之後，他們吃的東西變得更少，爸爸每天去看食物的儲藏櫃，確保老鼠不會來偷吃。

　　櫻井從果醬罐裡挖出僅存的草莓果醬塗在硬麵包上，他不是很喜歡待在廚房，他還記得那個聾啞女人是怎麼寧願吞下鑰匙也不交給他。

　　她吞下鑰匙之後打開廚房的後門，跌跌撞撞跑到宅邸後面的林子裡，失足墜入飄著浮冰的溪流。

　　櫻井放下他一直掩著榛くん眼睛的手，雪從她撞開的廚房後門飄進來，他試著踏了一步出去，踩進宅邸後院積得鬆軟的雪裡。他往前走，再往前走，確定自己真的獲得自由，雖然自由來得意外無比，但那也只能歸咎於中央區進行的洗腦畢竟是片面的，她只曉得守護鑰匙。

　　榛從來沒有離開過這幢宅子，他張望著，也伸出了穿著靴子的小腳踏進雪裡。

　　雪好冰。

　　「榛くん！快過來！」

　　他爸爸呼喊他的聲音是他從未聽過的興奮，雪一直飄下來，像是畫一樣，他們彷彿走進了畫裡，但那又不是畫。

　　在櫻井的鼓勵下，榛くん努力地朝著他走過去，對沒有在雪裡走過路的榛くん而言，每一步都充滿驚奇。

　　他抬頭看見了藍色的天空是那麼寬、那麼大，完全看不到邊界，有像是棉被棉絮的雲在天空中飄，風好涼又好冷，世界一片白，要有多少砂糖和鹽才有這樣的世界？

 

　　飛雪落在櫻井的頭髮上、睫毛上、肩膀上，每個地方。

　　「等到春天的時候，這裡會變得很漂亮嗎？」榛くん問。

　　「會，一定會很漂亮。」

　　櫻井牽著榛くん的手，他們的手都凍得像冰塊一樣，但兩個人都想待在「外面」，至少再多一下子。

　　「我可以堆個雪人嗎？」榛くん拉拉櫻井的手，指著一堆特別高的雪。櫻井想滿足自己孩子的任何願望，可是他們不該讓任何人發現他們在這裡。

　　「我們進屋子裡做雪人好嗎？」櫻井拉開了門。

　　榛くん看了看外面，他彷彿可以理解櫻井的擔憂，又或許他明白過來發生什麼事情，他說他不用雪人了，他只想要爸爸。 

　　　　＊

　　「我不喜歡花生，想要吃奶油的。」

　　榛くん嚼著硬麵包，他一直不停掉屑屑在紙巾上。

　　「奶油沒了，忍耐一下。」櫻井換了一張更大的紙巾到榛くん的桌面上。

　　「我們什麼時候會有奶油和香香的麵包？」

　　「快了。」

　　「爸爸都說快了，又不說什麼時候。」

　　面對榛くん的小牢騷，櫻井愈來愈疲於應付。他不確定自己可以把這個國家正發生的事情告訴他的孩子。榛くん也許可以接受，但他會怎麼想？他從未真正見過這個世界，他還太單純，不應該……

　　但他也不可能永遠在自己的保護下，對這些一無所知。

　　櫻井以前從來沒有想過自己對硬麵包也有食慾，他在中央區的時候，根本沒看過硬麵包這種食物，簡直像石頭一樣。

　　他不希望自己的肚子在榛くん的面前響起，那會讓他的孩子將食物分給他而吃不飽，所以他裝作很忙碌的樣子，走到一個和榛くん有點距離的地方，那裡正好是那扇沒封起來的窗子旁邊，櫻井翔瞇起眼睛往天上看，他覺得這裡的轟炸機出現得愈來愈頻繁，一架一架都經過這裡往第一州的方向飛。

　　看機身和機翼的圖案應該是反叛軍的。

 

　　今天又是一個沒有暖氣的日子。

　　他身上穿著大野交給他鑰匙那天的羊毛大衣，地圖一直放在他的口袋裡。大野交給他的東西只有四樣，他的手錶、槍、鑰匙和地圖。

　　榛くん很喜歡那串鑰匙。

　　「……榛くん。」

　　拖了老半天，終於把硬麵包吃完的榛くん抬頭起來看他欲言又止的爸爸。

　　「你有一個爹地。」

　　「我就知道。」榛くん用紙巾笨拙地擦手，他看起來對櫻井說的話並不感到意外，他敏銳的觀察力和他對自己爸爸的了解足夠讓他意識到他爸爸瞞著他什麼。

　　「你想見他嗎？」

　　「我可以見他嗎！」榛くん的聲音聽起來難掩興奮，他從他腳踩不到地的椅子上蹦下來，跑到櫻井的身邊。

　　櫻井把他抱起來，他們沒打開窗戶，就只是一起站在窗前，像他們一直以來那樣。

　　「……記得綠野仙蹤的故事嗎？你讀過的？」櫻井問。

　　榛くん點了點頭，他用他小小的手指在起霧的窗戶上畫畫，小鳥、樹葉、花朵，每一樣都抓到了實物的神韻，櫻井覺得那是他做不來的，他不知道這是不是像到那個曾經看管他的Alpha男人。

　　那個人是個太過仁慈的傢伙。

　　這四年內，他聽到鑰匙的聲音時就想起他，穿上大衣時也想起他，他……榛くん就長的那麼像他，他怎麼能不想起他？

　　如果大野是太過仁慈而終究濫情，那他就是愚蠢而理性盡失。

　　櫻井從口袋裡翻出那張大野摺起來的地圖，自從那日之後，他再也沒有動過它，他害怕希望，沒有盡頭的希望是危險的東西，它會使人陷入無處可去的瘋狂之中。

　　但榛くん不一樣，這孩子是一個具體而且活生生的希望，有溫暖的小身軀和可愛的一切，自從這孩子出生，就像那扇破窗，投射了所有的陽光進他陰暗的世界。

 

　　「你看，這張地圖上的感覺，像不像奧茲統治的翡翠國和魔女統治的東西南北四個國家？」櫻井指著地圖上相互依傍的州與中央區，他的手指停在中央區上面。

　　「這裡就像是翡翠國，我們要去這裡。」櫻井說。

　　「……那裡會有奧茲嗎？我已經知道奧茲其實沒有魔法，他只是一個會腹語術和駕駛熱氣球的人，這樣他還會幫我實現願望嗎？」

　　──你該問的問題是「沒有魔法的奧茲還有能力幫我實現願望嗎？」才對。

　　櫻井原本正要出言糾正，可是他發現榛的意思是，他揭穿了奧茲，奧茲還願意實現他的願望嗎？

 

　　實現願望從來就與魔法沒有關係。

　　魔法的傳言吸引著人前來翡翠城，前來中央區，為了他們的夢想，為了他們的願望！

　　但這裡的奧茲不只什麼都不會，還摻了一堆老騙子在裡面假裝大魔法師。他們的腹語術說得太好，他們從不需要張開自己的嘴巴表達，而且熱氣球也永遠不會被戳破。

　　「你的願望是什麼？」

　　「我不能告訴爸爸。」榛くん神秘地說。「等它實現，你就知道了。」

　　「那爸爸是為了什麼願望要去翡翠國？」他問。櫻井還因為他孩子無心的那番話陷於沉思中，一時半刻沒有反應過來，直到他的袖子被扯動。

　　他說不出他想回家。

　　對榛くん來說，這裡才是家。他要做的，是讓他的孩子永遠離開這裡、永遠回不了家，這個決定他說不出口。

　　「是秘密。」櫻井笑著說，但他覺得自己只是扯動嘴角而已。「我們收拾收拾等一下就出發去翡翠國。」

　

　　「可是小鳥──」榛くん跑到他照顧了整個冬天的鳥兒旁邊，他用手小心地撫摸牠的羽毛。「牠是我的朋友。」

　　「你放走牠你就沒有朋友了！牠不會飛回你身邊！」櫻井飛快地從榛的面前捧起那隻鳥，他走到門外，無視他的兒子又蹦又跳地要他把小鳥還給他，他把手舉得老高，一鬆開掌心，那隻鳥兒果然飛走了。

　　「他是我唯一的朋友！」

　　榛くん蹲坐在地，他開始吵鬧不休。他從來沒有過朋友，這隻受傷的鳥是他除了爸爸和那個阿姨以外接觸過的小生命。

　　「學著堅強點。」櫻井蹲下來哄他，「你不能要牠和你當朋友就一直困著牠。」

　　榛くん半晌停止了哭泣，櫻井站在榛くん身後，看著身高還不到他腰那麼高的孩子頹喪地走回屋子裡。

　　他慶幸還好他把榛くん很快地弄回房子裡。

　　因為那隻藍色翅膀的美麗鳥兒被以為是信差，遭到狙擊手擊落，他聽到開槍的聲音了。

　　他知道這裡是已經被圍困起來的標的，從前那個聾啞女人不會允許他們進犯這裡，但現在不一樣了。

　　內戰情況進入白熱化，節節敗退的反叛軍需要更多的布軍地帶，而通過這裡會是進入第一州的捷徑。

　　　　＊

　　「榛くん，我們來玩一個遊戲。」

　　「什麼遊戲？」

　　被叫到名字的孩子好像忘了方才的悲傷，他的眼睛亮了起來，但手上幫忙櫻井打包乾糧的動作沒有停下來。

　　「躲貓貓，你很擅長的。」

　　榛點了點頭，他真的非常擅長躲貓貓，尤其擅長找人。這家裡沒有一個地方是他不知道的，他探險過無數遍，爸爸從來都不會是他的對手。

　　「那好。我們先約定，你要安靜的躲在衣櫃裡，一點點聲音都不可以出，也不可以提早跑出來，這樣是作弊。」

　　「我不用從一數到一百嗎？」榛問。

　　櫻井搖頭，他笑著說：「這次我不會再輸給你了，所以我可能要躲久一點。」

　　「如果你找不到我……」他摘下自己的手錶交給榛くん，把摺好的地圖、打包好的乾糧、禦寒的衣物、一點錢（雖然現在正經歷嚴重的通貨膨脹），全都和榛くん一起塞進衣櫃裡。

　　「我會在你的爹地身邊，他應該就在翡翠國裡，你要去找他。」

　　他知道自己撒了一個謊。

　　榛くん似懂非懂地點點頭。「我認得出來爹地嗎？」

　　「我想你會知道的。你的爹地大野，他是個來自第一州的軍人……現在穿上你的鞋子。」

　　櫻井在地圖的背面寫下「大野」兩個字，用表音的州書寫法，遺憾的是他不知道中央區書寫法裡的「大野」該怎麼寫。

　　他想自己真的是個榛くん口中的大笨蛋，他到此時才發覺從來都不知道大野名字的他是有多愚蠢。跟一個不知道名字的人生下小孩，真有你的。

　　他捏了一把麵粉撒在榛くん的鞋子上。「現在你的鞋子是銀鞋了，和桃樂絲的一樣。」

　　「接下來你要去的地方是中央區，知道嗎？走到我們一起去過的，樹林下面的小鎮，見到那邊賣東西的大人就說，你要去中央區找你的父親，搭他們的便車去。」

　　「你確定你在中央區裡之後，看到穿著黑色軍服的人就說，你想要找父親，告訴他們這個姓氏。」

　　櫻井捧起他的孩子水嫩的臉蛋，不捨地吻了吻他的臉頰。

　　「好好保護自己。」

 

　　他得鎮定點。

　　榛くん會沒事的，他是那麼聰明又惹人喜愛的孩子，誰會願意傷害他？

　　「寫一次你的名字和你爹地的姓氏給我看。」櫻井催促道。「快！」

 

　　看著榛くん歪歪扭扭但尚可辨認的字跡，櫻井才稍微放下了一點心。

　　他把大野留給他的手槍上膛，那裡面只剩下九發子彈，撐不了多久。

　　從這裡就可以聽見大門被撞開的聲音，恐怕不用太久，第四州的反叛軍就要來到這裡了，他不能讓任何的危險接近他的孩子。

　　「我會一直一直陪著你，在你的這裡。」

　　榛くん感受到自己爸爸溫暖的手放在自己的額頭上，柔軟的嘴唇在自己的頰邊又再一次停留，他們臉頰相貼時沾上了一點濕潤。

　　他抹了一下，正要看那是什麼的時候，爸爸已經把衣櫃門關起來了。

　　他陷入一片黑暗之中，聽見一些零碎的腳步聲從樓下傳上來，那表示他的倒數計時還沒結束，大家都還沒躲好，他還不能出去找爸爸。

　　他們從來沒有過這麼多的客人！這些人都是要來躲貓貓的，家裡可沒有那麼多空間可以讓他們躲藏，看來這次一定又是他的勝利。

　　如果這次能找到爸爸的話，是不是就有香香的奶油麵包可以吃了呢？

　　榛くん一邊這樣想著，他的肚子開始餓了，爸爸又不在……他想喝……他想要爸爸親親他。

　　衣櫃裡的孩子聽著外面的吵鬧聲，他的世界從來沒有這麼吵鬧過，這比安靜阿姨的攪拌器吵多了，應該就是喧囂的感覺吧……

　　　　＊

　　「嗚、嗯……」

　　衣櫃裡的榛くん揉了揉眼睛，他好像睡著了，肚子好餓……

　　他小心翼翼地確認外面已經很安靜之後，推開衣櫃的門。地板上躺著一些穿著綠色衣服，像是電視箱裡會出現的，那些人的人，但是他們都不會動了。

　　榛くん揹著裝滿櫻井塞給他的東西的小背包，他看了看自己的鞋子，上面的麵粉已經所剩無多，他不能讓地上一些濕濕紅紅的東西再弄到他的鞋。

　　「爸爸──」

　　「把──拔──我要開始找你了──」

　　他走下樓梯，小心地閃開那些一動也不動地躺在樓梯上睡覺的人，到了一樓，一樓被弄得很髒，他每個地方都找過了，包含只能躲老鼠的地方，可是完全找不到爸爸。

　　榛くん著急地哭起來，他覺得爸爸可能犯規跑到外面躲起來了。

　　他邊哭邊找，把櫻井交代過的話全都忘在腦後，在甫入春的樹林裡找了又找，他好冷又好餓，一路終於走到小鎮裡的時候，正好是吃晚餐的時間，沒有人在路上，尤其這裡又是做生意的區域，商人都回家了。

　　「爸爸──」

　　「爸爸──快出來──」

　　他蹲在地上嚎啕大哭，要是他不要在衣櫃裡睡著，跟著爸爸說的話來到這裡就還有人在……他愈想愈傷心……在他哭累了又快要睡著的時候，一個走商的路過這裡，聽說這個孩子要去中央區找人，就送了他一程。

　　他和蘋果坐在一起，走商的大叔說他得用蘋果把榛くん擋起來，要他忍耐一下。

　　小孩子和一袋蘋果差不多重，他們順利通過州境檢查，搖搖晃晃地離開了第四州。

　　榛くん在卡車上睡了一下子，他睜開眼睛時，出現在他眼前的是矗立的高樓，幾乎要擋住陽光，像是竹子一樣高的房子貼滿了窗戶，很多很多的玻璃……讓他快要張不開眼睛，從他瞇起的大眼睛望出去，這裡就像是翡翠國！有鑲滿翡翠的極高城堡，這裡就是翡翠國！他來到翡翠國了！

　　他用力地吸了一大口氣，用小小的手抓住背包，和大叔道謝之後走向穿著黑色軍服的人，這裡滿路都可以看到這種人。

　　這就是……外面……

　　他就知道爸爸從來不會騙他，可是他……他好怕。

　　　　＊

　　「報告，這個孩子說要找父親，父親是第一州出身的軍人，叫大野，應該是個Alpha。」

　　一個梳著包頭的，穿著黑色軍服的阿姨牽著他坐上了一個叫做「電梯」的空箱子，這個箱子可以坐人，還會飛起來。

　　「等一下哦，我們連絡上可能的人了，他正在從第一州趕過來。」她對待這個非常、非常怕生的孩子換上了溫柔的語氣。

　　榛くん抓緊了自己的背包，他把自己縮在沙發的一角，也不喝她端給他的水。

　　「報告，隸屬第一州陸軍第一師，我是大野少尉。」

　　出現在榛くん面前的是，一位身高約180公分的壯碩英俊男性，他身上還帶著剛從戰場上下來的煙硝味。

 

 

 


	3. 03　自由犧牲

# 03

　　

　　 _我的生命如果要有一個意義。_

_我的生命如果能有一個意義。_

　　

　　軍部和中央政府開的會總是在意見不合之後早早結束。

　　臨時把所有的派駐地方的軍部高層全都找回中央區開會，結果針對同一件事情永遠下不了決定。

　　大野智走出會議室，接過副官遞上來的帽子和大衣，他緩緩戴上皮手套，走廊上其餘的人自動地讓開了路，他們都稱呼他「空軍的黑狼」。

　　狼可不會飛，那是白眼狼的意思。

　　就在說像他這樣的人，來自身為人口縮減法案受害者的第一州，卻有本事踩著州民的屍骸爬到將領的位置。

　　「總部那邊發來緊急通知要您前往一趟。」他的副官說，「現在還不清楚是什麼事件，說有個孩子……」

　　表面上是總部的緊急通知，但大野清楚那是他的副官，一個精明的Alpha女人，在軍部裡部下的天羅地網，小到連哪裡有老鼠窩她都知道。

　　他們快速驅車前往總部，在車上她一如往常地用她的手機看新聞，突然她的螢幕暗掉，就連大野也因為車裡一瞬間沒了聲響而感到奇怪的時候，他聽見了那個人說話的聲音。

 

　　現在他為什麼又出現了？

　　大野拿過他副官的手機，上面櫻井穿著西裝，就像他以前那樣，但他看起來瘦了很多，幾乎要撐不起那件衣服。

　　「……我承認我的錯誤，傷害了三州州民，可是我同樣是中央政府差別政策的受害者，奉勸中央政府切勿自誤……」

　　「人民的聲音你無法阻擋，無論你蓋了多高的牆，用了什麼嚴刑峻法區別對待，我們對自由正義的追求會化為風暴，席捲十個受到壓迫的州。」

　　「所有螢幕前的人，中央區、州民，臣服於中央政府，仍然相信中央政府的人，清醒吧！若你還保有對自由的渴望，都應該立即放下武器投降。」

　　「立刻放下武器投降！」

　　　　＊

　　「你是我的父親嗎？」

　　榛くん在那位女性軍官的引導下，坐到風塵僕僕從第一州趕到的大野少尉面前，他們之間沒有隔著桌子，他可以看見那位可能是他父親的人結實的雙手放在膝蓋上，拘謹而靦腆。

　　「我不清楚……我是有一個Omega的男性朋友，呃好吧……不只是朋友，但你這麼大的孩子，我會是你的父親嗎？」

　　「爸爸說，我見到的時候就會明白了，可是我很不確定。」榛くん不安地挪動他的身體。他去看掛在牆上的電視，電視正在播新聞。

　　這個不是電視箱，是薄薄一片黏在牆壁上的，為什麼不會掉下來？要是爸爸在，他就可以問他了，爸爸什麼都知道。

　　「好吧。」那位少尉點了點頭，他問了榛くん一些他和他生母的事情，試圖從裡面找出一些蛛絲馬跡，可是他面前這孩子說的話顛三倒四。

　　住在跟世界一樣大的房子裡，電視箱，會動的畫，安靜的阿姨……

　　他百思不解，本來他一個軍旅生活了那麼多年的男人就不是很能應付這種柔軟活潑的小生物，現在他的疑惑又更深了。

　　這孩子對電視真好奇，這點就像是每一個孩子一樣。

　　他感到微微的一點父愛在他被人口縮減法案摧殘得乾枯的心裡，緩緩生長出來。

　　「爸爸！」榛くん突然蹦起來，他跳下椅子跑到電視前面，對著這位少尉一直以來恨之入骨的男人喊著爸爸。

　　「他是你爸爸？」少尉問。

　　「嗯！」榛くん露出了今天第一個笑容，甜得像蜂巢深處的蜂蜜。「你認識我爸爸嗎？」

　　「當然認識。」他朝著這個毫無防備的孩子伸出手，這小鬼竟然是那個劊子手的幼崽。

　　「你是他的孩子嗎？」他又指著電視裡正在為反叛軍進行心戰的櫻井翔，反覆地確認這個孩子真的，的確就是這個人生下來的。

　　榛くん被這個男人突來的站起嚇了一跳，他有點害怕，他不想回答這個人的話，所以緊緊抿著嘴。他去看門那裡，希望剛才的阿姨可以進來，他比較喜歡……剛才的阿姨。

　　那個男人抓住了榛くん的肩膀，他的力度讓榛くん哭了出來，要是知道父親是這麼可怕的人，他才不想見……他只要爸爸，現在他只想要爸爸……

　　「爸爸──救我──」他開始大哭，不停地扭動掙扎，往常要是這樣他爸爸絕對抓不住他，但這個男人不一樣，他是個高壯的軍人，對他來說一個孩子的攻擊和被蚊子咬沒有什麼兩樣。

　　他用一隻手就可以把四歲的榛くん提起來摔到一旁的桌上，他的手在孩子柔弱的脖頸收緊。

 

　　「你情願拋棄軍人的職責，也要殺害這個孩子？」

　　年輕的少尉轉頭去看，和他同樣都是第一州出身的，空軍的大野少將，正用一把手槍毫不留情地定在他的身上。

　　他意會過來，這個白眼狼，這個以鎮壓州民叛亂快速累積戰功的男人！他以和他同樣來自第一州為恥！現在他終於知道這個大野智為何這麼積極地爭取每一個奔赴戰場的機會。

　　「和殺害你親人的傢伙搞上，真有你的，我做不到。」

　　大野智眼見這個少尉沒有要鬆開手的意願，他握緊了槍。

　　他知道他們恨櫻井翔，他也恨，但他來到中央區之後，更加不信任中央政府，連帶著他們公布的任何事情都不信任。

　　櫻井在他的看管下被監禁了一個月，那正是櫻井可以為自己洗清罪責的一個關鍵時期，櫻井很有可能只是被栽贓，一場充滿惡意的計畫與陰謀。可是他那時候在做什麼？他沉浸在發現櫻井真實性別的病態征服感及必須找個人歸究責任的恨意之中。

　　他為了自己的愚昧而後悔，可他也清楚，他必須面對他做下錯事的過去，才能抑制內心不停煎熬他的騷動。就像二宮曾經說的……他得承認他是愛著的，才有承擔責任的勇氣。

　　無論那是怎樣的愛，光明磊落抑或陰險卑猥，不為私我或有所求的……甚至只比性慾多了一點什麼的愛。

　　放走櫻井翔的那天，他遲遲等不到櫻井翔，他以為自己不會失望，他以為自己可以高尚地送櫻井迎向自由，可是他終究是期待的。

　　他的同袍全都撤回第一州，只有他還死守在約定好的地方。軍人以服從紀律為美德，但他不從。

　　他和櫻井之間有標記，櫻井還活著，可是不肯過來，他一清二楚。他的失落無法掩藏，此後他情願出生入死奔赴戰場，眼前所見惟有爆炸與砲火及屍骸。

　　如果他足夠幸運還可能殉職，在每一個可能迎來死亡的瞬間，他都在想，自己的死亡將給櫻井帶來解消標記的巨大痛苦，這是一份懲罰，讓櫻井痛不欲生的懲罰，他不惜用失去生命來折磨他。無關乎法案與仇恨，他有這種念頭出現的時候，都是他當時的失望使然。

　　然而不知是神的眷顧或是懲罰，又或者是當時他那句「櫻井的有罪於否應該交由神來定奪」冒犯了神祉，他竟然活到現在，他竟然在沉重的憐憫下苟延殘喘至今。

　　他對櫻井執拗的懲罰既沒實現，他又發現自己更捨不得這個世界一點，因為櫻井還活著，他就是一直活著！一直折磨他！讓他又恨又愛又愛又恨……放不過自己也放不下櫻井。

　　大野真想笑。

　　他在某次重傷被救回之後，真的笑出來了。

　　他要是遇見二宮，他一定會指著二宮的鼻子說，你錯了，你一直都懂很多，可是這次你只對了一半。

　　承認愛的存在，帶來的除了承擔責任的勇氣以外，還讓他變成一個他自己陌生的人。

　

　　大野智朝著那個少尉開槍，在他掐死他手下的孩子之前。

　　一絲絲的憐憫與猶疑都沒有出現在他的心裡。

　　四周傳來驚呼聲，醫療人員湧上分開他們，大野知道自己痛下殺手，他的手上又沾了新的鮮血，對那個少尉而言，那些急救都是無謂的。

　　他看見他，就彷彿看見以前的自己，可那不是他選擇開槍的理由。

　　他對櫻井進行的報復，又或者是櫻井對他的利用，他們那場出發點扭曲的性愛，是這個孩子生命的起點。

　　一種純粹而深層的罪惡感侵占了他的心靈。

　　他看見了地圖背面的字跡，一個寫得端正的州民書寫法寫著他的姓氏，像是櫻井寫的；另外一個歪歪扭扭寫的是他的姓氏和……榛，應該是這孩子的名字。

　　沒有家人沒有朋友，只有自己一個人孤獨地活著的他，太過渴求生命的延續。

　　而Alpha與Omega之間的牽絆帶來這個孩子。

　　他想不到不愛這孩子的理由、他害怕去思考櫻井翔拋下孩子的理由。

　　　　＊

　　「那孩子拒絕和任何人交談。」

　　「也許該找個Omega過來這裡？」那位最早接觸榛くん的女軍官提議道，但很快被否決，雖然人口縮減法案因為戰爭狀態被暫時凍結了，可是Omega幾乎都在軍工廠裡協助縫製軍服，晚上又要回家照顧家庭，根本無暇過來這裡，尤其多數Omega都覺得軍隊是危險的。

　　大野的副官看看她，又透過玻璃看了看坐在病床邊緊緊抱著背包的榛くん。

　　她要不是親眼看見她上司把那孩子抱起來的溫柔神情，她絕對不會相信今天發生的事情。

　　她來自第三州，因為有中央區的大學入學資格，所以才申請到移居許可。撤離的那天，她們全家吃了最後一頓飯，慎重的道了再見之後送走她，她一直到走進中央區才敢留下一滴眼淚。

　　對櫻井的恨意支撐著她活到現在，她不知道該怎麼面對自己的上司和這個孩子，還有她的家人，她的鄰居……很多很多的人。

　　尤其是她自己。

　　「一定要Omega？」她在只剩下她們兩人時這樣問。女軍官點了點頭說，畢竟他的扶養者是Omega。

　　「好吧。」

　　大野的副官走進去，她動過腺體隱藏手術，已經沒有信息素氣味，但她其實是個Omega。

　　她盡量輕柔地擁住榛くん，榛くん小小地掙扎一下，他的臉幾乎要埋進她的胸脯裡，他又開始哭起來，女性的乳房對他而言是太陌生的觸感。

　　大野智不知何時走了進來，從她面前接過小孩，她驚叫一聲，大野疑惑地看著她，對她突然的畏畏縮縮感到奇怪，而她飛也似地奔出了病房。

　　「爸爸──你在哪裡──」榛くん在另一個男人的懷抱裡大哭，他只想找到他的爸爸，他不想要找父親了，他再也不會任性了……

　　「我想要躲貓貓結束……」

　　大野看著榛くん脖子上的紅痕，他又想起他初次見到櫻井的時候，他是怎麼扼住櫻井的脖頸，讓櫻井在自己的手心垂死掙扎。

　　現在這個報應來到他的身上，他親眼看著他和櫻井的孩子也經歷一樣的恐懼。

　　如果他沒有被通知呢？如果他來不及趕到呢？大野不敢細想。

 

　　從抵達中央區到現在完全沒有闔眼過的孩子，一被放倒到床上就睡著了，他的小手抓著大野不讓他走，大野索性把厚重的軍大衣褪下，只穿著襯衫躺到榛くん的身邊。

　　他內心的溫柔也許會緩緩復甦過來。

　　大野望著這個流著一半他血液的孩子，他不禁臆想榛くん身上那不屬於他的另一半是怎樣的，這是不被祝福的結合，可大野感覺到自己不受控制地愛著這個孩子，連帶著來自櫻井的那一半他也愛。

　　若是他也能這樣單純地將自己對櫻井的感情稱之為愛情該有多好。

　　榛くん暖暖的吐息混著奶香味在他們緊貼的身軀之間擴散開來，他用臉去蹭大野的胸膛，流露出一種本能的渴望，大野趕忙要他的副官泡好牛奶送進來，否則他兒子就要把他襯衫扯壞了。

　　這樣脆弱的、柔軟的、甜美的生命……

　　直到現在，他真正超越了四年流失的光陰擁住他的孩子，他都不敢相信這是真實的。在這個世界上，只剩下榛くん可以和他稱為家人……

　　大野智想起櫻井翔，那個和他有標記關係的人，那個主宰了他這幾年無數痛苦與稀少歡愉的人。

　　他們有共同的孩子，但他們不會是家人。

　　大野幾乎疲於去想櫻井為第四州心戰的原因，他對櫻井從來不了解，櫻井也拒絕被他了解，他對櫻井和孩子的相處一無所知，他唯一可以做的是盡一個父親的責任，保護自己的孩子。

　　　　＊

　　「我是大野智。」

　　榛くん握緊了手上的那串鑰匙，他眼睛眨也不眨地盯著走到他床邊自我介紹的陌生男人，今天太多人出現在他面前了，他好怕。那串鑰匙是他更小的時候爸爸常常拿來和他玩的東西，鑰匙彼此相撞的聲音總是讓他笑聲停不下來。

　　「這可以拿來打開書房、臥室、只有一張破沙發的房間、儲藏室，我還漏了什麼？」大野問。他對那串鑰匙熟悉無比，那是他先前持有的，也是他後來親手交給櫻井的。

　　「沒有。」孩子搖頭，他睜得大大的眼睛裡有光采流轉而過，小小的嘴巴緊緊抿起，好像一隻怕生的小貓，對人類的親近既疑惑又好奇。

　　「爸爸說，最好的一把鑰匙是在安靜的阿姨那邊，但是我找不到，就被阿姨抓出去了。」

　　「那是什麼時候的事情？」大野又問，他把自己切好的蘋果放到盤子上，蘋果還留著一截兔耳朵。

　　「下雪之後。」榛くん在得到大野的首肯後叉起一塊蘋果吃，他沒想到會這麼這麼甜又多汁，蘋果的汁水從他塞得滿滿的嘴邊流出來，大野急忙抽過紙巾替他擦嘴巴，又把蘋果切得更小塊一點。

　　「安靜的阿姨出門還沒回來，我們就一起去外面看雪，有時候還去一個賣東西很多人的地方。」榛くん說。他已經把蘋果吃完了，以前這個時候爸爸都會親他一下說他很棒，但是這個蘋果切得很漂亮的人只是沉默地盯著他看。

　　「你可以……」榛くん鼓起了勇氣，雖然他真的好怕，可是這個人會切好吃的蘋果，應該不是壞人。「如果你是我的爹地，那爸爸在哪裡？我們玩了躲貓貓，爸爸說他會在爹地的身邊，要我找不到他就來翡翠國。」

　　翡翠國……躲貓貓……大野理不清這孩子在說什麼。

　　「噓──」大野摟過又快要急得哭出來的榛くん，任憑孩子如何在他的雙臂與胸膛之間扭動，他還是緊緊地擁抱著他。

　　「我會把他好好地帶到你面前。」

　　　　＊

　　反叛軍的訴求是廢除人口縮減法案、國會議員席次數從區域人口、停止一切不公平的規定等等，若中央政府釋出善意，他們願意有條件停戰，若否，則他們會為了捍衛理想戰到最後一刻。

　　但代表中央政府的執政團認為為了中央區的絕對權威，不可對反叛軍妥協，況且他們已經奪回重工業中心的第三州，完全鎮壓這次的反叛只是遲早的事情。

　　在這樣膠著的情況中，一個振奮人心的消息在一區十州的遼闊領土上散播開來。中央政府與反叛軍政府將於第四州邊境展開第一次對談，一場內容保密的會議。

　　但極少人知道這場會議的目的，是要以移民三州司令官大野智少將交換前執政團執政官櫻井翔。

 

　　「今天天氣怎麼樣？」

　　大野穿戴整齊坐進直升機，他問他莫名其妙請辭又被他挽回的副官，他前陣子才知道她是個精明的Omega女人，他之前誤解她了。

　　「風很大。」她聳起肩膀。「雨也非常大。」

　　「我想我見過要比這更大的暴風雨。」大野智笑了一下。他戴上耳罩，望了一眼將會隨在他身後的機隊，那是一個小隊的規模，但配備的火力充足，已經夠了。

　　他們起飛之後要不了多久便抵達第四州邊境，第四州是個資源充足的地方，大野從空中俯瞰過這個綠意盎然、農業繁盛的州，他也親自到訪過許多次，這裡也許會是他這輩子都忘不了的地方也說不定。

　　他可以看見櫻井翔了。

　　在一幢蓋在邊境的高樓上，兩架來自相反方向的直升機作短暫的停留，大野結束了反叛軍執行的搜身，他們把他的手背過身後銬緊，生怕他有任何一點逃脫的可能。

　　而櫻井，他沒有機會過問任何事情的櫻井，在軍部人員的推搡中與他擦身而過。

　　在他們最接近的那刻，誰也沒有為了彼此轉過頭來，只有冰冷的強風從兩人之間擦過，雨水傾盆而下澆到他們身上。

　　今天是個好日子，雨天不適合飛行，但雨天適合掩蓋任何起伏劇烈的情感。

　　大野很確定這次他終於可以從囚困著自己的牢籠，那個終年起霧的迷宮逃脫。他已經期待這一刻太久太久了。

 

　　其實愛也許，反而讓他成為一個高尚的人……

　　他走向死亡的步伐是這麼堅定。

　　大野分不清從自己臉上淌下的有幾分是他的淚水。雨是公平的，落在中央區居民和州民身上，落在窮人與富人身上，落在Alpha、Beta、Omega身上。

　　也落在他和櫻井的身上。

　　他嗅不到櫻井翔身上任何的味道，但是他們感覺得到彼此。如此靠近，不能再靠近，不想遠離，不能不遠離。

　　大野智抬頭去看，他瞇著眼，窮極視野也看不見雨從哪裡落下來。

　　即便那是太過天真的想法，他依然希望這場大雨可以澆熄延燒數年的戰火。

　　　　＊

　　大野智的副官遞上準備好的毯子給從反叛軍政府歸來的櫻井翔，她欲停下自己雙手的顫抖，所以死命地按在膝蓋上，她想這是因為天氣太冷了，這場突如其來的雨……

　　雨點擊打在直升機的玻璃上，她挪開了自己的耳罩去看窗外，卻看見了櫻井翔倒映在玻璃上的面孔。他一直沉默地望著外面，毯子吸掉了他髮梢滴下來的水，但他的臉上仍是濕淋淋的，在機內微弱的光線下泛著光澤。

　　她不敢再去看他，她要收回視線的時候，遠方的一道火光讓櫻井顫抖了一下，撞上她的肩膀。

 

　　大野智乘坐的直升機爆炸了。

　　那個方才還好端端地停在頂樓的機體，被炸成了好幾塊殘破鐵片，自空中失速墜落下去。沒有人從那架直升機裡逃離，至少在爆炸的此刻沒有。

　　天色愈來愈暗了，暗得她可以不用顧慮櫻井翔而收斂自己的表情。

　　她聽從大野智的指示，盡力壓下了因為一個突如其來的孩子而可能爆發的新聞，她一直很信任自己的上司，對同樣也是州民出身的她而言，就算風言風語批評大野智是個白眼狼，她依然願意追隨，甚至非常多州民出身的人都受到大野的鼓舞。

　　大野智讓他們明白在這個時代，依靠自己的努力向上爬是可能的、是可行的，他們不比中央區居民差，也沒有什麼可以限制他們。

　　她沒意料到……也恐怕不會有人相信，大野智竟然和櫻井翔是那種關係。

　　她幾乎失去了自己的信仰。

　　大野智瘋了似地要從反叛軍政府裡弄回櫻井翔，他試盡了各種方法，最後以兵權相挾，他底下的人都願意為他出生入死，不只是來自十州的，甚至來自中央區的人也如此。中央政府的人不會明白那是怎麼一回事，但她懂，身為副官的她就懂。

　　她為自己感到悲哀，為大野感到悲哀，為大野的孩子感到悲哀。

　　那明明就是那麼美好可人的一個小孩，怎麼會是櫻井翔的孩子呢？她為大野開心，卻無法接受那孩子背後的另一個血親。

　　一個Omega……她也是Omega，無論在什麼情況下，她都不覺得自己會捨棄孩子，或是放任孩子離開身邊。

　　也不會對自己的Alpha死亡表現得如此冷淡。

　　　　＊

　　直升機降落在中央區的軍部總部大樓，暴風雨仍未停歇，有愈下愈大的趨勢，街道上的行人少了大半，中央區成了一座被暴雨封鎖的空城。

　　大野的副官撐起傘，她再不情願也得依據大野留給她的職責給櫻井打傘。她看見遠遠地榛くん站在遮雨棚下，穿著一雙大野給他挑的紅色雨鞋站在小水漥裡，他身邊站著那個最先照顧過他的女軍官，她給他摀著耳朵，怕直升機的聲音太大。

　　

　　「爸爸──」

　　孩子細嫩的嗓音穿過了直升機的螺旋槳聲，榛くん在原地蹦蹦跳跳，他掙脫了女軍官的手，直直朝著他們跑過來。副官正要聯絡那邊的人將孩子顧好，但櫻井早已顧不得撐不撐傘，他跑向榛くん，就著孩子的身高，他跪下來擁抱他，在帶著泥濘與積水的地上，他緊緊地擁抱他，恨不得把他揉回身體裡，再也不會放開。

　　大野的副官飛快地趕上櫻井的步伐，她站著給他們撐傘，她可不能讓孩子淋到雨。

　　擋不住的媒體記者從電梯間湧了出來，天知道他們是怎麼闖進這幢大樓的，現在全都趕著要採訪櫻井，內容不外乎是和他的性別、他的Alpha、他的倒戈、他的失蹤相關的事情。

　　還有和榛くん有關的事。

 

　　「大野少將自願交換你出來，這是你授意的嗎？你們沒有婚姻但存在標記關係，是從什麼時候開始的？」

　　「反叛軍給了你什麼利益？你說的那些話是真的嗎？你承認是你起草現在已經被凍結的人口縮減法案嗎？」

　　「這個孩子真的是你和大野少將的嗎？選擇將孩子拋棄在第四州的原因是什麼？」

　　「面對大野少將的死亡，你後悔嗎？你內疚嗎？考慮過孩子的將來嗎──」 

 

　　「爸爸──」

　　櫻井翔猛然睜開眼睛。

　　和以前一樣，聞起來像奶糖塊的榛くん趴在他身上，但那不是在撒嬌，他小小的臉皺了起來，本來就垂垂的眉毛又彎得更厲害，他擔心地搖晃著櫻井，硬是將櫻井從噩夢中喚醒。

　　薄弱的陽光從紗簾透入，櫻井安撫了一下他的孩子，他知道自己曾經帶給這個孩子巨大的不安，現在榛くん將他看得很緊，只要稍微離開身邊就要找他。

　　 「幾點了？」櫻井問。他的奶糖塊用穿著羊毛襪的腳在木地板上咚咚咚地跑，他聽得出來。榛くん跑到大野的桌子旁邊，看了時鐘，然後告訴他已經過了起床時間好幾個小時，都該吃午餐了。

　　「爸爸為什麼一直一直睡覺？」榛くん問。他趴在床鋪邊，不安分地東扭西扭，最後還是鑽進溫暖的被窩裡。

　　「我很累。」櫻井摟住他的孩子，小小聲地說。「不過現在已經好了。」

　　他躺在大野的床上，就像沉入一片山中霧靄裡滿開的花園。Alpha的信息素不常見這種類花果香，他自己的信息素他沒聞過幾次，只記得那是舌根都要化掉的侵略性甜味，他不喜歡，但大野的氣味很特別，在Alpha裡更是非常特別，他幾乎要分不出他是喜歡特別，還是喜歡味道。

　　也許榛くん身上的氣味也是一種來自大野智的遺傳。

　　櫻井湊到孩子軟嫩的頸子旁，看著榛くん把一盒蠟筆嘩啦嘩啦倒在一張紙上，紙夾在木板上，讓他可以在床上也平穩地畫畫。

　　除了他正在畫的那張以外，還有很多張已經有了成品的圖畫紙，榛くん說那是他和爹地一起畫的。

　　一個太陽、一朵花、一些樹、一棟沒有門的房子，還有好多好多熱氣球。

　　「這是什麼？」櫻井問。

　　「我們的家。」榛くん因為專心而微微噘起嘴巴。「爹地說我們可以住在裡面。」

 

　　在從記者的包圍中脫出之後，榛くん被嚇得啼哭不止，櫻井只好把他整個人提起來抱好，他的孩子像無尾熊一樣緊緊攀在他身上。

　　他們簡單地沖了熱水澡，椅子都還沒坐熱，幾個軍部派來的軍醫要他們前往接受強制的身體檢查，被大野的副官阻擋了。

　　「拿著執政團簽發下來的執行狀再過來吧。」她抬起下巴說。「平時要做什麼不都得申請執行狀嗎？」

　　文職軍官也不是好惹的。

　　軍部中央高層最喜歡拿來擋任何事情的理由就是「拿著執政團簽發下來的執行狀再過來吧。」，但是執政團十一個執政官都要同意，根本天方夜譚的任務，尤其櫻井翔的位子還空在那裡。

　　縮在櫻井懷裡的榛不知道這些人為什麼這麼劍拔弩張的樣子，他害怕穿著軍服的人，也害怕他們身上的煙硝味，那就和那天襲擊他的人是一樣的。

 

　　「不要醫生……」他用臉在櫻井身上蹭了又蹭。「我討厭醫生。」

　　櫻井事實上認為接受檢查是必要的，尤其榛くん沒有和一般的孩子一樣注射過疫苗，身上可能沒有某些抗體，而且他們曾經有一段非常漫長的時間都沒有曬過太陽。

　　他的孩子看起來那麼蒼白，鑲在一張小臉上的精緻五官，現在全都因為哭泣皺在一起了。

　　「不要！」

　　「麻煩你們拿著執行狀來。」大野的副官說。她拉開了門，這次是鐵了心要送走他們。而那些軍醫最後也只能摸摸鼻子走了，他們不想淌這灘混水。

　　櫻井翔望了一眼那位副官挺直的背影，他可以看出她是個Omega，和所有隱瞞身分與Alpha競爭的Omega一樣好強。

　　她看起來不喜歡他，但她是個盡忠職守的好屬下，在目睹自己的上司死亡的情況下，還能保有理智地執行上司留下來的指令，她非常優秀，而一個優秀的人才不分性別、出身，與對自己抱持偏見與否。

 

　　「謝謝。」

　　「這是我應該做的。」她不打算收下櫻井的任何道謝。「他們不值得信任。」

　　她環顧了一眼室內，顯然對於和櫻井待在一個空間裡感到不自在，她很快地離開，將他們倆人留在大野的私宅裡。

　　現在大野的所有東西都由榛くん繼承，榛くん聽了這句話並不能完全明白意思，他只是一股腦的問櫻井那他可以擁有大野的那組畫筆嗎？

　　櫻井不知道他在說什麼，他反射性地在腦海裡出現大野智和這個孩子相處的畫面，然後被內疚拉扯得無法言語。

　　拜訪他們的律師聽見這個孩子的話，流露出一種成人自以為是的憐憫，說：「你當然可以，因為他是你的父親，現在他不在了，自然一切都屬於你。」

　　「大野智還活著！」櫻井翔突然歇斯底里地反駁他，但很快地那些過剩的情緒又消失無蹤。

　　窗外下著好大的雨，就像榛くん失而復得他的爸爸的那天，他不知道在世人的眼裡，他就是在那天失去了大野，他的另一個血親。

　　可是櫻井翔覺得大野還活著，他能感覺到他們之間非常細微的牽連，那是沒有任何儀器可以檢測出來的牽引，文人把那比喻作羈絆，科學家說那是一種標記後信息素影響導致的複雜感應。

　　這個東西對櫻井來說，就是握著大野生命的細細繩索。

　　若是閉上眼睛沉入睡眠之中，就可以更接近，無限接近另一端仍然活著的大野。

　　大野智沒有在直升機爆炸中死亡，但他不能說，他想他不該說，更重要的是──

　　他不確定。

　　如果這是一種標記後信息素的影響，他已經失去了自己的信息素，他的直覺也許只是一種心理安慰，他並不是一個完整的Omega，他母親當初說的對，他卻直到現在才嚐到當初那個強硬的腺體隱藏手術的副作用。

　　「你要犧牲一部份的幸福，媽媽希望你可以得到幸福。」

　　「我不需要幸福。我要做的是向上爬、向上爬，奪取那些Alpha握在手心裡的……」

　　他從高空中殞落。

　　他從高空中墜落。

　　也許大野智只是一場夢。是噩夢也是好夢，是一場如春雨連綿的夢，有他的日子裡就潮濕不堪，連呼吸也被濕氣浸染。

　　「爸爸，『不在了』是什麼意思？」

　　「不在我們身邊的意思。」櫻井說。「他很快就會回來。」

　　「很快是什麼時候？」榛くん嘟起嘴巴問。

　　「很快、很快。」

　　櫻井輕輕地撫摸孩子柔軟的頭髮，他把孩子的臉按在自己胸前，他怕榛くん看見他現在的表情。

　　這個太多窗子的世界，充滿倒影的世界。

　　讓人的悲傷和痛苦全都暴露在陽光下無所適從。

 

 

 


	4. 04　他的自由

# 04

 

 

_有的時候我覺得回到房子裡比較好。_

_在那裡雖然什麼都沒有，但也什麼都有。_

_如果我能找到奧茲，我要許的願望已經不是原本那個了。_

 

　　榛くん趁著櫻井翔不在客廳裡的時候轉開電視，這裡的電視不是電視箱，而且他知道電視裡的人都是存在的，他們也住在翡翠國的某個地方，在一棟大樓裡面，被拍照的東西錄下來之後，送到每一戶的電視裡，他們就是這樣看到節目的。

　　相比電視箱，這裡可以看的節目多了很多，不再只有穿著一模一樣的一群人，站在台前說話，可是他有時候也會想念那些，現在無論轉到哪一個頻道都沒有的節目。

　　「日前關於二宮先生的執政官推舉，由執政團十人全數通過，成為取代前任櫻井執政官的第十一位執政官。第十州出身的二宮和也先生早在中學時便居住於中央區，其父親是第十州的前州長，母親是第四州房地產大亨之女，在優秀雙親的養育下……」

　　電視突然沒了聲音，榛くん轉頭去看，櫻井站在他身後，已經用手機關上了電視。

　　「我想看！」榛くん鼓起臉頰，又把電視轉開。「為什麼只有爸爸和爹地可以出現在電視上？我也想出現在電視上──」

　　「為什麼這個叫作二宮和也的人，他的……父親母親都姓二宮，但是我沒有？而且爸爸和爹地姓的不一樣？」

　　「一家人會有一樣的姓氏，他們會自己選擇要用哪個姓氏。」櫻井草率地回答，他試圖閃避他孩子老是太過尖銳的問題，但是榛くん源源不絕的好奇心並不會在這裡就被打住。

 

　　「我們呢？」他問。

　　「我們當然是一樣的。」櫻井在榛くん旁邊坐下，他替榛くん把露出一截小肚子的毛衣拉好，但孩子又開始伸手蹦蹦跳跳，肚子又跑了出來，小孩成長的速度總是令人意外，櫻井開始考慮他該給榛くん買一些新的衣服，就連大野挑的那些堆滿衣櫃的新衣服都未必適合了。

　　榛くん搖了搖頭，「如果我們是一樣的，那我們會是大野，或是櫻井，只能選一個！」

　　櫻井翔現在明白了，榛くん心中的「我們」，指的是自己、櫻井和大野三個人。可是櫻井的「我們」，只包含他和榛くん。

　　他撐著頭，孩子站在他的面前，一定要他給出一個令人滿意的答案否則不會善罷干休。他疲於去想這些，他心裡的成見太深，他不該用自己的想法去影響可以做自由選擇的孩子，可是這對他未免太不公平。

　　在他失去自由的日子裡，自始至終大野智都不知道榛くん的存在，而榛くん是神賜給他的陽光、一切的快樂源頭，他差點在那個沒水沒電沒暖氣沒醫生的冬日被這個小東西奪去生命，但榛くん還是順利地出生了，這痛苦與喜悅交雜的數個月，大野一無所知。

　　他是迫不得已才與大野智分享這個孩子。

　　「……吃蛋糕嗎？今天是草莓蛋糕，你會喜歡。」櫻井站起身，榛くん圓滾滾的大眼睛盯著他看，幾乎要發出光來。他跟著跑到廚房裡，踮起腳尖搆著餐桌邊想看究竟是怎樣的草莓蛋糕。  


　　小貪吃鬼。

　　櫻井看著孩子在桌沿站到腳發抖的樣子笑了起來。他把榛抱到椅子上，當榛拿起叉子叉起草莓的時候，他很確定這孩子已經將方才的一切會刺傷他的問題都拋諸腦後。

　　鮮紅的草莓沾著一點奶油，被放到盤子邊緣，看起來榛くん打算留到最後再吃。

　　櫻井把自己那份的草莓叉起來，放到榛くん的盤子裡。他的孩子舔掉嘴邊的奶油，用一種模模糊糊的聲音說，爹地之前也把他的草莓給他。

　　「爹地說因為他愛我，所以把草莓給我。」

　　「……我愛爸爸，所以我要把草莓給你。」他把自己的草莓叉起來，放到櫻井的蛋糕上，這樣他們就交換了草莓。

　　這個孩子可能誤會大野的原意了。

　　櫻井叉起草莓放進嘴裡，這裡的草莓就和他從前吃過的一樣非常多汁又很甜，他是到了第四州之後才知道原來有酸的蘋果和草莓存在。

　　「你愛我嗎？」榛くん「啵」地一聲把叉子從嘴裡拔出。

　　「我愛你。」櫻井不經思考就可以回答他。

　　「那你愛大野智嗎？」

　　櫻井突然睜大眼睛瞪了榛一眼，他因為榛くん叫出那個名字而嚇了一跳，他覺得自己有必要告誡孩子不該這樣稱呼長輩，但他又對榛くん這樣問話背後的動機感到好奇。

 

　　他愛不愛大野智？

　　要是告訴這個孩子實話，櫻井覺得這樣太過殘酷，為什麼自己的雙親會不相愛呢？他可以理解這箇中的複雜緣由嗎？

　　「如果你想要我愛他，那我會盡力去愛他。」他這樣回答。「如果你想要的話。」

　　「爹地說他愛你。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「他愛你。」榛くん又重複了一次，這次他把蛋糕吞下去了才說話。

　

　　大野智也許是個盡責的父親，櫻井想自己當時匆忙中作下的決定會是對的，就算這讓他遭受非議。沒有人可以明白他是在怎樣的不得已之下作出那種抉擇，他們因為他是個Omega苛責他，又因為他不符合他們對Omega的期待批評他。

 

　　大野要他逃走的那天，一切都仍歷歷在目。

　　大野捧著他臉的那雙手、大野交給他的所有東西、大野告訴他的事情。

　　沿著作記號的樹走……河流……他的聲音……

　　那是一個月以來最溫和的一個大野智，那是標記了他的大野智。

　　Alpha是多麼好操控的生物，一旦你給予他們普世價值上你要永遠守護的東西，好像你犧牲了很多，他們就對你升起源源不絕的保護欲。

　　要是他當時就獲得自由，他真的會去到大野智身邊嗎？櫻井翔難以假設，他當時只有這條安全的路可以走，雖然他最後失敗了。

　　要是他當時就獲得自由……

　　櫻井望向正在門口和別的孩子說話的榛くん，一群孩子的清脆笑聲不時傳來，他想自己是帶著笑容望著他們的，但他的內心卻是止也止不住的悲傷起來。

　　他收到了保存在律師那邊的，他家人的遺物。聽說被放逐出中央區之後，他們就在一個地方被秘密處決了。

　　他母親的項鍊，她尤其珍愛的那條。他妹妹的、他妹婿一家人的、他弟弟的……

　　他還以為他們有可能活著，看來他錯了。

 

　　榛くん問過他，如果見到奧茲要許什麼願望。

　　如果他能見到奧茲，他想要時間回到他像每個早上一樣準備好要出門那刻，他還沒被綁架之前。那時他的生活如常，他的人生順遂，他依然是以前那個櫻井翔。

　　現在這是自私的想法，他望著榛，內疚便升騰起來。

 

　　「爸爸？我想去外面玩一下下，可以嗎？」

　　櫻井又被榛くん嚇了一跳，他捏了捏自己，要自己別再太過沉浸於思緒之中，回到現實來吧，他應該要仔細看看他的兒子，又長大了，都長這麼大了，過去的事情都是太久以前的事，他根本不可能回到過去，回到那個他懷念不已的過去。

　　他毫無疑問地非常愛榛くん，他不能失去他，他想回到過去，他又不能失去他。

　　「別太晚回來，在附近公園玩就好，有事你要打電話給我。」他給榛くん整理了一下圍巾，也和門外的孩子們打了招呼。

　　「手機會用嗎？你之前話筒總是拿反。」櫻井憂心忡忡地問。他的手停在榛くん的臉頰上，榛くん撓了撓讓他癢癢的圍巾，跟櫻井保證自己完全學會了手機的使用方法。

　　櫻井翔不在的這幾天，榛くん依著一個孩子對新事物勇於嘗試的本能快速地熟習了手機這種小小、會發亮、可以做很多事情的東西。

　　「副官阿姨教會我的。」榛朝他伸出手，像是想親親他，他於是俯下身來讓榛親了一下。

　　「好……你自己小心一點。」

　　櫻井目送他的孩子和玩伴們離去，他們關上了門，嘻嘻鬧鬧的聲音漸漸像一縷輕煙一樣飄得很遠。櫻井仍然站在玄關那裡，他斜斜地倚在牆邊，屋內安靜得懾人，讓他的一舉一動都很響。

　　他走過客廳，走過起居室，走過廚房走過迴廊走過書房走過琴室，最後回到房間裡。

　　他躺在床上。

　　現在，這幢房子裡又只剩下他一個人了。　

　　　　＊

　　大野智的書桌。

　　櫻井翔在想。但他抗拒思考，他有時寧願自己是個會呼吸的空殼都比現在好。

　　他會走到大野智的書桌旁翻弄那些堆得亂七八糟的文件，會不會是他隱隱地默認了大野智在那場爆炸中喪生的事實？

　　不、不，可是他可以感覺到，他在夢裡……在現實和意識的交界，他知道大野智依然和他存在同樣的一個世界裡。

　　他拿起其中一本文件夾，大野在電子化的時代依然保留使用紙張的習慣，是因為這是州民的常態，還是這是不能電子化保存的東西？

　　他把裡面的紙張翻出來，上面沒有一份不是和他有關係的。大野智在調查他，鉅細靡遺地調查他。

　　看到裡面那些頻繁出入法院的紀錄，就算櫻井翔再不敢置信，大野智著手想找出證據為他脫罪的這些證明都擺在他眼前，他想移開視線也不被允許，不被他自己允許。

　　大野智捧著他的臉和他說話的樣子又湧現在他心底，他無法承受的情感排山倒海而來，他真的不明白大野為什麼要為他做這麼多，又或者是他太一廂情願了，這都只是大野智為了找出事實真相的環節之一，與為他脫罪根本無關。

　　他真恨自己擁有無法控制的感情和思考能力，那比起大野加諸於他的折磨還要更多、更多。

 

　　榛くん玩回來了，他在著手準備晚餐的櫻井旁邊晃來晃去，一下幫忙攪拌，一下幫忙打蛋，和他們從前在屋子裡的情況一樣，在那個聾啞女人離開之後，他們依靠著彼此過日子。

　　不一樣的是榛くん詳細地和櫻井分享他和朋友們剛才在公園裡玩了什麼，誰的球丟得最遠，誰跑得最快，誰一直被抓到，每一個朋友的姓名櫻井都記得起來，他也知道他們的雙親是誰，願意接納他的孩子讓他很感激。

　　孩子是無辜的，他聽見過他們這樣說。他們站在各自的孩子後面，手輕輕地放在自己孩子的肩膀上，孩子未必懂得，但他們會成為雙親的衍伸，家族拴得緊緊的其中一枚螺絲釘。

　　「剛才有人說我是半個孤兒，我不是孤兒對不對？」

　　「你不是，你不是有我和你爹地嗎。」

　　「爸爸，為什麼他們說，你被大家討厭？然後也說，爹地被大家討厭？」

　　「……可能因為，我拿走了大家蛋糕上的草莓，你爹地也老是拿走別人蛋糕上的草莓……我們想給你吃很多很多的草莓。」

 

　　榛くん愣愣地看著櫻井，和以往相同，他們在晚上十點準備入睡，榛くん鑽進櫻井的懷裡，他伸出手環抱著櫻井，但他短短的手臂仍然無法在櫻井的背後碰到彼此。他用悄悄話問他爸爸可不可以不要再去拿人家草莓了，他再也不會喜歡吃草莓了，他不想因為自己太愛草莓，害爸爸和爹地被大家討厭。

　　櫻井翔和他打勾勾，保證他們不會再去做這種事情了，榛くん才心滿意足地睡著。

 

　　在凌晨三點的時候，櫻井小心翼翼地挪開他兒子環住他的手，他替榛くん拉好衣服、掖好被角，離開了存有他們體溫的被窩，獨自做好出門的準備。

　　榛くん醒來之後找不到他可能會大哭大鬧，他把手機事先輸入好大野的副官的號碼，放在榛くん的枕頭旁邊。

　　把榛くん喜歡的、討厭的東西列出了一份清單，以及關於他孩子的資料，任何他覺得外人不會知道的，他都寫得非常詳細，貼在冰箱上，他想自己近幾日習慣手寫也許是受到大野智的影響。

　　另外，昨日去買好的，榛くん的新衣服也全數都放進衣櫃裡了。他不知道榛くん喜不喜歡填充玩具，也順手抓了幾隻結帳，現在都被他塞進衣櫃裡。

　　確認了空調的設定沒有問題，櫻井將房間裡的燈光調弱，這樣榛くん會比較好睡，很可能會一覺到天明。

　　他想最後再吻一次他孩子的臉頰，但他害怕這會弄醒孩子，或者讓他捨不得，所以決然放棄。

　　深夜的風非常寒冷。

　　他沒有開走大野智的車，他身上只有一個簡單的包，裡面帶了一張可以刷的卡和一點足夠吃一餐的現金，大野的。

　　凌晨三點半出門，交通狀況很通暢，他選擇搭乘高速鐵路，那比起飛機還要簡便。

　　凌晨四點半的列車還未駛入月台，因為積了點雪耽誤時程，一直到五點櫻井才坐上車，他望著自己的手錶，想這個他應該要留給他的孩子，他忘記摘下來了。

　　原先預計抵達第一州的時間是早上六點，州境檢查與空襲警報的緣故又向後拉了一個小時，他在七點的時候才踏上第一州的土地，和他嚴謹的時間規劃不相符，但是這一次他不需要這麼仔細地執行他的時間表。

　　在第一州的中央車站，這個看起來好像時空凝結在中央區三十年前的地方，他改乘火車。

　　榛くん醒來了嗎？他開始在找他了嗎？

　　櫻井撥了一通電話給大野智的副官，響了一聲之後，他把手機扔在第一州中央車站裡。

 

　　火車啟程了。

　　海風拂面而來，櫻井嚐到了一點眼淚的氣味，這裡天仍是陰的，隱隱約約飄下一點雨來，落在無垠的海面上。

　　他在這個無人月台下車，月台上遍布風吹來的砂礫，沙灘有些濕潤，他坐在月台的邊緣，慢慢地捲起自己的褲管。

　　摺線得要完美對齊，捲壞了就再來一次。

　　日光微微透出厚重的雲層，他的足踝以下沒入海水之中，海水比他想像中的暖。

　　這裡只有海聲和風聲，安靜得像是天堂該有的樣子。

　　他就要墮入地獄了。

 

　　櫻井往更深的地方走，他眼前是一片烏雲密布的天。

　　我不是拋下自己的孩子，我是捨不得他。

　　他想，我是捨不得他。

　　我捨不得他。

　　狂風將他的頭髮吹得散亂不堪，他往更深處去的步伐停了下來，曾經堅定得驅動他來到這裡的想法，現在脆弱得一碰就碎。

　　他只剩下榛くん一個人了，他卻想要奪走榛くん僅有的親人，就像中央政府對他做的一樣。

　　櫻井狼狽地逃離了海岸，他發誓他這生不願再看見任何的海。

　　海洋太過遼闊，太過哀愁，他害怕海洋，他知道他注定得和自己的矛盾追逐、逃跑……就像陽光下的黑影。

　　一輩子。　　

　　　　＊

　　櫻井染著一身鹹澀海洋氣味回到大野家裡時，榛くん吃過了午飯，眼尾掛著兩道淚痕，趴在他的小桌子邊睡覺。

　　看看他都做了什麼。

　　櫻井俯下身要抱起榛くん，他有太多的道歉得說，他饒不過自己……另一個男人卻搶在他之前摟過他的孩子。

　　那是他的矛盾之所在，他的期盼與他的失落，他的加害者與他的拯救者。

　　大野智給榛くん擦了擦嘴邊淌出的口水，他仍然穿著和那天一樣的軍服，整齊、筆挺，不像是從一個隨時會喪命的地方歸來，又或者大野早已做好了與櫻井見面的準備。

　　櫻井站在一邊，他盯著大野的每個動作，想從大野手上搶過孩子，卻又知道自己不會是大野力氣的對手而顯得戰戰兢兢。

　　

　　他被大野看透了。

　　大野讓他想起早上的那片海，只是一個眼神，他就覺得自己在大野面前近乎赤裸，大野的信息素火辣辣地朝著他燒過來，那像是憤怒，又似乎焦躁更多。

　　他們誰也沒說一句話，五年的空白就從櫻井的退避和大野的進逼開始填補。

　　他逃不了了……他被釋放了，卻又即將進入另一個牢籠，一個沒有希望的牢籠，他的希望要被另一個男人以血緣占為己有的牢籠……

　　櫻井給大野拽著、拉著，他沒有出聲，要不了多久便被扔到床上。

　　大野智站在床尾，他俐落地扯掉自己的領帶，抽掉皮帶，任由那一身精瘦勻稱的肌理暴露出來。櫻井沒有和他在這張床上做過，他又開始想逃，他不想和大野在自己與孩子躺過的床上做愛，但大野阻擋了他每個去路，將他按進被褥裡。

　　這個和他錯過了五年的大野，已然是個陌生的，卻和他有標記關係的Alpha。

　　他因為養育孩子而停止了的熱潮期，完全被大野智那微乎其微，卻狠辣地鞭打在他身上的信息素驚醒。

　　「不要在這裡……」櫻井推拒著壓上他的大野，但大野卻一臉奇怪地看著他，反問他平常不在這裡睡，到底都在哪裡睡。

　　「原本如果你中午之前沒回來，就要用直升機去找你，我副官說的。」大野說。「既然你回來了，榛くん又在睡覺，我也很睏，你應該也累了，就睡一下。」

 

　　只是要睡覺……

　　櫻井沒有再繼續掙扎，他在褪下厚重軍服的大野旁邊靜靜躺著。確認從大野那裡傳來平穩的呼吸聲之後，他緩緩地將手探到自己的後方，發現那裡湧出的熱液已經打濕了他的腿根。

　　他摀著自己的嘴，背對著大野，安靜地撫慰自己不經碰觸便抬頭了的性器。

　　就算大野再怎麼疲累，睡得再怎麼熟，身邊躺著一個正在自慰的標記對象，他也不可能沒有發現。

　　大野翻過櫻井，櫻井別開與他相對的視線，刻意不去看他。

　　手上還握著一顫一顫的陰莖，櫻井只想快點解決他的性衝動，以免大野覺得這是一場勾引，但現在他淫亂放蕩的模樣……這看在大野眼裡必然是淫蕩的。若是大野有什麼不滿，他百口莫辯。

 

　　「……收起你的信息素。」

　　「我做不到。你以前有辦法收起自己的信息素嗎？」大野反問。櫻井瞪了他一眼，在他以為大野會被他激怒之前，飛快地收回視線。

　　「我不是你想上床的時候，放放信息素就會濕掉服侍你的性玩具。」

 

 

 


	5. 05　他的選擇

# 05

 

 

　　 _我要有多少的勇氣才可以向前走。_

_我蟄伏在暗處的漫長等待還要多久。_

　　

　　大野智不會和此刻的櫻井翔做愛，雖然他得承認他確實想把自己埋進那具身體裡。他收不回他的信息素，他說他可以到這幢房子裡離櫻井最遠的地方去待著，但是櫻井又不肯讓他走。

　　櫻井翔就只是躺在床上，他顯而易見地猶豫了一下之後，爬下了床，坐到床尾凳上。

　　「幫幫我。」他叉開自己的雙腿，兩手撐著扶手，將私密的部位完全暴露在一個Alpha面前。

　　方才還在對一切感到惱怒的櫻井去哪裡了？大野順從地撫上櫻井的大腿，他跪在櫻井身前，在那雙白皙修長的腿上烙下細細碎碎的吻痕，櫻井翔身上有海洋的味道，他自己一個人去看海了？　

　　「你去海邊？」大野問。他放了一根手指進那個濕潤的穴口裡，舌尖溜上櫻井無法隱藏興奮的性器，他感覺到身下被他用手指操弄的那人劇烈地顫抖起來，根本無法回答他的問題。

　　「啊、再深一點……」

　　櫻井朝著大野挺著腰，又被大野正在他腸道裡按壓抽插的手弄得下身發熱酥麻，大野的口腔溫暖舒適，他硬是被吸到射出了精液，來自後穴的熱潮又湧了一波出來，大野趁著他高潮的時候找到了那個通往生殖腔的岔道，對著那個Omega異常敏感的地方就是一輪猛烈的戳刺。

　　細碎的呻吟從櫻井的喉嚨裡滾出來，踩在大野肩上的腿開始想夾緊，但大野不允許，他抬頭去看，櫻井斜斜地歪著頭，仰著脖子，雙眼大張不停落下淚來。

　　他去吻櫻井的淚水，櫻井翔根本不知道自己已經哭了，他回應大野智的親吻，雙手在大野的背後抓撓，像是求愛的貓。

　　他的腦子一片空白，他就是想要自己的腦子一片空白，完全順著快感失去思考本能，這就是他要的。

　　「我想要你插進來。」

 

　　大野抓住櫻井撫上他底褲的手，朝著自己勃發的性器按。「你想要我用這個插進去？」

　　「會痛嗎？」櫻井問。

　　櫻井想收回手，他手掌下摸到的那個，屬於Alpha的陰莖正一跳一跳地在他手下變得愈來愈大。大野拉下自己的底褲，他對這樣子迷茫的櫻井瞬間失去了所有的耐心，每一個細胞都要他照著櫻井說的做，那個濕淋淋的穴一張一闔地引誘他，他開始覺得櫻井是惡人先告狀，他分明才是被櫻井翔當成性玩具的那個。

　　櫻井翔張開腿磨他腰際幾下，他就硬得發狂，唯命是從。

　　「你試過的，會不會痛你自己知道。」

　　「但是我很久沒、啊、」

　　即便是做過擴張的濕潤入口，在膨大的前端擠進去的時候，皺褶依然完全被撐平。和手指不同的粗大性器讓櫻井想逃跑，他一定是剛才鬼迷心竅了才會說出那種話，他向後縮著身體，但大野緊扣著他的腿，將他往自己拉近。大野一動也不動，是櫻井的穴口一吋一吋地把他吞進去，一直吞吃到根部。

　　他們的身體完全嵌合在一起。

　　在狹小的床尾凳上難以動作，大野索性拉起櫻井，就著他們下身還相連在一起的姿勢，櫻井緊緊地攀著大野的肩，他的腿纏著大野的腿，大野揉捏著他的大腿，兩個人撞到門上。

　　「要去哪裡？」這下子櫻井翔開始緊張了，他被大野夾在胸膛與門板間，支撐他的只有門板和大野。他去摸索門把，想確認門是好好鎖起來的，但大野智一個急促的抽出再頂入，讓他只能顫抖著享受突如其來的快感。

　　「要去哪裡。」大野眉頭緊鎖，這世界上可能只有櫻井才有本事讓他有憋著要繳械慾望的必要。「你想要我一路從這裡幹你到大門口？」

　　「你可以？」櫻井終於鎖上了門，他放下心來挑釁大野。夾著肉棒的穴貪婪地縮緊，試圖主導他們性愛的節奏。

　　「我不可以？」大野笑了笑，汗珠從他的額邊滑了下來。「誰知道現在客廳裡有多少人，你以為那孩子會睡得那麼久？如果不是有人陪著他，他不會過來找你？」

　　櫻井驚訝地斜著眼看他，乍看之下像是蔑視的一個眼神，很好的提醒了大野，他現在又在做的，是將曾經高高在上的櫻井扯落的其中一樁惡劣醜事。

　　這次不一樣了，可是心甘情願的。

 

　　他一下子從櫻井絞得緊緊的體內抽出脹得發紫的陰莖，櫻井沒了他的支撐，從門板上滑下來，想站起來卻又腿軟，熱液流得滿大腿都是，他伏在鋪著乾淨毯子的地上，撅起來而二分的臀瓣裡可以窺視到那個才剛被進入過的小孔。

　　櫻井把手探進肛口，他知道大野正盯著他看，用令人興奮不已的目光盯著他看。他用兩隻手指撐開接納過大野的地方，裡頭的嫩肉顫巍巍的模樣全被大野收入眼底，毫不意外地換來大野一次比一次更激烈的頂入。

　　大野抓著他的手臂，讓他的上身懸空，每一個深頂都帶起櫻井臀肉的震顫，可大野不滿足，死命用穴緊咬著他的櫻井想必也不滿足。

　　「腳好酸。」櫻井開始發牢騷。「原本那樣比較好。」

　　「那很累。」大野抽出性器，櫻井吻了吻大野仍未發洩過的陰莖，緩緩坐上去，一下子便進到他的最深處。

　　「這次不成結了？」他問。大野被他這樣一說，打斷了櫻井的主動，他將不明就裡的櫻井壓進床鋪裡，用一種讓櫻井翔再也沒有餘裕說話的力道和頻率狠狠服侍他。

　　「你知道在熱潮期還全部射給你會發生什麼事情嗎？」

　　櫻井翔望著在他身上奮力挺進的大野智，不似以前那麼陰暗的房間，日光透過窗落了幾個光點在大野的身上，他的腹肌緊繃，汗涔涔的性感軀體只為自己一個人而瘋狂。

　　去他的Omega和Alpha。

　　櫻井的手放到自己的小腹上，他幻想自己可以從這裡感受到大野智在他體內強忍射精衝動的陰莖，壞心地朝著大野露出一個脆弱的表情。

　　「會懷孕。」

　　他的尾音都未落下，便感覺到Alpha的結死死卡進肛口，陰莖頂端戳進他的生殖腔裡惡狠狠地射精。

　　大野嚙咬著櫻井的乳尖，櫻井嚴正地反抗他，但他正在一個和他有標記關係的Alpha身下被用精液填滿生殖腔，任何的反抗恐怕只會變成一種情趣。

　　他瞥見大野的喉結上下移動，搭配大野仰視他的視線與蓊動的細密眼睫，又讓他射了一次在自己的下腹上。一種劇烈的羞恥感攀上他的臉頰，直到耳際，他完全無法推開大野，下面被完全填滿的感受很強烈，但某種東西流失掉的感覺也讓他忽視不了。

　　大野停止了吮吸，他在櫻井的乳首邊留下了一圈紅印子，一手扶著射過卻仍未完全疲軟的性器緩緩拔出。優雅得引人不忍褻瀆的指尖……只有天和櫻井知道，他都用這雙漂亮的手幹過什麼事，而現在大野正用那美麗的指尖抹過唇緣溢出的白色奶漬。

　　　　＊

　　大野智的手機不恰時地響起。

　　他接了起來，望了一眼沖完澡背對著他在穿衣服的櫻井，手下收拾毯子的動作慢了下來。

　　「我明白。」

　　櫻井稍微向後側過身看大野，他想自己應該要利用剛才的時間打探大野在第四州經歷了什麼，卻把那樣珍貴的時間用在做愛上。

　　大野發覺了他的視線，挪開話筒來吻他。僅僅是雙唇相貼也能舒緩熱潮期，櫻井不是很確定自己究竟是不是在經歷一場熱潮期，他和大野以吻重疊的地方灼熱得很。大野吻到電話另一端的人不耐煩了才回去說電話。

 

　　「唐吉軻德計畫。」

　　即便大野的聲音放的很輕，幾乎像是要避開櫻井的聽力所及，但櫻井還是聽見了這樣一個引人注意的字眼。

　　如果大野智有心瞞著他說這通電話，大可以去老遠的地方說，何必在他面前講。櫻井雙手交疊在胸前，修剪得整齊的指甲在手臂上按出一個又一個痕跡，他站在門邊等背對他的大野智處理完那通電話。

　　也許這是一個試探。

　　櫻井盯著大野的背後，那裡的襯衫因為方才被扔在一邊而有皺褶，他是不是該替他燙個襯衫？他為何得替大野燙襯衫？櫻井揮去內心的自言自語，他和大野智是有個小孩，可那不是他為大野智生的，雖說大野要是打算用這個理由感謝他，他也未必不會收下謝意……但燙襯衫還是太過親密，或是……太像僕役做的事情……

　　

　　到了晚上，榛くん抱著他的大鯨魚走進房間裡，那隻填充娃娃要和他差不多大隻了，他抱起來很吃力，卻特別喜愛這隻鯨魚。

　　「現在還沒十點。」他嘟囔。

　　「有時候早點睡對身體更好，你不是想長高嗎？」櫻井接過他的鯨魚，把他抱上有些高的床鋪。

　　「我忘記我的熊熊了。」

　　「你把它們都堆上床鋪，你要睡哪裡？」櫻井把那隻鯨魚放到枕頭邊，榛くん也爬到他身邊，縮著躺下。他閉著眼睛半晌，在櫻井以為他睡著了的時候，他睜開眼問櫻井，爹地不一起睡嗎。

　　大野智此時應該正在一樓，某個覆蓋有防竊聽防任何電子設備侵入的房間裡，同他今天早上說電話的人，可能不只一個，櫻井想，他們是在開會，商量他不應該知道的事情，所以大野才要榛くん早早就上來睡覺，順便牽制住他。

　　「他今天不一起睡，他太忙碌了，不過也可能他本來就不打算一起睡，我們一起睡過嗎？」

　　「沒有。爹地為什麼那麼忙？」

　　「我也不知道。」櫻井說。「也許你可以去問問他。」

　　榛くん疑惑地眨了眨眼，他其實還有好多好多的問題，但是他知道爸爸說「我也不知道」的時候，就是不想回答他的問題，不是真的不知道，沒有什麼事情是爸爸不知道的。

　　他想了想，小小聲的告訴櫻井，他剛才看到有一些人在房子裡。

　　「他們會上來嗎？像之前那樣。」他問。櫻井立刻想起榛說的「之前」是哪個「之前」，他感覺自己的喉嚨像有東西梗在那裡一樣。

　　「當然不會。」他說。「不會再有那種事情發生了。」

　　「因為爹地會保護我們？」

　　「……我會保護你的。」

　　「可是你沒有！食言而肥！今天你到底跑去哪裡了？為什麼又不見了？連大野智也不知道你在哪裡，那就是真的不知道你在哪裡！不要丟下我一個人！」

　　榛くん大哭起來，眼淚全都流到枕頭上，他開始放聲大哭，哭得好像溺水快窒息一樣。

 

　　「他的名字不是你叫的，不要沒大沒小。」櫻井把整個臉頰都濕掉的孩子攬進懷裡。「對不起，是我錯了，之後都不會再這樣了。」

　　「我以為這樣爸爸會開心一點。」榛くん扁了扁嘴。「感覺……你不愛他……我不知道。」

　　他是真的不知道。

　　「榛くん覺得怎樣才是愛一個人？」

　　「嗯……會抱抱，然後親臉頰，一直想要在一起……像我和爸爸這樣。」

　　櫻井聞言笑了出來。

　　「這個世界上有……很多很多種的愛。我和榛くん之間的是獨一無二的，我想你爹地也很愛你，每個人對愛有不同的表達方式。」

　　「他不是我的敵人，更不可能傷害你，你這樣對他，他就太可憐了。」

　

　　孩子似懂非懂地點了點頭。

　　榛くん說的親吻，甚至在那以上的事情，他可是和大野智做了很多次，但有因此生出一直想要在一起的心思嗎？這不是現在的他該分神考慮的事情。

　　「……我覺得，我還是想要熊熊。」

　　榛突然從櫻井的懷裏鑽了出去，櫻井伸手去拉他卻沒抓著，他匆匆換穿衣服之後追著下樓，榛已經找到了他的熊熊，櫻井把榛抱到手上，另一手拎著他的熊熊，卻不巧被站在客廳裡接電話的某個男人撞見。

　　那個男人掛斷了電話，用一種難掩訝異而複雜的眼光打量櫻井與他和大野的孩子。

　　「原來你真的在這裡，我不敢相信你和那個大野……看來這陣子的媒體也有值得相信的時候。」他伸手要去碰櫻井，櫻井向後閃了一步。

　　「你為什麼會出現在這裡？」櫻井問。

　　這個現任的執政官，在櫻井翔的認知裡，定是不屑與大野人等，這些軍部人員，尤其還是州出身的人為伍。

　　他沒有回答櫻井。現在的櫻井在他看來並不是能力與自己相當的同事，同樣都是議會選出的執政官……而是一個帶著孩子的Omega。

　　無怪乎從前櫻井老是和他對著幹，原來一直以來這人都坐上了他不該坐的位置，所以不能明白他支持的每個決策背後千鈞之重的含意也是正常。

　　唯一的一次心意相通只有人口縮減法案那次，他真納悶，還覺得櫻井轉性了，竟然署名起草這個法案，這個功勞可不能這樣被倒戈的櫻井搶去，當時還忿忿不平。現在想起來，幸虧他針對這個法案從未表態過，否則現在可能他也是被扯下這灘混水的其中一人。

　　他的打量終於停了下來，他無意識地抬高了下巴，用一種乾燥的嗓音說：「與你無關。」

　　櫻井看了他一眼，沒有多說話便直接上樓，留下那個人仍未截斷的視線停留在他們的背脊上，直到他們消失在樓梯的轉角。

  

　　「我在思考一個問題。」

　　「關於大野少將的判斷力是否如同往常。」　　

　　坐在後座，二宮微微側過頭去，他旁邊的執政官向他開啟一個與大野有關的話題，想必也和櫻井有關。

　　「我相信他非常清醒。」二宮接話道。「自第四州回來之後，他變得更有決心，也更適合做為這次計畫的領導者。」

　　那位執政官半晌沒作聲。

　　二宮對這人的把戲心裡有數，這種典型的中央區人，他看的太多了，一直信奉差別對待的這人為什麼要參與這次的計畫？是因為對現在中央政府的情況明瞭得不得了，盤算了下利害得失，所以輕鬆地做了站到某一邊去的選擇，站得輕易，離的時候也會不留一點痕跡。

　　可惜他們需要更多力量，一個人也不能少。

 

　　「我搭明早的飛機。」那位執政官轉移了話題。「得到我的別墅去避避風頭了，你什麼時候走？」

　　二宮笑了一下，沒有給出回答。　　

　　　　＊

　　大野智結束了一場漫長的會議，時間已經來到凌晨一點，他轉開房門，沐浴過的身體倦怠得不得了，但他的神智卻非常緊繃，絲毫沒有即將入睡的徵兆。

　　他的孩子睡著了，一手抱著鯨魚，一手抱著熊，縮在床鋪的一邊。

 

　　他盡量輕手輕腳地在櫻井身邊躺下，然而櫻井自始至終都沒有闔眼，他只是在大野的動作中屏息等待。當大野的手從他後背環上他胸口的時候，他掙扎了一下，大野卻使了更多的力，把櫻井牢牢地固定在自己的懷抱裡。

　　他吻了吻櫻井的後頸，在櫻井的耳邊說──

　　我要發動政變。

　　

 

 


	6. 06　行動開始

# 06

 

 

　　 _我們將原則置於個人利益之上。_

_我們將信念放在一己之私以前。_

 

　　三日前，來自第三州市政官──被安插好的線人，一封經過層層加密的郵件由正位在軍部總部的，大野智的副官接收，並且在確定沒有受到任何監視的情況下謹慎閱讀。

　　她徹底刪除了郵件，順手把先前被上司撕毀的辭呈扔到一邊，搭乘直升機趕往移民三州司令部所在地第一州，又秘密驅車前往第三州。

　　第三州是個重工業中心，但不僅僅是重工業中心。

　　她是來自第三州的居民，所有第三州的人……現在已經所剩不多了，然而存活下來的她知道第三州裡有個被圍起來的，所有人都不被允許接近的地方，那裡遠看就像是一個堡壘，旁邊生長了非常多的樹，卻終究無法將那裡遮蔽起來。

　　州與州之間的遷移、旅行、通訊都被禁止，有特殊節日的時候會開放，但受到監聽，所以那個無人接近的堡壘就成了第三州人習以為常的風景，同時也是一個不得為外人道的秘密。

　　那是什麼？

　　她拿下軍帽，向自己從反叛軍政府重鎮第四州歸來的上司行禮。隨在她上司身邊的是她只見過一次的相葉雅紀，同時也是第三州的市政官，中央區出身，他們的人。

　　「所有的證據已經齊備。」相葉說。

　　他領著大野與副官進入一間郊外獨棟房子，願意為了保護這個國家而不惜冒險的人，都聚集在那裡。

　　他們沉默地將手按在心臟的位置，所有人都行一樣的禮，一時間原本人聲鼎沸的屋裡只有一片靜寂。有人的眼裡帶著淚光，有人只是緊緊抿著嘴唇。

　　大野智也將手心按在左胸那裡，他可以感覺到自己的心跳。

 

　　「我們沒有太多時間，五天，最多就只有五天，要搶在國會通過唐吉軻德計畫之前。」

　　「不可再讓三州殲滅的悲劇發生。」

　　「佔領國會議事廳！」

　　「……這個行動太過魯莽！中央區的軍力不在掌握之內！我們會被鎮壓！」

 

　　「少校，妳有沒有拿下中央通訊部的把握？」

　　「是。」突然被點到的，大野的副官猛然立正。這裡多數人的軍階都要在她之上。「中央通訊部有松本少校，她會掌握一切的行動，通訊部不會有任何一個漏網的消息。」

　　「她的弟弟呢？」一位滿頭銀髮，梳理得相當整齊的老者問。她知道他是他們政變成功的臨時政府裡會擔任首相的人，退役的元帥，同時也是元老院的成員，廣受人民愛戴。

　　非常難得的是，他並非中央區出身。

　　這是一個不論出身只論決心的行動，州民與區民圍在一張長桌邊，沒有尊卑之分，沒有對彼此的不理解與仇恨，只有一個共同的目標。

　　──推翻中央政府，與反叛軍講和，終止內戰。

　　「松本潤在第四州，和反叛軍政府的談判還未結束，他暫時不能參與行動。」大野接話道。他向前走，隨著他的步伐，軍靴喀在木地板上發出聲響，每個人都抬起眼睛來看他。

　　大野智是這次計畫的主導者。

　　在那場直升機爆炸中，他矇騙了許多人，只有負責接應的寥寥數人知道他的存活，雖然那也幾乎是拿命下注那般危險，但他活下來了，他有使命得完成。

　　那是他見到榛くん，他和櫻井的那個孩子之後，他自己立下的誓言。

　　 

　　大野盯著長桌坑坑巴巴的桌面，試著將他在第四州的所見所聞清楚地陳述出來，他們的確沒有太多的時間，戰況膠著，移民三州的兵力多數都在抵禦來自第四州的入侵，第九、第十州的兵力調動趕不上變化，很可能第三州又會再次落入反叛軍政府的控制。

　　一旦戰線往中央區推移，屆時，中央政府會把在第三州製作好的核彈，從第四州的上空扔下去，徹底消滅一切的亂源，並且再次建立絕對的威信。 

　　這就是唐吉軻德計畫。

　　

　　「和反叛軍的談判不能破局，我們得盡量減少敵人。在進入國會議事廳之前，需要更多的兵力，但用來征戰的兵力不適合內調，反叛軍政府還是得防著……」有人提出了憂慮之處。

　　「……以演習名義，將三州各市自衛隊調往中央如何？」相葉提議。「他們的素質非常優良，就任時發誓效忠的是國家與人民，只要一道命令……就能動員自衛隊。」

　　「接下來癥結點就在怎麼弄到那道命令上了。」一直坐在角落的貓背男人站了起來，他站得挺直，與方才縮在一邊耍手上撲克牌的慵懶模樣大相逕庭。

　　「需要執政團執行狀。一次偽造所有人的簽名？太過困難。」

　　二宮和也踱步到中間，他的雙手按在桌上。

　　「有個人，雖然他並不在場，但是他在數年前就擬定出了一個你我都想不到的，可行率極高的行動。」

　　「恐怕是因為走漏了風聲，所以這個人才會遭遇各種迫害，一切相關的人都被肅清。」

　　二宮將一份檔案攤在眾人眼前，這原本是一份電子檔，隨著他接任執政官而混雜在眾多政務檔案中來到他手上，乍看之下只是普通的文書，但語句裡一些怪異的不通順之處讓他在意了許久，在破除了重重加密之後，才終於發現那是一份政變行動。

　　「國會是最直接的目標固然沒錯，但還有一個突破口我們可以著手，不需要這麼多兵力也可以掌握的一個地方。」

　　「我們只有三個小時，必須滴水不漏地封鎖中央區，阻斷國會對外聯絡、操控元老院、以一個獨裁官取代十一個執政官的權限。」

　　　　＊

　　「我要發動政變。」

　　「明日，脅持元老院之後，元老院會依據議會威脅共和體制的證據，做出元老院議決，授權執政官提名獨裁官。之後這名獨裁官會命令軍隊暫停軍事行動，與反叛軍政府議和。」

　　「如果我失敗了……」

　　大野俯首去吻在他身下的櫻井，櫻井回應他的吻，他們的手緊扣在一起，兩人安靜地結合。

　　「我知道。」櫻井輕輕地喘了一聲，他因為大野擠入他生殖腔的性器而微微痙攣著，但他很清醒，非常清醒。

　　「所有相關的人都會被捕，一個一個槍決，連孩子也不會放過。」

　　「到了那個時候……如果你失敗了，我會否認和你的一切連繫，就算是睜眼說瞎話，或是偽造任何的資料，我都會和榛くん活下去。」

　　「現在你想要把我們藏到哪裡？」櫻井問。他的眼睛在微弱的月光下看起來很亮，大野向他講述的行動他比誰都還要明白，元老院是一個維護憲政與共和的機構，通常被授予元老院席次的人都是退役的軍官或是退休的官員，基本上不插手政務，只會提供「元老院的建議」，國會才是一切決策與法案的產生地。

　　包圍國會需要一支軍隊，俘虜元老院只要幾支槍。

　　「就待在這裡。」大野回答。

　　他的Omega和孩子是他的軟肋，他應該要將他們送到遙遠的地方。但他們需要櫻井翔。

　　「我需要你。」他說。「我們需要你。」

 

　　「……你們之中有一些危險的人，他們不會認可我，如果這次的政變要成功，我不應該參與。」

　　「不是。」大野打斷了櫻井，他又朝更深的地方挺進，在那裡釋放了出來。

　　「你留下是為了政變成功之後。」

　　　　＊

　　二月二十九日，一個如常卻又不普通的日子，沒有下雪，沒有風雨，沒有太陽，雲層籠罩在天邊，氣候陰涼。

　　雖是上班日，中央區仍然不少人在百貨商圈悠閒逛街，有空襲警報的時候，他們也是悠悠地踱到附近的防空洞躲起來，警報解除再如常購物。

　　今天，移民至第一州的區民吉本，正駕駛自用車準備通過州境檢查進入中央區，進行例行的奢侈品購物，但州境檢查花的時間卻比往常久。

　　「搞什麼！」

　　他拿起手機，打算撥給正在中央區行政大樓工作的妻子，卻發現怎麼打也打不通，訊息發不出去以外，網路更是全面停擺，可是他卻可以和在第一州立中學讀書的孩子取得聯絡。

　　吉本放下了手機，他身旁載著士兵的大車正一輛一輛地駛入中央區，那是直屬移民三州司令部的精英部隊。他隱隱感覺到什麼事就要發生……

 

　　「確定拿下中央通訊部。」

　　大野的副官將從松本少校那裡寄來的郵件全數轉寄，她走出大野智在軍部總部大樓的辦公室，深深地吸了一口氣，在滿是人的走廊匆匆行走讓她快要窒息，她知道她得快一點、再快一點。

　　第一步是，封鎖中央區對外的聯絡，只進不出。

　　遠遠地，大野可以看見他的副官正朝著他們走過來，在正中午都仍未散去的霧氣中，她正穩穩地走過來。

　　他知道第一步已經成功了。

　　他熄滅了菸，仰頭望了那片佈滿雲層，日光朦朧的天空，他們已經等得夠久了，這支衷心的人馬……他的同袍，他們在軍隊裡是最親的人，守護彼此生命的人。

　　「各位。」他開口說話，所有人都靜了下來，他們身著深藍得近乎是黑色的軍服，配著槍，接下來要進行的，是一項可能會被視為叛國罪而人頭落地的行動。

　　他們望著大野少將，比起中央政府他們更願意捨身追隨的男人，豎耳聆聽他最後一次的訓話。

　　大野的視線緩緩地移動，他仔細地去記憶他每一個部下的面容，他欽佩他們的偉大，他們的高尚幾乎要使他落淚。

　　「這是我們訣別的時刻，也是你人生中最重要的一刻。」

　　「再幾個小時之後，這會是一個不一樣的國家。」

　　　　＊

　　下午一點整，元老院。

　　守衛元老院大廈的衛兵面面相覷，他們從未見過這般陣仗。一輛黑色的軍用車直直駛了進來，車門在元老院大門前打開，一個他們熟知的人走了下來──大野智，是那個大野少將。

　　他們攔不住那幫軍人……衛兵們幾乎沒有多少抵抗，在他們的任期內，從未有人算計過元老院，這裡不過就是一個老人們泡茶聊天的場所……但現在可不一樣了。

　　大野與身後的一眾部下快速地穿越重重迴廊，軍靴在大理石走廊上發出令人膽寒的聲響。進到了元老院議事廳，他們迅速脅持了元老院的成員。

　　參與政變行動的上將坐在其中一個位子上，他與大野對上了視線，眼裡帶著認可與默許，其餘幾個知曉政變行動的成員緘默不言。

　　元老院成員多是見過大風大浪的人，在槍口下縱有想求饒的人也不敢喊出聲。

　　「這是國會威脅共和的證據，請過目。」大野高高拿起一份寫著「唐吉軻德計畫」的資料。

　　資料被放到投影幕上，全是國會意圖以核彈鎮壓反叛的證據。

　　「核武與威脅共和，有什麼相關？」元老院出現質疑的聲音。

　　「您見過用刀子砍自己雙腿的人嗎？」大野的副官站了出來，在場眾多的男性Alpha也不能使她畏縮。「第四州是農業州，那對於中央區而言，不僅僅是腿而已。」

　　「一個擁有核武的國會操縱政府！而理應捍衛共和與憲政體制的元老院卻任由它發生！」

 

　　「通過元老院議決。」大野將手槍上膛，定在議長身分的第一元老身上。他知道這是相當失禮的舉止，若是政變成功了他會陪罪，若是失敗了，他也會陪罪。

　　大野的副官拿出早已準備好的「元老院議決」，上面清楚寫著元老院為了維護共和與憲政，免國家受任一機關或人士之操弄而陷入動亂，以元老院崇高尊貴的使命特議決，由一名執政官提名獨裁官，一名執政官附議，在特殊時期由一名獨裁官取代執政團十一執政官掌管行政系統。

　　「你們這才是叛國！威脅共和！」有元老院的成員站了起來，憤怒地指責他們，很快地被鎮壓了下來。

 

　　在時間緊迫的情況下，只有一條路可走。

　　「你們這些齷齪的叛國者！」

　　元老院的成員於槍口下高高舉起雙手，在沒有任何人反對的情況中，由參與政變的上將們代表全體簽下了元老院議決，指派二宮執政官提名，另一位執政官附議的人擔任獨裁官。

　　留下一部分人監視元老院，大野的副官拿著元老院議決趕往軍部總部大樓，霧氣已經散了一半，太陽漸漸從雲層探出一點頭來。

　　大野智的辦公室已經成為臨時政府的根據地，看見她走進來時，所有人都站起身來，臉上充滿不安與期盼。

　　她環顧了參與行動的成員，發現松本潤已從第四州趕回，帶著數日談判的成果──反叛軍政府同意暫時停戰不干涉的協議。在確定已經取得元老院議決之後，松本隨即帶著一批人趕往政府總部，那裡有二宮作為協力人，佔領會相對簡單。

　　先前氣氛肅殺的辦公室裡，現在所有人都動了起來。

　　副官撥了通電話給中央通訊部的松本少校，國會已經發現異狀，很快會連絡中央政府（政府總部）臨時動員中央區不受軍部掌控的獨立警備軍，在被鎮壓之前，他們必須取得更多的支持。

　　「將元老院議決送出去，將國會的罪狀也一並播送出去。」

　　「讓人民來抉擇要相信誰。」

　　她翻出了元老院議決，卻在上面看到令她訝異得差點拿不穩的字眼。她反覆確認自己沒有看錯，昨日再三確認的版本並不是這樣的，他們要提名的獨裁官應該是另一位執政官才對，否則也該是二宮，畢竟是二宮提名的……

　　這份元老院議決稿是二宮執政官提供給她的！他們違背了和另一位執政官的利益交換？

　　

　　大野走入辦公室，他帶來了中央區警察不干涉的保證，及移民三州確定支持臨時政府，第十州與第九州仍在接洽中的消息。

　　他拿過乾愣在原地的副官手上那份方才通過的元老院議決，飛速地掃了一眼，在文末他看見了那個名字。

　　他的心臟幾乎漏跳了一拍，但他必須冷靜，這不是他一個人的事情，他的任何選擇牽涉到這些人的存亡。中央區仍未拿下，空軍總部是他們的地盤，陸軍看見了元老院決議也願意協助。軍部期盼的是停戰，不願再被中央政府的執著牽著犧牲更多人。

 

　　二宮和也提名作為獨裁官的人是櫻井翔。

　　那份元老院議決已經被通過，沒有任何的回頭路可以走了，現在可以做出任何重大決策並為此負責的人只有議決上的這個人。

　　「二宮做了一個非常冒險的決定。」大野說，將那份元老院議決塞回他副官的手裡，他明白她的擔憂。

　　「發出去。」大野斬釘截鐵地說。「發出去之後，把櫻井翔接過來。」

　　「我要在半小時之內見到他。」

　　他的副官雖然猶豫，但她無條件服從上司的命令。

　　她拿著元老院議決前往中央通訊部，在軍部總部空蕩的走廊上，她跑了起來，跑得很快很快。

 

 

 


	7. 07　關鍵時刻

# 07

 

 

　　 _我想活下去。_

_我想活下去，卻不得不拿生命冒險。_

　　在聽見車子駛近的聲音時，櫻井將袖珍型手槍握在手裡，他掀開窗簾的一角，看見一輛黑色軍用車。

　　榛くん在他身後抓著他的衣襬，這個經過磨難的孩子，知道這是一個嚴肅的時刻，緊緊閉著嘴一語不發地待在櫻井旁邊。

　　那輛車在更遠的地方便停了下來，一個熟悉的身影從車裡出來，那是大野智的副官，他們的政變仍未失敗，慶幸這一切仍然在軌道上進行……

　　榛くん抬頭去看，他爸爸已經放下了槍，被掀起一小角的紗簾也落了下來。副官阿姨走進屋子裡，他和爸爸交談了片刻，語氣聽起來很著急，但爸爸不是太情願的樣子。

　　「我拒絕。」

　　「您不能拒絕。」她竭力尋找適合的措辭，沒發現自己對櫻井的稱呼似乎改變了些許。「這是一個……一個來自大野少將的命令。」

　　一個命令。

　　櫻井接過元老院議決看了一眼，在原始的行動中，由他主導執行的那個，獨裁官原先預定是由他父親擔任，臨時政府的各個職位也是由當時有聲望的幾位退休長官與博士，是一個非常嚴密的安排。

　　再怎麼嚴密的安排都難免有漏洞，太過順利的行動總是令人擔憂。

　　榛くん按了按櫻井幫他戴上的耳罩，他是第一次坐進那個叫做直升機的東西裡面，沒有他想像的舒服，也一點都不好玩，他坐在爸爸的腿上，對外面的景物不感興趣的他，只是縮在櫻井的胸前。

　　副官阿姨正在做「簡報」。

　　好多他聽都沒聽過的東西，混合著螺旋槳的聲音，讓他感覺自己快要爆炸，好想吐，像是吃太飽想吐的感覺一樣，他們現在又要去哪裡？就算和爸爸在一起，但他也不想去他不知道是哪裡的地方。

　　「爸爸……」

　　櫻井翔低下頭來看自己的孩子，榛くん用一種像是小貓哀鳴的聲音喚了他一聲，讓他不得不中止手上所有的工作。

　　「我會很安靜。」榛くん抬手抹掉眼淚，他的鼻尖紅通通的，但努力地承諾自己會當個乖孩子。「可是我好怕──」

　　「我們要去哪裡？」

　　「去找你爹地。」櫻井說，他捧住榛くん的臉。「別怕，沒有什麼好怕的，你說過爹地會保護我們？對嗎？」

　　榛くん點了點頭，他從窗子看出去，那裡是他抵達中央區之後第一次搭電梯的地方，軍部總部大樓，在樓頂已經準備好直升機降落的指示。

　　沒有後路了。

　　大野是怎麼想的？櫻井不住納悶起來，他該用怎樣的表情去面對大野智？他又該怎麼面對自己的孩子？他們是自私的雙親，將自己的性命捲入危險中就算了，連榛くん的也要算進一筆。

 

　　櫻井抱起孩子，大野的副官隨在他身邊，與前來護衛他們的軍官們一行人直下到大野少將的辦公室，那裡人來人往，一面位於中間的立體投影幕是一區十州的地圖，詳細標記了目前他們取得了哪些地方的支持、不干涉約定與軍力部署。

　　在櫻井翔踏入辦公室時，幾乎所有在辦公室裡的人都愣了一下，他們手上的動作停了下來，在副官的催促下才繼續進行。

　　他們……多數人在參與行動之前，早就將家人安排到一個安全的地方，至少遠離中央區。也許是某一個寧靜的鄉下，或是用盡手段非法潛逃到國外。他們以為櫻井和孩子也該被大野智送到不知道是哪裡的地方，卻在這裡出現了。

　　榛くん如他保證的，安靜地坐在一邊。他張望四周，發現遠遠地爹地正走進來，穿的就像初次出現在他面前那樣。

　　大野智摘下帽子放到一邊，旁若無人地吻了櫻井翔。

　　　　＊

　　「注意你的行為，司令官。」櫻井翔壓低聲音在大野智耳邊說。「你讓我看起來像是你的附屬品，想要他們怎麼聽我的命令？」

　　「現在你的命令就是一切，獨裁官。」

　　大野離開了櫻井，他站在櫻井的旁邊盯著那張地圖，第十州前幾分鐘傳來確定支持臨時政府的消息，第九州仍在接洽中，最主要的仍是他們得拿下中央區。

　　「這是你的行動，由你來執行，做你想做的。」他說。

　　「我會做我能做的。」櫻井回答。

　　櫻井簽下了停火命令，這份被盼望了五年的命令，會由大野智親自執行。

　　為了嚴防此時大野無法直接掌控的地方軍隊製造動亂，他們需要更多值得信任的軍隊派往移民三州及末兩州，掌控每一個交通要道與關口，但目前能動用的只有直屬移民三州司令部的部隊，以及部分駐紮中央區的軍隊，在地方的軍隊就指望不了了。

 

　　「發現騷亂的國會恐怕已經動員警備軍，祕密警察也已出動，那不受中央區警察局控制……」

　　「政府總部還未確認情況，聯絡不上松本上尉……」

　　「中央市政官不承認元老院議決……」

　　人員接二連三奔入辦公室，帶來的每個都是不算太好的消息，他們神色慌亂，前幾分鐘眾人還因為第十州的好消息而雀躍不已，現在情勢突然大變，負責聯絡與接洽的人員開始慌了手腳。

　　「冷靜！」櫻井不耐地喊了一聲，辦公室不小，這裡面的所有人慌成一片算什麼樣子？

　　相葉雅紀首先回神過來，他是第三州的市政官，作為有官職的人，他在這多年內都一直協助籌備政變……大野是行動領導人，但這個政變的意圖，一直都有人在進行，不知失敗了多少次，才終於走到今日這個地步。

　　這是史無前例的逼近成功！但若不能貫徹有什麼意義？

　　「來自上野執政官的郵件。」相葉站起身來，他將收到的郵件推向辦公室中間的立體投影幕，裡面是上野執政官表達對獨裁官人選的不理解。

　　「……逮捕他。」櫻井想了片刻之後作出決定。「但不必現在做。」

　　「看來的確需要多一點的兵力。」他轉向大野的方向。「你認為呢？」

　　「三州各市的自衛隊，就算能讓他們現在趕過來，也來不及。」大野回答，他無意識之間站得比之前更挺。

　　「那就從中央調。」櫻井說完便接過一旁大野的屬下匆匆遞上的電話，但他沒有要打，他又把那推回到捧著電話的Alpha手上。「打給中央區警察局長。」

　　「……他在線上了。」那個Alpha將話筒交給櫻井，站在一旁絲毫不敢鬆懈的樣子。

　　櫻井拿過話筒。「您好，好久不見，我是櫻井翔，看過幾分鐘前的新聞了嗎？是的，事出突然……不干涉？我明白您的顧慮……是的，是的，您一如既往的親切，代我向您的家人問好，非常感謝。」

　　他掛斷了電話，方才掛著的笑容須臾間從他的臉上淡去。他的手指在立體投影幕上滑了幾下，分出了中央區的詳細地圖，在中央區警察局上作了新的記號。

　　「你有一支軍隊了，中央區警察局的預備役，從中央區警備軍那裡撥來的，素質非常好。」

　　「是……是！」

　　「放下電話，那不是你該作的事。現在去抓捕正在四處流竄的祕密警察。」

　　那位Alpha上尉急匆匆地行了個軍禮，指了幾個人和他走。辦公室裡誰都不敢喘一聲，真正的困境才正要開始，方才的順遂不過是國會還未能立即反應，能不能完全接管政府在天黑之前就會有定論，接下來的每一步都如履薄冰。

　　「這是中央市政官的聯合不承認元老院議決聲明。」一份文件被放到櫻井面前，官員模樣的人緊張地等著他的定奪。

　　「聯合？他們真夠有時間的。逮捕他們。」櫻井頭也不抬地回覆道。地圖上的標記一次一次地被刷新，他們取得的範圍愈加擴張，然而政府總部那裡的消息依然沒有傳來。

 

　　松本動用了陸軍，他們的進程不快卻非常穩定，自軍部總部往政府總部的路上在他們的掌握之中，坦克在一個行人也無的空蕩大馬路上直行，如入無人之境。

　　坦克駛入政府總部前廣場，士兵從大車上接連跳下，魚貫湧入政府總部。護衛政府總部的中央區獨立警備軍茫然地投降，幾個巡邏兵自然不會是坦克的對手，但同時也說明了警備軍多數都被調往國會的事實。

　　更可能的情況是連執政團都不在政府總部，松本盯著政府總部的大門，一種不祥的預感隨著政府總部如此唾手可得而浮上他的心頭。

　　「長官，政府總部裡一個人都沒有。」從政府總部裡急急奔出的軍官也從未見過這麼詭譎的情勢，他忐忑地等待松本的回覆，捏著手套的掌心全是汗水。

　　「……發到少將辦公室，說我們佔領了政府總部，警告他們執政團在國會大廈。」

　　「發不出去……」那名軍官試了幾次，臨時政府封鎖通訊以外，有留下專用的通訊管道，但現在竟也出了問題。

　　「這附近可能被安裝了干擾的東西，去問問那些警備軍。」松本吩咐道。

　　「您聽見爆炸聲了嗎？」軍官突然安靜了下來，松本讓這裡的士兵們都別發出一點聲音，在寧靜的政府總部廣場上，他們可以聽見有爆破聲從西邊傳來。

　　西邊，中央通訊部就在這裡以西的地方！

　　「……沒有命令不可妄動。」松本沉聲道。若是中央通訊部遭到轟炸，那消息發不出去也是理所當然。「看來你必須親自前往一趟少將辦公室。」

　　

　　當從政府總部前來的軍官一身狼狽地跑進少將辦公室時，幾分鐘前才剛確定中央通訊部附近有民間反政府團體展開的攻擊，但事實上並未對中央通訊部造成損害。

　　大野少將已經帶走多數空軍出發執行停火命令，同時間元帥自元老院出發，已抵達中央通訊部，正準備發表全國性的元首就任演說，預定晚間八點全國播送。

　　新執政官人選在一周內可以全數抵達中央區，他們會需要舉行一個嚴肅而盛大的就任典禮。

　　在這樣的時刻，預定出任總理的二宮和也未能如期脫身。

　　「我們不可以在沒解決國會問題之前……自以為取得了全面性的成功。」櫻井按了按自己的眉心，他一忙起來連吃飯都忘記，幸虧大野的副官還記得替他送飯給孩子。

　　到了一個成敗與否的關鍵點。

　　即便大野能順利執行停火命令，國會仍然存在，隱患仍然存在，唐吉軻德計畫仍然隨時可能被啟動。

 

　　他該怎麼辦？

　　櫻井趁著短暫的空檔，坐到榛くん的旁邊，他覺得自己的力氣好像全都要被抽走了一樣。站了一個下午，神經緊繃不堪，所有的命令都必須經過他做決斷，他一個錯也不能犯。

　　櫻井翔望了望在窗邊的榛くん，榛くん正抱著大野的外套，一張嬰兒肥未褪去的臉蛋被夕陽照得紅通通的。

　　「我們要回家了嗎？」

　　注意到櫻井視線的榛く轉頭過來，他想勾住櫻井的右手，卻怕會妨礙到櫻井在那些寫滿東西的紙張上簽名的動作，最後只是繼續揉那件大野的皮大衣。

　　「我們今天要在這裡過夜。」櫻井吻了一下榛くん，「情況順利的話，我們一個禮拜之後就可以回家。」

 

　　「收到來自二宮執政官的書件！」相葉猛然站起身，他桌上的東西被他掀翻，但沒人在意，整個辦公室裡的人沒人在意，他們在這幾個小時之內熟習了自己該做的，處理兵力的人開始去調兵，負責關口控制的人也定期匯報情況，一切都非常穩定，沒錯，他們會有希望的……

　　櫻井扶著腰，瞥了一眼時間，再幾分鐘就是八點。

　　「……這是指定給您的。」

　　櫻井接過相葉手上的文件，那封全都由州民書寫法完成的信件，在他眼前模糊成一片，他不能明白那上面的意思，關於州民書寫法……他會的只有大野兩個字。

　　二宮固然是可以使用中央區書寫法的，他不明白二宮的動機。

　　大野、大野……

　　他又想起過往的事情。他不懂，他不能求助，他害怕那是一封不該被他人知道的信，他不能找任何人唸出來。

　　二宮與他的綁架相關，至今除了不知存活與否的指使者與二宮、大野，沒有人知曉他和大野智的關係始於那場持續一個月的監禁。

　　「那不是太重要的信件。」櫻井深吸了一口氣，他轉而詢問起相葉關於兵力的調動情況，得到了午夜前可以包圍國會的答覆。

　　八點到了，報時系統響起，中央區晚間的鐘塔敲了八次鐘。

　　元首就任演說如期發表。

　　　　＊

　　八點，國會大廈。

 

　　「年輕人。」

　　二宮聞聲轉頭，見是素來享有民望的老議員，便也湊上去熱情地打了招呼。

　　素來享有民望並不是他定義的，所謂的民望，也僅限中央區的民望罷了。

　　二宮知道自己是中央區的寵兒，他們喜歡像他一樣看起來很上進的州民，這符合他們的邏輯，他也適合拿來作為州民的榜樣。

　　州民的榜樣，他此時此刻正在進行的事情，讓他感覺自己「州民的榜樣」幾個字當之無愧。

　　「謀劃一場政變，可真不容易啊。」老議員說。「我當了快半世紀的議員了，也從來沒看過這種狀況。我敢說，要是我有個元老院成員的身分，今天就不會發生這種事。」

　　「您會怎麼做？」二宮問。

　　老議員聽了二宮的話，笑得像聽到什麼天大笑話一樣。他鬆了鬆脖頸上的領帶，議員席那裡議員們鬆鬆散散地坐著，沒人在乎這是政變或是什麼災難，他們抽菸閒聊，在國會議事廳裡來去自如。

　　「我什麼事也不需要做。」老議員攤開雙手。「事情就快結束了。」

　　「您很有自信。」

 

　　「這不會影響到我個人的命運。因為我從未選邊站，年輕人。就算國會大廈被占領……」老議員吸了口菸斗，悠悠吐出煙來。「換政府就換政府吧，讓那些激進的傢伙去做對錯的選擇，我賣命的不是任何的意識團體。」

　　「是這個國家與人民。」他做了一個深情的脫帽敬禮，看在二宮眼裡卻是無比的諷刺與作嘔。老議員舉高自己的酒杯，和二宮用高腳杯輕輕地乾杯。

　　「敬我們的繁榮。」老議員說，轉身走向他的位置。

　　「……人類萬歲。」二宮接話道。他拿出藏妥的手槍，朝著老議員的後腦扣下板機，血濺得國會議事廳一地，被緩緩吸進暗紅色的地毯裡。

　　

　　霎時間短促的尖叫聲四起，二宮攤開手，就像剛才這個老議員做的那樣，他清了清喉嚨，皺起眉嚴肅地告訴那個癱倒在地的老議員：「這確實影響了您個人的命運。」

　　「各位女士、各位先生。」　　

　　「讓我們好好掌握自己的命運，做一個積極的選擇。」

　　他走到國會議事廳的中間，開啟立體投影幕。那正是今晚的新聞，臨時政府首相的就任演說。

 

 

 


	8. 08　情勢逆轉

# 08

 

 

　 _「各位女士、各位先生。」_

_「讓我們好好掌握自己的命運，做一個積極的選擇。」_

_「投降或是支持？」_

　　八點十五分。

　　「在今天，我們終於迎來了真正的平等與自由。在這個莊嚴的時刻，臨時政府元首宣布以下數件至關重要的事情。」

　　「首先，國會已發表支持臨時政府決定。」

　　「其次，因為戰爭凍結的人口縮減法案此刻正式廢止。」

　　「最後，一切命令以臨時政府元首辦公室命令為準。」

 

　　少將辦公室裡全是此起彼落的歡呼聲，有人相擁而泣，有人靜靜地閉上了眼，將手按在左胸口。他們活下來了！他們熬過了這一天！國會是他們的最後一哩路，他們成功了！

　　櫻井放下手上那份剛送上來的秘密警察逮捕報告，這個消息對他而言這並不是一件值得開心的事，一旦所有命令以元首為主，他獨裁官的權力便和元首相衝突。

　　他有不妙的預感。

　　站在一旁的相葉走到他的旁邊，用只有兩人聽得見的聲音告訴櫻井，這和當初預定發表的內容不同。

　　他們預期的，不是國會的支持，而是國會的投降。沒有任何可供協商或是談判的餘地，就是徹徹底底地承認核武陰謀，並且投降，重新改組國會，換掉那些都要腐爛在國會議事廳的老傢伙。

　　恐怕元首與國會達成了某種協議，某種他們現在不知道的協議，可能會相當危險的協議。

　　「我想，考慮到最壞的情況，您該離開這裡了。」相葉說。「在臨時政府以任何名目逮捕您之前。少將的副官正在等您。」

　　「您聯絡的？」櫻井略微訝異地望著相葉，他知道相葉是第三州的市政官，當了五年以上都不求升遷的市政官，不禁令人聯想到無能或是沒有上進心。但相葉完全不是那個樣子，他顯然具備一個市政官的才能，否則他該如何神不知鬼不覺地進行那麼多的秘密行動？又能如此迅速地反應過來？

 

　　元首就任演說結束後，切回由中央通訊部控制的新聞，新聞裡正發表臨時政府的人事名單，上面有二宮、有大野，但一個中央區出身的人也無。

　　相葉雅紀聳了聳肩。「也許我也該回去第三州了，得先準備好我整天都在第三州認真工作的證據和證人。」他笑了一下，看起來有些勉強。

　　「祝好運。」櫻井愣了愣，才回神過來。他的身體比他想像的更不好使，現在已是精神凌駕在軀體上的狀態，只是用意志懸在那裡。

　　「也祝您好運。」

　　相葉很快地接受了付出了多年心血，卻可能要被從臨時政府裡除名的事實。他拿起自己的外套，唯一一樣他帶來辦公室的東西，匆匆步出軍部總部大樓。櫻井從落地窗向下看，相葉已經搭上了車，沒多久車子就駛出了他的視野。

　　在八點的時候，為了發表就任演說，中央通訊部恢復了全國的通訊系統。

　　現在已是八點半，仍未收到來自大野的任何消息。大野的副官說，這是正常的現象，他們駐紮在外地時未必能及時聯絡。然而櫻井從她語音的顫抖讀出，就連她也無法確定，她只是盡她所能地安慰自己和櫻井。

　　榛被抱在櫻井的懷裡，夜風凜冽，他讓櫻井拿圍巾裹得幾乎什麼都看不到，只能從一個小小的空子望出一道細細的縫，在那細縫裡，是比平常更漆黑的街道，空蕩的路上沒有燈，只能聽見不知從哪裡傳來的警笛聲，忽近忽遠，似乎哪裡都有。

　　他們為什麼又要離開？

　　要前往的地方會是哪裡？

　　他們坐上了車，大野的副官沒有跟著一起，她還有太多事情得做，現在情勢變化莫測，她一時之間失去了上司的命令也不知該做何應對才好。

　　「該怎麼辦……」她喃喃自語，一向精明幹練的她也慌張起來，即便說服了自己得冷靜，卻依然靜不下來。

　　「不會有事的。」櫻井按下車窗，榛くん從裡面探出頭來和她道別。

　　「我希望您和少將不會有事，我……」她躊躇了片刻，將手放上車窗，小聲地說：「我想您是無辜的，關於那個法案……我想了很多天，我覺得很抱歉。」

　　她沒有給櫻井回話的餘地，和司機打了招呼之後便轉身離去。

 

　　中央區已不是一個安全的地方，它曾經是。它保護所有遵守規則的人，可現在沒人說得準什麼是規則、誰訂的才是規則。

　　道路愈來愈擁擠，車子幾乎被在路上行走的人潮卡在原地，動彈不得。區與州之間的檢查站在首相的命令之下完全開啟，許多州民湧入中央區，那是製造混亂……櫻井順了順躺在他膝上睡著的榛くん又變長了的頭髮，車窗外，在街道上聚集的人，就算朝他們按了喇叭也不會閃離，毫無秩序可言。

　　臨時政府是個怎樣的政府……

　　櫻井和窗外的一個男孩子對上了視線，那個男孩有張髒兮兮的臉，但那雙眼睛像寶石似的嵌在他臉上，卻又像隻狼才會有的眼睛。他盯著櫻井看了幾秒，拽了拽他身邊那個男人──櫻井猜那是他的父親──他拽他的衣角，在滿臉鬍渣的男人耳邊說了些什麼。

　　突然那個男人指著這裡喊了一些話，櫻井沒有聽得很清楚，他腿上的榛くん被聲音弄醒，抓著他胸前的布料揉了揉眼，迷茫地朝窗外看，窗外好多臉孔，全都帶著很憤怒的表情在敲打著窗戶，像要把車窗玻璃砸破一樣，櫻井把榛的眼睛遮起來，用身體擋住了那面離他們比較近的窗，緊緊地將他按在懷裡。

　　他今天一直覺得爸爸的身體比平常燙，可是爸爸說那不是發燒，要他別擔心他。

　　司機連續按了好幾下喇叭都不奏效，最後他發狠踩了油門，一路衝到現在已沒人看管的州境檢查站，才終於算是從中央區脫身。

　　從車裡的廣播，櫻井聽見了元首……那位老元帥用沉穩的聲音說，他們得從中央區居民的手上討回屬於他們的權力與權利。

　　他的壞預感是正確的，臨時政府裡不會有中央區出身的人的立足之地。

 

　　櫻井著急地翻找那封二宮的信，最後從一個口袋翻出了那張被凹折了幾次的紙，他把紙攤開，就著車內一點微弱的燈光，他問自己的孩子，要不要試試看念那封信。

　　榛くん好奇地湊上去看，他歪著小腦袋，看了半晌也只能唸出幾個零碎的詞。

　　「故事書裡不是有嗎？一邊比較複雜的字，一邊比較簡單的字？」櫻井再次攤好那封信，他現在能依賴的人只有他的兒子。

　　「……但是爸爸你說過我們應該先學習複雜的字。」

　　櫻井翔有些洩氣。「我真不敢相信你唸不來，我記得我一直都有督促你認字，不管是哪種。」

　　他明知自己不該這樣對待他的孩子，但他沒有別的辦法，他沒有辦法的時候，就總是得說些違心的話，讓孩子受苦也折磨自己。

　　「那你要先告訴我。」榛くん扁起了嘴巴。「賤人是什麼意思？為什麼外面的人要生氣？要一直這樣喊？」

　　「那沒有什麼意思。」櫻井回答。

　　「……爸爸又騙我。」榛くん的聲音帶上了哭腔，他把信推回櫻井手上，固執地不肯去唸。「他們那麼生氣，你和爹地不是因為拿人家的草莓才被討厭對不對……」

　　「還能是什麼原因？我怎麼知道他們要用什麼原因討厭人！」櫻井把那封信揉成一團扔到一邊，他痛苦地按著自己的頭和腹部，該死的現在他全身都痛。

　　「我討厭你！我也討厭你！」榛在椅子上站了起來，他的頭幾乎要撞上車頂，氣鼓鼓的在椅子上蹦，櫻井被他晃得一股酸意直往喉頭冒。

　　「我想回到我們住的屋子裡！可以堆雪人的那裡，除了那裡，我哪裡也不想去！」榛跳累了又坐了下來，抱著自己的膝蓋哭。「我想回去……嗚嗚……我想回去……」

　　「但是我不想回去。」櫻井說。「我真的不想回去。」

　　他不知何時也流下了眼淚，止不住地落個不停，哭得像是孩子一樣。

　　那幢房子是他的牢籠，他不想回去，就只有這個願望他永遠無法為了榛くん實現。

　　在那裡，他的恐懼赤裸得無所遁形，所有相關的東西都會喚起那可怕的記憶。相似的椅子、類似的衛浴設備、入口多汁卻酸的蘋果、那張床、那串鑰匙、那張地圖……還有大野智。

　　榛くん不算在內，因為那是他的孩子。

 

　　我一定是……一定是還在繼續贖罪。櫻井閉上了眼睛，積聚的淚水滑下他已經濕潤的臉頰，自從他在中央區出生，享有這些剝削州民而來的資源的那一天，他就帶著迫害州民的罪，雖然他曾經對這些一無所知。

　　而只要他活著的一天，他對所有因他而被處刑的親人與屬下就充滿償還不了的虧欠。

　　榛くん停止了哭泣，他甚至忘了自己哭的理由，面對櫻井的眼淚而無措的他，一股腦地想鑽進櫻井的懷裡。

　　「只要抱抱就會好起來。」

　　「已經不會好了，榛くん。」櫻井抱住他，下巴抵在他的頭上。「已經不會好了，永遠都不會痊癒，永遠都……」

　　車子停了下來，櫻井放開了榛，他摸出了手槍，唯恐這是司機的背叛或是任何潛伏的危險。一隻戴著皮手套的手在起了一層霧的車窗上敲了幾下，司機按下了後座的車窗，那人隻手按住車窗的下緣，探身進來。

　　是大野智，他的軍帽沿上淌下細細碎碎的雨珠，落到櫻井翔的臉上。

　　　　＊

　　看見櫻井翔大半夜出現在這種窮鄉僻壤的時候，大野智就明白發生什麼事情了。

　　「這裡的設備很簡陋，你們忍耐一點，等臨時政府和反叛軍政府議和之後，我們應該可以向內撤軍。」

　　說是簡陋，但這裡的設備還是比那個第四州的房子裡好的多，司令官專用的房間，前面有張尚稱氣派的辦公桌，隔著門後面擺著還算可以休息的床。

　　「謝謝。」櫻井說。

　　大野擺了擺手，他回到前半部的空間裡，掛好了自己滿是雨珠的大衣和帽子，靠在辦公桌邊點了一支菸。

　　在車上他撿到了一封皺成一團的信。

　　鵝黃色的燈光斜斜地打在他身上，將他的影子拉得很長，背光的那面，他的表情被濃重的黑掩蓋過去。

　　

　　櫻井終於可以把在他臂彎裡睡著的孩子放到床上，他關上了門，走進大野所在的房間，背靠在門板上一語不發。

　　當大野回過神來時，他手指上夾的那根菸他一口也沒吸，只是徒然冒出一條細細的白煙來。而櫻井已經在他面前解著衣服，半褪的襯衫披在他留不住衣服的肩膀上，西褲和著皮帶金屬扣撞擊在地上的聲音唰地滑下。

　　櫻井走出他落在地上的褲子，長腿跨上大野的腰，大野盯著他看，他用視線舔遍櫻井裸露出來的每一寸肌膚，他半躺在辦公桌上，將手放上櫻井的腰，扯下櫻井的底褲。

　　每一次櫻井的熱情，都是不祥的預兆。

　　明知道司令官的房間外有好幾個士兵守著，大野智還是將櫻井翔抵在桌邊，一次比一次更深地將自己塞進那個又熱又濕的穴裡，弄得櫻井根本守不住喉頭那些瀕臨沸騰的呻吟，斷斷續續地喊著、尖叫著，外面的人怕是都要聽見。

　　他撞上某個點時，櫻井就踮起腳尖，雙手在辦公桌上做徒勞無功的抓撓，想要從那個掠奪他身體的肉棒下逃走。

　　他引誘他之後，每一次都想逃走。

　　「嗯、啊、輕一點……」

　　櫻井那種像用鼻音在哼哼的聲音，還沒有大野和他肉體碰撞在一起的聲音響。他嘴上求饒著要輕一點，夾著大野的穴卻是一顫一顫地縮緊，要把大野絞得洩出來。

　　大野淺淺地用前端在櫻井的洞口邊磨了幾下，抽出被死纏著挽留的性器，在櫻井用帶著水光的眼神疑惑地轉過頭來看他時，又一插深埋到底。

　　他們之間再也沒有一絲空隙，櫻井的每一個顫抖都是他射精的象徵，就算是在辦公桌上做愛，櫻井也無絲毫的忍耐，放縱地射精的樣子，他很喜歡。

　　櫻井胸前敏感的乳珠被大野的指尖肆意揉捏拉扯，他的陰莖在大野的每個頂弄中一下一下拍打在自己的下腹上，白濁洩得到處都是，但埋在他體內的大野根本還沒有射過精。

　　大野身上有個雨水和香菸的味道，讓櫻井想起他們在頂樓擦身而過的那天。

　　櫻井的雙手攀在大野的後背上，大野的手按在桌面上，不碰他但用肉棒狠狠幹他，一臉被性慾控制失去理性的樣子，他很喜歡。

　　「我恨你。」櫻井急促地吸氣，他一下子笑，一下子放聲呻吟，又像換氣過度那樣張著嘴喘息。「我喜歡恨著你的我。」

　　大野聽了櫻井的話，每次插入都朝著櫻井的敏感點狠戳，櫻井因為劇烈的快感開始發抖，那雙漂亮的眼睛幾乎無法定在大野身上，錯亂地翻動著，湧出無法控制的淚水。

　　他現在也喘得可怕，大野幾乎想把自己的陰囊也擠進櫻井的身體裡，這不像是一場性愛，而是兩個人之間伴隨著器官接合嘖嘖水聲的較勁。

　　「看著我。」他抓著櫻井的下顎，櫻井閃躲他，他撥掉大野的手，又被大野狠狠地抓住。

　　他在櫻井噘起的唇瓣上重重以吻輾壓，兩人的牙齒撞在一起，細碎的疼痛反而讓大野更加欲罷不能。他吸吮著櫻井的嘴唇，侵占他所有的柔軟和尖銳，全部都拆吞入腹。

　　「我愛你。」大野用一種帶著濃濃恨意的語氣說。「我討厭愛著你的我。」

 

　　他翻出他在車上撿到的，那張二宮和也用州民書寫法寫的信。

　　「如果你早知道，為什麼不疏散辦公室裡的中央區人？」

　　他們的下身仍交合在一起，櫻井迷亂地搖著頭，大野在生殖腔岔道裡進出的肉棒拆解了他殘存的防線。

　　「我不知道、啊、真的不知道上面寫了什麼。」

　　「你有那麼多人可以求助，你為什麼不做？」大野使力頂了幾下，他覺得自己像在用性器審問櫻井。

　　「你在那房子裡有五年，你為什麼不學？因為你的緣故，二宮的警告沒有被及時放出，你知道會有什麼後果？」

　　櫻井聽見大野的問話，他只是默默移走視線，將汗濕的額髮向後順，殷紅的舌尖舔了舔紅腫的唇，卻沒有要回答。

　　「說話！」大野更快速地抽插了好幾下，面對櫻井的退避不言，他頹喪而氣惱地朝著桌面砸下了一個拳頭，沒有落在櫻井身上，但櫻井像是被他逼到了絕路，他不顧大野還在自己的身體裡，或是大野還伏在他的身上，他顫顫地撐起身，搶過那封信，再次將它揉成一團，扔到大野臉上。

　　「如果是你會怎麼做？我還能怎麼做？我應該要學？」

　　「我被關在那該死的房子裡，外面在戰爭，所有的人都覺得我幹了一件慘絕人寰的事，我不能為自己辯駁，數以百計的人因為我的沉默而死，我和榛くん隨時都可能被炸死在一個不知道是哪裡的地方，而我不是該思考怎麼逃脫，而是該學州民書寫法？」

　　他憤怒的指控到最後語氣弱了下來。

　　大野像是在逃避什麼一樣，用一陣漫長的射精轉移了櫻井的注意力，他終於明白了為何櫻井要逃避現實時就和他做愛。

　　他有太多話想說，太多太多話，要說出來的時候就變成撕扯他們靈魂的吻。

　　當是有愛才接吻。

 

 

 


	9. 09　別無選擇

# 09

 

 

　　 _為無處可去的愛負起責任。_

_將沒有餘地的責任命名為愛。_

 

　　櫻井是被花灑注水的聲響弄醒的。

　　他仍然模糊的視野裡，油漆刷得不甚平整的天花板占了大半，霉斑爬在牆上，裸露出來的管線有鏽蝕的痕跡，看起來就像是中央區五十年前的衛浴設備。

　　但浴缸很乾淨。

　　大野智一手撐在浴缸邊，他雖然捲起了袖管卻仍免不了沾濕一點，天藍色的襯衫一濺到水就多了幾個深藍的漬，他看著櫻井，從櫻井皺眉的頻率猜測他何時會醒，又或者會一直睡下去。

 

　　「你從來不會做這種事情。」櫻井想伸回被握在大野手上清洗的臂膀，大野捏著他的手腕，沒有使出多少力氣，卻讓他感覺無法抗拒。

　　大野替他沐浴，用裹著柔軟潔白泡沫的手，撫摸過他每一吋皮膚，裡裡外外，沒有放過分毫。

　　像在服侍他，又像在侵略他。

 

　　花灑的水已經被扭停了。

　　櫻井躺在浴缸裡，水仍然是暖的，蒸氣從水面縹緲上浮，室內氤氳一片，空氣卻是冷的。自始保持著沉默的大野，沾染水氣的袖子已經成了冰冷的累贅。汗濕的碎髮落了幾縷下來，他也沒要撥回去的意思，只是多解開了襯衫的一個扣子。

　　在浴缸裡的人被浴缸外的人盯得難堪，櫻井別開了頭，他不在意自己在大野面前赤裸著身體，早在一開始，他就連體內也沒能逃過大野的眼睛。可是大野智的視線，並非僅僅停留在他的肉體與表層。

　　「我小的時候……」大野離開了浴缸邊，他把額上的頭髮向後攏，背靠在牆上斜斜地坐著，斑駁的白牆襯得他也有了那麼一點無機質的味道，像是流動的金屬，像是什麼隱晦而深邃的秘密。

　　櫻井翔終於肯將視線放在他身上。

　　「撿到了一張寫滿看不懂的字的紙。」大野說。「裡面包著香皂。」

 　　「在中央區香皂是怎樣的東西？」他問。

　　「……很普通的東西。」櫻井回答，他的聲音有些沙啞。

　　「那大概就像是第一州的銀一樣。我們有白銀和金子，第二州還有鑽石。送往中央區的當然是最好的，被淘汰下來的也還有很多，在路上看見的人幾乎都是礦工或是礦工頭子，全身都是灰，戴著作工不怎麼樣的金飾或銀飾，卻買不起一塊香皂來洗浴。」

　　大野邊說，邊低頭翻弄那張包裹香皂的油紙，櫻井偏著臉去看他，他看不清他手下的動作，只好去看大野在泛著霧的空氣裡劃動的手指。

　　「那是什麼？」櫻井問。

　　「紙船，有香皂的人家裡才摺得起，帶著香味的船最高級。」大野扶著膝蓋站起，他走到浴缸邊，把那艘摺好的紙船送進水裡。

　　櫻井用沾著水的指尖去逗紙船兩個尖角，他蜷起身體，手臂環抱著膝蓋。

　　「你摺得很熟練。」他抬起頭，對上大野半歛起的眼。

　　「我雙親是老師，在第一州，我們說這是最穩定的，也是最多人羨慕的職業。」他說。突然想到了什麼，大野難得地笑了出來，櫻井沒有看過他這樣子，就連眼睛都因笑意微微彎起，彎成一個舒緩美麗的弧度。

　　櫻井保持著適當的沉默，當需要觀察情勢的時候……但他的手在水面下撥水，讓紙船起起伏伏，一刻鐘也靜不下來。

　　「和包裝紙比起來，大人更愛香皂。」大野也加入一起翻攪缸水。「小孩喜歡紙，也只是因為可以摺船，沒有人在乎上面寫了什麼。」

　　「你們會去讀上面的內容嗎？」他問櫻井，沒有一點惡意，和他第一次問櫻井的「你們住在中央區的人都是這樣子的嗎？」語氣有極大的反差。

　　櫻井不明白大野想要怎樣的回答，就和大野初次和他說話問的那句一樣，他不知道，他猜不到大野想要從他這裡得到什麼答案。

　　「我想大部分的人……不會仔細地去看。」他頓了頓。「去讀。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為……」櫻井反覆斟酌著用詞。「因為一旦香皂被拿出來了，那張包裝紙就只是垃圾。如果想要讀什麼，有很多很多東西等著你去讀……」

　　「譬如說？」

 

　　「譬如說……」

　　大野挨近櫻井，櫻井往另一邊縮，半晌沒吐出一個書名來。

　　「狡猾如狐狸，殘酷如獅子。這是哪裡出來的句子？」

　　「是狡猾如狐狸，兇悍如獅子。」櫻井訝異地望著他，他的手甚至從水面下竄了出來，不顧一切地抓住了大野的前臂。他只知道一個人犯過這種錯誤，在課堂上說錯了一個詞，就只是那個詞而已，結果在辯論課上打了一場悽慘的敗仗。

　　那是一個令人頹喪的下午，他忘了那天的辯論主題，也忘了對手是誰，只記得他奔出了講堂，那天正逢節日，在一長排公共電話邊排隊的人很多，只有這個時候可以和州連絡上，用公共電話。

　　有仍未把家人接進中央區的人，有和情人細語的人，臉上充斥著喜悅與哀傷，一張臉要怎麼塞下兩種情感？這些滯留在中央區的州民的行為舉止就和他們的情緒一樣矛盾而令人費解。

　　他把手塞進兜裡，在那之前先解鬆憋了一整天的領帶，鬼使神差地也去排隊，一邊小心不被同學看見，用帽子遮遮掩掩地，也不知道要打給誰，就只是想找個人隨便說點話，於是拿了前面那個人留下來的紙條，就著上面的號碼，撥了一通電話。

 

　　「喂？」

　　「……喂？」

 

　　「你在哪裡？」

　　「我在……我在第一州，你呢？」

 

　　「我？我在中央區……」

　　「中央區！那裡是怎樣的？高樓？滿街的車子？你怎麼能在中央區？你是中央區的人？」

　　「不是、不是！我來自……我來自第十州，離你那邊很遠，非常非常遠，所以你不要猜了。」

　　「……我知道了。你打錯電話了？」

 

　　「不是……我只是想找人說話。」

　　「要說什麼？」

　　「嗯……像是，你們天神祭的時候都在做什麼？」

　　「現在？沒有做什麼，夏天整條街都臭烘烘的，根本沒人想上街，待在家裡又很熱，我晚點要去海邊。」

　　「海邊！你能把電話帶過去嗎？中央區得用公共電話往外打，但在第一州應該可以用電話接吧？攜帶電話？」

　　「那是什麼？這樣得把電話線都一起拉過去。」

 

　　「我想聽海浪的聲音，我好想聽海浪的聲音，我不想待在這裡，我想去你那裡。」

　　「我可以幫你錄，也許哪天轉交給你，你叫什麼名字？」

　　「……我得掛電話了。」

　　「等等！我不多問了！我幫你錄音！你可以隨便唸本書給我聽嗎？你手邊的就好。老人與海？你有這本書嗎？」

 

　　「抱歉……你說隨便一本？我手邊有這個……『由於獅子不能夠防止自己落入陷阱，而狐狸則不能夠抵禦豺狼。因此，君主必須是一頭狐狸以便認識陷阱，同時又必須是一頭獅子，以便使豺狼驚駭』。」

　　「那是什麼意思？」

　　「意思是，中央區的人狡猾如狐狸、殘酷如獅子，他們……」

 

　　「……你說什麼？」

　　大野智愣愣地移開了話筒，他們的對話被斷線了。七月底的熱風灌進屋子裡，他微微長過耳的頭髮被吹得亂七八糟，父親的魚竿還靠在桌子邊，他該去釣魚嗎？但他現在一點釣魚的心情都沒有。

　　之後再也沒有任何來自中央區的電話打進來，他想這是因為未恰逢節日或祭典的緣故，但他也害怕那個人遭遇到任何的不幸。

 

　　櫻井翔憤怒地摔了話筒，排在他後面的男人急著打電話，看見那個話筒被扔到地上，彈簧狀的電話線拉得長長也不知道也沒有被拉斷，就氣急地拉開了電話亭的門，要把人拉出來打一頓，他拉著櫻井的領口把他提起來，卻在看清楚了手下抓著的制服時錯愕地放開。

　　要讓櫻井說的話，他寧願挨一頓揍，也不想要那個男人畏懼他的身分而放過他。

　　　　＊

　　櫻井翔鬆開了抓在大野智前臂上的手，他知道自己太過激動，現在要讓一切彷彿沒發生過已然不可能。

　　大野智拉回櫻井翔的手，他吻上了他的手背、吻上他的手指，薄唇停留在他的指關節上，溫熱的氣息逗留不去，但大野的嘴唇早已離開那裡。

　　「孩子在找你了。」

　　他拿來一條浴巾，披到櫻井的身上，低下頭替櫻井擦拭身體。

　　櫻井的目光停留在大野的身上，一刻也移不走。他俯視著大野，看他烏鴉濕羽般的頭髮，看他刀削出來似的標緻五官，他遙遠又接近的撫觸，他所有的曖昧難辨與清晰，一切不明白的，一切想明白的，構成了這個男人。

　　「我沒有聽到聲音。」櫻井說。

 

　　他的藉口對櫻井大概起不了什麼作用。

　　「在我對你再次產生性慾之前，出去和孩子睡覺。」大野拿過櫻井的衣服塞到他手裡，碰地一聲關上了門，洗了個三分鐘的澡就出來，那時櫻井連衣服都還沒穿好，他望了望床上還安穩地睡著的孩子，在心裡為大野的說詞感到好笑的時候，孩子翻了個身面對他衣不蔽體的雙親，睜開了眼睛，伸手討要擁抱。

　　櫻井匆促地奔到他旁邊，他連扣子都還沒扣完，就伸手將榛攬進懷裡。榛的臉頰貼在他的胸膛上，少了衣服的阻擋，他可以不經過櫻井的同意就做他想做的，此刻他的任性和安慰都亟需要被滿足。

　　大野聳了聳肩，他被櫻井瞪得莫名其妙，轉過身去從衣櫃裡撈出了一成不變的軍服換上，但只穿襯衣，沒有披上能將人襯得挺拔的外衣，衣襬露在褲頭外面，看起來很愜意。

　　他坐上床沿，手指沿著櫻井發紅的耳廓溜下，停在耳垂上，用兩指捏著輕輕帶過。在他打算重複這個動作第二次的時候，收到了櫻井強烈的警告，空下來的那隻手不輕不重地打在他的腿上。

　　「你可以停手，或是滾出去。」

　　他的語氣固然強烈，內容卻全都是大野可以自己決定要不要做的。

　　「你什麼時候要停下孩子的這個癮頭？」大野問。

　　「如果你覺得他可以吃軍用口糧的話。」櫻井轉過頭來說，他的表情好像在面對什麼不可理喻的事情。

　　他向牆壁的方向挪動，好讓大野可以完全坐上床，然而大野站了起來，在櫻井以為他真要滾出去而差點把放在嘴邊的「別走」說出來的時候，大野拉過椅子坐了下來。

　　櫻井把再次睡著但不鬆口的榛くん拉開，他有些窘迫地把襯衫拉好，告訴大野他覺得孩子應該多和他的父親相處，尤其他的父親必須經常待在外地。

　　他是想要大野好好睡一覺。

　　大野點了點頭，但將要起身的櫻井推回床上。

　　「我是軍人。」他說。「比你能想像的強韌的多。」

　　雖然大野這樣說，櫻井還是盡量替他在床上留了一點位子。

　　「我覺得……這對你們不公平，因為你是軍人，所以犧牲一些……」他找不到適當的措辭，語句硬生生斷在那裡，可是大野可以明白櫻井的意思。

　　大野笑了一下，慢慢地摸索著自己的袖扣，他幹練而優雅地解決了自己的袖扣問題。

　　「我們別無選擇。」

　　　　＊

　　凌晨四點，第九州的緯度更高，下了一個晚上的雨讓這裡的天冷得可怕。

　　在聽見敲門聲時，大野智就醒了過來，他在椅子上睡得還算熟，仔細穿戴好軍常服之後披上少將的皮大衣，戴上軍帽，在盡量不驚動床上睡著的人的情況下，落下兩個吻便走出溫暖的房間。

　　守夜的士兵們鋼盔上都結了一層霜，見大野和一眾軍官從司令部走出來，硬是打住了牙關的顫抖，慌忙熄了菸，站得比冰柱還挺直。

　　「軍部下一次的人事異動，您會是在中央的參謀部。」

　　「算了吧，我不擅長面對那些人。」大野挪了一下帽子，他對長期坐辦公桌不感興趣，雖然那才是掌有實權的位置，要進入權力核心的必要晉升。這是元首為他鋪好的路，是一個獎勵？

　　又或者是一個擺著鮮美肥肉的陷阱？

　　大野智看著從中央區連夜趕來的軍官，一個二十出頭的小夥子，怕是軍校畢業都沒多久。那個軍官視線放在很遠的一個點上，他直挺挺地站著，撐起他厚實的胸膛，夾著公事包的手卻隱藏不了顫抖。

　　「看來我這次的表現讓他們感到威脅？」

　　「這是一個升遷，長官。」

　　「來自元首辦公室的命令，長官。元首非常希望能盡快與您聚頭，愈快愈好，還有您的……家人，元首也希望可以親自向他們問好。」

　　軍官抬起了下巴，從嘴裡吐出「元首辦公室」幾個字讓他變得很有信心，彷彿他本人的後面就站著元首一樣，對高他好幾級的大野也有了一點強硬的意味在話語裡。

　　大野翻動那張「命令」，他還以為會在背面看見一張複寫紙，上面寫著這是櫻井翔的逮捕令，就等著他親手簽名，但顯然沒有人會用這種粗糙的手段。

 

　　像狐狸一樣狡猾……

　　若是現在離開這裡，那便無法參與臨時政府與反叛軍政府的議和會議。又若是不現在動身，就沒可能在「愈快愈好」的時間裡趕回中央區。

　　大野的煩惱在他的身周延伸開來，就連在床上玩紙船的榛くん都不敢去打攪他的思考。

　　「如果是你會怎麼做？」

　　「我？」櫻井頓了一下，他沒預料到大野會向他求取建議。

　　「……我會準備一台車，找個他們要的人送回中央區，雙方政府議和的變數很大，我手上雖然沒有多少兵權，但是對臨時政府而言兵士的忠誠堪憂，這次的行動我又立功，出身也正確，是很大的助力也是阻力。」

　　「你繞著說這些，是想要我把你和榛送回中央區，然後我在地方伺機而動？」大野坐回他的椅子上。「我不會做這種事。」

　　榛半躺在他爸爸的懷裡，聽著一些和自己有關係又沒關係的討論，覺得手上的紙船也不有趣了，他不知道該怎麼辦才好，只是隨著他們的話語靜靜地眨眼睛，在兩人之間移動視線。

　　百年精緻香皂。

　　他小小聲地讀著紙船上的文字，一次又一次地讀。

 

　　「……你別無選擇！」櫻井說。「你清楚他要的是什麼，如果元首要的是能夠保證控制你的一個……把柄，那冒一點險也無可厚非，雙方政府議和會有很多變局，我也說了，在這種局勢之下，任何的一個變局都會是轉機！」

　　「你待在這裡，你們都待在這裡，哪裡都不要想去。」大野當然知道元首要的就是緊緊掐住他的軟肋，他的Omega，他的孩子，他在這世上最後的，可以稱之為家人的人。

　　「這不是一個只顧自己安危的時候……你的屬下？你的屬下的家人？」櫻井急切地說，他拉著大野，幾乎要把他提起來，大野的身子虛晃一下，他只是在縱容櫻井做這樣的事。

　　「以前你不顧自己安危做的那些事情，有拯救了你的屬下和家人嗎？」大野抬頭，他話說出口便後悔了。

　　櫻井放開了大野。他坐到床上，不去看大野，也不去聽大野說的任何一句話。

　　榛感覺自己被爸爸用不小的力道環在懷裡，從他的視角看不到爹地或是爸爸的表情，他覺得爹地是個溫柔的人，他兩個人都愛，可是他不敢說任何一句話。

　　紙船已經被捏得爛爛的在他手心。

　　「……我不想要你們身處任何危險裡。」

　　面對拒絕和他溝通的櫻井翔，大野智離開了房間。在關上門之前，他最後一次轉過來告訴背對他的櫻井。

　　「待在這裡。」

　　「哪裡都不要去。」

 

 

 


	10. 10　愛與負責

# 10

 

 

　　 _最強烈的病毒，生長在無垠的草地上。_

_他心裡那片荒野，無窮無盡的荒野，星星之火便可以燃盡的荒野。_

 

　　守著第九州司令部的士兵來來回回輪了五天，也沒見應該要回中央區覆命的少將踏出司令部。從中央區過來的那些軍官這幾天頻繁地出入，幾乎要把司令部那個腐朽到一半的木門檻給踏爛。他們黑色的軍靴擦得發亮，沾著泥濘與雪，要進門前就總要在門口搔刮自己的鞋。

　　斷斷續續下了幾天的大雨，直到今早也沒有停息。

 

　　至少他們不是窩在壕溝裡架槍的那群，那可真夠冷的。站在司令部外邊端著槍，至少還乾乾淨淨整整齊齊。

　　從中央區被輪調過來的士兵仍留著原本的做派，點起菸來就往死裡吸，說可以驅寒，等長官們從裡面出來再熄掉就好。但一輩子沒出過州的士兵接過一根菸，不點來抽，倒是放進口袋裡說要收藏起來，慢慢抽。

　　「明天還能不能活著都不知道，還有時間給你慢慢抽。」中央區的士兵又點了一根，呼出來的煙和著早晨的霧氣，半晌才散掉。

　　第九州的士兵沒說什麼，看著另一個士兵原先糾結著的眉頭舒緩開來，想著要是能配點烈酒暖暖身體就更好的時候，那個士兵匆匆熄掉菸，仔細地踩進鞋底下，面朝前方嚴肅地舉起了槍，做守備的姿勢。

　　他也趕忙跟著做，不一會兒門就開了，能聽見一些人在門裡頭，腳步聲凌凌亂亂，他們站大門的站久了，眼睛是放得遠遠的，專注自己的職責，但耳朵卻是忍不住去聽，眼角餘光忍不住偷覷。

　　車子停得很近，好像等一下要上車的人禁不得這段路的冷一樣。

　　要不了多久，談話聲就靜了下來，門裡面的腳步聲散了，最後走出來的只有大野少將和另一個沒穿軍裝的男人，那人手上托著小孩，穿著料子看起來挺高級的大衣，走得很快。

　　三個人上了車，車子轉眼間駛出司令部的範圍，第九州的士兵沒明白發生了什麼，怎麼他們的司令官就這樣揚長而去，彷彿之後要在第九州和第八州中間的勢力緩衝地帶召開的，臨時政府與反叛軍政府的會議將與他無關。

 

　　「你說，你不知道他是誰？」中央區的士兵跺了跺腳，把菸蒂踢進雪裡。「軍部的小道消息沒有傳到第九州來？至少你也該看過新聞。」

　　「那是櫻井翔，他手上抱著的八成就是他和大野智的那個孩子了。」

　　他們下崗了，正前往喝一杯暖身的路上。

　　「他看起來……」第九州的士兵幾杯黃湯下肚，說話也變得直接了起來。「沒有我想像得那麼壞。」

　　「壞？中央區的人……先別提我這種州出身卻住在中央區的，有誰不是看起來斯斯文文的樣子，還是說你因為他是Omega，產生了Alpha的那種想法？」

　　第九州的士兵愣了愣，中央區的士兵一臉了然。「你覺得大野少將是怎樣的人？我們私下說話，我不說出去你不說出去就好。」

　　見那個士兵吞吞吐吐，中央區的士兵倒是乾脆地說出自己的想法。

　　「我覺得軍部和臨時政府想把他塑造成一個英雄。」

　　「沒有一個活著的人可以成為英雄，英雄一定是死人，絕對是死人，毫無疑問不能是個會爭權奪利的活人。」

　　　　＊

　　「你確定要回去中央區？」櫻井問。他的孩子躺在他的腿上，蓋著他的大衣，一張臉蛋紅撲撲的，汗濕的頭髮貼在額頭上，正經歷著高燒的迷糊。

　　「榛病了，這裡的醫療……不夠好。」大野脫下孩子的鞋，穿著羊毛襪的一雙小腳放在他的腿上，放得不太舒服，榛往櫻井的方向挪，把自己擺成一個豌豆莢的形狀。

　　他瞇著眼偷看大野智，要是大野朝他伸手過來摸一摸他的額頭，也許會發現他只是玩瘋了之後的汗水和運動之後的脹紅，和發燒一點關係都沒有。

　　榛くん抬眼去看他的爸爸，得到了一個安慰的眼神，但他可以從爸爸放在他身上輕拍的手感覺到強烈的不安。

　　以前還在那棟屋子裡的時候，如果要下大雨了，或是要刮暴風雪了，那雙放在他身上輕輕拍撫的手就會是這樣的，好像比平常更輕，卻又比平常更重，更漫不經心。

　　車子的晃蕩讓他的臉色更加蒼白，煞有其事的樣子，他甚至在路上還吐了一次。

　　到了中央區之後，他們回到家裡，請了醫生來替他看病，是大野抱著他走，從進了屋子到直奔臥室，他在大野懷裡沒有感覺到一點晃蕩。

　　櫻井憂心忡忡的走在後面，醫生比他們更早到，他被弄上了床躺好之後，大人們紛雜的談話聲又讓他覺得頭更暈，醫生要他做的事他都照做，也忘了要裝病的本意，現在是真的太不舒服了，讓他連醫生都走了也沒發現。

　　再睜開眼睛的時候，房間裡只剩下他的雙親，一個站在床邊，一個站在門邊。

 

　　「你說榛發高燒了，燒很多天了？」門邊的大野語氣幾乎沒有任何起伏地問。「但醫生說了只是暈車。」

　　「顯然這幾天你都沒有在乎過榛くん，否則你……你會發現的。」床邊的櫻井又更退後一點，大野朝著他們走過來，但他不敢太接近，櫻井看起來就像要和他拚命了一樣，一點風吹草動都會使他發動一場攻擊似的。

　　「不是榛くん的錯……」櫻井在漫長的沉默之後只是擠出了這樣的話，他是想回到中央區沒錯，他想要照著自己的意思去做，就算大野是他的Alpha，但在他的自由上，沒有人可以凌駕於他的意志。

　　以保護為出發點的也不行，如果他甘願冒險，那他就是可以拿著自己的性命冒險，拿著所有的籌碼冒險，和大野無關。

　　　　＊

　　不知道他們僵持了多久，他們已經沒說過半句話快一個星期了，現在說了話卻又好不起來。

　　榛起先只是昏昏欲睡，之後真的睡著了，再醒來的時候，屋內只有昏暗的燈光和坐在床邊椅子上的大野。

　　「爸爸呢？」榛揉了揉眼睛，大野去開了燈，但他的眼睛還沒適應太亮的光線，連大野摸了摸他脖子邊測溫度的手都模糊成好幾個殘影。

　　「他聽見了聲音，等一下就會過來。」

　　榛點了點頭，和他父親的單獨相處，讓他覺得自己好像又回到了剛到中央區的那時候，發生了很多很多的事情。

　　他鼓起了勇氣，告訴大野裝病全部都是他的「詭計」，爸爸起先沒有同意，是在他的「威逼利誘」之下才成立的「共犯結構」。

　　大野不曉得他的兒子是在哪裡學會那些詞彙的，但看一個四歲多的小孩一臉正經地說話，他就覺得有趣。

　　「你覺得我會生他的氣？」

　　榛點了點頭。「因為……因為我也會生他的氣！」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我不知道。」榛用他水潤潤的眼睛盯著大野瞧。「生完氣我就忘記了，我覺得我不該對他生氣。」

　　「怎麼說？」

　　「他會哭。」榛搓揉著棉被的邊緣，他的眼睛定在牆上，凝結成一個遙遠的點，沒有實際的焦距。「半夜醒來的時候，他會哭，早上不會。」

　　「我們會游泳，在床上這個樣子。」榛示範了一次給大野看，他在棉被裡瘋狂地打滾和亂叫。直到大野笑起來他才住手。

　　「這樣會很輕鬆，就不會繼續傷心。」

 

　　「我不可能對他生永遠的氣。」

　　大野緩了緩自己的笑意，他對櫻井和榛的過往生活一無所知，某個層面上，他也不是那麼想了解，那就像是他的罪刑被赤裸裸地呈現出來，從一個孩子的嘴裡。這個孩子不知道，他們被幽閉著的日子，是他最恨櫻井的時候。

　　他奔赴每一個最危險的戰場，只為了用自己的死亡帶給櫻井懲罰，多麼可怕！若他真的成功了，那這個於他們的糾葛中無辜的孩子又會是怎樣的下場？

　　在大野自我折磨的空想中，櫻井已經進了這個房間，他掠過大野看見了凌亂的床，叨唸了幾句讓榛くん不要再胡鬧的話，榛くん看著他笑，像剛纏成一束的棉花糖一樣，鬆鬆軟軟地撲上了他的腰，開口就是問晚餐吃什麼。

 

　　後來晚餐是大野智親自下廚煮的，再也不是軍用口糧，榛因為興奮在椅子上左扭右扭，好半晌靜不下來，吃一口就要誇讚一次，櫻井不知道這孩子到底是在諂媚還是在做什麼，他覺得榛和大野之間彷彿有了什麼他不知曉的約定或是……一種默契。

　　這下他成了這件事情裡最大的受害者了。

　　櫻井吃了口大野弄的東西，番茄在他嘴裡化開來，既酸又甜，那個坐在他對面一臉慈父模樣的男人，優雅地使用刀叉，他甚至還替兒子把肉塊全都切好了，連骨頭都挑掉了，多麼體貼！

　　就像在將臨的暴風雨中吃一頓安馨的佳餚。雖是回到了中央區，大野也不會照著他先前的提議走，元首那邊也沒有別的動作，局勢反而詭譎了起來，太漫長的陰天卻不下一滴雨似的令人不安。

 

　　翌日，大野起了個大早，天都還沒亮，他便起身做出門的準備，他站在立鏡前打領帶，嘴裡叼著他的皮手套。

　　即便他盡量放輕了動作，櫻井還是醒了過來，他照看了一下孩子之後，替大野接過嘴裡的手套，讓他自在地翻弄領帶，大野打得很慢，每一次領帶滑過他的手指，櫻井都覺得自己可以聽見那細小的聲響，像在他心尖上一下一下地又捏又搔，他注意到大野的襯衫上有細小的摺痕。

　　重要的儀式上，一切都應該是完美的。

 

　　大野裸著上身。

　　他坐在床上，看櫻井替他熨那件襯衫。拿過熨得整齊的襯衫的時候，他沒有立即穿上，襯衫被掛到衣櫃邊，他微冷的指尖溜上櫻井為他唾手可得的腰際，在那裡輕輕揉捏，緩緩搓揉，櫻井的手上還纏著要給他打的領帶，現在卻被揉皺了，得要換一條。

　　大野溫暖的上身與櫻井的緊貼在一起，心跳透過肌膚的接觸而傳了過來，那像是新生雛鳥般顫動的東西讓櫻井一動也不敢動，他面前的大野在他看來，也從對他產生威脅的Alpha，幻化成另一種更纖細的形象，像春末攀上牆的藤蔓，或是入春時刻在風中顫動的枝椏上冒出一點頭來的新芽。

　　這個生機勃勃形象的男人，正用他的手探索著另一個男人的身體，試圖鑽進他亟欲關上卻被迫使打開的心門。就像流連過臀部的手指擠入泛著一點熱液的穴口，他想得到比性更直接的，更狂熱的……

　　但除了舒服他卻找不到任何的話語來形容此刻的知覺，他是迷糊的，也是清醒的，腦海中除了白色沒有別的，純粹中的純粹，他被包裹在溫熱體腔內的性器告訴他，去享受、去享受，深入他、深入他！

　　櫻井翔掩著嘴，他瞪大的眼睛裡流露出驚訝與禁不住大野擺弄的求饒，大野智將他按在牆上，發狠地幹他，溫柔地幹他，他又分不出來，又不想去分出來，想著別發出一點聲音，腿就只會自己張得更開，好像不讓大野插到最裡面就不算是一場性愛。

　　他無意去做這些，他無意去做？他肯定是愛極了這種感覺的，填滿我、填滿我的裡面，腦內颳起一陣又一陣的狂風，無一不是吶喊著想要更多，再更多，很多很多。

　　大野緊緊掐著櫻井的腰。

　　每一個櫻井的回應都是淫蕩的勾引，他向下微睨的眼神，隨著頂弄而易位成向上看的挑逗，都像在嘶吼著──征服我，你一定要征服我，在沒有一點陽光的廣袤原野裡找到我，摧毀我，救贖我，粉碎我，拼湊出我……但他的手，緊緊按著嘴避免呻吟洩漏出來的手，卻又整潔而理智地橫在那裡，彷彿是最後一道理性的關卡。

　　大野頂著他，他們的下身相連，是櫻井包裹著他，還是他環抱著櫻井，他已經毫無意識，只有快感，快感湧入他的腦裡，性器的摩擦使人快樂，Alpha和Omega的性器交合是極致的快樂，恐怕這世上只有櫻井能帶給他洶湧的愉悅，而也只有他能，只有他能……

　　櫻井鬆開了手，他的手落到身旁，在大野擠入他身體裡那個只為大野敞開過的入口之後，他幾乎要感覺不到自己的四肢在哪裡，他彷彿不再是一個人，一個具有形體的人，而是別的什麼飄忽不定又繾綣難分的氣流，四散而又凝聚，掙扎著想吞噬大野的全部，一吋也不可以放過。

　　湧入體內的精液猛烈不已，大野吻著他，他吻著大野，迷茫的醉意從唇上傳來，全面掌控了兩具相疊的熾熱身體。

　　

　　大野坐在椅子上，他給自己套上襯衫，捏了捏櫻井的臀部要他別射到他的襯衫上，否則方才花心思熨得那麼美就要白費功夫。

　　櫻井自然知道。他忍著前端瀕臨潰堤的釋放慾，貼在自己下腹上完全勃起的陰莖一顫一顫的，大野看他怪可憐的就用手去堵住前端的小孔，怪異的緊縛感讓櫻井後面那個埋著一根肉棒的穴又縮了好幾下，絞得大野又洩了一波在他身體裡，但大野除了眉毛皺得更深一點以外，扣釦子的手勢倒是鎮定非常，下面卻是正在濕熱的窄道裡順從本能射精。

　　他抽出性器，櫻井的會陰壓在他的性器上，陰囊和後穴中間那塊被熱液和精液弄得濕淋淋的地方，前後扭著腰緩緩地磨蹭大野，又在身下的陰莖變得更硬時僵得不敢再亂動。

　　跨在他腿上的櫻井翔慢條斯理地給他打領帶，溫莎結、半溫莎結、維多利亞結……接連換了好幾種打法，繫好之後又用手指勾著、勾著，把領帶拆鬆。

　　大野穿好了上衣，自己扣好袖口的釦子，一隻手停在櫻井的腰側，一隻手沿著他的手臂細細撫摸，感受櫻井在替他打領帶的時候每一分細微的改變，櫻井的表情專注而溫和，他甫睡醒的慵懶眼神和未褪盡的情慾相互鍍染，讓大野想起在冰冷水邊一掠而過便高飛的鳥兒。

　　櫻井終於挑好了一個打法，順手將大野的領口整理得完美無缺。

　　「一個最好的時機。」他看著大野的領子和自己打出來的領帶結。「你們的升任儀式，總理和元首私下的不合讓他們只有一個人會出席。」

　　大野將瀏海向後順，他施了一點香水，俯身去吻櫻井。

　　「而另一個人會隨時歡迎我的拜訪。」櫻井給自己打領帶，這次他的速度可和方才的不一樣。他將束帶套在大腿上，金屬夾扣上襯衫下襬，套上長褲，俐落地換上了尋常的三件套西裝，大野隔著他的褲子去摸裡頭防襯衫脫出褲腰的束帶，很快被櫻井撥開了。

　　「五天已經拖得夠久。」

　　「我知道。」大野戴上了帽子。「接下來的戰場不在一區十州的土地上。」

　　而是在紙筆之間，談判桌之上。

 

 

 


	11. 11　無光的路

# 11

 

 

　　 _你內心的聲音必須被隱藏。_

_你的咆哮，你的號泣，你不該說的話。_

_你得謹慎地走，謹慎地爬。_  


 

　　升任儀式選在百人塾的前院，莊嚴肅穆的大講堂裡舉行。

　　婉拒了升任的大野的副官站在眾多的軍官裡，她上司的儀式已經結束，現在他正朝著她走過來。

　　「妳不該拒絕升任，那是妳應得的。」他說，順手挪了一下領帶，今天他穿的不是常服而是禮服，一年都沒穿幾次的東西讓他有些侷促，從肩章上溜下來的金色綬帶也讓他很不自在，他覺得那像是一條長長的金色小蛇，攀在他身上。

　　但任何人都只感受到他的從容不迫，可怕，可怕！底下的人竊竊私語，論誰能在五年內由一個州出身的少尉迅速晉升到少將，享有這次「革新」的多數功勞，那也只有他們面前這個不苟言笑的男人。

　　「我不適合高位，尤其以我的軍階和別的什麼……我有自己的擔憂，長官。」她回應道。又小聲地和大野說了些話，說首相和總理就是因為百人塾的事情私下意見相左，首相堅持得拆掉這個培養邪惡政治人物的邪惡機構，然而總理不認為強拆一個對中央區居民有重大意義的處所會得到好結果。

　　「您現在站的這裡是百人塾的大講堂，一屆只錄取一百個人……是學術與知識的集中地，菁英的搖籃，最優秀的人才得以踏入的……」她意識到自己語氣裡的深深崇拜，趕忙收斂起來，她不曉得大野的想法，深怕自己觸到他的逆鱗。

　　然而大野並沒有太大的反應，他望著正在發表訓勉的首相，他灰白的頭髮依然梳理得那樣一絲不苟，看起來比實際年齡還要年輕得多，他是個好上司，是值得追隨的人物，大野一直都是這般認為。

　　在政治上元首與國會妥協，但卻以大肆修法來掌控國會。在內政上，元首多次干預總理的決斷。

　　內戰中倖存下來的學者與批評家們拉開新的一輪紙筆混戰，有人認為總理作為一個前執政官，不適合接任臨時政府總理如此重要的職責，他受過百人塾的教育，那很可能使他變的陰險狡詐而泯滅人性。

　　陰險狡詐而泯滅人性？

　　在大野別過臉來疑惑地問時，他的副官露出了一點笑容，她像是讀出了大野對這件事情的不反感，又補上了一句說，至少她知道的相葉さん和櫻井さん都來自百人塾的體制，他們並不陰險狡詐而泯滅人性。

　　形單影隻的她因為內戰而不得不放棄大學學業，投身較為穩定的軍校，因此對於百人塾總是有無盡的崇敬，那是知識的殿堂，她真希望可以在這裡的圖書館待上一輩子。

　　但元首要做的是拆除這裡。

　　她可真不想繼續想下去，那些書太珍貴了，她無疑是反對拆除的，但她是那麼小的一個軍官，在森嚴的體制裡話語出不了一點力量。

　　「您今天非常帥氣，尤其領帶，打得似乎有些不同。如果是往常，我一定會為了您在社交上展現的難得積極而感動萬分。」她打趣地說。

　　「但現在我想這是給您的提醒，讓您不要忘了時時注意早點回家。」

　　大野聞言笑了出來。

 

　　升任儀式結束後，幾個元首欽點的人留下來陪同元首巡視這間歷史悠久的學校，學校的腹地極大，位在中央區的中心地帶卻不受附近高樓林立的影響，保留一切傳統的教育方式與文化，那是外人無法接觸的，專屬於中央區菁英家庭孩子的教育設施。

　　大野也是被欽點到的人之一，他應該要感到榮譽，可他的榮譽心在很久以前早就被其他的什麼掩蓋過去。

　　學校裡的教職人員全數被逮捕，在走廊上還可以看到他們掙扎過的痕跡，一些彈孔留在牆上。

　　他們來到百人塾後院那片廣大的森林，據說這裡是狩獵場。

　　場邊立著黑鳶展翅將飛的雕像。

　　元首側過身來，他問大野知不知曉這座雕像的意義，大野不知從何作答起，於是搖了搖頭，謹遵元首一切的教誨。

　　「鳶飛戾天，魚躍於淵。」元首的枴杖在地上跺了跺，他看著面前這片森林，以一種征服者的目光。「萬物各得其所，一片生機盎然。」即便他曲解了詩經的意思，也好像如此理所當然。

　　「本該在天上飛的便在天上飛，本該在海裡游的便在海裡游。而他們便是如此自詡為飛鳶，是傲視走獸的飛禽。」

　　「你打獵過嗎，少將？」元首又問。當再次收到大野否定的回答時，他可是真心笑了起來，肩穗都在抖動，那不是聽見天大笑話的反應，大野的直覺告訴他，元首又有了新的盤算。

　　「你該試試，你肯定會愛上的。」元首差人拿來一把獵槍，興沖沖地朝著森林裡就開了一發。

　　　　＊

　　臨時政府總理辦公室暫時坐落在內政部，一幢巴洛克風格的建築，門口鬆散地站著士兵守衛，櫻井吩咐車子停在附近就好，他可以自己從正門進去。

　　正門是開著的，雖然是辦公處所，來回進出的人卻很少，空蕩的廳堂裡只有士兵和櫻井迴盪在這裡的腳步聲。

　　身為總理的二宮和也讓內政部像在唱空城計一樣，是在做什麼？櫻井可以想到很多，卻又覺得他猜不準。

　　他執政官時期來過內政部太多次。

　　正當他熟門熟路地走上內政部引以為豪的華麗迴轉樓梯時，所有的照明設備突然漸次暗下，原先還有一點亮光，最後全部的燈都熄了。

　　士兵們慌亂了片刻，但很快地重新建立了秩序，從他們的反應看起來不像是被預知過的一場停電。櫻井摸著樓梯扶手繼續向上走，這裡連臨時照明都沒有，在停電後陷入伸手不見五指的漆黑中，看來以前內政部門常在抱怨的經費不足言之鑿鑿，他卻依然刪減他們開出來的龐大預算，現在才會一點亮光都沒有。

　　他實在不需要給內政部門找不安裝臨時照明的藉口。

　　櫻井踩在會吸收足音的地毯上，在視野被侷限的情況下，其他的感官也相應敏銳起來。他覺得這個地毯比往常厚了許多，也柔軟許多，像踩在一片濕潤的草皮上，讓他充滿了不確定感，可他不能因此退縮，他用手指輕輕觸碰牆腰的貼線，謹慎地沿著牆向前走。

　　燈光從二樓慢慢恢復，他發現自己走進了一個辦公室，看起來是一個屬於高級長官所有的空間，這裡只有一張辦公桌，桌上還有置放著文件，原先在這裡的人可能因為停電而外出求援了。

　　櫻井環顧了一圈，他甚至還翻弄了一下那些文件，在他打算要離開這裡時，門口一個站在那兒許久了的身影舉起手槍，射破了房裡的燈光。

 

　　房裡的窗簾全部都是拉上的，櫻井翔很清楚自己看到了什麼，那個人的腳步聲因為在地毯上而顯得很輕，但他可以嗅到那個人身上的氣息，所有的Alpha，無論噴灑再多的掩飾香水，也不可能逃過Omega的鼻子，而他是沒有氣味的Omega。

　　在黑暗中，毫無疑問是他的主場。

　　他拔出了槍，熟練地上膛，即便子彈裝填時的聲音會暴露他的行蹤，他也不甚在意。

　　如果現在下一場雨，就更像他們曾經為了爭奪榮譽而在森林裡進行了三天三夜的狩獵那次。

　　令人尊敬的校長，在鳶鳥的雕像邊講示這場漫長狩獵活動將帶給他們的意義，所有的政府高官都有出席儀式，他的父親和母親自然也在裡面，他們都是Alpha，父親對他妹妹的關心與期待放得更多，他出席他妹妹的入學式時看起來更為驕傲，而他的母親則是一如往常的用眼神鼓勵他。

　　十八歲的少年少女們揹著獵槍，他們仍然穿著剪裁巧妙、象徵高貴身分的制服，但接下來他們就要在泥濘裡向前爬了。

　　於這場攸關家族榮譽的狩獵式中，他們可能會因為野獸或是同學誤擊的子彈而殞命，這是每屆總不是一百人一起畢業的主因，但從野獸身上學習血的教訓將會使他們成為足以擔負大任的統治者。

　　「你們的才能──早就在你們的血液裡流動！那是你們站在這裡的理由，也是……」

　　櫻井不記得校長說的後半句，可能距離他十八歲時已經過了太多年，也或許，他從來就沒把這些話放在心上。

　　生來即優勢，他卻是這個深植中央區的理論中的背離者。站在一群Alpha中無論再怎麼挺起胸膛，也不可能就讓他成為生來即優勢的Alpha。

　　他那時只在乎他父親，他想要他多看看他，但他父親對他沒有期待，只希望他不要讓他們蒙羞。

　　他沒有讓他們蒙羞。

　　他拿下了最多頭鹿，帶著一身的泥和草屑接受了理應屬於他的榮譽，但只有他自己知道，這是為了之後不要再繼續住宿舍的必要手段，榮譽相伴著一點特權而來，他要的是特權。

　　　　＊

　　櫻井靠在牆邊，他守住了自己的後背，謹慎地鎖定另外一個人的位置，他沒有太多的耐性和那人對峙，他隱約知道那人是誰。

　　「你的槍指在哪裡？」那人開口說話，是上野執政官，櫻井想起自己以獨裁官的權限簽過他的逮捕令，雖非出於私心，但他們一直非常敵對，從百人塾的時代便是如此，上野是落他一屆的後輩，經典的中央區教條奉行者，百人塾榮耀的化身，除了他總愛背叛的這點不光彩以外，他的一切都非常優秀，符合標準。

 

　　「你額頭上。」櫻井回答。

　　「看來我也該把槍指到你的額頭上。」上野說。「對於Omega，我們不開用槍指下面的玩笑。」

　　他說完，卻扔掉了槍，以非常快的速度朝著櫻井的方向移動，櫻井感受到Alpha的急速逼近，他對著上野開了一槍，擦過上野的皮肉，但沒有成功制約他的行動，上野抓住了他的手臂，朝著地上狠狠一摔，迅速地欺身上來。

　　「剛才燈熄掉的時候，我是說被我射破的那個……」他壓在櫻井的身上，櫻井用弓起的腿一次又一次發狠地踢踹他的小腿脛骨，上野雖然疼痛不堪，可是疼痛反而使他清醒，他將櫻井握槍的那隻手往反方向扭，過程中臉頰又被第二發子彈擦傷，血液淌了下來，他尊貴優秀的血順著臉頰流下，滴到櫻井臉上。

　　櫻井暫時感覺不到自己的右手，他不知道那是被上野扭到錯位了還是怎樣，上野奪走了他的槍，還有餘熱的槍口沿著他的鎖骨向下，不耐地拉開他的西裝外衣，槍口先是隔著襯衫停留在他的左胸乳尖上，又順著馬甲背心往下滑，在他的兩腿之間停了下來。

　　一個怪異的硬物，那是槍，那是他朝了上野射了兩個子彈的槍，現在正抵在他的下身，即便隔著西褲也能感受到槍口的餘溫。

　　他可以聽見上野胸腔裡翻湧的笑聲，上野用槍粗魯地在那裡搗攪，享受著櫻井的每一分掙扎，他用相當大的力道將隨時會擊發的手槍直直頂著臀部，卻又前後游移，折磨人帶給他莫大的樂趣。

　　「一瞬間我看見了你摀著自己的……這裡。」他的另一手來到櫻井的下腹，朝著那裡按壓。櫻井劇烈地顫抖起來，上野不曉得櫻井這種反應出自什麼感覺，恐懼？擔憂？或者單純只是疼痛，還是什麼別的，他不明白的下等情緒。

　　「這裡面有你和大野智的小雜種？嗯？」他用槍戳了戳櫻井的下腹，「說真的，我嚴肅的問你，你是怎麼和大野智搞上的？讓我想想你有什麼機會可以接觸到州民……」

　　他聳了聳肩。「我想不到。」

　　「眾人好奇你們的標記關係從什麼時候開始，但我好奇的是，為什麼？」上野自顧自地喃喃自語，櫻井盯著他的槍看，或許……或許會有機會他可以奪下手槍，但要快，要非常非常快。

　　「你要利用他？」他看著櫻井，櫻井不得不暫時收回定在槍上的視線。

　　「──你曾經利用過他。」上野端詳了半晌後，肯定地說。

　　「你告訴過他小雜種的事情了？」他又問，銳利的視線依然停留在櫻井身上。他善於觀察，觀察使他總能站在有利的那方，說出有利的話，還可以拿來折磨人。

　　「──你沒有。」他做出了結論，突然不住掩面大笑起來，笑聲在房間裡很響，但櫻井懷疑這裡每間辦公室都有足夠的隔音設備。

　　在上野的笑聲裡，櫻井正在等待獵物落網的心情愈來愈急躁，他的獵物有什麼毛病？他真想剖開上野的大腦看看，裡面是不是只有謬論與一些包裝成斯文模樣的低俗樂趣。

　　「真諷刺。」上野停止了笑聲，恢復成原本的模樣，一個有些嚴肅的，衣冠楚楚的執政人員，現在隸屬於內政部門，不久後就會飛速升官回到他該坐的位子上，櫻井只消一眼就讀得出來。

　　獵捕的趣味在時時追蹤，屏息等待。

　　某些愚笨的動物，好吧，就動物而言，大部分的Alpha動物都笨了一點，會莽莽撞撞發出巨大的聲響，譬如上野正在做的這樣。

　　「與你無關。」櫻井用種冷漠而高高在上的口氣說話，他知道上野，或是很多的人，憎恨被這樣對待，他們會氣得跳腳，表面上看不出來，也會在內心裡氣得跳腳。所以上野也愛這樣和別人說話，譬如他曾經這樣警告過帶著榛被他撞見的櫻井。

　　上野又把槍扔到一邊，槍口正巧對準著另外一邊，安全以外，以手抓握是相對容易的角度。

　　櫻井挨了他幾拳，當然上野都說穿了那他便光明正大地護起腹部和頭，在上野的怒不可遏中，他終於用左手摸到了槍。

　　「舉起你的雙手。」櫻井命令道，他的口腔裡有破洞，血的氣味滲了出來。

　　「你不敢朝我開槍的，你射不準。」上野把這當兒戲一樣，他倒也不是輕敵，只是近身戰無疑他掌有主控權。

　　只要他在櫻井扣下板機之前再給櫻井紮實的一拳。

　　櫻井想對著他囉嗦的嘴開一槍，但他改成朝著大腿，這人性化多了。若是以前，他毫不猶豫會對著上野的嘴開槍，看他那口白花花的牙被炸碎，帥氣的臉毀掉下半部，在害怕中死亡。

　　

　　「我們的距離這麼接近。」他將手指捅進上野腿上那個汩汩流血的傷口。「為什麼會射不準呢？」

　　上野的自大讓他以為他們是對手。

　　但是自始至終上野都是他的獵物，一頭自大的獵物。

　　「既然有這樣的巧合，那順便回答我幾個問題，上野執政官……前執政官。」櫻井將他摸到的金屬再往內推一點，上野沒有求饒，在這件事情上他還是相當有韌性。他的臉糊著汗與血，襯衫也濕了一大片，因為疼痛而發抖。

　　「人口縮減法案，你知道多少？」

　　上野又笑了起來，這次笑得有些悽慘。面對政事他是認真嚴肅的，櫻井的懷疑必然來自他往常的作風，他支持階級分流。他雖然非常可疑，但他的確所知不多。

　　「你見過發表法案的我嗎？那天你在不在？」

　　「說什麼瘋話！」上野惡狠狠地回答，很快地他稍微明白過來發生什麼事，不合理……很多的不合理被埋藏在當時眾多的抗議、輿論、各界撻伐的呼聲之中。

　　「人口縮減法案已經廢止了，太遲了，你要被審判，我也要被審判，我們都要因為身上流著中央區的血液而蒙上原罪！」

　　「……我們身上流的血是與生俱來的。」櫻井強硬地反駁了他的話。「要怎麼使用這個權力卻可以由你自己選擇！」

　　「你不該給自己以前做過的事找那些藉口……這是你投靠總理的理由？」櫻井問，他語氣沉著，卻倉皇地別開了眼睛，他對上野的話不敢細想，他明白，但他不敢去深入想這些。

 

　　「這是我和元首處處不合的原因。」

　　門被打開來，光線透了進來，二宮和也手上也有一把手槍，他拾起地上被上野扔在旁邊的那把，現在他有了兩把，剛好可以一支定在一個人身上。

　　「很榮幸與兩位見面，當然我們之前都已經見過彼此，現在一定是有一些熱切的緣故讓我們聚在一起。」他說。

　　「要來杯茶還是咖啡？」

 

 

 


	12. 12　公平的事

# 12

 

 

　　 _我看見更多的是我在奔跑，我在前進，我不知將往何方而去。_

_同樣的雨落在我們身上，是全世界最公平的事情了。_

 

　　「很榮幸與兩位見面，當然我們之前都已經見過彼此，現在一定是有一些熱切的緣故讓我們聚在一起。」

　　「要來杯茶還是咖啡？」

　　當二宮以一種幾乎令人感到黏膩卻冰冷的語氣問起喜歡的飲品時，櫻井看見他手上的一把槍走火了，或是二宮事實上扣下了板機，他不曉得。一切發生得太快，恐怕上野額頭裡埋進一粒子彈的時候，他自己也沒有發現。

　　櫻井戒慎地望著二宮，二宮聳了下肩，上野驚愕地向後倒，但他仍在地上抽搐著。

　　「請給他一槍。」二宮說。「由我一個人來擔負謀殺前執政官的罪惡，我也是會不安的。」

　　他望著櫻井翔，那把走火的槍被他放到一邊去了，現在只剩下另一把未上膛的槍指著櫻井，櫻井看了看他，對他說的話不太相信的樣子，但依然順著二宮的話俐落地扣下板機。

　　這個自稱會不安的男人，朝著上野已然死去的身體唸了幾句櫻井聽不清的話，看起來像是在祈福。櫻井順口說了一句「這樣也不會使他在天堂裡安享極樂，他的靈魂不會安息」，二宮便停止了動作，說他就是不要讓上野安息，上野就是應該要在烈火中被焚燒。

　　他原來是在詛咒這個男人。

　　

　　他們坐到一張長桌的兩端，二宮和也把堆成半山高的文件推到一邊，親自給櫻井翔倒了一杯冷掉的紅茶，櫻井沒有碰它，二宮在另一端坐下，把槍放到桌上，與櫻井僵硬而挺直的坐姿相比，他自在地斜坐在椅子裡。

　　「你們沒想把它拿來喝吧，理論上，這個等級的是給你們漱口的。」他指了指紅茶。「裝在茶杯裡可能太抬舉它了。」

　　櫻井輕輕地將那杯茶往前推，沉默地表達他沒有要使用的意圖，即便二宮說的是對的，這是中央區的人的習慣。對他而言是以前的習慣。

　　他的違抗沒有像從前惹惱大野那樣使二宮發怒，二宮只是坐著，把包裹在長褲裡的腿翹到桌沿，並建議櫻井不要用對付大野智那套和他較量，那不管用。

　　二宮這句話櫻井可以解讀出太多意思來，他用什麼來和大野智較量了？這話說起來還讓他有點細微的心虛，彷彿在二宮面前，任何的掩蔽都不生效果。

　　二宮是個危險而充滿變數的人，更糟的是，在他們兩人之間，二宮是確確實實掌控權力，也在一定程度上有本事呼風喚雨、左右命運的人。

　　櫻井將握在手上的槍扔到一邊，他的左手碰了碰下唇，微微地坐得更深了一點，雖然右手還是那樣不管用，但至少放在扶手上仍是穩妥的。

　　「我沒見過你。」櫻井說。「你說『當然我們之前都已經見過彼此』，但我沒有見過你。」

　　二宮點上了根菸，在聽見櫻井說話時他又把菸按熄。

　　「你可能不曉得。」他放下了腿，將椅子拉得離桌子更近一點，那使他看起來有要正經說話的氣勢。

　　「在某個夏天，那天正巧有個祭典，有個來自第十州，靠著雙親塞錢給學校和靠了各種關係才得以進入百人塾的學生很想打一通電話給遠在第十州的家人，因為什麼？那已經不重要了，重要的是，就因為某個級長想要騎馬，所以他必須給他和跟著他來的一群跟班整理馬。」

 

　　櫻井臆想過不少他和二宮可能的過節，但他並沒有預料到這個，他怎麼可能預料到這個？

　　那日他心情差勁不堪，他得承認他沒有很好地掌控自己的情緒，當天空開始飄下細雨，隱隱有暴風雨將來的預兆時，他覺得在這間狹窄的，令人透不過氣來的學校裡，只有馬場的那片草原能給他一點安慰。

　　一個人也沒有的草原，他的荒原，他大雨磅礡的荒原。

　　馬匹背上的起落與顛頗，每一分都使櫻井難得感到愉快，愛纏著他的同學暫時消失了，他們不擅長馭馬，只要在馬背上，他們便追不上來。

　　他的世界嘈雜卻又寧靜萬分，除了雨及泥土和草的氣味別無其他，這裡是多麼荒涼的天堂！

　　模糊了一部份視線的滂沱大雨中，他隱約看見了一個淋得全身濕的人，那人穿著千篇一律的、壓抑獨立性格的、造價不斐的制服，安靜地站在馬場柵欄的旁邊。

　　手上捧著書，穿的也不是騎馬的裝束，卻出現在這裡。

　　誰？那是誰？他不在乎那是誰，那還能是誰，無非就是這所學校裡百人以內的某個學生。

　　「……我很抱歉。」

　　「你一直是這麼輕易就會道歉的人嗎？」二宮反而意外了起來。「你真的感覺到自己做錯了什麼？」

　　「不、不……但你沒做錯什麼。」他摀著自己的額頭，痛苦得好像下一秒就要迸發出痛呼的樣子，他的脖子上湧現青筋，在他鮮少接觸日曬的蒼白脖頸上，流露出他掩飾不了的憤怒，那是在他平靜如結冰大海的表面下翻湧的熱流。

　　二宮突然站了起來，他的舉止……對此時的櫻井而言，總在他意料之外，而使得他的心懸在半空中或是被吊在半深不淺的海裡，被狂風與渦流摧殘。

　　一根牽引他情緒與疼痛的細絲一扯一扯，將他的軀幹捆起又鬆綁，再捆起，再鬆綁。

　　他望著站上長桌的二宮，二宮朝著他走來，站在桌上，桌上所有擋路的文件全都被踢到地上，地上現在是一片肉眼可見的混亂。

　　櫻井幾乎要呼吸不到這室內的空氣，二宮睥睨著他的影子覆在他的身上，漸漸地隨著二宮在他面前的單膝跪下而下降。

　　他在桌面上俯視著櫻井。

　　「也許你推斷，我會因為這件事情對你懷恨在心……當然我的確是有這麼做的無可挑剔的自由，就像我對上野的報復──你肯定覺得那是一場報復，我看你拿槍的姿勢就能明白，因為你也想報復他。」他滔滔不絕起來。

　　櫻井短暫地打斷了他，像是不願意承認二宮對他的推敲。「我該如何解讀你的信？你的獨裁官提名？」他的臉頰上依然有血漬，盯著二宮的眼神就好像從前那樣。

　　紅腫的地方明日便會成為瘀青，他挨了上野的那幾拳，上野在世打的最後那幾拳。

　　櫻井輕輕地用舌頭碰了碰口腔裡破洞的地方，在被血的氣味淹沒前，快速地離開那裡。

　　二宮說的也不算錯。的確也許二宮再來晚一點，他會考慮對上野的最終處置……嚴酷一點的。畢竟上野事實上是個重大的隱患。

　　「提名？如果大野智要認識你。」二宮拿過一副撲克牌，在手上熟練地洗著。「那他該看看獲得權力的你，那才是你的真面目。」

　　「至於信，我想你是對我使用的書寫法不滿。在從政府總部往國會大廈移動的過程中，我要偷偷摸摸寫一封信，愈快愈好，還要指定給你，因為那是機密，我應該採用哪一種書寫法？」

　　「回到獨裁官的問題。」櫻井沒打算接著二宮的話，在一場你來我往的言語攻防中，需要不輸用兵的謹慎與顧慮。

　　「獨裁官──」

　　「事實上獨裁官的權限並沒有消失，在這個國家進入穩定狀態之前，維護共和與憲政體制是獨裁官高尚的義務。」二宮輕鬆地作答，他發了一副牌給櫻井，並不介意櫻井用沾到血的手摸上那副牌。

　　「而我認為，現在的共和與憲政體制仍然命懸一線。」二宮說。

　　櫻井看了眼手中的牌，裡面混著一張鬼牌，他們竟然要抽鬼牌？兩個人？

　　「你就是喜歡照著規矩做事是吧？」二宮整理出手上成對的牌之後，突然感慨地說。「看看你擬出來的那份政變行動，驚險地順著法律漏洞走，是一個很好的方法，就現在的情勢看起來也顯然可行。」

　　「但隨之而來權限衝突的問題，比想像中還要嚴重。」

 

　　「我對那份行動計劃沒有太多的期待。」櫻井也整理完了牌，只有左手可用，比他想像得更不方便。「搪塞我父親他們的方法罷了，他們看了，但來不及做，他們不敢試。」

　　「我還以為你很執著於當個乖兒子。」二宮說。

　　「我永遠不可能是個乖兒子。」櫻井回答，他手上只餘下五張牌，二宮的指尖在上面移動，沒有抽走鬼牌。

　　「你還留了一副牌在旁邊，等著誰來？」櫻井問。二宮勾起嘴角，但沒有回答。

　　「現在，我想問的是……鬼牌在哪裡？」二宮伸出手，懸在空中。

　　櫻井挑釁地笑了一下。「我不會告訴你。」

　　「是嗎？萬一我稀薄的求勝欲突然發作了呢？也許我會用一些代價和你交換鬼牌的位置，就為了不要抽到它。」

　　「那得看看你能給出怎樣的籌碼。」

 

　　「譬如人口縮減法案到底是誰替你簽下名的。」二宮回答。

　　「譬如讓那些在法案審判中無辜被牽連的人獲得應有的補償。」櫻井說。

　　二宮聞言蓋上了手裡的牌。「包含你嗎？」

　　「這是一個非常大的代價。」二宮碰地一聲將牌掃落地面，他嘶聲說：「你要知道這有多困難，先別提要補償多少人、多少錢，那必定是個天文數字，雖然這是我最在意的……但推翻既有的審判？」

　　「若是你打算運用獨裁官的權力，讓我為你做事，你得承諾我……承諾他們，你會還給他們一個正義，而不是永遠背負著罵名。」櫻井也扔掉了手上的牌，所有的牌散落在地，只餘下桌上那副，滿地都是混亂。

　　他說著還給他們一個正義，彷彿這與他無關。

　　二宮看著櫻井，他考慮了片刻，真正認真嚴肅起來，再也沒有之前那些略顯浮誇的表現，彷若褪去了保護色，他盤腿坐了下來，就在櫻井的面前，但他低著頭思考，櫻井不在他的視野裡。

　　「他們的無辜，與你的無辜是同一件事情。要證明你的無辜並不難，文書來往的證據總會有些殘留，關於你的監禁，一切的證據也都仍然保留著，那幢第四州的屋子還在，執行這個指示的大野智也還活著，誰能料想到你們之間的關係竟然是從一場監禁開始的。」

　　「輿論也許會同情你，也許不會，但那不重要，重要的是，你準備好了嗎？」

 

　　面對二宮的步步進逼，櫻井無法像面對大野那樣逃避或是沉默，他和二宮像各自背對著一面牆對峙著，對彼此的猜疑都坦蕩蕩地寫在牆上。

　　他準備好了嗎？

　　命運如果還能再更殘酷……那便是驅使他在法庭上撒謊，他總得解釋他和大野的關係從何開始，那一定不會是一段心甘情願的愛情故事。

　　他得說大野對他的標記是一場赤裸裸的侵犯，違反他意願的強暴，而就因為這不幸的結合，他被迫擁有了一個孩子。

　　但那不是事實，他知道那不是事實，他無法欺瞞自己，就只有這一點，他寧願沉默不言，也不能用蒼白的言語，化作指控，化作利刃，刺入大野的身體裡，使他流血，使他痛苦，使他和自己一樣。

　　他怎麼可以冤枉一個無辜的人，用不實的指控摧殘那人的人格？

　　他怎麼可以利用Omega的弱點在眾人面前毫無自尊地大作文章，還盡說些假話？

　　就算他和大野的關係只是這法庭上一個短暫的插曲……櫻井翔目光渙散開來，他眼前看見的不是二宮和也，而是一片終年下著暴雨的草原。

　　荒原上的草有些生到腰那麼高，他的手指被割出一道一道的血痕。葉緣上滿是雨水，他渾身濕得徹底，沒有馬，沒有人，沒有邊際。

　　「我……」櫻井試著擠出一點聲音來回二宮的話，但每句話語都截斷在他的喉嚨裡，他感覺自己就站在懸崖邊，放膽跳下去便可以成全所有人，可他卻要粉身碎骨，然後他們會用花朵覆蓋他破碎的身體，為他唱讚美歌。

　　不、不！絕不！

　　他與命運抗爭至今，不是為了站在更高的懸崖上像個英雄一樣地跳下。

　　　　＊

　　當大野智從副官那裡收到來自二宮和也，現任總理的口信而來到內政部時，天都已經暗了，內政部裡的燈半亮不暗的，只有辦公桌上的燈保持著足夠的亮度。

　　他在指引下來到一個會議室，裡頭有個暖爐，正燃著柴火，中央區不需要柴火，他們有充足的暖氣，但柴火生在會議室裡可以隨時消滅一些文件。

　　一些野蠻，野蠻中帶著粗暴，粗暴中帶著優雅，中央區的人就是這些字眼揉合起來的。老元帥，也是現在的元首，曾經做過這樣的描述。

　　但他看過州民也看過中央區的人，他不覺得有什麼差別。你待久了，你呼吸得夠多中央區的空氣了，你便染上了中央區的氣息。

　　硬是要區分出來，得要放血證明？得要撬開腦袋？

　　

　　會議室裡的文件散落一地。

　　「我們正在抽鬼牌。」站在角落的二宮突然發語道，大野看了一眼他的模樣，乾淨整潔，沒有工作一整天的樣子，站在滿地板的紙張裡，手上也沒拿著鬼牌。

　　他去看「我們」裡的另一個人，那個人背對著他坐在椅子上，右臂看起來不太正常，左手的指尖沾著血，臉上也有血，還有些瘀青。

　　櫻井不是因為二宮才弄成這樣的。

　　大野感到自己額邊的青筋一抽一抽，他走近櫻井的身邊，但櫻井不讓他太過接近。

　　「拿起你的那副，少將。」二宮說。

　　沒有人手上捏著撲克牌！大野在原地猶豫了一下，他依然聽話地去拿過那副牌，站到兩人的中間，三人的位置可以拉伸出一個三角對立的狀態。

　　「我抽走你的鬼牌了。」二宮背過手，他向前傾身對著櫻井說：「今後合作愉快。」

　　他在一片荊棘花田裡找到了一根真正的利刺！多麼厲害！多麼值得驕傲的事情！先坦承地走入荊棘花田中，看它們因為扎傷了你而退縮，終於露出一根嵌花田泥土裡的金屬利刺。

　　你握著那根棘刺，你沒有把他拔起，你不確定遍體鱗傷的自己能不能再去碰觸一根刺。

 

　　二宮站在暖爐邊，大野和櫻井細碎的對話傳不進他的耳裡，他從暖爐邊擦得發亮的大理石磚上看見了大野托起櫻井的身體，他不明瞭他們會往哪裡去，他不關心形體上他們的去處。

　　徬徨的靈魂，悽惶的靈魂，他不知道他們的停泊之所在哪裡，他的留宿之所又在哪裡。

　　他燒著很多文件，很多很多的文件，親眼看見無數的文字、無數的人生化成灰，灰沾上了他的眼睛，使他流下淚水。

 

 

 


	13. 13　動身之時

# 13

 

 

　　 _他不相信命運這種可笑的詞彙。_

_但又不得不屈服於它的手掌心之中。_

_在穿越了重重迷宮後，感嘆一聲都是命運，好像只有這樣才能說服自己。_  


 

　　當他把櫻井翔放到床上時，顧及櫻井脫臼的右臂，他原是想輕巧一點地放，但櫻井的所作所為卻偏要和他作對。

　　櫻井說他有腳可以自己走。是的，你有腳──大野簡短的回答他，然而卻沒有放開他，他怎麼能放開他，好像幾分鐘沒看見櫻井，櫻井就不知道跑那兒去涉險，弄得一身傷出現。

　　他還以為他們那些人做事會文雅一點，文雅點，至少不是弄成現在這個樣子。

　　大野給櫻井接回了脫臼的手臂，他曾經擔任過短暫的醫療兵，那是很久以前的事情了，比起第一線的戰場上，他認為在後方救治的人員見到的才是地獄，那不是可以焚燒他的地獄，他心嚮往的地方是可以奪走他生命的戰場。

　　櫻井還在接回手臂的痛楚中發抖，大野沒像以前一樣覺得櫻井反正就是養尊處優的傢伙──好像任何的大騷動都能把他震碎一樣，陶瓷般的人。櫻井不是那樣的人，也許他是，也許他不是，這已經不太重要了。

　　比起他們的不同，他更相信他們確實有些地方是類似的。

　　他伸手解開櫻井的衣扣，他身下的那具軀體、那雙漂亮眼睛的主人，直愣愣地瞅著他，看進他的眼睛裡，好像試圖撬開他的心門，又裹足不前，將一切未竟的話語留在微微噘起的唇瓣之下。

　　他不能遏止自己與這人交纏、與這人結合的慾望。

　　在最初也許是星星之火。他選擇引火自焚之後，那些火也成了快意的助燃劑，像烈酒上燒灼的明火，映得他每一處都亮燦燦的，所有晦澀的心思全都被扔到很遠的地方，他手下撫摸的那些才是真實，才是他的信仰。

　　大野的指尖拂過櫻井受了點傷的嘴角，來到他瘀青的頰上，櫻井的睫毛在那兒扇動，他看起來焦灼而無助，在更深的地方卻又不是這樣想的，在此刻，你究竟在思考著什麼？

　　大野渴望去了解。

　　他想知道為什麼櫻井就像一抹勾引人的香氣繚繞不去，他想知道為什麼看見如此狼狽的櫻井他卻更想在那個已被他擁有過無數次的身體上留下刺眼的痕跡。

　　他想知道……他想知道他為什麼在櫻井面前就控制不了自己的愛欲，他的每一分坦承都使他痛苦，好像他已經近乎赤裸，櫻井翔卻永遠都穿著完整的裝束在他面前，冷靜地、絲毫不為所動地將手按上他的額頭。

　　──赦免我。

 

　　──不要看我。我就快要被你看透，你怎麼可以光是用一雙眼睛便征服我？

　　大野摀上了櫻井的眼，他手心下被櫻井的睫毛弄得有點癢，他幾乎可以感覺到櫻井的眼睛往哪兒轉，就在他手下，他掌控了櫻井的視野。

　　櫻井斷斷續續地懇求他輕一點、慢一點，他的身上早已不剩半件衣服，就連棘手的襯衫束帶也被大野俐落地從大腿上剝下來，留下兩圈緊縛過的痕跡。

　　他悶在胸腔裡滾的咽嗚聲沒有止息過，像要被操壞了一樣，一隻手捏著大野的肩頭，彷彿親暱，卻倒是報復性地在那裡掐出好幾道紅痕來，就在大野幾乎未褪的衣衫下。

　　兩人相交在一起的地方是濕得不能再濕，粗大的性器在蜜穴裡進進出出，打樁似地搗攪著，在順著溫熱的內壁插進最深處之後，大野沒感覺到往常櫻井比他還要更早抵達高潮的緊縮，反而是嗅到了一個若有似無的氣味，薄薄地從櫻井被情慾蒸紅的肌膚散發出來。

　　他之前從未注意到這股氣息，先前他和櫻井做愛的時候都緊湊而激烈，光是身體的接合就能使他瀕臨發狂，Alpha的理智是纖弱的細絲，又脆得像玻璃一樣。

　　那個味道迅速地將他的衝動改寫成別的更細膩、更柔軟的東西，不是火那樣熱烈灼人的，是某種溫暖而強大的，他想不到，他就快想到了……

　　

　　櫻井感覺到大野抽出性器，Alpha的陰莖仍然是硬挺的，但大野卻不是往常那樣狂放的模樣。他的視線從櫻井的臉蛋向下走，到了他的下腹上。

　　「是我的錯覺嗎？」大野的聲音顫抖著，那讓他聽起來脆弱而無依。

　　「不是……不是錯覺。」櫻井伸手拂過他的臉頰。「所以輕一點。」

　　大野欺身吻了他，沒有吸吮他的舌尖，沒有侵占他每一寸口腔內部，試圖化為己有。他一切的急躁都被突如其來的喜悅掩蓋，唯有對櫻井翔的困惑仍扎根在那兒，可那現在也是極淺的根了。

　　他再次挺入櫻井的身體裡，他不知道該說什麼才好，任何的語言都蒼白無力，在這樣美好而令人足以陷入數天無法自拔的狂喜之前，他想親吻櫻井，他想擁抱櫻井，他想愛他，非常愛他。

　　「謝謝……」大野找不到別的話可以說，這算是個理所當然的驚喜，他又即將成為孩子的父親，這次他會一直守護著他們，可以的話最好寸步不離，但櫻井一定不會允許這麼煩人的手段。

　　「這不就是你想要的。」櫻井放下了手臂，大野抓得極妙的頂弄讓他好幾次和高潮擦邊而過，他的接納令他放了一點心，然而在話語上還是保持著最後的較勁。

　　「我想要的是你。」大野貼著櫻井的耳邊說話，櫻井一瞬間羞窘地轉過來看他，大野又射在他裡面，可是比起體內的感觸，光是大野那把壓低而更顯磁性的聲音，就足以讓他濕了一大片，這種事情，他絕不會告訴大野智。

　　在他被綁架並監禁起來的那天，他最初注意到大野智的，就是好聽得過分的嗓音。

　　而穿越了數個橫亙在他們之前的年月，最開始將他們聯繫上的，也僅僅是彼此的嗓音。

 

　　「如果你願意，跟我講講你和榛的事情。」

　　在浴缸裡，大野智抱膝坐在櫻井翔的對面，水淺淺地淹沒到他們腳踝邊而已，他也脫掉了衣服，硬是擠進一個浴缸裡。

　　櫻井將頭斜斜地擱在膝蓋上抱坐著。「從哪裡說起？我也忘了大半了。」

　　這個謊撒得連自己都心虛起來。櫻井斂下眼睛，浴室裡的溼度和花灑裡水柱傾瀉而下的聲音都像是一個雨天該有的樣子，他情願大野不要說話，也別逼他說話，他們就這樣沐浴在一場雨裡便好。

　　水瀑綿密地降下，大野朝著櫻井的方向移動自己的身軀，櫻井放開了手，他的腳也伸展開來，大野就疊在他的身上，手臂環著他的腰，在他的背後碰在一起。

　　「我覺得現在像在下雨。」大野閉上了眼睛，他的臉頰先是貼在櫻井的胸前，而後滑落到櫻井的腹上。

　　他的臉有快一半浸在水裡，但他不以為意。

　　自花灑落下的水柱打在浴缸正緩緩積蓄起的水裡，濺起細小的水花，好像雨落在海面上，磅礡而盛大，盛大卻淒涼。

　　「我也覺得這像是雨。」

　　大野智聽見櫻井翔的聲音從縹緲霧氣中降下，直落到他身上，像不得已脫離天空的雨珠那樣浸潤到泥土裡。

　　滲入他的心裡。

　　「時間還太早，你現在靠在那裡，也不會有什麼動靜。」櫻井抬起他的右手，他還微微顫抖著的右手，劃開了在他和大野之間的霧氣，輕柔地掃過大野的耳廓，順著耳後向下，到了大野的後頸，像給鳥類梳理羽毛一般輕輕摩娑。

　　大野抬起臉來，他的嘴唇因為浸了溫水而顯得殷紅，水珠受到重力驅使，滾下他的臉龐。

　　　　＊

　　他覺得大野智是流動的金屬，是隱晦而深邃的秘密，他看不透也摸不清。

　　大野是什麼？

　　他們的雙唇相貼，鼻尖幾乎要撞在一起，櫻井感覺自己沉入一片秋末冬初的海，無光之處在他腳下，向上仰視，則日光透過清澈的水鍍到他身上。

　　分不清是化為水的大野包裹著他，還是大野沁入他每一個亟欲隱藏的空隙裡。

　　吻得永遠都不夠久，他想要的只會一次比一次多，他怎麼會如此渴求大野智，就像呼吸空氣……

　　櫻井吸了一口氣，沉入將要滿出浴缸的缸水裡。

　　透過水的折射，大野看起來是那麼模糊，那麼曖昧不清。浮動的光與晃蕩的水面全都像場夢，只有大野不是夢。

　　「偶爾我在想，這會不會只是一場夢。」大野說。

　　「你曾經那麼遙遠，對我來說很遠，我是州民，雖然不以身為州民為恥，但也不感覺驕傲。」

　　「人不會無端感到驕傲。」櫻井接話道。「你在那時候就想著要插進我身體裡了嗎？」

　　他瞥見大野耳際有害臊的紅暈竄上。

 

　　「我很小的時候，因為我雙親那時都還是市政官，所以我隨著他們的輪調居住在各個州，後來為了小學進百人塾才回到中央區。」

　　「剛回到中央區就像個外人一樣。」櫻井說。「我還說不好完全無瑕疵的中央區腔調，因為和州的孩子野太久了，整天在荒原上跑，騎馬也不用馬鞍……怕被發現這些，所以就努力的改正，好讓自己從外面看起來像個中央區的人，在想法上也得做到完全一致，但是、但是無論做多少……」

　　「好像在這些人裡混進了一個不屬於這裡的人一樣。」

　　他不能算是屬於州民，但他又體會不到中央區的驕傲，他是異類中的異類，被放逐在人群中的孤獨者。

　　大野靜靜地聽他說話，有那麼片刻，他感覺不到自己的存在，彷彿只有櫻井一個人坐在那裡，他像是投射在櫻井身上的燈；或者是他坐在這裡，而櫻井是披在他身上的淡淡光暈。

 

　　如果大野的靈魂是流動的金屬，那他的也是流動的金屬。

　　如果大野的靈魂是在海面上呼嘯著的暴風雨，那他的也是在海面上呼嘯著的暴風雨。

　　如果大野的靈魂是從荒原上哀號而過的疾風，那他的也是從荒原上哀號而過的疾風。

 

　　在形體上的差異以外，他們全都是相同的，一樣的，絲毫不差的。要是朝對方劃下一刀，那自己的身軀也必定會流血，必定會痛苦不堪。

　　大野又將櫻井抱得更深一點，但他又不敢太用力，就怕他和櫻井瞬間融在了一起，再也分不開彼此。

 

　　從門上傳來敲打聲，他的好孩子，他的榛，正用嘴裡塞了食物而模模糊糊的聲音催他爸爸出來吃飯。

　　「爹地呢？他說要幫我畫小鳥的。」榛又繼續碰碰碰地敲門。

　　櫻井看了眼用懷抱制約住他的大野，噓了他一聲，並且制止他往大腿根摸去的手以後，告訴他的榛くん爹地很快就會出去。

　　　　＊

　　「牠是一隻藍色的小鳥。」榛趴在床上，飽食後的睏意漸漸侵奪他的神智，他還是強打精神，趴在大野智的旁邊，看他用幾隻色鉛筆在夾在繪圖板上的紙塗塗撇撇。

　　「藍色的鳥？那牠一定是帶來幸福的青鳥。」

　　「但是爸爸把牠放走了，他說我不可以因為想跟牠當朋友所以一直把牠留在身邊。」榛嘟著嘴巴說話，他翹翹的嘴幾乎都可以頂到鼻尖，在上面放火柴放到第幾根才不會掉下來呢？大野覺得好笑，隨手拿過一枝筆放到榛的嘴上，榛也很配合地嘟嘴夾住他。

　　「你爸爸說的對。」

　　「我嘴巴好痠。」他的臉幾乎要皺在一起，筆還是滾了下來，伴隨的是父子兩人的笑聲。榛滾到大野的身邊，大野伸手摟住他，他兒子一定又去吃草莓了，現在全身都是甜滋滋的草莓味。

　　他睡著在大野的臂彎裡，還抓著他的鯨魚和熊，一半的床都要被占走了。

　　

　　隔日大野如同往常起了個大早，櫻井也醒了過來，他叫醒榛，然後大野抱著榛去刷牙和洗臉，換上準備出門的衣服。

　　榛略略笨拙地擺弄他的牙刷，刷了半天等不到爸爸來幫他刷牙，所以他就開始自己認真地刷了。他爸爸又在用那種可以分出很多畫面的立體投影幕，而且穿得是他少見的模樣，最近穿成這樣的頻率愈來愈高了，料子用臉蹭起來滑滑的。

　　「我們要去哪裡？」他像是適應了這種顛頗的生活一樣問出這種問題。

　　他的爹地蹲下來，在他的額頭上留下一個吻。

　　遠遠地他的副官阿姨站在那裡，和他輕輕地打了一個招呼。

　　「你們先留在這裡。」大野抱起榛，榛圈住他的脖子，說他一定會好好等他回來，他會很乖，也會努力學習認字。

　　櫻井站在旁邊，他看著大野和他們的孩子，又想到隨著大野前往臨時政府與反叛軍政府的會議而將要發生的事情，他無法坦然地對大野說什麼，就像榛くん那樣做一些保證，他做不到。

　　大野放下了孩子，他向前環住櫻井的腰，將他往自己的方向拉，仰起頭來吻他。

　　「我會活著回來。」

　　大野成全了他未說出口的期待。

 

　　「我希望你活著回來，比誰都希望，但是你的生命不只是你自己的。」

　　「我的生命就是我的，在為了任何偉大的理由之前，我為了自己而活，為了你們而活，沒有別的。」

 

　　車子遠行了。

　　櫻井低下頭去看攢著他大衣衣襬的孩子，榛緊緊地抿著嘴，好像在壓抑即將滾落的淚水，他堅持要將車子送到窮盡視野之處才要進屋。

　　他固執的榛くん。

　　櫻井接起了口袋裡震個不停的手機，是大野打過來的，車子都還沒開走多久。

 

　　「喂？」

　　「我想聽你說話。」

 

　　「……你到哪裡了？」

　　「晚一點就要換乘直升機了，現在還在中央區。」

　　

　　「你要我說什麼？我還要和總理通話，你怕無聊的話，讓榛くん和你說。」

　　「喂？爹地──」

　　「你爸爸在做什麼？」

　　大野聽見了電話裡傳來細細碎碎的聲音，聽起來像是榛走上了樓梯，用他小小的手握著手機所以晃得尤其厲害的樣子。

　　「他塞了一本書給我，說你太無聊了，要我唸給你聽，你想聽嗎？」

 

　　「唸吧。」

　　大野要他的副官晚點再給他做簡報，雙方政府議和的會議不是他的重點，他是個軍人，他要做的只是遵從自己的信念。

　　遠方的榛開始翻起書來，沙沙聲響連大野都聽得見。

　　「他是一位孤獨的老人，每日搖著一隻小船，獨自在墨西哥灣捕魚。整整八十四天，他一無所獲。頭四十天，有個男孩跟他在一起。四十天後，他們一條魚都沒有抓到，男孩的父母把男孩叫了回去，告訴他說，這個老頭兒現在是個徹頭徹尾的「倒霉蛋」，也就是說，倒霉到了極點。」

　　大野永遠忘不了自己第一次閱讀這本書的回憶。

　　他在一個乾燥的夏天海邊翻開這本書，他那時年紀還很小，從中央區回來的鄰居帶了這本書送給他的雙親，他們把這轉送給他。

　　可惜這是一本用中央區書寫法寫成的書，不多書會有州書寫法的版本，有的話也是在黑市流竄的，大部分的知識都要從中央區得到。

　　他用字典一個字一個字地查，終於拼湊出了一個句子，句子再組成一個段落，段落再變成一段文章。

　　記憶彷若巨河回流，他感覺自己就要被多年的時光切割成碎塊，再磨成粉消散在空氣裡。

　　他太過驚愕以至於連眼淚都流不出來。

　　那卷封存了海浪聲音的錄音帶，仍然留在他的身邊，他也不知道自己怎麼就沒把它弄丟，明明他失去的太多，擁有的太少。

 

 

 


	14. 14　我愛的人

# 14

 

 

　 _將籌碼一次梭哈的豪賭。_

_所有的賭徒賭上的都是自己，贏來的最多卻只能是理想。_

_一群傻賭徒，人們摀嘴笑，一群又傻又愛賭的。_

 

　　雙方政府的議和會議在第九州和第八州的邊境展開，元首及松本等人組成的談判團，與反叛軍政府的談判團正在雙方重重防守的建築裡，開始可能會持續數天的談判。

　　在這個議和會議之後，雙方應當終結目前對峙的局勢，共同組織新政府。

 

　　空中重火力的數架攻擊直升機低空盤旋，在建築的附近幾公里內亦增派大量巡邏人力，幾乎將這棟建築滴水不漏地環繞成一個由人包圍成的要塞。

　　大野與多數新升任的軍部高層人員在建築裡，但不出入談判中的會議室，只是坐在另一個會議室裡，和反叛軍政府的人像遇見故鄉的老友一樣聊天。

　　他們親暱地擁抱彼此，噓寒問暖。

　　來自第一州的人不多，於大野而言，並沒有什麼故鄉的好友。

　　要是在政變之前的內戰時期有這種情況，恐怕會被以叛國罪之類的罪名暫時關進某個地方，由中央區的法官們敲下法槌，然後這些人便人頭落地。

 

　　大野拒絕了侍者遞上的調酒，他得保持全面性的清醒，不幸的是幾個陸軍的將領走了過來，塞了杯酒給在他們眼裡像根木頭杵在一邊的他，要他放輕鬆，說這恰好是一個高級將領們難得的聚會，在政變（現在被稱為革新）後，還未曾有過一場像樣的宴會，他們甫成年的子女也因此沒有適當的機會可以進入社交圈。

　　大野沒有搭話，只是在一旁表現出中規中矩的禮貌聆聽。他多半的注意力都放在耳機上，耳機緊緊地卡入他的耳朵，可以確保在外觀不被發現的狀況下持續接收訊息。

 

　　「大野少將的孩子多大了？」

　　大野從耳機裡回過神來，他晃了一下手上的酒杯，粗略想了一下他自願被調往前線的時間，不太確定地回答他們：「四歲。」

　　「我在你這個年紀的時候，最大的孩子都分化了。」陸軍上將拍了拍大野的肩膀，他這一拍幾乎用了八成的力道，大野感覺自己的肩膀都快要被拍碎。

　　他對於閒聊這件事情的閃避，已經明顯到了要讓這些將軍們來調侃他的地步了。但他們唯獨不敢去提櫻井翔，誰也說不準這個名字能不能被提起，對他們這些州出身的軍部人員而言，要說對櫻井不存在著排斥的情感，那肯定只是在繞著彎說話。

　　事實上政變行動時，獨裁官命令就是櫻井翔簽的名字，第一時間發出來的消息也是「櫻井獨裁官提名」，在臨時政府命懸一線的時候，他們別無選擇，讓所有參與者的命運被交到一個Omega手上。

　　但事情既然已經落幕，對於尤其以Alpha為主的軍部而言，他們寧願將一切都歸於州出身的年輕少將大野智指揮有方，也不肯給中央區出身的Omega半分功勞。

　　為了徹底抹消這段必要的插曲，現在那些獨裁官命令的紙本被銷毀，改替成元首辦公室發出的版本。

　　大野智不曾對這些事情明確表明立場，只是他沒當面接下升任命令，等於是給元首那邊潑了半桶冷水。

　　後來才接下升任命令，又有人說他終於露出了狼子野心，也有人認為這不過是資訊延誤，結果還是第九州那邊駐紮的兵輪調回中央區時傳開來的事情更懸疑，也更引人入勝──在元首的脅迫下，不得已只好帶著櫻井和孩子回到中央區。

 

　　除了大野誰也不知道這是不是真的。

　　只是在這種節骨眼上，誰不想和大野智走近一點，元首對大野的禮遇和嘉賞就擺在那裡，就連這次的空中布武也是大野全權負責，說是風向詭譎，卻又明擺著是重用。

　　是重用，還是一個懸著肥肉的陷阱？

　　在能看出那是陷阱的人面前，掛什麼東西在上面引誘都沒有意義了，得拿槍指著他讓他跳進去才行。

 

　　元首從會議室裡出來，拒絕了侍者遞上的酒，他先是和一些將領說了幾句話，便往這次負責空中安全的大野這裡走來，大野先是和他簡單地稟報目前的狀況，但元首刻意在眾人面前表現出他對大野的信賴，讓他先把公事放到一邊。

　　「你這樣的優秀年輕人，是怎麼在戰場上屢立戰功，快速晉升至此？」

　　「我不曾想過要立戰功。」

　　「那你肯定是活下來的欲望相當強烈。」

　　「不，我當時想的全都是死亡。」

　　「現在的你還有如此強烈的赴死覺悟嗎？」

　　「我和所有人一樣想活著。」大野又再說了一次。「和所有人一樣。」

 

　　首相看了看他，大野自認沒有任何的欺騙。

　　「在我那個年代……那是一個沒有希望的時代，人們不會想到有天我們能凌駕在中央區之上，讓他們嚐嚐苦果。我亦是背負背叛者的罵名至今，但時間證明我是正確的、我們是正確的，中央區不該存在，中央區的居民應當償還他們先前享有的，他們的孩子也要為此付出相應的代價。」

　　元首坐了下來，他老邁的手上緊握著拐杖，他雖是仰視大野，大野卻有種在這個老元帥面前自己永遠都被俯視著的感覺。

　　「我想知道，你認為簽下櫻井翔的逮捕令，對於重振州民的信心有沒有助益？」

　　「我認為在這個時機，並不適合對任何曾經參與行動的人員進行逮捕──」大野的語句被元首擺了擺手打斷。

　　「我不是要聽你對他的袒護，大野少將。我的問題非常清楚，你只需回答有幫助，或是沒有幫助。」

　　「我不能回答您這個問題，對他的逮捕令本就毫無理由，他從未違犯什麼法令。」大野沉著地應答，他試圖猜想若是櫻井翔面對這個情境他會怎麼回答……但他想不到，他對這種場合從來不拿手，這也就是他不願意往中央晉升的理由，太多的爾虞我詐，不如他待在地方來的自在，雖然他也明白自己的作風使得自己樹敵無數，尤其是現在。

 

　　「法令是人訂出來的。」元首說。「看來你還不夠明白中央區的人習慣玩的把戲。」

　　「我不擅長玩把戲。」大野恭敬地回答。

　　元首似要發怒，卻也沒有任何憤怒的預兆，他站了起來，比大野還要更高的個子顯得很威嚴。

　　「那我希望你至少擅長盡忠職守。」

　　大野行了個軍禮送走元首，他的時間不多了，身處這幢談判進行中的建築裡，並且擔任安全事務負責人，等於是要對首相的安全負起最大的責任，他自然不能在這種場合取走首相的性命，也不能放任任何的暗殺在他的眼皮下執行成功。

　　他不露痕跡地專心聆聽耳機裡的事務報告，在中央通訊部裡的某間房間裡，有個事務官正在為他定時彙報他需要知道的資訊。

　

　　大野站在窗邊，他望著在他面前來來去去的人，他不明白為何自己得維護他們的安全，而櫻井和他孩子的安全卻是元首口中一個可以隨意擺弄的籌碼。

　　在這些人的眼中他究竟是什麼？

　　第一州的人口縮減法案倖存者？革新行動的有功者？值得親近的年輕少將？鎮壓州民叛亂的劊子手？

　　他是他自己，除此以外他什麼都不願去當。

　　　　＊

　　內政部如同上次櫻井到來那時一樣，走廊的燈光微弱，幾乎無法維持這幢百年古蹟的盛大之美，裁撤大量人員也讓這裡看起來宛如空城。

　　「這是為了必要的能源節省，我們的國庫之後還要大失血。」二宮轉頭看了一眼走進來的櫻井，他椅子的椅背因為他向後的動作而彎成幾乎要向後倒的模樣。

　　櫻井牽著榛，他雖然不想讓兒子出入這些地方，但他放心不了，他就是得把孩子緊緊地帶在身邊，他已經分了一半的心在大野智的安危身上，不能再用掉更多心思。

　　榛くん被一旁的懸浮立體投影幕吸引，他掙開櫻井的手走到那前面，每分每秒都有新的郵件湧入，畫面的數字不停向上跳動，切分成很多的格子裡面有人，正從裡面對著他說話，但他聽不見。

　　「中央區的戶政寄了快百封請求增擴人手的信件。」櫻井熟練地操作那個投影幕，他正要開口建議二宮也許該聘一個秘書，又想到二宮的開源節流理論於是作罷。

　　二宮轉了個方向繼續翻他手上的文件。「等一下就有人會來處理這些了，等他從第三州過來要點時間，交通一片混亂，你應該也見識過。」

　　

　　「你完成移籍手續了沒有？」他問在他對面坐下來的櫻井，櫻井搖頭，說他要是現在為了逃避對中央區居民的各種緊縮與不公平的措施而移籍進大野所在的第一州，相應的他也必須改姓，然而元老院議決裡清楚寫著那是櫻井翔，不會是別人。

　　二宮抬眼望了下櫻井，他勸他得快一點，也許待到中央區居民正在用盡各種手段大量遷入十州的事情被誰發現了之後，這個管道便會被新的規定封起來，屆時便來不及了，這並非他可以插手的事情，他最多就是勸勸國會，但國會裡也不是他的人馬。

　　原先那些與元首達成協議的國會議員，在離開國會議事廳的庇護之後，便在國會大廈外被直接逮捕，幾乎所有中央政府裡的人都被逮捕起來等候起訴與接下來的審判，甚至在他們毫無防備的情況下，無視法律規定將他們的財產充入國庫。

　　「多數中央區的人，都非常遵守規則，因為規則總是保護他們。」二宮對著站在門口甫抵達的相葉點了點頭。「現在不一樣了，情勢完全不在他們掌握之中，讓他們像隻無頭蒼蠅似的亂竄。」

　　

　　「在時間到之前，我們有好一段空閒。」二宮搬來一張圓桌，相葉將亂成一片的懸浮顯示器拉過來，一打開寄給總理的影像郵件，瞬間湧出的各種可怕抱怨聲嚇得他馬上關掉，短時間之內都不想再碰那個東西，倒是在櫻井腿上的榛想方設法地伸長短短的手臂要去戳。

　　「怎麼了？」櫻井把他抓回來，但榛不肯安分地坐好，連相葉也加入了安撫的一員。

　　「那是房子！」榛的眼睛瞪得大大的，他指著其中一個影像郵件，躁動地在櫻井身上蹦，櫻井受不了他的力道，便把他抱離自己腿上，讓他蹦到相葉旁邊。

　　二宮撐著頭饒有興趣的樣子，他一眼便看出來那是監禁櫻井數年的那幢房屋。

　　「有一些政府官員大動作的去過那裡，這下事情可能會往兩個方向發展，不是極好就是極壞。」

　　想到那幢屋子可能被這些郵件裡出現的，官員打扮的人進去過，櫻井就全身都不舒服了起來，他們肯定會一個角落也沒有遺漏地將裡面的擺設都翻過一次，拍許多當作證據的照片，最後在法庭上一張一張審問他。

　　他對二宮和也說的兩個方向心裡有數。

 

　　相葉不太明白這件事情的來龍去脈，但他可以從他們簡短的對話裡猜出事情大概的雛形，關於櫻井為何消失了五年才又在反叛軍政府的插播裡出現，甚至為反叛軍政府勸降中央政府……以及大野突然同意加入政變行動的理由……好像有個簡單而複雜的理由貫穿其中，便可串起全部的事情。

　　「有一件事我不知道該不該說，我一直沒機會說，但是在人口縮減法案宣布那天……我在國會議事廳。」相葉斷斷續續地在二宮與櫻井的訝異視線下說出這些。

　　「我那時才走剛進議事廳裡，剛好我的上司，就是那個以嚴肅出名的執政官要我幫他買某種咖啡，但他不重要，我是說，我有看見一個很像你的人，就是他宣布的法案。」

　　「我還在想，總覺得哪裡不太一樣，可是誰都說那是櫻井執政官……一開始他很不情願，拖了很久，櫻井執政官身邊的幕僚一直勸他，怎麼說，他說話的語氣感覺就不太對勁，雖然穿著正裝，看起來卻像個小孩子一樣，真的很奇怪，不知道議員那裡有沒有人覺得奇怪，但執政官這裡沒有人覺得奇怪，我想我可能熬夜太累了，送完咖啡我就離開議事廳了，一路渾渾噩噩的回到辦公室。」

　　「後來出大事之後，我寫了封信去問我的上司，隔天我就從他身邊的幕僚，被貶到第三州當市政官，哈哈哈……哈……」

　　看著櫻井瞬間刷白的臉色，相葉笑不出來了。

 

　　第四州的電視太過老舊，他從未能仔細看清楚那個假冒他的人是誰，依中央區的水準要讓個人來假扮他也不是太難的事情。

　　然而那個人可能是他的弟弟。

　　逼他當時才快十八歲的弟弟假替成他的人，是本來就在他身邊的人，他的幕僚們。

　　他怎麼從未想到過，誰會最清楚他的行程，他的幕僚們！可是……可是這有可能嗎？

　　他的思緒飛速運轉起來，他不能完全想起五年前的事情。要想知道是誰指使大野做這件事，只要問大野就好，但他不想和大野就這件事情有任何更深一步的討論，大野亦從不提起。

　　和榛一起的時間至少還有多數的快樂，但在那之前只有無窮的絕望。被囚禁在一個房間裡，能得知訊息的方式只有電視，沒有日光，看守自己的Alpha隨時可以侵犯自己，只要他想。

　　被逼迫得反省根本不存在的罪過，被通緝，家人與屬下被處死、被驅逐，沒有自由……永遠得不到自由……

　　就算他真的與父親他們謀劃叛變，也不該落到這樣的處境。他一直相信他父親是為了理想去做這件事情，否則一個大法官何苦攙和其中。其他參與叛變的人基於什麼目的他不感興趣，他只想成就父親的願望，也是為了成就自己。

　　這是一個對他不公平的世界，他想改變它，因此走上佈滿荊棘的道路，不說是為了Omega們的權益，誠實地說，就只是為了他自己。為了改變這些，他得爬上高位，為了爬上高位，他得與Alpha們站上同一個起點競爭，而且必須比他們更優秀，更突出。

　　結果用他的名義草擬的人口縮減法案竟然突兀地放入限制Omega的重重條款，如果只是為了羞辱他……

　　「我的幕僚們。」櫻井開口，他的話語破碎而乾澀。「都已經被處死了。」

　　「你有親自數過他們總共是幾具屍首？」二宮接話道。

　　「不要相信人寫出來的報告，報告是用來搪塞上級用的。」

　　

　　二宮接起電話，他神色一凜，室內安靜得就連榛也不敢吭聲，空氣凝結在此刻，比先前還要更沉重，只聽得見掛鐘鐘擺的滴答聲。

　　他將電話交給櫻井，櫻井不明所以然地接過，他將自己的事情拋諸腦後，眼下這通讓二宮不得不嚴肅應對的電話奪去了他全部的心神。

　　他害怕這是一個壞消息。

　　千萬不要……

　　千萬不要是……

 

　　「喂？櫻井さん？」

　　「我是。」

　　「我是少將的副官，松本上尉正帶著議和條約趕往中央區。半小時前負責議和會議守備的陸軍與反叛軍聯合叛變，少將帶領空軍已經投入鎮壓，元首生死不明，共和遭受威脅，請以獨裁官權限下令。」

　　「如果元首有依然存活的可能……」櫻井按緊了話筒。

　　「建築防衛系統已經封鎖所有的出口。」副官沉穩地回答。

　　「我明白了。所有出口布下空軍，裡面全是挾持元首叛亂的陸軍，一踏出建築便消滅叛亂目標。」

　　「一個也不能放過。」

 　　櫻井掛掉了電話。

 

　　二宮接過櫻井遞給他的話筒，櫻井顯然鬆了一口氣，但沒因此放下心來。

　　二宮也大概知曉現在的情況，他撥了一通給中央通訊部，要他們立刻發出反叛軍政府與陸軍合謀叛變、談判破局的急訊，同時並發出元首遭到脅持，已於陸軍的叛變中蒙難的消息。

　　這是最後的一哩路，也許是將一切導向正軌的必經之路。

　　誰也說不準，事情還沒塵埃落定前，誰都說不準。

 

 

 


	15. 15　愛我的人

# 15

 

 

　　 _因為我們是人，有無底的脆弱，也有永不倒下的堅強。_

 _無論是脆弱或是堅強，那都是全部的你。_  


 

　　「他死了。」

　　松本潤將一疊文件放到桌上，用了像是扔的力道，但文件穩穩地落到二宮和也的面前。松本的身上有煙硝與血的氣味，軍服也有些像是交火造成的污損，他的心臟仍然激烈地鼓動著。

　　在談判的會議室裡，不知道抽掉了幾支菸，差不多是所有人製造的菸屁股加總都快從菸灰缸裡滿出來的時候，終於有了一個幾乎不能稱之為共識的妥協，在雙方的利益折衝之中誕生了。

　　記錄人員那裡正騰寫著的協約紙本，也是唯一的那一份，就是松本的目標。

　　他又點了一支菸。走上談判人員的這條路，注定他得處在無比高壓的工作環境裡，消耗自己的精力與健康，甚至身處生命威脅之中……訓練使他們能更快地在一團混亂的資訊裡找到正確的那個，以紙與筆帶來和平是他們的使命，同時紙與筆也是他們的武器。

　　這樣的力量太大，因此他們的忠誠心太過重要。

　　「我忠誠的對象是我的良知。」松本將亂掉的頭髮重新捋整齊。「我發誓親眼看見陸軍叛變了，元首死了……就算這不是真的，我們沒有別的路可走。」

　　「我從談判桌裡所有人面前拿走了協約紙本，在槍林彈雨中送過來這裡，我的任務已經完成了。」

　　「現在你們該怎麼做？」

　　二宮沉默不語，他按著自己的鼻梁，厚重的眼鏡在那裡搭久了留下了一個印記，他按得很是用力。

　　今天他選擇與元首為敵，不是他自詡正確，而是如同松本說的，他的良知，他的良心……他內心一個還未腐朽的地方告訴他元首上任的所作所為不是對的。是不是錯的還不知道，可是至少不是對的。

　　奪取中央區的權力，與奪取中央區居民的權利，完全不是同一件事情。

　　他從來沒有愛過中央區這個地方，也對上面的居民沒有好感，他自厭地想過也許就和反對他的人說的一樣，他就是被中央區哺育大的，所以情感上仍然保留細微的聯繫與同情。

　　到底該怎麼做才是對的？

　　追求正確太困難，太崇高，不是權力的更迭就能達成的目標……該怎麼做？該怎麼做才能活下去？如果只想活下去，他大可逃離這裡……他一個這麼渺小的生命，有為這片土地上的所有人做出決定的資格嗎？

 

　　相葉的視線在所有人身上逡巡，他看見松本的雙手按在桌子上，他應該先去處理他額頭還在滲血的傷口。櫻井面無表情地瀏覽協約內容，看起來對裡面的內容不甚滿意。而二宮只是盯著電話，那個只要他拿起來撥打，也許就能挽救走偏的局勢的電話。

　　「元首死了。」櫻井將松本帶來的文件往二宮的方向推。「他只能是個死人，現在，這些得被發出去！」

　　「中央區的人都非得這麼瘋狂嗎！」二宮喊了一聲，他用他微顫的手摘下眼鏡，在協約紙本上簽名，他簽到一半的時候放下了筆。

　　「現在……收手說不定還來得及……你們知道元首和擁護他的人都可能還活著……除非我親眼確認他的遺體……我們還不清楚談判那裡的情勢，如果我做出了任何一個錯誤的決斷……」

　　「他死了。」松本打斷了他。「看看我悽慘的樣子，兩軍交火，他不可能在這種情況下毫髮無傷地離開那裡。」

　　「假設元首回來再次掌權，我們做的也只是合理地防堵陸軍叛亂。」相葉拿起了松本帶回來的文件，他的發語讓氣氛瞬間緩和下來。

　　「現在，根據一通少將副官的電話，總理可以非常確定，陸軍必然是聯合反叛軍政府叛變了，我們……總理正在做的是防堵一場軍事政變……」櫻井說，他的聲音顫抖著，但不容一點怯弱地直直站定，再次將協約推到二宮面前。「不要猶豫……不需要太多理由，元首蒙難陸軍叛變的消息已經發出，時間不夠用了，至少為了讓所有參與這個計劃的人有活下來的可能，發出去！」

 

　　二宮看著他們，他還是將名字簽完了，但把文件壓在那裡。

　　「……在對元首的支持如日中天的此時，曾經也同樣促成革新行動的我們，為什麼要再一次去推翻它？還能有比這更像是叛徒而且沒有理由的行為嗎？」

　　誰也提不出反駁他的話，而使得這裡又陷入了冗長的沉默，像是在哀悼一個時代的殞落。

　　二宮的話太有道理。

　　

　　二宮將簽好名字的協約文件交給相葉，相葉親自將它送到中央通訊部，中央通訊部發布了議和會議的協約內容。

　　原先空蕩的中央區道路上湧現了人潮，他們呆滯地走出了因為州民湧入而緊鎖的家門，不敢置信地擁抱彼此，撕毀被臨時政府貼在門上的特殊標示。許多的人趕往法院、警局或是監獄，試圖把自己的親人從裡面帶出來。

　　在消息發布之後，行政工作順利重啟，根據一道又一道新發出的命令釋放證據不足而被限制自由的人。

　　過了三個小時左右，一切看似已經順暢地走上軌道時，來自反叛軍政府的插播震驚了或在哀悼或在慶賀的人們。

　　　　＊

　　元首首先就未點出名字的軍部高層叛變事件表示將交由司法公正審判，接著以遺憾與哀傷的口吻陳述在這場叛變中對談方（反叛軍政府）蒙難的事實，並且用和往常一般激勵人心的演說振奮他的國民與支持者。

　　從他身上那些經過包紮的地方不難猜測出當地的狀況有多麼危險，恐怕他也是注射了不少的嗎啡止痛才能穩定地說話。

　　櫻井抱起了榛，榛不明白發生什麼事情，他只感覺到櫻井的手心是一片冰涼，偌大的房間裡安靜得不能再更安靜，方才還有一場激烈的討論在這裡進行過，現在卻只有細微而沉重不已的呼吸聲。

　　在插播結束之後，任何的消息都再也傳不進中央區，至少總理所在的內政部一點消息都得不到。

　　二宮將所有的文件，包含參與者名單扔進壁爐裡銷毀。沒有人多說一句話，命運已經不站在他們這邊，一個幸運的時機他們抓準了，但有太多說不清、掌握不了的情況，至今情勢完全地倒向元首那方，眼前已是窮途末路。

　　所有的官員都開始銷毀文件，二宮要他們別再做這些了，到了該道別的時間，所有人，除了他，都該離開這裡。

　　他們試過了，雖不能說是盡善盡美的一次行動，但他們已經拚盡全力去做了。

　　也許在未來很長的一段時間裡，他們的名字會被視為叛徒咒罵，他們的孩子會遭受社會的排擠與唾棄……但也許，在更久之後的某個時刻，會有人證明，他們現在為之賭上性命的一切不是自私之舉，不是再一次的掠奪而是奉獻。

　　這樣就足夠了。

　　而他做為總理，會對這些負起最終的責任。

 

　　所有人簡單地告別彼此，櫻井坐上車的時候，他仍望著那扇可以看得見二宮的窗，將他送到窮盡視野的地方才別開視線。

　　榛沒有再問他的爸爸他們要去哪裡，他隱約感覺到這次就連他爸爸也不知道他們得逃到哪裡才足夠遠。

　　車子過了一個又一個沒有人駐守的檢查哨，在昏昏沉沉地坐了半天的車之後，他在櫻井的腿上醒了過來，櫻井輕輕地拍了拍他的後背，從窗戶看出去是一片蓊鬱的樹林，他們像是在山裡。

　　他被櫻井牽著下了車，走入樹林中。這是一片他陌生的森林，和「房子」旁邊的那個有點像，但這裡的樹要更高，幾乎筆直地刺入繚繞的霧氣中。

　　他們走了一點時間，終於見到了大野智。

　　大野智原本深藍色的軍服被血液浸染成幾乎是黑色那樣的，又透出一點紅來。他身上能包紮的地方都包紮了，手腳都還在，看起來狼狽不堪，幸虧只是皮肉傷而已。

　　他不知道該說什麼才好。

　　是他的執行不力，才讓這次的行動失敗，若是能夠早些發現元首私自充入了他的精銳親衛軍……若是能在松本一出建築時便著手封鎖……若是置放炸彈假作陸軍叛變的計畫由他親自執行……

　　他苛責到幾乎無法承受的程度，他的副官甚至為了掩護主隊形的撤退而幾乎要喪命，他的下屬太多人在這場行動中殉職，但恐怕他們的行為不會被稱為「殉職」，也收不到相應的榮耀或是補償。

　　「對不起……」大野擁住了櫻井，櫻井牽著榛的手鬆了又緊，緊了又鬆，最後撫上了大野的後背，他該怎麼做才能……他無法帶給他光榮，也無法帶給他赦免，在他曾經的世界裡，敗者注定接受勝者的統治，無論再怎麼接近成功，一場失敗便是徹徹底底的失敗，沒有別的。

　　「我們沒有失敗。」櫻井說。他看向大野的眼神，讓大野也幾乎要被說服。

　　「我們要等。」

 

　　「要等什麼？」

　　「我不知道……也許是不公正的審判、也許是元首的任何錯誤決策……會再有機會的。」

 

　　大野笑了一下，他明白櫻井的意思，然而很快地他的笑容又如同凋謝的花一般迅速枯萎。他抱起他的孩子，榛將手臂環上他的脖頸，在他留著一點高級鬍後水稀薄氣味的頰邊蹭。

　　「我不要你走。」榛忍耐著淚水。「不要走。」

 

　　他能許下永遠守護在他們身邊的願望嗎？在這樣子的覆滅之後，他沒有付出生命，甚至還能擁抱著自己珍視的人，究竟是幸運還是不幸？

　　大野不敢去看他懷裡的櫻井或是榛的表情，但他又恨不得一直和他們待在一起，不要只是倉促的一個擁抱或是口頭上的訣別。他只是想和他們一起生活，卻得付出莫大的代價。

　　靠在櫻井頸邊的大野淌出了淚水，他幾乎不哭，從家人全數離開他之後，他再也不曾掉過眼淚。他相信若是可以控制眼淚，掌握脆弱的人，才能夠建立起自己的武裝，一副堅固的銅牆鐵壁。

　　「我為什麼走到了這種地步？」他喃喃自語道。「我最一開始，只是想要自由，所以申請了移居中央區。」

　　他說這些，彷彿是想從櫻井翔身上得到什麼答案。

　　他期待著什麼回答，連他自己也不清楚，若是將時間倒流回他甫踏入中央區的那刻，他的心中充滿了仇恨，所以淪為他人的棋子。太可怕了，他的恨意竟然蒙蔽了他的雙眼，奪去了他的理智，他真正的理智……不是裝出來的平靜與波瀾不驚。

　　此時遭受這樣的折磨，大概也是因為他本身犯了莫大的罪。

　　他想要他的下屬埋怨他，恨他，在天之靈詛咒他，這樣他可以覺得安心一點，負罪感是他永遠的鐐銬，可是──

　　「──你沒有錯。」櫻井說。

　　大野可以聽見櫻井靠在他耳邊的細語，他感到自己彷若被解放，從沉重的枷鎖之中脫離。櫻井突然仁慈了起來，寬恕了他的罪。無論櫻井為什麼這樣說，他都要認為這是櫻井對他的赦免。

　　「你愛我嗎？」大野問。「告訴我，你愛不愛我？就這一次，你愛不愛我？」

　　櫻井望了一眼已經在他們暫時待著的破屋子一隅睡著的榛，他給榛鋪了厚厚的毯子在長椅上，他可憐的孩子，只要跟著他們就沒有一天可以像個孩子。

　　大野變得缺乏安全感且略為暴躁，他就站在窗邊，褪下了外衣而只剩下天藍色的襯衫，襯衫沾了血但沒有別的衣服可以換，他想抽菸也沒菸可抽，手指一下一下地按在手臂上像在紓解焦慮。

　　「你需要休息。」櫻井有些忐忑地說。他可以從大野身上看見被監禁那時候的自己，同樣沒菸可抽，同樣焦慮不堪，一個進退不得的窘境困住了他的思維和身體，好似有無數個自己在內心相互爭鬥，最後吞食彼此。

　　大野搖了搖頭，他朝著櫻井走過來，櫻井感到自己像是被釘在原地的獵物一樣，他習慣當個獵人，他非常擅長狩獵，但是大野就是可以讓他寒毛直豎。

　　「我需要你。」

　　「我愛你──」櫻井向後避退，他撞到了牆上，弄掉了一點正在剝落的油漆。他的視線先是停留在大野的身上，又隨著大野啃吻他頸子的動作而仰起頭來。

　　大野近乎粗魯地吻他，他扯開櫻井的皮帶，讓櫻井的褲子就這樣滑落下來。

　　「在做愛的時候說的話幾分會是真的？」

　　「你讓我在別的時候說。」櫻井喘息著，大野急躁地往他體內放手指，那裡還不夠濕，隨著按壓到敏感點而湧出更多熱液，大野的擴充要不了多久，櫻井就能感覺到大野完全勃起的性器抵在他的穴口上，而大野的手握住他半勃的陰莖，每一下的刺激都集中在前端，他分泌出的體液早已將大野的手弄得黏膩不堪。

　　「或你不要做愛就好、嗯啊、」

　　大野將落下的額髮順到後面，卻又再次掉下來，他便也不再去管它們了。緊緊包裹住他的濕熱腸道安撫了他的身心靈。

　　不要做愛？

　　他就是愛他，所以才要做愛。

　　他堵上了櫻井翔忙於喘息的嘴，一次又一次地吻得愈來愈深，他每一次的挺入都撞在讓櫻井閉不上嘴的地方，撬開他身體裡的每一吋隱蔽之處，但不插入生殖腔。

　　大野的抽插混亂而沒有節奏可言，瘋狂如暴風雨，讓他的全部都融化成一灘沒有去處的水……櫻井緊緊地纏住大野，大野身上裹著的紗布滲出一點血，但大野好像感覺不到傷口的疼痛一樣，只是一股腦地將自己往櫻井的身體裡塞，弄得滿屋子只有此起彼落的低喘。

　　櫻井在瀕臨高潮的時候要大野退出去，要是他的高潮來得太過凶猛，他害怕劇烈的收縮或是微微的痙攣會對仍然太小而不穩定的孩子造成不好的影響。

　　大野聽見他這樣說，性欲熄滅了大半，就著兩個人都依然赤裸的狀態，沒再插入那具使他流連不已的身體，而是吻了起來。

　　他吻櫻井的腳踝，吻櫻井的腿，吻他的臀丘，吻他的腹部，吻他的雙唇，最後來到他的眼睛。

　　「你會怎麼告訴我們孩子關於我的事情？」

　　櫻井翔凝視著大野智，從他精緻的眉眼直到他的足尖，這個狂亂地翻攪他人生的男人，他該怎麼簡單地用一句話總結一個人？

　　「你會是第一個見到我們孩子的人……由你自己來說你的事情。」

 

　　「我想聽你說我的事情，我想看你抱著孩子，告訴他們是誰讓你懷上的。」大野撫下身來，他嘴角噙著笑容，褪去了剛才的急切，他是個性感而張弛有度的男人。

　　大野智。

　　櫻井翔別開了視線，又被大野智轉了回來，他看著大野身上零散的大傷小傷皺起了眉，這下子要說出口的不會是情話，大野也發現了，沒再繼續逼問櫻井，他內心的柔軟之處要是說出了讓他又要落淚的話，他看起來會太窩囊。

　　「大野さん。」

　　「……智。」

 

　　「……智くん。」

　　櫻井口頭上作出了讓步。他熟練地清理手上的槍枝，大野正在給自己重新包紮，紗布下猙獰的傷口暴露出來，櫻井沒有別開視線，對大野的每一個傷口他都不想忘記。

　　要是他更努力些，也許大野，每個軍士，所有參與的人，都能再少受一點傷。他的內疚，大野的內疚，都像是生命的重量疊加在身上一樣，一層又一層，愈來愈厚，愈來愈重。但是人不是這麼容易就能被擊倒的生物，可以被毀滅，不能被打敗。

　　他相信這個道理，他們不能放棄。

　　「我需要你。」他的聲音細若蚊蚋。「不要離開我們。」

 

 

 


	16. 16　白晝的夢

# 16

 

 

　　 _我想要的很少。_

_我的願望很小。_

_很少、很小，但很難，非常難。_

　　

　　榛再次醒來的時候，他在大野的懷裡，血液的鐵鏽味與紗布繃帶的消毒氣味環繞著他，他想哭，他不知所以然地想哭。

　　摟著他的身體是暖的，不是發燒的熱燙也不是失溫的冰冷，就是普通的，使人安心的體溫環抱著他，但他想哭。

　　日光穿葉而下，落在他的臉頰上，金黃色浮動的光點哪裡都有，他想去抓又抓不到，想要摸也摸不著。

　　氣候暖了起來，他們還在樹林裡走著，不知道走了多久，可能自日出時刻走到了日沒時刻，路段才平緩了下來，大野將他放下，確認他能站穩之後，他們坐在一片廣袤的蘆葦田邊倒下的樹幹上。

　　零零散散幾隻鳥從蘆葦田裡飛起，風一陣一陣地拂過來，在暖黃色的落日之下，生得比人還高的蘆葦翻湧如潮，成了一波又一波看不見盡頭的白色海浪，籠在燦金餘暉中。

　　榛朝著蘆葦田跑過去，櫻井拉住他，將他安放在自己與大野的中間。

　　「你會把自己弄丟在這片蘆葦林裡。」

　　「我們要穿過這裡嗎？」榛抬起頭來問，櫻井看了看大野，大野望著昏黃的天，將孩子抱到自己的腿上。

　　他一手扶著榛，另一手覆上了他身旁那人的手。他感覺到櫻井微微挪動了手，手指穿進他指間的空隙裡，然後他們緊密地貼合在一起。櫻井仍然帶著寒意的指尖點上了他的手背，自他們相交的指縫……非常輕，幾乎感受不到，但櫻井想抽出自己的手。

　　他一定冰到大野了。

　　大野用了點力按住他的手，櫻井沒再掙扎，他的手暖了起來，大野握住他的指尖，將他的手指攢在手掌心裡。

　　「我們要穿過這裡。」大野站了起來。「走吧。」

　　他用還空著的那隻手牽起他的兒子，他兒子的手小得只能抓住他的幾隻指頭。有一天這雙小手的主人會長大，那個時候會是怎樣的時代？他們還會在蘆葦林裡惶惶不知將往何方前行嗎？

　　蘆葦林邊有被燒毀過的痕跡，那裡的蘆葦長得尤其低矮。

　　連年的內戰究竟能留給他們什麼，能留給他們的孩子什麼。看看他身上穿的軍服，諷刺的是他還是個少將，開了不下數百次的飛機，執行過數也數不清次數的任務，他曾飛經過這裡嗎？他想不起來。當他再也不需要親自執行任務的時候，他下令轟炸過這裡嗎？他想不起來。

　

　　「我的鞋子……」榛拉了拉櫻井的手，櫻井俯下身聽他說話。「被泥巴吃掉了。」

　　「泥巴餓了，你小心別整雙都被吃掉，到時候就得光腳走了。」

　　「我也好餓。」榛嘟起嘴，但依然努力地隨著大野的步伐在泥濘不堪的蘆葦林裡向前走。「太陽要下山了。」

　　「我怕黑。」他咽嗚了聲，沒再繼續說下去，只是細弱地啜泣起來。「我肚子好餓。」

　　「等我們走出這裡，就可以回家了。」櫻井說，他不知道是在安慰孩子還是安慰自己，從這裡走出去怎麼可能回的了家，他的家又在哪裡，是那幢他已經回不去的櫻井家還是哪裡……

　　他想起他家人的放逐，是不是也在同樣的天氣，同樣的心情……他們是怎麼被私下處死的，也是在這樣叫不出名字的荒野裡嗎？

　　大野停下了腳步。

　　櫻井警覺地拉著榛，站得離大野更近些。空中有運輸機低飛靠近，他們蜷曲著身子縮在蘆葦裡，這片蘆葦田可以隱蔽他們到什麼時候？他們終究要走出這裡。

　　大野知道躲藏畢竟有極限，這個一望無際的寬廣世界到頭來還是太狹小，狹小的容不下他一個人太過貪心的願望。

　　在這樣子的時代，安穩是最奢侈的願望，是他實現不了的願望。

　　早在一開始他披上軍服的時候他就應該要料到了，他雙親說的安穩，他認為的自由，根本就不可能被好好地放在中央區任人取用。

　　可是……

　　可是他不要這樣臣服於任何被冠上「命運」的勢力之前。

　　命運……他該怎麼稱呼這種東西？

　　因為……因為如果沒有命運……他又該如何解釋他和櫻井的相遇？一個殘酷的法案，另一個殘酷的執拗與其所導致的苦果，這些刻薄的東西就阻擋在他們之間，將他們撕成破碎的殘片又隨意地拼湊起來，讓人絕望，然後要他們好好地活。

　　他想活著，他不想活著，他想活著！

　　

　　櫻井發覺了他的視線，轉過頭來望著他。最後的一點夕陽灑在櫻井的髮上，將那裡鍍上稀薄的澄黃。

　　──他有一雙會說話的眼睛。

　　大野想，世人對漂亮眼睛的稱讚也不過如此了吧。但若是讓他來說，最漂亮的，最美好的……就是這雙直直看向他眼底的眼睛，若要稱讚一雙美麗的眼睛，必定得說：「你有一雙像櫻井翔的眼睛」。

　　除此以外還可能有什麼別的一樣好？沒有了……沒有了，不可能有了。

　　他不敢去估量裡頭的愛有多少，會不會和那些在眼眶裡強忍的淚水一樣多？

　　啊……他想知道，又不想讓他為了他哭泣。

　　這個曾經帶給他痛苦的人，現在他希望他能幸福。要是真有什麼憐憫世人的存在，請一定要給他珍愛的人們幸福，他知道祈求最多只能安慰自己，但他的渴望無處可去，只能化為祈求。

　　他卑微地乞求著，他聲嘶力竭地吶喊著。

　　最後的最後，這些洶湧的感情，只是化為一個沉默的親吻。

　　大野吻上櫻井，櫻井被他吻得害怕起來，他急急地伸出手攬住大野的後腦杓，卻留不住大野的吻。那只不過是在唇瓣上輕輕地啄了一下，比蜻蜓掠過水面還要更輕，留下來的漣漪卻一波波、一波波，不知道得擺盪到哪裡才能止息。

　　大野身上洋梨和梔子花的信息素纏上他，環抱住他。他慌亂地想留住那些，他不能失去大野……他需要他……不要再一次讓他在沉靜無底的大海裡無法呼吸，不要留下他……

　　

　　剩餘的一點落日就要完全隱沒了。

　　「不要走……」

　　櫻井拉住了大野的臂膀，大野執意離開，他向前跨了一步，他沒有回頭，他不敢回頭，他一句話也不能再多說。

　　櫻井瘋了似地拉著他。「我愛你……拜託、拜託……」他的手被大野向後撥，遠方有轟炸機正朝著這裡前進，運輸機空投了傘兵，很快地就要湧入這片蘆葦田裡搜索他們。

　　狂風橫掃而過。

　　大野拽著不肯放開他的櫻井，他不願去想，不要多想，不要多想……

　　「照顧好我們的孩子。」他把櫻井按進橫七豎八倒了滿地的枯蘆葦裡，櫻井沾了滿身的泥濘，他還是不願放手，他可以為了大野拋棄自尊，啊……他本來就不需要那麼礙事的東西，在大野的面前，什麼都不需要。

　　榛被塞進櫻井的懷裡，櫻井為了擁住孩子必須放手。

　　「別走……我求你……」

 

　　「照顧好你自己。」他說。「無論你們在哪裡，我都會找到你們……等我……」

　　「等我……好好活著……」

　　他最後一次撫上了他們的臉頰，他想永遠望著他們，一直到世界終止的時候，都不移開視線半分。

　　此刻淹沒他的不是悲傷，若是悲傷他該要流淚，可是他明白眼下他能保留的最多只有堅強，淚水、愛情……任何脆弱的柔軟的事物，都不屬於他，他要把它們留在這裡。

　　「再見了。」

 

　　「再見……」櫻井說。「我們會再見到面，不管……不管你在哪裡，我都去找你。」

　　大野將他砍下來的蘆葦覆蓋到他們的身上，現在他看不到櫻井了，然而他知道櫻井會一直一直望著他，用眼睛將他的背影送到再也看不到的地方。

　　你還看著我嗎？

　　他自蘆葦田裡走出，緩緩步向全副武裝的士兵。

　　你還看著我嗎？

　　在士兵宣讀他的罪狀時，他低下了頭。

　　你還……你還看著我嗎？

　　獵獵疾風灌入蘆葦田，大野在車上，他被手銬禁錮的雙手緊扣交疊，在終於看不見任何一株蘆葦時，他閉上了眼睛。

　　　　＊

　　四月的第一天，昨晚下了一點雨，不太大。

　　第八州的這個時候還不適合播種，學校又因為戰事的緣故暫時關閉，沒有農活，不必上學，幾個少年牽著單車聚在蘆葦田邊，說昨天看見了飛機飛過這裡。

　　他們拿著偷來的酒，一人一口輪流偷嚐，只要有人的臉稍微紅了起來，就被當成孩子恥笑還未長大。

　　「喂，榎本！你去哪？」

　　「搬米。」

　　那個負責偷酒卻只喝了一小口的少年跨在單車上，沒踩幾下就順著下坡滑得老遠，到了寬廣的蘆葦田邊，他的老祖母在倉庫邊等他用單車馱運米回家，他們就住在蘆葦田再過去一點，車只是為了載東西。

　　原本只是用來載運米或是木柴而已。

 

　　他的老祖母說那大概是被送到鄉下來避難的，不知道從哪來的官夫人，帶著一個孩子，在蘆葦田裡迷了路，還弄得滿身泥濘。

　　那人說話的腔調對他而言很陌生，他們這裡很少有外地的人來，很多人都去了附近的州或是到中央區找些工作，有些合法的，有些不合法的，都做。

　　她捧著用配給來的糧食煮出來的清粥走出廚房，加上一點醃漬品，要她的孫子給他們端進去。榎本端著連米都熬爛的粥，他想吃白米飯，但他們都知道短時間內吃不到那種東西。

　　他走到房門外，正要敲門的時候想起房門沒有鎖，鎖都給他拆下來研究了，於是他用手肘輕輕地碰了碰那個門，門開了一道小縫，他正好可以看見裡面的動靜。

　　托盤上的粥濺出了一點。

　　櫻井發現放在門外的飯菜時，粥還帶著一點溫度。他拉攏了衣襟，他兒子餓得用上了牙齒，每一下都讓他疼痛不已，但他覺得那是自己應得的。

　　

　　榎本坐上了床沿，他還暈乎乎的，在早晨的光線裡，他朝著窗戶伸出了手，看日光穿過他的指縫模糊開來的光暈，他注視的是自己的手，還是透過自己的手，在想像那個房裡的人？

　　沒有人和他說過什麼是Omega，他祖母說出這個詞的時候，舌頭還變得很不靈活，眼睛也不在他身上。

　　Omega是……榎本撫上了自己的喉結，緩緩下移來到自己的胸口，那裡他的心臟仍然在瘋狂鼓動著，無法回復平穩。

　　自開在東邊的窗打入的光，和他房裡一樣的光……照在那個人的身上，靠窗的地方亮，背窗的地方暗。大衣底下的襯衫包裹在馬甲背心底下，那人解開背心放到一邊，摘下領帶，然後開始脫起襯衫。

　　他會是怎麼脫襯衫的？用手一個一個扭開扣子嗎？從背後看起來，他已經解開了全部的扣子，襯衫硬挺的後領隨著衣服被褪去而下滑，從他的後頸、他的肩胛骨，一直到他的腰際。

　　榎本屏住呼吸。

　　他把襯衫放到一邊，先幫孩子換好了乾淨的衣服，才又將手放上褲腰。

　　啊……榎本用手按住了嘴，他明知自己不會愚蠢到發出任何聲音，卻還是忍不住這樣做，彷彿是個保持緘默的先行儀式，不做不行。

　　他看見了沿著那人的腰部向下延伸的紅印，在他的腰上有，在他挺翹的臀上有，在他隱藏在長褲下的腿上也有。

　　那是……什麼？他好像明白，又覺得那紅痕晦澀難辨。

　　他望著那人赤裸的背影，看起來和他一樣是男人的身體，只有在細微的……很小的地方上，譬如腰線將要沒入臀線的地方，他想摸上那裡，蹂躪那裡，蹂躪那個屬於Omega的流暢美麗線條。他內心的某處生澀地燃起了幾簇火苗，讓他的視線被那個人牽著走。

　　越過飯桌，越過年紀，越過一切神秘的隔閡，在那人借穿上他父親的衣服時，他的感覺又被壓抑了下去，沉入深深的海底。

　　那人說話的用詞像是被精準擊破的玻璃瓶，腔調像是冬天湖面的浮冰，任何一點微弱的惆悵浮現出來的時候，像從蘆葦田上振翅騰起的飛鳥。

　　「我們很快就會離開。」那個人說。

　　「您急著走嗎？至少在這裡待到雨停吧。」他的祖母說。

　　他沒有去看那個人，他不看著他，他用眼角餘光去感受他。在那個人的眼裡，自己是怎樣的呢？是一個Alpha……是一個孩子還是男人？

　　他手上的鎖解不開，喀拉的一聲引起了那個人的注意。榎本忐忑地放下了手上的鎖，他是個怪人，朋友有些覺得他是。

　　他此時希望自己不要是個怪人。

　　「你幾歲了？」那個人問。

　　現在話題來到他身上了。「十五歲。」

　　這個帶著孩子昏倒在他們家倉庫的人，看了他一下子。其實應該不久，但對他來說是十足漫長的時間。

　　他隨著那人的目光，溜轉過應該放著一台電視但他家卻沒有的矮櫃上，溜轉過堆著用來包東西而他和祖母都不會拿起來看的舊報紙堆，最後到了他擺放課本的空蕩書櫃裡，然後是他和祖母身上。

　　他知道了。

　　那個人還是當他是個孩子，同情他的父母都在戰爭中身亡以外，又摻雜了別的感情在裡面，無論那是什麼感情，是和他一點關係也沒有的感情。

　　他在祖母的吩咐下，替忙於照顧孩子的那人清洗沾到泥濘的衣服。他仔細地刷洗它們，指尖劃過浸在水裡的衣物，他該洗衣服，卻在水面上看見了自己的倒影。

　　

　　到了應當要走的時候，櫻井防襯衫脫出的束帶卻不見了一邊。

　　櫻井將已經套上大腿的那個摘下來。暖風吹進窗子裡，白色的紗簾隨之晃了起來，他的孩子趴在也漆成白色的窗框邊，曬那一點點的太陽。

　　少年擺了他叫不出名字的花在花瓶裡，只要能映出倒影的地方，少年就停下來調整鞋帶或是領口。

　　每天的花都不一樣。

　　櫻井可以數出自己到底在這裡待了多久，雨總是沒有真正停歇下來的時候，他的停留只是給他們惹麻煩，惹一個非常大的麻煩。

　　這樣純樸的鄉下家庭，祖母與孫子待在一起相依為命，沒有太多外來資訊的接收，他不得不認為這是一個暫時躲避追捕的好處所。

　　「我真的得走了。」他說。「雨停了一天，明天也應該會是晴天。」

　　櫻井牽著榛離開那裡，他將身上翻到的一個袖扣給了那個老太太，她不會願意收下任何的金錢，但一個既可以變賣也可以代表心意的東西，會讓他們彼此得到心靈上的平衡。

　　放晴的時候，這裡的景緻既蕭條也壯麗。

 

　　「今天雲好高好捲喔，像棉花糖。」榛邊走邊說，他將雲全部都形容成食物，最愛的還是草莓，草莓蛋糕。

　　櫻井也一起跟著看天空，附和著棉花糖、巧克力香蕉串、蘋果糖、草莓蛋糕，然而他看的不是雲，而是有沒有任何飛行器留下的痕跡。

　　第八州再往前走一陣子，也不清楚要走多久，可是不能不走。他分不清自己是因為追逐著大野智的步伐才要前進，還是為了逃離所以才繼續前行。

　　追逐和逃離，原來都沒有確定的終點。

 

　　櫻井停了下來，那個少年騎著單車擋住了他們的去路，他的胸膛因為運動而劇烈起伏，緩不下來的吐息之間，他將一張來自中央區的搜捕命令展示在櫻井的面前。

　　他的名字，他的罪狀，他的照片。

　　櫻井讓孩子稍微向後退，他悄悄摸到了手槍，沉默地面對一個第八州的少年對他可能產生的威脅。

　　「你想要什麼？」

　　那個少年將那張搜捕命令抓得很緊，幾乎要破掉那樣的。 

　　「我想要你吻我。」

 

 

 


	17. 17　弱者無懼

# 17

 

 

　　 _我的願望是，和我愛的人一起，在這個世界上的某個地方，_

_光明正大地生活下去。_

　　「我想要你吻我。」

　　近乎是天真的威脅，少年的指尖細微的顫抖和臉頰的緋紅，與他踩在地上濺起一點泥濘的腳，都沉默地道出了一個事實。

　　櫻井鬆開了握住槍的手，他的視線先是在少年的臉上停留，最後來到他的手上。

　　那是一雙沒有握著武器，還未長成而十分漂亮的手。

　　「回家去吧。」少年聽見來自外地的那個人說。「要下雨了。」

　　雨如那人所言，真的傾盆而下。昨日的晴天彷彿只是過往的幻覺，此時身處冰冷的大雨中才是他真正的處境。

　　少年佇立在雨中，他看見了昏暗的天空裡有數架偵查機一掠而過，他想再次追上那個短暫出現過的人，卻發現在雨裡早已找不到那個人的身影。

 

　　「不是已經講好不繼續打了嗎？」不知從哪裡弄到菸的少女正叼著抽，她身邊站著被她拉進屋簷躲雨的鄰居少年，他們望著那些他們也分不清是不是轟炸機的飛行器。

　　「妳父親說過那都是騙人的。」

　　「也許吧。」她吐了口菸。「榎本，你之後去哪裡？」

　　「妳去哪裡？」

　　「我要加入軍隊，我哥哥陣亡了，所以換我去換一份穩定供給的食物回來。那你去哪裡？」

　　「……我也不知道。」他也吐了一口菸。「隨便哪裡吧。」

　　他褲子口袋裡那張被雨淋濕的搜捕命令被他揉成一團，又和他放進口袋的手指攪在一起。他去揉它、捏它。

　　他熄滅了菸，就往雨裡，往天空中偵查機的方向扔，但最後只是落進滿是泥濘的地上，火星被濕土吞噬，再也不剩一點亮光。

 

　　大雨傾瀉而下的那刻，櫻井牽著他的孩子開始奔跑起來。

　　暗下來的天色裡，僅存的燈火只有路邊零零散散的人家窗裡透出來的那點，很少但是很暖，他不知道……他想如果將手貼上那些窗子，就會像靠在暖爐邊的那種熱度。

　　雨水浸染了他和榛牽在一起的手，將那裡弄得冰冷不堪。他們的吐息之間透著一點白煙，因為降雨而驟降的溫度很快地讓他們無法再前行。

　　「我跑不動了……」榛急喘著，他的小臉緋紅，櫻井撫上了他的臉頰。他的手、他的臉頰，全部都是冷的，已經被凍得快要失去感覺。

　　「我們……我們慢慢走。」櫻井說。「就慢慢走。」

　　榛又哭了起來，他的眼淚淌出眼眶的時候還是熱的，融在雨水裡之後就不見痕跡。

　　我們要逃到哪裡？要逃到哪裡才夠遠？要逃到什麼時候才可以不必逃下去？

　　櫻井握緊了孩子的手，他走著、跑著……跑著、走著，曾經喜愛著的雨都變得那樣可惡，可惡至極，只會讓人的狼狽全都顯露出來，濕淋淋的，再也壓抑不了任何的祕密。

　　要是他有時間去讓自己的傷痛在心裡蔓延開來，他現在一定就會流淚，但他只能繼續走，和榛繼續走，一分一秒也不可以落下來。他沒有資格哭……他沒有資格做這種事情，不會有人憐憫他，他一直……自很早的時候、很小的時候，就在雨中踽踽獨行。

　　「榛くん，你說過你餓了。」櫻井停下了腳步，他蹲下來，慎重地扶住孩子的肩膀，用顫抖的聲音叫喚榛的名字。「你一定真的很餓了。」

　　榛緩緩地點了點頭，他不明白爸爸為何突然這樣說話。

　　「你看，那裡的房子亮著燈。」櫻井伸手指了指某間被雨模糊成一片的屋子。「如果你去敲敲門……」

　　他聽見凌亂的腳步聲，靴子……軍靴……成片地往這裡疾走過來。

 

　　「不要！不要！」榛用力地抓住櫻井的上臂，他的手指陷進櫻井吸滿水的大衣裡，從抽噎轉成大哭，哭得彷彿溺水，無論做什麼都無法讓他冷靜下來。

　　「那裡面看起來好溫暖。」櫻井將榛轉向面對那幢屋子，從窗戶可以看見這是一個有孩子的家庭，一個女孩子……他們可能會願意再多照顧一個男孩子。

　　「我不要！」榛朝著他大喊。「我討厭你！」

　　「我討厭爸爸……嗚嗚……」他哭著鑽進櫻井的懷抱，將臉埋進胸口，不肯挪動半分。

 

　　櫻井轉身面對那些迎面而來的士兵。

　　他不想把自己的孩子留下，他當然不願意將孩子留在這種地方，他每次要孩子離開自己，只能是為了最不得已的理由。

　　「榛くん……」

　　他連給自己的孩子遮風避雨的能力都沒有。

　　「你為什麼要選擇我……」他哽咽道。「我不能給你幸福，只是讓你受苦。」

　　榛疑惑地望著櫻井，他不完全明白櫻井話裡的意思，但他可以感受到全部的哀傷，幾乎快要滿溢出來。

　　雨天讓人難過。

　　他想起在房子裡的每一個夜晚，尤其是那些大雨淅瀝的夜，或是刮著暴風雪的夜，他不喜歡嘈雜的聲音，他好害怕，可是他知道無論外面多可怕，在爸爸的懷裡一定是溫暖又安全的。

　　他覺得很幸福，他覺得很快樂，就算在那幢房子裡常常沒有暖氣和電，但是世界就是這樣的啊，有時候冷，有時候很暗很暗。

　　很暗很暗，就像現在一樣。

　　

　　「元首的恩賜」是什麼意思？榛睜大眼睛去看櫻井，但他沒有說話，因為士兵說他們必須保持安靜，如果發出聲音了，他就會被從車子上丟下去，因為原本是不能帶他走的。

　　這些穿著叫做「軍服」，一模一樣衣服的人，有一些會對他們好，有一些對他們很壞。他不喜歡這些衣服，大野會穿成這樣，可是更整齊更乾淨，在胸前掛著亮亮的徽章。

　　為什麼會有這些徽章？

　　當他這樣問的時候，一向不會避開問題的大野會低下頭來，輕輕地摩娑他的後頸，嘴角彎彎像在笑，形狀優美的眼睛卻像要哭了的樣子。

　　喜悅和傷痛在他雙親的臉上，總是同時出現，當他們面對著彼此的時候，他便沒辦法分辨出來。

　　榛闔上了眼睛，士兵允許他睡在他爸爸的腿上。他不喜歡他們說話的語氣，可是士兵至少給了他們毯子和毛巾，還有一點熱的食物。

　　他的肚子不抗議的話，那他也不會亂發脾氣。

　　「爸爸……」他翻了個身，臉頰貼上了櫻井比以前更明顯了一點的下腹，櫻井移開原先覆在那上面的手，已經變得溫暖的手掌心在榛的背後輕輕拍著。

　　「我不喜歡肚子餓和很冷。」

 

　　「……對不起。」櫻井低聲說。「我不是一個好爸爸。」

　　他沒有想過和大野的那次就會讓他有一個孩子，像是驚喜也像是折磨，折磨他的時候遠比帶給他快樂的時候短太多了，一點都不足提。

　　在他還很小的時候，他的父母親也是這樣的嗎？他終究是無法探明他雙親的內心，只能從他們的每個眼神和動作去猜。愛或是不愛……對於一個中央區的家庭來說，責任要更多佔據了他們的教育方針。

　　他應該要屬於那裡，卻又不屬於那裡。

 

　　車子裡很暗，月光都透不進來，榛也看不見櫻井的表情，他只是把毯子拉得更高，呼吸著櫻井身上他熟悉的味道，然後他的眼皮就愈來愈重。

　　「可是爸爸就是爸爸。」他嘟囔。「有時候討厭……討厭一下下而已。」

　　　　＊

　　四月的第一天，蕭瑟的海風混著比以往更多的沙灌進他的囚室裡。

　　說是囚室，待遇還比他在軍校的時候好得多。除了一扇不能自由開啟的門以外，他有張對他來說足夠舒適的床，以及體面的衣服……而不是囚服。

　　「給我筆和紙，我要寫信。」

 

　　看守他的人同意了，給大野找了筆和信紙過來，這裡寫的信都送不出去，最後總是成了遺書，他將東西遞給大野的時候，無意間流露出來的同情，足以讓一個沒有自由的囚犯為此落淚。

　　等待他的會是審判，還是直接派往一個不可能歸來的戰場？

　　大野提起筆想寫信，卻總是在寫下開頭之後便放下了筆。他不知道自己該寫什麼，這本來就是一封不可能被送出去的信，至少只要他被關押在這裡就沒有可能。

　　

　　這個地方有和他的故鄉第一州一樣的氣息，一片海，雖然他沒見過這裡的海，但只要嗅到那種鹹澀的氣味，他就想起那片常駐他心底的海洋。

　　沙濱上生著一簇一簇的野薔薇，幾乎沒有凋謝的季節。他在因為軍部輪調離開第一州之前，一直將這樣美麗的風光、和煦的氣候視為理所當然，直到他去到別的地方，才明白原來這是一個長年被大雨封鎖的國度。

 

　　他有個夏天，在海邊讀完了他第一本書，叫做老人與海。在他闔上書的時候，他發現天已經陰沉得可怕，他太專注在書裡面所以沒有發覺，一知半解地翻完了整本書，不是全部都讀懂了，卻無法自拔。

　　如果他能夠明白中央區用的那種文字該有多好，面對著暴風雨將臨的海面，他的內心有相同的澎湃，也似乎潛伏著類似的危險。

　　在他心裡中央區好似蘊含著無限的寶藏一樣，雖說他們這裡輕鬆一挖就有貴金屬出來，也完全比不上中央區。

　　然而他接到的那通來自中央區的電話裡，那個人卻說中央區的人狡猾如狐狸、殘酷如獅子。他不敢相信那是真的，可是那又假不起來。

　　究竟是真的還是假的？這件事情在他的心裡留下了一個無解的謎。到了人口減縮法案出現的時候，他想那是真的，他們就是狡猾又殘酷，任何的惡性放在他們的身上都如此適合。

　　他對櫻井的判斷錯得如此離譜，而那通在他心裡埋下了仇恨的芽的電話，來自櫻井。

　　曾經以為命運是多麼遙遠的詞彙，現在他明白了，他徹底地明白了，從那個海面掀起一陣暴雨的日子開始，從那個他因為好奇而接起一通來自遠方的電話開始──他就撞上了他的命運，一個既愛他又恨他的東西。

　　他才明白，不需要多遠的旅程才會遇到命運，他早就被網住，被絲線纏繞起來。

 

　　他奔跑著，急喘著，在起霧的街道上迷路，第一州的街道、中央區的街道，他認不出來，他只能繼續迷茫地向前走下去……盡頭在哪裡？在哪裡？他彷彿又回到少年的時候，對世界的巨大疑惑包圍住了他，他知道自己不自由，但是自由在哪裡？

 

　　大野從睡眠中驚醒，多麼狼狽，他的喉嚨乾澀無比，似乎他剛才像個孩子一樣在被窩裡尖叫，滿腦子想的都是逃跑。

　　這裡肯定不是第一州，第一州不會在四月的時候就落下這樣駭人的大雨。

　　他的心跳仍然無法平緩下來，準備用來寫信的信紙，其中一張在他的手裡被捏得稀巴爛，狹小而僅容透光的窗子無法讓他看見窗外的情形，他用耳朵聽只是愈來愈忐忑。

　　愈來愈……

　　走廊上的腳步聲逼近，正走過來的那人刻意放輕了腳步，在雨中聽起來又更小聲，但為了逃避大雨的大野還是敏銳地抓住了那一點細小的聲響。

　　他的房門被敲了幾下，對方在外邊等待他的回應，而不是直接打開他的門。

　　這是一個秘密前來的訪客。

　

　　「大野少將。」一個中學年紀的男孩子，穿著中央區軍校的筆挺精緻制服於夜晚拜訪他。「我給您送信過來。」

　　他第一次這麼接近地看見他父親崇拜的男人。

　　身為一個雙親來自州的第一代區民，他的父親竭力隱藏自己的出身，卻又在開放移民的時候申請移入第一州，上班的時候跟著其他區民抱怨混亂的時局和情勢，下班的時候在家裡看新聞，一想到就說說大野的好話。

　　反之他母親可是一點也不喜歡大野。

　　

　　「我是吉本。」

　　說出自己姓氏的時候，一定得挺起胸膛驕傲地說。這是他母親的教誨。

　　吉本望著大野若有所思的樣子，想他母親說的大概沒錯。

　　「您知道這是一個小島嗎？很多人都暫時被關押在這裡，我們明天下午會和老師一起回中央區，如果您有信……請讓我來幫您送達。」

　　「你冒了太大的險。」大野說，他緊握著橫跨了不知道要有多遠才能來到他手上的信，只不過是薄薄的一張紙，他卻覺得自己可以為這封信付出生命。

　　「這是我自願的。」年輕的軍校生說。「我再回中央區，就不會是一個軍校生了。」

 

　　「你要做什麼？」大野發現這個孩子有著一點第一州的口音，突然感到親切了起來。他以前也有，但在輪調進中央區的那個時候，幾乎所有來自州的人都想方設法地改成了中央區的腔調。

　　「我現在的夢想是在第一州立中學任教，長官。」

　　他的眼睛亮了起來，又黯淡了下來。

　　他告訴大野若是百人塾沒有被關閉，他會進去那間學校裡，然後經由多年的學習之後成為文學家，或者是音樂家也說不定……他母親說他太溫厚，大概無法和其他家族的孩子在眾人嚮往的道路上廝殺然後成為官員，但那裡有最好的資源，各界的頂尖人士都來自百人塾。

　　那是最好的選擇，第二好的就是進入中央區的軍校，也是他現在做的，但他恨透了這些，他不想學如何取人性命，就算他們總說那是為了保護自己重視的東西，或是更偉大的原因……

　　「我明天會再過來。」他告別了大野，輕手輕腳地回到正熟睡的同學身邊。

　　

　　四月已經過了一半……大野小心地拆開那封信，他的氣息紊亂，全身幾乎都要發抖起來。

　 **「給你寫了一封信，不知道該說什麼……只好說我想見你。** **」**

**「我和榛くん在中央區，一切都好。** **雨下得很多，你要保重身體。」**

　　不嫻熟的州民書寫法，在信紙上拉開一條歪斜的海岸線，藍色的墨水暈染開來了一點，又被抹去，留下一道濕潤的痕跡。大野難忍地闔上了眼睛，他的淚水卻還是從他藏不住情緒的眼角滾落下來。

　　櫻井翔如果可以拿到一張新的紙，他一定不會願意留下一個暈開來的漬。連一張多給的紙都拿不到，那字歪扭的程度又彷彿是在無光的地方書寫下的，要怎麼說服他……一切都很好？

　　

　　大野一次又一次地撫過櫻井寫下的文字，那些字好像帶著溫度，幾乎要把他燙傷。他怕弄髒它，不敢靠近自己的臉頰，那裡有已經潰堤的眼淚。

　　我想見你。

　　我想見你……

　　他再也無法壓抑自己地痛哭起來，他本就不擅長壓抑自己，理性是他害怕被識破的偽裝，感性是他體內流淌著的血液。

　　他小心翼翼地碰觸那封信，將它摺進信封裡。

　　櫻井給他寫了一封用字遣詞像四月初春寧靜海面的信，卻讓他思緒翻攪得如同夏末掀起掀落的風浪。

 

　　我想見你……

　　他提筆寫信，他不想讓櫻井難讀，櫻井這樣做也是為了不讓他難讀，所以他一字一句全都用中央區書寫法慢慢寫。

　　想得很多，要寫的時候卻只能生出寥寥數個字而已，他不能不克制自己，他想他，他愛他。櫻井不愛他也不想他的時候還好，他知道那只是在自我折磨，可是現在，他愛他！他愛他！

　　他愛他……

　　因為櫻井愛他，他反而痛苦得要不能呼吸，他愛他……他不想要自己愛的人受苦，他擔憂櫻井比自己多更多，他收到這封信沒有感到安慰，反而強烈地不安起來。

　　他脆弱又懦弱，在這張單薄的信紙前，他是個無力的、只能緊握雙手，反覆祈求上天的男人。

　　我想見你，我愛你。

　　我什麼也不害怕。

 

 

 


	18. 18　在圍牆內

# 18

 

 

　 _出生和死亡之間，盡是漫長的等待。_

_只有時間能夠真正主宰我們的命運。_

 

　　元首讓他可以帶著孩子走，是對他最大的恩賜，但他明白那不過又是一個挾持。挾持、牽制、脅迫，隨便他們愛用哪個詞。

 

　　已經天亮一陣子了。

　　榛在櫻井的吩咐下拉開了窗簾，又回到床上窩在他旁邊，那扇他們從裡面打不開的門被從外面扭開，一如抵達這裡之後的每一天，一個穿著白袍的人走了進來，他身後隨著其他的護理人員魚貫而入。

　　到了今天，四月正好已過了一半。

　　榛走到窗邊，他們的窗戶外面是一片花園，有隻蝴蝶就停在窗框上，緩緩地拍動翅膀。

　　「今天很冷嗎？」榛問，他只穿一件就覺得夠了，但櫻井穿了兩件衣服。

　　他甫睡醒的亂髮，在櫻井的手下漸漸變得整齊，卻又像蓬鬆的雲朵，在他的蹦蹦跳跳中沒有一個固定下來的形狀。

　　「我有點冷。」櫻井笑了下，他伸手摸了摸榛柔軟的髮梢，輕輕地在軟嫩的臉頰上印下一個吻。「你可以穿一件就好。」

 

　　「您今天的狀況如何？」

　　「還可以。」

　　「我提醒過您，這是雙胞胎，早期的不適感會是一般狀況的加倍，甚至更多。」醫生垂下了眼睛，他手上正忙著寫診斷書。

　　他不能撤走快要佔滿房間的護理師，嚴格說起來，他們所有的人都互相監視著。

　　「我看起來像可以作亂的樣子嗎？」

　　「政府那邊要的是您好好休息，蓄養體力應付審判……他們不希望您表現出任何的孱弱博取同情。」

　　「我會休息的。」櫻井回答。「如他們所願。」

　　醫生接過櫻井從床上遞給他的藥包，又拿了一個新的給櫻井。他的手指輕輕地搓揉了一下藥包，確定裡面放妥了他要負責送出去的信。

　　醫生將手背過身後，像答應保守什麼秘密。

 

　　「告辭了。」

　　醫生退出房間，連帶著所有的護理人員也離開了房間。櫻井看了又重新被鎖上的門一眼，從床上靈敏地起身，沒了方才的倦態，他挪動這屋裡略顯病態的布置，那些桌子、那些椅子，看起來就是讓人感到不悅。

　　「這裡是醫院嗎？」榛搬了張椅子到窗邊，他想要的話，還可以從窗子爬出去到外面的那片花園。這裡的花園在房子的後院，四邊都被高牆圍起，那牆是用昂貴的石材砌出來的，曾經是為了保護宅邸，而非囚禁。

　　從房間裡就可以看見圍牆的邊緣，和比那更高的建築，中央區的大樓，就立在外邊，但不太近，這裡是中央區的住宅區，應當寧靜無比。

　　然而破除了區與州的藩籬，滿入中央區的人就算不翻牆進來，也幾乎要塞滿了外面的道路。

　　「不是醫院。」櫻井拿起筆，他挪了好幾次握筆的姿勢，卻覺得怎麼拿都不順手。「大概是誰的房子裡。」

　　榛點了點頭，像是接受了櫻井的回答。他趴在窗櫺上，看外面的蝴蝶和被風拂動的花朵，春天的花顏色尤其粉嫩，他爹地教過他要怎麼調出這種顏色，可惜他現在只有鉛筆。

　　「我可以畫畫嗎？」他轉頭問櫻井，視線停留在櫻井手裡那疊信紙上。

　　「……可以。」櫻井將其中一張紙交給他的孩子，他看了一下時鐘，接近用中餐的時候了。

　　「做你想做的，但是不要跑太遠，你可以去看看花園裡的邊界在哪裡，餓了的時候記得回來。」

　　櫻井又叫住他。

　　「若是裡面發生什麼事情的話……不要回來。」

　　他望著榛一瞬間溜出窗戶跑進花園的身影，少了一張紙，就少了一個可以求援的機會。他日以繼夜地寫這些信，用那些急切而卑微的措辭，懇求任何一個願意背離中央政府的幫助，得到回應的機會有多大……他想還不如把紙給他的孩子，至少榛くん會因此樂一個上午。

　　這個花園……曾經種滿荊棘花的花園，被換上了適合春天的花草，有園丁會來維護它，和以前的樣子差得可多了。

　　他不開這扇窗戶已經很久了，他不住在一樓的這個房間也很久了。而今，相異的處境，回憶卻鋪天蓋地席捲而來。

　　晴朗的天色可不像這扇窗望出去該有的樣子，但他現在喜歡這樣的天氣，他知道榛比起雨日，一定更愛放晴的時候。

　　這裡是櫻井家，然而一切都不是他熟悉的樣子。

　　叫做櫻井的人只剩下他一個，也許還能把榛算進來，那就有兩個人了……也只有兩個人而已。

　　　　＊

　　「我希望你能明白你有多幸運。」

　　櫻井翔從前見過幾次面的Alpha男人，上野前執政官的堂兄，元首的外孫，正坐在他的面前，只有一個人前來，沒有帶任何護衛，他隔著一張桌子，坐在櫻井的對面，好整以暇地翻開一份文件。

　　他們正在享用一頓食之無味的中餐。

　　「我不明白你在說什麼。」櫻井翔回話，他全身泛起了顫慄感，Alpha的惡習，他領教過太多次了，遇到任何事情就要釋放信息素出來充排場。

　　「你明白。」這個上野說。「你應該知道，我和我的堂弟，並不是一樣的人。」

　　他雙手撐在桌面上，挨近櫻井，在他的嘴唇快要貼上櫻井的臉頰時，又坐回位子上。櫻井不想去看他，他沉默地切著肉，祈求榛不要在這麼時候回來，他不想讓這個男人見到他的孩子。但他也清楚與上野為敵對他來說沒有好處，既然上野是中央區的人，又是元首的外孫，那上野可真佔盡所有得天獨厚的優勢了。

　　「吃飯吧，我們以後總要一起吃飯，我的雙親都會在，我的祖父……元首也會在。」

　　他開始用餐，試圖和櫻井保持同樣的進食速度，但櫻井吃的不多，像是故意和他對抗一樣，再怎麼小的地方都不肯依著他。

　　「你的孩子呢？」上野問。「我還沒見過他。」

　　櫻井抬眼看他，一語不發地繼續切肉，切得非常小塊才放進嘴裡，嚼也沒嚼又再繼續切下一塊肉。

　　「你對你的生活還有什麼不滿？」上野提高了音量說話，他無法忍受被櫻井一而再再而三地忽視，他原本沒理由得來取悅這個連順服都不懂的Omega，若不是為了他的仕途，他在自己的祖父面前那稀薄的信任，他也不必出此下策。

　　「沒有。」櫻井說。

　　「很好。」上野回話。「上次我和你提過，在大野被派到遙遠的戰場陣亡之後，元首希望可以用一場婚姻彌補他本人犯下的錯誤。好顯示他對中央區的人也一視同仁，從未有壓迫的行為。當然……我們的大野少將會成為英雄。」他不以為然地聳了下肩。

 

　　「現在……我需要你的答覆，這是一個求婚。」上野說。

　　「我拒絕。」櫻井放下刀叉，但他還將刀叉握在手裡。「無論幾次我都會拒絕。」

 

　　「我不明白。」上野笑了笑，那是正在修補自尊心的笑容，他的嘴角掛上了生疏和其他櫻井說不出來那是什麼的保護色。「你怎麼可能會愛上一個州民？就算他是少將？」

　　「我已經非常的寬容，我敢說沒有任何的Alpha會容忍到這個地步……」上野的話語就在這裡打住，櫻井順著上野視線的方向，看見了從窗戶爬回房間裡的榛，他的小手抓著摘下來的花和一張紙，頭髮上也有零散的花瓣。

 

　　他的榛くん正雀躍地朝著他蹦過來。

　　櫻井幾乎是立刻站了起來，他抱起不知道發生什麼事情的榛，就要走到後方的寢室，但上野很快地走到他們的旁邊，倍感興趣地拉住櫻井，他用了很大的力氣，將孩子從櫻井的懷裡抽了出來，強硬地掐住孩子的下顎，逼迫孩子抬起頭來與他對視。

　　「長得跟大野很像，你會讓他隨著誰的姓？」

　　

　　榛驚恐地望著他的爸爸，用眼神拚命地求救，但不敢發出一點抗拒的聲音。櫻井努力地用目光安撫著孩子，他手裡攢緊了餐刀，雖然不夠銳利，但只要有一絲空檔……

　　上野端詳了榛一陣子，他的動作粗魯，好像在玩弄一隻小狗，沒有絲毫面對孩子該有的一點尊重或是溫柔。「我今天就帶他走。」

　　「什麼？」櫻井在他轉身過來的時候藏妥了刀子，收進自己的袖子裡。他不敢相信自己聽到的。

　　「我說我等一下就會帶走他，我會妥善處置他。」上野說。「很高興看見你這樣的反應，小心別弄掉刀子了，叉子也別放在袖子裡，對你來說太危、」

　　他話還沒說完，反射性地伸出手臂擋下了櫻井的突刺，餐刀沒入他的前臂，汩汩流下一點血來。

　　上野被這樣的反抗弄得來興了，他扔下先前抱著的榛，榛摔在地上，小小的身軀慌忙鑽進被子裡躲起來。他想起爸爸說的不要回來，不要回來……他在腦海裡默念著這幾個字，又突然想起那艘印著「百年精緻香皂」的紙船。

　　花園裡長滿了美麗的花，還有一條流水潺潺的小溪，他們住在圍牆裡，和美麗的花住在一起，外面的人知道嗎？

　　若是向外射紙飛機，會有人發現他們被關在這裡，來救他們嗎？

　　

　　「你讓我想起百人塾的時代。」上野將櫻井背過身去壓在牆上，櫻井手上握著的餐刀落在地上，連帶著叉子也被上野翻了出來，上野的硬物隔著褲子抵在櫻井的腰間磨蹭，他們身高的差距讓他必須低下頭才好在櫻井耳邊說話，但他就喜歡這種完全壓制櫻井的感覺。

　　「你的近身搏鬥成績總是不太好，身為負責指導你的前輩，我非常擔心。」

　　他撫上櫻井已經略顯形狀的下腹，他的手幾乎可以覆蓋住那裡全部，在那下面有櫻井身為Omega的證據，不知所以然地令他幾乎要沸騰起來，他的手打算向下探去。

　　屬於Alpha的躁動反而讓他更清醒、更敏捷，他幾乎要讚嘆起自己優秀的性別和血脈，無一不是站在巔峰上俯瞰世人。

 

　　「我說過我已經非常、非常寬容。」上野放慢了語速，每一個字都咬得很重，盡顯威脅。

　　「你可以一直拒絕我。但是在大野死在荒郊野外的時候，沒有一個Alpha的覆蓋標記，你以為你可以熬過標記解除？嗯？」

　　他又將自己發熱的那處貼得離櫻井更近，粗重的喘息好似他已經著手侵犯那個被他按在牆上的人。

　　櫻井的視野裡只有刷白的牆，他被死死卡在上野和牆之間，非常現實的事情是，與一個學生時期便作為前輩指導他的Alpha之間，分出勝敗不需要幾秒鐘。

　　他現在可以落敗，不能屈服。

 

　　「我之所以寬容……」

　　「你要知道我和其他或許會和你結婚的Alpha的不同……他們會把你拖上床，綁著，早上上你，中午上你，晚上上你，睡前也上你。」

　　「不、不不不，我不想這麼做，我對於後輩非常珍視，但大野？」

　　「你覺得我該怎麼做才可以讓他惱怒？讓他憤怒地來到我面前，脫下手套扔到我臉上，然後我們堂堂正正地決鬥？我不明白，元首寧願信任他而不是我，就算他捅出那種簍子？」

　　上野開始試圖脫下櫻井的衣服，但上野沒有太多的耐心應付兩件衣服，他粗暴地拉扯櫻井身上穿的那些東西，沒有持續多久，他一個扣子都還沒真正扭開，脖頸後便感覺到一個冰冷的尖銳物體抵在那上面。

　　又一支餐刀，他早該料到的，櫻井連他的餐刀也摸走了。

　

　　「是什麼讓你變成現在這個樣子？」上野問。「如此不榮譽的方法。」

　　「不榮譽？」櫻井從上野的褲子裡翻出了一把袖珍手槍，他朝著上野的下身開了一槍，但發現裡面一顆子彈都沒有。

　　「沒有子彈的槍，我不知道你為什麼帶來這裡，看來你的下場會和你堂弟一樣。」櫻井將那把槍扔出窗外，他俯視著上野英俊的面容。「你在想，我又摸走了一支餐刀。」他將刀子按得更深，一陣濕潤感淌下上野的後頸，上野可以想像自己那裡的領口必定染滿鮮血，冷汗淋漓。

 

　　他現在清楚了，櫻井拿走的是他配在腰間的軍刀，在什麼時候被摸走的，他想不起來。

　　「我可以在你的後頸留下深深的疤，或是削掉你一隻耳朵。」櫻井說。

　　上野臉色鐵青地瞪著櫻井，櫻井毫無畏懼地與上野對視，只有他自己才知道他的手已經抖得不得了，不論Alpha的威壓，他就算是在身體最好的狀態都未必是體格強健高壯的上野的對手，現在不過是衝動與放手一搏的覺悟支撐著他而已。

　　「……放下那把刀。」上野警告他。但櫻井不肯放，如果不能支撐到上野自願讓步，那這樣的衝突一點意義都沒有。

　　明知不可能勝過上野，為什麼還要反抗？

　　為什麼……

　　要是不反抗，他們會認為，他將自己自願交給他們處置。要是不反抗，那就是默許他們的迫害與侵奪。

 

　　上野摀著耳朵跌跌撞撞地離開櫻井的房間，室內留下一片混亂，榛從棉被裡鑽了出來，顫顫地走到房間的前半，看見倒在地上大口喘氣的櫻井。

　　櫻井轉過頭來望著他，眼裡有比往常更鮮明的喜悅，要比外邊的春花更燦爛。榛坐到他的旁邊，他們身處血與打鬥過的混亂中，內心卻平靜無比。

　　櫻井翻開藥包，將裡面的信交給榛。

 

　　「是爹地的信！」他幾乎要跳起來那樣的興奮，靜不下來地滿房間跑。

　　「爹地會來救我們嗎？」

　　榛搓揉著手上那張畫著花和蝴蝶的紙，試著將他摺成紙船或是飛機。

　　櫻井坐了起來，他接過榛手上的紙，摺成了一艘小船。

　　「如果我們不救自己，沒有人會來救我們。」

　　他坐在窗邊，看他的孩子將紙船放進花園裡的那條小溪裡，隨著潺潺水流不知飄向何方。

　　隔著一道圍牆，外邊日夜都嘈雜無比，多數人認為那是騷亂，但是那會是機會……他握緊了手上的筆，決定再給大野智寫一封信。

　　這次他絕不會一邊落淚一邊寫。

 

　　 **「我要去中央區了，等我，等我去到你的身邊。」**

**「等我。」**

他可以等……他可以忍耐……他有多愛大野，他就可以忍耐多久。

　　會好的，會有希望……他得相信。

　　櫻井停下了筆，他望著榛的背影，那孩子正捏著一株小雛菊，站在不知何時會倒下的圍牆邊，仰望無雲的藍天。

　　　　＊

　　大野智走出車子，他畏光地瞇起了眼，押送他來到中央區的車裡有其他因為參與計畫被起訴的軍官，他們即將面臨一樣的命運。

　　與其被送到軍事法庭上任人羞辱，更多人寧願死在那個海島，維護最後的一點尊嚴。

　　在那個暫時囚禁他們的海島上，無數人試圖自殺，有人成功，有人失敗，最後他們來到了中央區，被關押在另一個更森嚴的堡壘裡，將天空切分成塊狀的高牆包圍起了這個地方，在牆的頂端沒有通電網，這裡不算是個監獄。

　　就連午後的日光也透不進高聳的牆，在牆以內的世界盡是一片死灰。生不出草的水泥地、相較外面更低的氣溫，從牆邊可以看到中央區的其他建築，例如比牆還要更高的國會大廈。

 

　　大野穿著一件單薄的白襯衫和黑褲，吐息間帶起白煙，他的手腳冰冷，但在有選擇的餘地下，他寧願待在這個可以望見藍天的地方，半個戶外。

　　負責看守他的士兵有十餘個人，他們配著槍，面無表情地站在圍牆邊。

　　這個男人還會是他們認知中的大野少將嗎？這個頹然佇立的男人，沒有穿著軍服的他看起來比往常瘦弱，幾乎要讓人忘了他從前風光的模樣。

　　他們寧願看見大野自殺，也不想舉著槍看管這個落魄的男人。在試圖推翻一個政策錯誤的政府失敗之後，期待的還能是怎樣的下場？他知不知道自己即將被派往遠方再也不可能回來的戰地？

　　士兵們沉默地等待下崗，一份難熬的苦差事，監視一個曾經帶給他們希望的男人，見證他的輝煌與沒落，就連死亡也非自己可以掌控。

　　將賜予自己死亡的權力交給敵人，是懦夫的行為。

　

　　但他得活著。大野孤獨地站在原地，仰望天空。他清楚那些士兵怎麼看待他。世人怎麼評價他，他不在乎，他得活著，他要活下來，他怎麼可以自殺，就算那可以讓他輕而易舉地逃過一切磨難。

　　櫻井又給他寫了信，他還要等下一封、再下一封，直到他可以將他愛的人們擁入懷裡為止。

　　 **「今天的天氣晴朗，沒有雲，榛くん試著摺了艘船，這次失敗了，但以後也會像你摺的一樣好。** **」**

**「回到我身邊……我想見你，我會等你。」**

 

 

 


	19. 19　我想見你

# 19

 

 

　　 _若是荒原阻擋_ _了你的路，你便燒毀它。_

_若是大海阻擋了你的路，你便抽乾它。_

　　

　　「幫我看最後一次，有沒有哪裡拼錯？」

　　榛聞言湊到櫻井的身邊，他的州書寫法雖然學得不太好，但只要靜下心來還是可以拼對不少字。

　　「沒有。」他搖搖頭。所有的信裡面只有這封這樣寫，爸爸會一個字一個字問他怎麼拚，他覺得這可能是寫給爹地的……但奇怪的是其他每一封的署名都是「大野智」，他不明白為何爸爸要用爹地的名義寫那些信。

　　他不懂的事情真的太多了。

　　淋得滿身濕又坐了很久的車才抵達的新屋子很漂亮，雖然很漂亮，但有一堵牆擋在那裡，他可以聽見牆外的聲音，有時候他也試著尖叫、吼叫，想引起外面的人的注意，但從來沒有人發現他們在這裡面。

　　為什麼他們不能出去？

　　「怎麼了？」櫻井放下手上的那些信，他注意到孩子陷入長長的沉默中，只是坐在床邊盯著窗外看。「你隨時都可以去花園裡玩。」櫻井坐到他旁邊。

　　榛搖了搖頭，他之前摘的花已經枯了，連放進花瓶裡的必要都沒有。

　　「肚子餓了？」櫻井看了眼召喚鈴，現在還沒到早餐的時間，他的信也還沒收拾好……於是他開始解自己上衣的扣子，但榛說他不餓，而且他現在是哥哥，所以已經長大了不可以任性，只是在想，為什麼他們不能去牆的那邊。

　　只能在房間和花園裡活動讓他很不開心。榛忍耐了一下子，在他的眼眶和鼻尖都變得紅通通之後，他還是撲進了櫻井的懷裡。

　　在這裡住的這幾天，讓他想起了以前只有他和櫻井住在大房子裡的生活。他一直覺得那是他最快樂的時候，在那裡度過的每一天都讓他很想念，所以他總是想要回去。

　　「我們被關起來了嗎？」他問。

　　「……是的。」櫻井有些訝異他的榛くん會問出這種問題。「不過我們很快就可以出去了，不會太久。」

　　他望著懷裡的孩子，榛聽見這個答案之後竟然啜泣不止，這不是鬧脾氣的那種哭法，通常這種時候這孩子應該要在地上打滾，放著不管也會自己好起來，但這次只是默默的流眼淚，把他抓得緊緊。

　　「對不起……嗚嗚……」榛邊哭邊說話，吐出來的話語全都糊在一起。「我不要回那個房子裡了，我想回家……」

　　他知道為什麼在那個房子裡爸爸總是那麼不快樂了，就和他現在的不快樂一樣，但他待在這裡只是短短的幾天，他不知道爸爸待在那裡多久了，至少跟他的年紀一樣久。

　　「我不想回去那裡，但是……」櫻井試圖尋找措辭，但他發現在這個他拼湊出來的世界……也許只不過是他自以為的善意謊言被戳破了的時候，他無法冷靜地說出新的什麼來搪塞榛，任何的言詞都不能表達他真正在想的，但是一個擁抱又不足以安慰他的孩子。

　　他的痛苦從那間房子開始，現在他愛著的人卻也來自那個時候。他可以說這很諷刺，然而將過去評價為一場錯誤……他做不到，當時沒有更好的方法，他別無選擇……

　　他從未在夜深人靜的時候後悔過這些，無論是大野，或是孩子，或是更早之前擬定的政變計畫，甚至是讓他們被囚禁在這裡的第二次行動，所有的一切他都不後悔。

　　櫻井望著窗外的牆，他們可以翻出去，卻哪裡都去不了，若是逃跑了，今後只能永遠這樣逃下去。

　　他能逃一輩子，可是他不想要榛也得躲躲藏藏過生活。

 

　　「但是……不管在哪裡遇見你，我一定都會生下你，然後愛你。」

　　榛停下了哭泣，他的眼前只有被眼淚薰染的一片模糊，好半晌等櫻井發覺時，榛已經哭累得闔上了眼睛縮在他身上。

　　「我愛你。」

　　讓孩子躺平的時候他聽見了悄悄話。

　　「我也愛你。」

 

　　「也愛爹地。」榛的口水吐出了泡泡。

　　「知道了……也愛爹地。睡吧。」

　　　　＊

　　四月的最後一周，自清晨便下起雨來，大野沒有再收到過櫻井的信，送到他這兒的信被他放在一個錫盒子裡。他在床邊找到的，像是曾經裝過茶葉，那裡面還有些茶葉的香氣，是這囚室裡少數有點溫度的東西，他想把信放在裡面會是適合的。

　　一旦下雨，他既無法到外邊去，待在囚室裡也只是在等雨停。

　　這樣陰鬱的日子持續了兩天，在第三天的時候他們給他送了軍服來，他的軍銜尚未被拔除，他先是一個軍人，才是國民。

　　「我的出庭日？」大野問。

　　「您是要上一趟法院沒錯，但……」給他送來衣服的人躊躇了下，還是沒把話說完，就捧著一疊衣服匆匆又去了別的地方。

　　言詞閃爍的人還不只這人一個，他總感覺許多人有意無意地同情他，那種深表遺憾的眼神、欲言又止而微微抿起的嘴唇，像是惡夢一般在他身邊糾纏不去。

　　大野披上了他好一陣子都沒碰過的天藍色襯衫，站到鏡子前。這個略顯憔悴的男人，就連他自己也感到陌生。他給自己打了好幾年的領帶，在此刻卻怎麼做都不順手。他打好了又拆掉，拆掉了又重打，直到敲門聲催促他為止，他都拿不好主意。

　　

　　大野回應了倉促的敲門聲，他在踏出房門前回望了這個狹小的房間一眼，最後還是將錫盒子裡的那些信收進自己的外衣內袋，就在他的胸前。

　　陪著我……他默念著，陪著我，好像那樣可以給他勇氣。他自離開堡壘，到在包圍了法院的人潮中踏進法院正門為止，都表現得非常鎮定。

　　拐了幾個彎之後，大野踏上一座華美的樓梯，石材上鋪著吸收跫音的紅絨毯，他每走一步都像踩進泥淖裡。

　　他在引導下走得非常快，不知是為了逃避這些高聲交談而對他頻頻行注目禮的的人，或是他害怕去面對的什麼，在後面對他窮追猛趕的緣故。他只是低著頭走，直直地向前走，好像知道目的地在哪，又似是在這個偌大的建築裡迷路。

　　他的終點到了。

　　一扇雕花的門在大野面前被拉開，他走入一個審判正在進行的法庭裡，沒有手銬，沒有任何的法警隨在他身後。

　　他不是被告，而是證人。

　　　　＊

　　「大野智，1980年11月26日生於第一州O市，今年36歲。」

　　「是的。」

　　他坐在多位合議法官的面前，後方開了非常多的旁聽席，全部都坐得滿滿，在最後方甚至有人寧願站著也要旁聽這個審判。他只是快速地瞥了一眼，就連那個坐在被告席上的人，他也看得不是那麼清楚，但他知道，那個人正在看著他。

　　卻很快地又移走了目光。

　　

　　「你負責在第四州S市的這棟宅邸看守被告，宅邸照片如所示，是嗎？」

　　「是的。」大野的語句短促，他聽見了此起彼落的抽氣聲與竊竊私語的聲音。

　　他是該走到法庭上來接受評判。

　　這個肯定的回答，等於揭示了他是囚禁櫻井的共犯之一，但他不願意說謊。他永遠不可能忘記那個房子，即便照片裡的已經是經過了五年的模樣。

　　「螢幕上有數人，你可以指認出是誰交派這個任務給你嗎？」

 

　　大野望著螢幕，上面如同法官所說，有數個看起來像是中央區官員的人，但他們都太過年輕，並不是交派任務給他的人。

　　「請告訴我們如何交派任務，以及任務的內容。」

　　

　　大野楞了一下，他的猶豫非常明顯，正在謄打筆錄的書記官因為他的沉默而望著他，他想是的，庭內的所有人都屏息等待他的回答。

　　「為了不要留下任何的通訊紀錄，在中央區郊外和第一州接壤的一間獨棟民宅裡，他們親自向我描述任務內容，我們只見過兩次面，不是每次進出第四州的房子都必須向他們回報。」他略過了和負責接送他的二宮和也有關的地方。

　　「他們向我說明的任務內容是，看管櫻井翔，不要讓他離開房子，不要讓他可以對外聯絡，不要讓他自殺，但不可以為他請醫生或進行任何的治療。」

　　「然後，在局勢穩定下來之後……他們是這麼說的，他們也不清楚要花費多久的時間……他們希望櫻井離開房子時會認罪。」

 

　　「認罪是指，承認起草人口縮減法案以及促成人口縮減法案？」

　　「是的。」

 

　　「你說你們見過兩次面，請向我們說明兩次見面的過程。」

　　「第一次是交代任務，並且給了我一串鑰匙和一張地圖。」

　　「第二次是我主動提出和他們見面的要求，我向他們索要大門的鑰匙，並且燒毀他們手上那份地圖。」

　　「你為什麼要這麼做？」

　　大野聽見法官的疑問，他略略低下了頭，看著自己的手。

　　這個問題，他問了自己很多次，他早該知道總有一天他要面對這個問題。在這兩次的見面之間發生了什麼，他不會說出來，但就是這之間發生的事情，讓他的人生走到這裡。

　　「因為我認為，這是一個錯誤的任務。囚禁一個人，是一件錯誤的事情，我必須中止它。」

 

　　「你成功了嗎？簡單一點說，被告有因此脫離被監禁的狀態嗎？」

　　「……我不確定。」

　　大野站了起來，他的作證到這裡暫時告一段落。他回到一旁的證人席上，接下來的審判將繼續圍繞著櫻井進行。

　　證人席在被告席之後，他可以看見櫻井，他們分隔了一個月，這一個月卻比他們曾經毫無聯絡的五年還要漫長。

 

　　櫻井走到大野坐過的位子，坐了下來。他在西裝之外還披著一件查斯特大衣，幾乎看不清他的身形。

　　「在離開了被監禁的地點之後，你卻選擇繼續回到那幢宅邸裡，而不是回到中央區為自己辯白，或是進行任何積極的行動，你可以解釋這其中的緣故嗎？」

　　大野移開了視線，他沒辦法再繼續凝視著櫻井。他比誰都渴望知道這個問題的答案，就連現在的他，也懼於知道櫻井這麼做的理由。

　　這不就是他想用生命來折磨櫻井，卻因此在戰場上一次又一次活下來的原因。

 

　　「在我逃出宅邸的那天，大野智交給我一串鑰匙、一把槍和彈匣，還有一張地圖。順著他的指示，我很驚險地逃離了一直負責監視我的一個聾啞僕人……我想所有人都能想像這種僕人確實存在我們……中央區曾經的生活裡。」

　　「當時，第四州……那幢宅邸附近正經歷一場空襲，轟炸機……不只一架，將山坡炸得坍塌，預先設定逃離的路線被炸毀，我沒有別的選擇，為了活下來，我只能回到宅邸裡。」

　　「針對我的搜捕太過激烈。在那個時候，無論我說什麼都無法為自己辯白，這不是一個計畫好的躲藏或逃避搜捕，這是又另一個監禁。」櫻井的語速變得更快。「就算我能抵達中央區，當時是什麼情況……急著定罪的審判？如果是你們又會怎麼做？這難道不能說是別無選擇？我自身的自由並不比所有涉案人的無辜重要。」

　　他站了起來，躊躇片刻，又坐了下來。

　　

　　「你和大野智之間有一個孩子，四歲又三個月，那個時候他出生了嗎？」

　　「還沒有。」櫻井挪了一下身體，沒有再表現得如同方才那麼激動。

　　「方才證人表示他接受到的任務內容是看管、杜絕對外聯絡、防止自殺等等具體幾項。其中第二次與指使者的見面，與第一次的目的幾乎相反，你認為是什麼原因？」

　　「……我不清楚。」櫻井低下頭，他沒有再回答法官的問題。

　　

　　大野將自己的袖口拉正，又弄歪，又拉正。反反覆覆數次之後，在律師與法官之間的一問一答裡，他只是望著櫻井。

　　如果他的罪能在法庭上這麼輕易的被抖出來，他就可以正大光明地走向贖罪的康莊大道。但他知道自己說了一個謊，接下來，他都不願再說謊。

　　大野再次走上前，他坐上那張櫻井離開了的椅子。

　　

　　「我想確認一件事情。幫助被告離開監禁狀態的這件事，你是否出於自願？」

　　「是的。」

　　「而你被交代的任務裡面，沒有性交這一項。」

　　「抗議！」律師站了起來。「庭上，我認為這個問題太過……」

 

　　「我重新整理一次我的問題。」法官駁回律師的抗議。「我想知道你幫助被告，是否出自被告的性徵對你造成的影響？從當時的職務紀錄來看，你仍然在中央區軍部任職，也許可以大膽地推測，被告能藉由你對局勢造成一定的影響。」

　　「又從這些紀錄來看……」大野順著法官的指示望向螢幕，那裡面是他多次與律師出入法院為櫻井脫罪的相關文件。「你從消極地中止監禁的犯行，轉成積極為被告脫罪。」

　　櫻井也同樣望著螢幕，那些他曾經在大野書桌上翻到的東西，現在仍然讓他心亂不已。大野簡直不像個證人，而是另一個被告，和他一起被釘在被告席上。

　　他在桌面下緊握雙手，手指絞在一起。

　　大野會怎麼回答？大野會怎麼回答！大野現在腦海裡盤算著要為他脫罪的話，就該回答這一切全都是出於自願，然而為什麼？是什麼讓他有這麼大的改變？

　　他對大野做了什麼，他心知肚明，但大野後來為他做的那些，是出於什麼原因，他一無所知。

　　當時對大野的引誘有錯嗎？因為這樣，他就算是仍然未斷絕和中央區的聯繫，而有操控局勢的可能？

　　他快被鋪天蓋地的疑問淹沒，就要窒息在那裡面。

 

　　「我這麼做的理由，是因為我愛他，是他對我造成的影響，但也是我自願的行為。」大野說。他說得很慢，也只說一次。

　　「我很清醒，一切都是我自願這麼做，沒有別的理由。」

　　他從椅子起身，所有需要他作證的部分已經正式結束了，他看見他走進來的那扇門又再次為他敞開。

　　大野側過身，他將要離開這個法庭。法警站到他的身邊，他先是在原地靜默了片刻，沒有人催促他離開，旁聽席裡的人還在為了剛才聽見的內容感到驚訝，他們有些掩著嘴，有些別開了頭像是無法承受，面色各異。

　　而大野，他想自己再也忍耐不了。

　　

　　櫻井望著走到他面前的大野，他緩緩地站了起來，手放在桌面上，像是在掩蓋他最後的遲疑。他被大野拉入懷中，大野的手放上他的腰間，然後他們接吻。

　　他們看著彼此，卻一句話都說不出來。

　　法庭霎時間陷入一片混亂中，旁聽席裡的人看清楚了他們在做什麼，他們簡直不敢相信。一排法官在高位上，一時間誰也忘了要拿起法槌阻止他們擾亂法庭的行為。

　　法警湧上拉住他們的肩膀，試圖將他們分離，大野踉蹌了下又急急地走向櫻井，櫻井掙扎著從他被按進去的椅子裡再次站起來吻上大野，就像是瘋了一樣，說不定真的瘋了，萬一因為這樣最後敗訴，那也無所謂了。

　　只是見不到大野一個月，他竟變得如此焦躁不堪。所有他防備性的冷靜都在雙唇相接的那刻崩解，也許、也許在他看見大野踏入法庭的時候，他就只想和大野接吻。

　　櫻井望著大野離去的身影，大野很快地被推出那扇門，一直到最後，大野都想和他道別。

　　關於大野的審判就要召開了，軍事法庭不比這裡仁慈。

 

　　櫻井的嘴唇因為激烈的接吻而略微紅腫，衣裝也在狂亂的撫觸下失去原本整齊的樣子。他不知道這些人怎麼看待他，他聽得見他們的批評，現在他可以說，他不那麼在乎。

　　他不在乎。

　　他捨棄了事關他的自由的法庭，扭開了大野離去的那扇門，追上大野的步伐，消失在所有人的視野裡。

 

 

 


	20. 20　浮光掠影

# 20

 

 

　 _看著我，碰我，吻我。_

_只要這樣。_

_只要這樣？_

  


　　細弱的白光從每一扇窗打入陰暗的走廊，他穿越這些亮光與黑影，被他激起的纖細塵埃融進了角落的陰影裡。

　　櫻井翔朝著唯一的目標奔跑起來，在漫長而筆直的走廊上，他眼裡沒有其他的人。

　　大野智瞪大了眼，他扶住一時無法控制速度而撞上他的櫻井，他們跑起來、跑起來，毫不在乎他人的目光，上了樓梯，下了樓梯，拐過一個又一個轉角，穿過一重又一重迴廊。

　　要去哪裡？大野拉過落後於他的櫻井，他們不敢回頭，只是喘著、跑著。

　　逃著。

 

　　一扇沒有關上的門，一間在法院深處收藏資料的小房間。

　　櫻井翔熟門熟路地從那些整理成冊，放在書架上的檔案裡翻出了覆滿灰塵的鑰匙，將門鎖上。

　　現在這個房間裡，只有他們兩個人。

　　「我父親在這裡工作過，我常自己一個人四處玩。」櫻井背靠上了門，他把鑰匙放到一邊，房間裡再也沒有鑰匙相互撞擊的聲響之後，只剩下他們的呼吸聲。

　　「沒想到他們沒把備用鑰匙換一個位置──」

　　他的話語被大野的吻硬生生截斷，大野只是將自己的嘴唇貼上他的，輕淺得不像個他期待的吻。

　　櫻井捧著大野的臉，他稍微拉開了一點距離，他想再吻一次，又想將大野看得更清楚一點。

　　「你瘦了。」他說，手指劃過大野的眉骨，又從大野的眼梢輕掠而過。「你讀過我的信了嗎？」

　　「哪封？」大野低頭去吻櫻井的手。

　　「我不知道我在寫什麼。」

 

　　「我都讀了。」他回答。胸口前的暗袋裡就有那些信，但說出來未免太讓人羞臊。

　　「那聽我說，有些我不能寫在信裡的東西，只能在這裡告訴你，看守我的人守得太嚴了，但他總是私下放水，因為他不確定該站在誰那邊。他不重要，重要的是──」

　　「你的庭召開之後，很快就會有定論出來，所有的問題你都不需要回答……」櫻井說。「相信我……至少這次。」

　　他放開了在大野頰邊的手，順著肩膀，再到手臂，像要挽留什麼一樣，無比接近的碰觸，卻無法隔著衣服留下任何一點溫度在大野的皮膚上。

　　「現在我們該分開了。」櫻井留下大野在門前，他匆匆地走到一邊，要去拿鑰匙將門轉開，但大野拉住了他。

　　違心之論。

　　大野將櫻井手裡的鑰匙扔得老遠，櫻井在這過程中只是盯著他看，像是對於鑰匙落到哪裡根本毫不關心。

　　「你做了什麼？」大野問。

　　他們在書架之間，大野的手臂撐在書架的兩邊，而櫻井幾乎要坐到架子上，他被大野的身體逼迫得只能張開雙腿。

　　灰塵沾黏在櫻井的頭髮和衣服上，他的臉上也許也有一點，又或者那根本是大野沾上去的，他太想碰他，這裡在關上門後暗得幾乎看不清彼此，只有微弱的光，從掛在上面得自己扭開的燈照下來，一切都朦朧得像一場夢，或是被海風的鹽巴刮了好幾十年的窗子。

　　櫻井靠在書架子上，大野的膝蓋抵著他的下身，他一半以上的重量都到了大野的腿上，無法移動，連一點點細小的挪動都做不到，大野將他釘在這裡，他只好潛進自己的心裡。

　　真正重要的事情，不會被拿到法庭上，攤在眾人面前。

　　櫻井沒有回答大野的問題，他總是善於逃避自己不想說的話。「你不繼續做了？」他慢慢解開大野的皮帶，大野的手撫摸著他的大腿，膝蓋頂著他的私處。

　　「只有審判才可以給我自由，我想被定罪。」大野說。「我有罪。」

　　他仰起頭，望著已經閉上眼，像對他說的這些話都恍若未聞的櫻井翔。櫻井扶在他肩上的手移到他的脖頸上，最後刺入他後腦杓的頭髮裡。

　　大野拽下櫻井的長褲，慶幸那些濕潤還沒透到長褲上，他稍微拉下濕透了的底褲，就將自己擠進那個為他而敞開的身體裡。

　　很慢、很輕。

　　他想被櫻井翔包裹住，他想得到一個完全的、真實的安慰。

　　「不要離開我。」他的臉埋在櫻井的胸前，下身一次又一次地挺得更深，他不知道為什麼自己非得這麼做不可，光是櫻井那句像是誘惑又像是挑釁的話，不應該讓他理智崩潰至此，啊……他明白了，是心慌侵奪了他的理智，是櫻井要去轉開門的動作挑斷了他的神經。

　　是的，大概就是這樣子的……

　　他想念櫻井的時候櫻井有十二萬分的美好，被安放在一個地方任由他想念。但櫻井來到他的跟前，他可以吻他、抱他的時候，他只是害怕失去他，恐懼要比幸福多更多。

　　他卑微地懇求一個發誓不願再流淚的人，他要一個無法掌控自己命運的人承諾永遠守在他的身旁。

 

　　櫻井的喘息悶在喉嚨裡，他無法像大野那樣，他說不出愛，在他不需要說愛的時候，他不說愛。

　　他只能說，我答應你，我承諾你，我發誓我不會離開你，然後用他的手撫過大野的輪廓與身上那些為他所愛的地方。

　　若是他可以碰到大野的靈魂……櫻井瞇起了眼，那樣他眼裡就會有最多的大野。他用指尖輕輕地、仔細地想去記住大野的眼睛。眼型如同飛鳥劃過天空的羽翼，空軍的天藍色很適合他，天空適合他，海洋適合他，一切遼闊而神祕的，都像他。

　　如果這世界上有人擁有和大野一樣的眼睛，那也必定不會有和大野一樣的眼神，只有大野會這樣望著他，摧毀他又包容他，踐踏他又拯救他。

　　「看我。」櫻井勾起一個微笑，但他的眼睛沒有在笑，也沒有悲傷，只是純粹地看著大野。大野托著櫻井的臀部，他們的胯相接在一起，熱液隨著大野每次的抽插淌出一點，沾濕他的恥毛和下腹。現在，看著自己的性器撞進櫻井夾住他的穴裡已經不是讓他興奮起來的原因，他光是聽見櫻井突然拔高又壓低的細碎呻吟就硬得不能再更硬。

 

　　「原諒我……」他去啃吻櫻井的頸子，櫻井閃躲開來，在大野頸邊差不多的位置，他舔了上去，Alpha腺體在他的舌尖下微微突起，他感覺到體內那根Alpha的陰莖停下了頂弄，大野按著他的手臂，抵在了書架的書上，輕輕地咬上了應該要是Omega腺體的地方。

　　經過腺體隱藏手術的Omega那裡什麼也沒有，腺體被埋得更深，即便熱潮期也沒有氣味，在孕育的期間卻會從肌膚散發出他的味道。

　　大野的味道。

　　好像櫻井整個人都屬於他一樣。

　　櫻井翔掙扎了起來，他不需要大野智用永遠無法成功的嚙咬標記來提醒他是個有信息素缺陷的Omega的事實。

　　「放開我……」他去捏大野，又因為瀕臨高潮而顫抖起來，他的腿纏上大野的，一隻腳上的皮鞋落了下來，斜斜地倒在地上。

　　裹著襪子的足尖踮著踏上了石材的地板，打滑而無法穩穩地踩在那裡。

　　粗大的陰莖填滿了他的每一個縫隙，他的每一次吸與吐之間都是大野智身上那股信息素的氣味，大野汗濕的瀏海不再順服地貼在那裡。

　　雖然領帶依然緊緊地將襯衫綁著，衣衫楚楚之下卻在狠狠地幹他……每一下都戳刺在他喜歡的位置上，大野智是多麼可怕的人啊，櫻井翔抿起嘴，他又忍不住去咬自己的嘴唇，最後變成在咬大野的嘴唇。

　　掠過生殖腔岔道的那些摩擦酥麻無比，原先被撐開來的細微刺痛早已不算什麼，現在又熱又癢，從裡面湧出濕淋淋的那堆東西被大野帶出來，又沿著他的腿流下去，他自己射出來的白濁也把地板和自己的下腹弄得亂七八糟。

　　「你抓太緊了，我放不開你。」大野好半晌才回了櫻井的話，他每一次的抽出都因為腸壁的緊咬而艱難許多，櫻井的腿纏在他身上，夾得死緊，只要他稍微向外抽，又用濕潤的眼神要他快點幹進來。

　　作為一個Alpha，大野內心有個聲音尖叫著，說想埋在那個溫暖潮濕的肉穴裡射一輩子的精。

　　他的嘴唇被櫻井咬出血來，就在他把結也塞進去之後。那種穴口所有的皺褶都被撐開，為了迎合大野的尺寸而完全敞開自己的感覺，讓櫻井只能瞪大眼失神地輕喘，他又想去咬大野的Alpha腺體，Alpha從來不喜歡被任何人嚙咬。

 

　　但這次大野讓櫻井咬了他。

　　他感覺到他的Omega正笨拙地舔過他腺體上的皮膚，牙齒生澀地嗑在那上面，血液流了一點出來，更可怕的是──

　　大野智的信息素氣味完全散發出來，平時的洋梨和梔子花那種溫和的，甚至有點像是Omega系信息素的味道被取代，突然另一種強硬的味道湧了出來，像熱辣的火舌舔上櫻井的皮膚，鑽入他的血管裡，侵占他的全部，將他裡裡外外刷上那股苦艾酒的味道。

　　他的指尖在大野的背後抓撓，將大野的襯衫弄得全是皺痕。

　　大野仍然將櫻井抵在書架上，Alpha的射精持久得連他自己也焦躁起來，結卡在那邊動彈不得，櫻井的信息素氣味微弱地從他的皮膚蒸了出來，大野忍不住去舔拭櫻井的耳廓，從耳後飄出來的味道最香最甘甜，像是上等的刺槐蜜。

　　「你聞起來是蜂蜜味。」

　　「別、嗯啊……別說了。」

　　就連那裡……大野再往更深的地方挪了挪，櫻井好像醉了一樣，只是把頭按在他肩上喘。他往櫻井泛著粼粼光澤的腿根撈了下，得到了一手氾濫得誇張的蜜液。

　　「連這也、」

 

　　櫻井抬頭去看大野，大野的手指上全都是自己製造的那些濕淋淋麻煩。

　　「這也有蜂蜜味？」大野問，他湊近去看手上的那些，嚴肅而專注的樣子讓櫻井的內心開始不安地騷動起來，他怕大野要去舔它。

　　「沒有！」櫻井抓住了大野的手向旁邊按，大野抓著櫻井的腿，抽出自己疲軟下來的性器。朝著還一張一闔的穴口裡又放進了兩隻手指，搔刮著自己射入的精液。

　　大野低著頭做那些事後的瑣碎清理，櫻井曲著一隻腿靠在書架邊，他不知道自己究竟在喘什麼，只是仰著頭盯著那盞不怎麼亮的燈，看它和它旁邊那些趨光而來的飛蟲。

 

　　「我給一些人寫了信，用你的名義。」櫻井說，他終於可以好好說話。大野抬起了眼睛，櫻井望著他，用指尖抹掉大野唇上的血漬。「希望他們願意幫助你。」

　　「應該說，他們必須這麼做。」

　　「否則？」大野問。他微微側著頭給櫻井穿衣服，燈因為天花板的震動而微微地搖晃起來。櫻井自己拍掉他大衣沾上的灰塵，「否則接下來要出事的就是他們。」

　　「局勢突然轉變……現在還不曉得為什麼，我就快弄清楚了。總之、總之，我們很可能可以全身而退。」櫻井拉住大野，大野皺著眉，他向後退了一點，不太久、不太遠，又再次走近吻上櫻井。

　　他想要審判。

　　他相信唯有透過法庭才能揭露他的罪惡。

　　他現在有多幸福，就離地獄的深淵有多接近。

 

　　「你不開心？」櫻井回應著大野的親吻。「上次行動的事情，不是你的錯，服從命令或是跟隨良心……所有參與的人都有犧牲的準備，只要一做下決定就不能反悔，只能負起責任，然後為了負起責任活著。」

　　

　　「就算我……想要這樣說服自己也做不到，我想要的不是這樣……你看見那些被抓捕起來的人了嗎？裡面還有孩子，還有對這個行動毫不知情的人，他們在哪裡？遭受到什麼苦難？我現在竟然過著這麼安穩的日子……」大野停了下來，他哽咽著繼續說。

　　「我的副官犧牲了，她守著最後的撤退線，被爆炸炸得……看不出原本的樣子。」

　　櫻井愣了愣，他面前的大野陷入了沉重的悲傷之中。他吸了一口氣說：「至少她想隱藏的，她的性別就不會因此被發現。」

　　大野聞言，幾乎立即慍怒地抓上了櫻井的肩膀，聽聽他說這什麼話……櫻井被大野掐得生痛，但他依然直直地看進大野的眼裡，一步也不打算退讓。

　　「你為什麼要說這種話？」

　　大野鬆開了手，手順著櫻井的後背滑了下來，最後到了他們孩子所在的那裡，和前些陣子相比又更明顯了一點，但仍然可以自然地掩藏在衣服底下。「你明明不是這樣想的。」

 

　　「只有想法真正屬於我自己，其他的我不能控制，你想聽什麼話？」櫻井感覺自己沁出了一點冷汗，他不知道為何得和大野說這些。也許是現在的大野就像五年前深陷泥淖不可自拔的他，他不想看見大野在那其中掙扎，痛苦不堪的樣子。

　　「我想要你告訴我，你是怎麼想的……」

　　大野在櫻井的面前單膝下跪，他的耳朵貼在櫻井的下腹上，嘴唇被咬傷的創口又滲出一點血來，淚水溽濕了他的臉頰。

　　櫻井慢慢地蹲了下來，吻掉了他的眼淚，吻掉了他唇上的血珠，拇指揉了揉他的嘴唇，向旁邊拉出一道紅色的殘跡。

　　「我想要你至少為我活著，像你保證過的。」櫻井說。「該贖的罪有多少，就要活多久，在這段時間之內，我都會愛著你。」

　　「我發現只有愛著你的時候，我是自由的。」

　　「沒有罪惡感，只有自由。」他說。「和你。」

　　　　＊

　　軍部高層叛變事件很快地進入司法程序，如同元首所保證的。也因此沒有走漏太多的消息，一切的審判都繫屬於軍事法庭，隔絕了所有人的目光。

　　他們對於時事的狂熱來到了人口縮減法案上，這個讓內戰爆發的導火線，同時也是從前中央區權威的證明的法案，至今又回到被戰火焚燒了五年的這塊土地。

　　讓中央區為此付出代價的聲音從來沒有減弱。

　

　　少年只提著一個包，裡面裝著所有他珍藏的鎖。

　　這個來自遙遠第八州的少年在人群中擠了出來，用一張來自中央區的雇用書穿過了架著重重鐵絲網的關卡，進入了中央區。細雨落到他身上，軍用車一輛一輛地駛過，將曾經應該美麗的石磚路輾得破碎不堪，雨水又落到水漥裡，抬眼望去只有起霧的都市和泥濘不堪的道路。

　　他找到了一個在法院裡打雜的工作，很多人夢寐以求，他不是那麼想要，但他想離開第八州，他沒有想到又在這裡遇見了那個人。

　　說是遇見未免太矯情，他不過就是在審判快結束時走入法庭，站在旁聽席後面意外目睹那場騷亂而已。

　　榎本站在最後面，他身邊站著另一個穿著師範學校制服的少年，向他借了一支筆。他瞥了一眼那人寫的字，州書寫法和區書寫法夾雜在一起，好像哪個方便就寫哪個。

　　「我等一下還你，抱歉。」

　　「啊，我反正不會用到，可以給你。」榎本說。他若有似無地繼續看那個人做的筆記，這個叫做田子的傢伙寫得很認真，但和審判都沒有什麼關係，好像他在這裡旁聽並不是為了審判的內容而來。

　　他想他沒有猜錯。

　　田子對旁聽席裡的人的反應更加在意，他記錄一些特定人的唇語，將那些寫在筆記上。這或許就是田子選擇站在最後方的原因，可以清楚地看見法庭全貌。

　　他也對審判不感興趣。榎本望著被告席上那個曾經見過面的人的背影，每次證人說了點什麼，他的反應不是太大，就是幾乎沒有，像忍耐著什麼，隱藏著什麼。

　　在最後因為被告離席的騷動中，榎本奔出了後門，他走得非常快，以至於沒能接過田子打算還給他的筆。

　　他也跑了起來，他為何得跑？他追著什麼跑？他不知道。

　　從一處掩起來的門上那透出一點亮光的鎖孔，透過微弱的光線，他看見了在燈下那兩人交纏在一起的身體。

 

 

 


	21. 21　乾燥玫瑰

# 21

 

 

　　 _我要潛伏在你的靈魂裡。_

_呼吸你的呼吸。_

_把你的吐息纏繞在無名指上，通往我的心底。_

 

　　少年用手堵住了那個鎖孔，他只是站在那扇門前，攢住毛衣下擺的手鬆了又緊，緊了又鬆。他的心跳為什麼會那麼快？好像要從他喉嚨吐出來一樣。

　　為什麼……　

　　他的額頭抵在門上，用一只口袋裡的小髮夾，他就可以輕易地挑開這個鎖。

　　能到法院裡任職，就算只是打雜的這種工作，單憑他一個人怎麼可能申請得到。

　　少年閉上了眼睛，他想起給他這份工作的傢伙，是他隔壁幾戶，養牛的那戶人家的兒子。自從離開了家鄉就不知道跑哪裡去了，再回來的時候，就帶回了幾個從外地來的人，一起待在一間屋子裡，有些和他年紀差不多的人會去拜訪，那時候，窗戶會關上，掛著一個風鈴在窗沿，朝著外面。

　　他解鎖的天賦被他們看上，幫他弄到了一個工作，讓他可以去中央區，中央區的法院裡。

　　快要解開了。

　　榎本在最後的一步停了下來，他不確定……他不確定自己可以繼續做下去。

　　　　＊

　　聽見門鎖被解開的聲音，櫻井走到了門前，他拉開門，外邊的光線透了進來，讓他不住瞇上眼睛。

　　那個門外的少年向後退了幾步，後背幾乎要貼到走廊上的窗子。

　　大野走了出來，在他還沒弄清楚發生什麼事情之前，他首先感覺到的是櫻井和這個少年之間那種不對勁的氣氛。

　　「你開的鎖？」櫻井問，他的語氣平淡到幾乎沒有任何起伏。

　　少年點了點頭。他望了望大野，又望了望櫻井，最後視線定在那個門鎖上。

　　「誰要你來開的？」櫻井又問，這次的聲音更低了一點。

　　「我自己要開的。」少年望著櫻井，大野現在明白了，他從那個少年的眼神和同為Alpha之間的直覺，飛速地以本能解讀出了這兩人之間的那麼一回事。

　　他的手從櫻井的背後滑下去，搭上了櫻井的腰際，把櫻井往自己的方向又更拉近一點。

 

　　「你什麼鎖都解的開？」櫻井感覺到大野用了點力攬住他，信息素的味道變得更明顯，讓他內心瞬間騷動起來。

　　少年聳了一下肩，沒有給出肯定的答覆，他微微側過了身，像要逃走的樣子，當他顫顫地踏出第一步，就要從櫻井面前逃離時，他突然被拉住。

　　在他還未反應過來的那個片刻，他感覺到什麼柔軟的東西貼上了他的嘴唇。

　　少年不敢移開眼睛。

　　他的下巴被抬了起來，Omega帶著一點甜香和烈酒味道的氣息竄進他的鼻腔，那個俯下身吻他的人闔上了眼睛，睫毛鋪張開來細細顫動的樣子，讓他好想好想加深這個吻，但他的身體動不了，只是僵在那裡，為了那個人突來的、只是停留在唇上的親吻而驚愕無比。

　　他的手無意間探入櫻井的大衣，放到腰上，沿著那個Omega才有的美麗腰臀曲線來回撫摸，在要來到臀部上的時候，櫻井拉開了和他的距離。

　　「那麼，幫我開個鎖。」

　　少年還未從方才的刺激中回過神來，他楞楞地撫上自己的嘴唇，緩緩地點頭。

 

　　櫻井翔目送少年消失在走廊的盡頭，他們不知道在這裡待了多久，在這種偏僻的地方，除非相當熟悉這裡的人，否則那些看守他們的人一時半刻之間不可能找到他們。

　　由中央區的人任職占多數的法院，也許是個適合的庇護之所。

　　他鬆了一口氣，正轉過身要和大野說話，就被他的Alpha壓到牆上，這裡雖然偏僻，但隨時可能會有取資料的職員大老遠跑來。大野狠狠地吻他，用嘴唇輾壓著他的嘴唇，用親吻取代前一個親吻，牙齒都要撞在一起那樣的力度，深深地吸吮著他的舌尖，掠奪他所有的空氣。

　　他的臀瓣被大野抓在手裡擠壓揉捏，大野好像又硬起來的前方和他的抵在一起，在他耳邊迴盪的喘息聲，性感得讓他幾乎要控制不住自己，從難以言喻的地方湧起一股興奮感，電流一般向著他的四肢疾走，讓他的手指也蜷曲起來，攀上大野的後背。

　　「Alpha懂不懂什麼叫作自制？」櫻井梳理了一下大野後腦杓那裡的頭髮，像在擺弄動物那樣的動作，讓大野想把他拉回那間房間裡，給他一點教訓。

　　「我很自制。」大野喘著說，他一隻手按在櫻井的旁邊，低著頭想櫻井給他弄出來的麻煩，他要怎麼解決。「你收買人都用吻的？」

　　「不覺得那孩子跟你很像嗎？」櫻井笑著說。在感覺到大野頂著他的地方好像愈來愈難平息之後，他就僵硬了起來，那雙大眼睛不敢在大野身上停留太久，也不敢說一句話。

　　他真的沒有再來一次的體力了。

 

　　「我好像進了熱潮期。」大野把頭靠在櫻井身上，盡全力地汲取Omega微弱的信息素。「每次看到你，我都懷疑我的熱潮期到了。」

　　「可是我現在暫時沒有熱潮期了。」櫻井小小聲地說。「幫你弄出來？」他摸上大野的褲子拉鍊，找了一會兒西褲頂端被藏起來的拉鍊頭，就要拉下來的時候，大野按住了他，急急地喘了一下。「別動。」他說。

　　櫻井佇立著，任由大野擁抱他，他們近得可以感受到對方的心搏打在自己皮膚上。

　　在他手下，大野的蝴蝶骨微微隆起，他想起自己好像很少看過大野的後背，總是在性事中才會抓撓上那裡。

　　大野智的背影是怎樣的。

　　在蘆葦田裡，櫻井翔透過那些掩蔽他和榛的枯蘆葦望出去時，大野智的身影在廣袤的蘆葦田中，被一片凋敝的金黃包圍起來，狂風大作。

　　充盈鼻腔的潮濕泥土氣味變得很遙遠，他的眼裡只有大野，看著他愈走愈遠，深藍色的纖細背影最後成了一條線，隱沒在蘆葦中。

 

　　櫻井幾乎把自己都要掛在他的身上，在他背上的手圈得很緊。大野學著櫻井撫過他的那種方式，他放輕了力道，但扎實地從頭頂滑到髮尾，最後停在脖子上。櫻井因為他的這種撫觸而細細顫抖起來，他攤在大野懷裡，髮絲蹭過大野的臉頰，大野輕輕地吻上了他的髮尾和露出來的一點後頸，一直到耳邊只有平穩的呼吸聲。

　　他托起已經睡著了的櫻井走向廊邊的那排長椅，輕手輕腳地讓他的Omega躺上他因為怕癢所以從沒給誰躺過的大腿。

　　暖橘的夕日自西邊照入，走廊上，他們的影子被拉得很長。

　　大野斜斜地坐著。

　　在他眼裡，一片冷金色的浪潮在牆上漲了起來，灰暗的部分逃進了建築的縫隙。

　　多麼、多麼沉靜的一片海啊。

 

　　「翔くん。」

　　「我想讓你看看我家鄉的海。」

　　他把自己落下的額髮攏到後面，虔誠地吻上櫻井的唇瓣，像在親吻一朵玫瑰。

　　　　＊

　　櫻井翔睜開眼睛時，夕陽的餘暉只剩下最後的那麼一點。

　　大野智撐著頭，向後靠在牆上正在打盹。櫻井不想吵醒他，試著慢慢地離開大野的腿，但大野還是醒了過來。

　　「我睡著了？」

　　「我剛才睡著了？」

　　兩個人因為彼此的異口同聲而頓了頓，笑了出來，最後是櫻井先開的口繼續說下去。「抱歉，最近好像很嗜睡，醫生說這是正常的。」

　　「但是如果我說話說到一半突然安靜，你一定要叫醒我，我不想那麼沒用，在所有人面前睡著。」他坐了起來，稍微整理了一下睡亂的領口，又順手整理起大野的領口。

　　「醫生還說了什麼？」大野問，他喜歡看櫻井打點他的一切。

　　「他說這是雙胞胎。」櫻井說。「很多Omega都是多胞胎，榛くん那樣反而是少數。」

　　「會沒事的。」大野說。

　　「我也希望沒事。」櫻井看著自己的手。「我不敢想太遠之後的事情。」他吸了一口氣，又重重地吐了出來。

　　從走廊的末端傳來腳步聲，大野站了起來，往前走了幾步，櫻井也要起身，但他要櫻井坐著。

　　燈光下的影子愈來愈清楚，自迴旋樓梯走上來的人緩緩踱步到他們的面前。

　　「好久不見。」

　　二宮和也捏著紳士帽的帽冠，一手背在身後打了個招呼。「我的庭剛才結束，現在我是個自由人了，形式上。」

　　他笑了一下，笑容不多也不少，非常得體，太過得體，彷彿他正在稀釋他心中旺盛的喜悅，所以不好把情緒表現出來。

　　二宮望了望他對面那兩個人，一個是從開到一半的庭裡突然離開的被告，另一個是在庭上主動親吻被告還用信息素席捲法庭的證人。

　　和他們比起來，出庭的過程都在數法官口誤了幾次的他，似乎也不算什麼了。

　　他雙手一攤。「他們判我無罪。」

　　「當然其他的庭，也一律拿下了無罪，我想這是協商的成果，也或許司法那邊願意支持我們。」

　　「是你做的手腳？」他面向櫻井。櫻井尷尬地移開視線，否決了二宮的猜疑。

　　他動手腳……連能不能成功都不太有把握，算不算得上動手腳仍待商榷。但他這麼做過的地方只有大野智還未召開的軍事法庭，還是用大野的名義做的。

 

　　這些審判結果幾乎是壓倒性的勝利。

　　二宮低下頭盯著自己的鞋尖，他既然無罪了，又該回到暫時的總理位置上去處理這一個月空滯的那些事情，他覺得自己很有可能一個星期都不用闔眼了。

　　「相葉單槍匹馬進去和元首那邊的人談過，至少先從軍部裡保住了松本，行政方面也談了很多起來。」他說。

 

　　「起初元首在媒體上公開說是軍部高層叛變……我猜想過也許這是釋出善意的表現。」櫻井看了一眼大野，大野搖了搖頭，說：「是陷阱，大範圍測試異議份子的獵捕行動。元首似乎本來就預期到第二次行動。他已經有所警覺，更像是以身涉險。」

　　二宮抬起頭來。「先擔心你自己的庭吧。無論你有罪或無罪，都會有一群人不滿意。」他對著櫻井說。「我不是預測審判結果的什麼專家，但我覺得很有可能也是無罪，我已經盡到了最大的努力在你的庭上，畢竟我承諾過你。」

　　「你承諾我的和我本人沒有關係，我們說過的是被牽連者的補償。」櫻井說。

　　「我不是什麼善良的人，但誰都會認為無辜的人不該背負罪名，那是你簽的嗎？是你擬的嗎？你願意成為被政治問題操控的工具？」二宮語速刻意放得很慢。

 

　　「不是我做的。」

　　「那就對了。」二宮稍微仰望著天花板，又很快地移回視線。「但願正義可以伸張。」

　　他以前不信正義這種東西，現在他也不信，但沒有別的詞可用了。　　

　　　　＊

　　榎本看了一眼手錶，早上十點。櫻井翔的，人口縮減法案相關的宣判一個小時後正要開始。

　　他從法院的二樓向下望，在法院的正門聚集了洶湧的抗議人潮，中央區警察勉強維持著秩序。他看見了那個叫做田子的人正要穿過人潮走進法院，還是一樣穿著那件師範學校的制服，白色的，很顯眼。

　　榎本慢慢地走下樓梯，他的手放在扶手上，食指在那拋光過的高級木材上敲了又敲。田子通過安全檢查，他四處張望了下，突然和榎本撞上了視線。

　　「啊！你的筆。」他朝著榎本的方向跑過來，從口袋裡拿出筆交還給榎本。

　　「今天聽宣判嗎？我幫你留個位子。」他說，好像覺得很過意不去似地想補償榎本。

　　榎本看著手中那支染有這人體溫的筆，突然有點不好意思。

　　「不用了。」他今天要做的事情可多著，沒時間聽宣判。雖然宣判很重要，但他覺得好像無所謂了。如果櫻井翔不給他那個吻，他說不定會一直、一直為了得到一個吻而追逐在櫻井身後。

　　「筆你還是留著好了，我用不到。」榎本猶豫片刻，還是將筆塞回田子的手裡，田子推託了下，聽見了同學的叫喚聲，最後還是接受了榎本的好意。

　　榎本稍微點了點頭當作告別，他走出法院，身上帶滿他習慣用的工具。法院門口人非常多，於是他選擇從側門出入，但側門也都是人，他只好硬著頭皮穿過去。

　　這不是他被給了法院工作的理由……可是他做的已經夠多了，他為他們弄出了那麼多文件，裡面有些還是直接蓋著「機密」在上面的。少年一邊試圖呼吸更多的新鮮空氣，他的個子不高，體格又瘦，在這裡和人擠，簡直是莫大的煎熬。

　　離開了擁擠的人潮，他在空蕩的大街上走，走的速度不能太快，像在逃命，也不能太慢，像在盯哨。

　　走了十分鐘累了，就在路邊牽輛單車，把鎖頭往一邊扔，騎沒多久就到了那個關押大野智的地方。

　　他換上事先準備好的中央區軍校制服，第一次穿這麼複雜的衣服讓他又多浪費了好幾分鐘，最後勉強像個樣子，順利混進了那個堡壘裡面。堡壘裡沒多少人在活動，士兵見到他會停下腳步向他行禮，他搞不清自己的身分，只好也做做樣子回應。

　　開鎖！他在想什麼，現在該做的是開鎖！

　　少年抹掉額上冒出的汗水，專注在解鎖上。可惡的制服，讓他的脖子被領帶勒得喘不過氣，又厚得要命，真不懂怎麼有人穿得住這種東西。

　

　　大野智坐在床邊，他已經不需要那個裝信的錫茶盒，只是望著那扇限制他自由的門，臆想著它將會怎麼被打開。

　　他聽見鎖孔那裡的聲音了。

　　啊……他就將要，將要不依靠審判，暫時得到自由……直到審判給他自由，這會持續多久？他不敢去想，就像櫻井說的他們不敢想未來的事情、太遠的事情，那是夢想，也是他最平凡的渴望。

　　大野跑了起來，他不在乎自己的皮鞋會不會因此染上黑泥，就算奔跑會讓他的腳被鞋磨得很疼，他也感覺不到，他現在什麼都感覺不到。

　　他騎上少年來時的那輛單車，疾馳於沒有下雨卻依然潮濕的街道，呼吸著乾淨卻讓他喘不過氣來的空氣，好像回到了很久以前，不一樣的風，不一樣的景物，不一樣的地點，卻心焦得一模一樣。

　　他何必焦急呢？大野綻出了笑容，微冷的風灌進他的嘴裡，但他不在乎。

 

　　他躍下單車，匆匆轉進法院，法院的前庭聚集了不少的人，有幾個躺在白布上奄奄一息，有些人拖著自己滴血的手等待治療。

　　大野不曾在除了戰場以外的地方看過這麼多的傷者，恐懼迅速襲擊了他，今天是櫻井翔的宣判，他一定在法庭裡……也許他根本就不想出庭？拜託，拜託請告訴他櫻井根本就沒有出庭，根本不在這裡……

　　他問不出究竟發生什麼事情，他一向在戰場上可以保持冷靜，但現在不一樣……他怕知道任何讓他心碎欲裂的結果……

　　場面混亂無比，前庭裡還可見爆炸的痕跡，在似乎是爆炸起點的地方躺著幾具焦掉的屍體，像是由這些人引起的爆炸，也許是在人潮中，身上綁著炸彈……他不願再想下去。

　　他抬頭去看法院的建築，還是原本那個樣子，除了破掉一扇窗以外，沒有起火的情況。如果、如果他沒有錯想的話，櫻井還在法院裡……希望他還在法院裡……

　　大野智在法院陌生的走廊上狂奔起來，他跑得非常快，比方才在大街上跑得還要更快。他扯鬆領帶，扔掉鞋子，拖掉襪子。裸足踩在石材地上很冷，但他覺得自己快要燒起來了。

　　櫻井帶著他跑過的路他還可以認出一點，那些迴廊，那些樓梯，既模糊又清晰地重現在他的眼前，法院內正開始進行疏散，他和所有人往反方向走，他沒有看見櫻井在那裡面，只能賭一把，賭一把是不是在……

　　在這裡。

 

　　櫻井翔聞聲，從長椅站起身來。

　　他不敢置信地向前走了幾步，那是大野？那不是大野？他既收不回臉上的泫然，又和喜悅交雜在一起。

　　大野喘得半晌說不出一句話。

　　「你等多久了？」他碰了碰櫻井的臉頰，再到櫻井正在微微滲血的上臂。

　　「不久。」

　　和分開的那些時間比，一點也不久。

 

 

 


	22. 22　圍牆之外

# 22

 

 

　　 _過去已經過去，而未來還未來。_

_現在我將要來到圍牆之外。_

 

　　「你的鞋子呢？」

 

　　「不好跑，進法院就扔掉了。」大野看了下櫻井的手臂，櫻井任他翻弄。他的眼睛定在大野的身上，看大野被風吹亂的頭髮，解開來的領口，還有從褲腰裡掉出來的襯衫。

　　手臂上那個被銳器劃過去的傷口，流了點血但傷得不深，他甚至都不怎麼感覺到疼痛，但大野要緊的樣子還是讓他沒有去阻止大野。

　　比起這個傷口，其實大野更在意的是櫻井彆扭的走路方式，他都還沒碰上他的腳踝就急著要閃躲，輕輕捏一下就吃痛地顫抖。

 

　　大野腳上穿著櫻井的鞋，他的手撐在櫻井的膝窩那裡，好讓櫻井可以整個人伏在他身上。櫻井要他們從小門出去，愈小的門愈好，會撞見愈少人愈好。他可以感覺到櫻井把頭抵在他的肩膀上，不肯抬起頭來。

　　「我說過我有腳……」櫻井悶悶地說。「我可以自己慢慢走。」

　　他說話的震盪隨著兩人緊貼的身體傳到大野的後背，讓他有些癢。櫻井的重量完完整整地落在他背上，連帶著體溫也一併毫無保留地傳遞了過來，好像他們之間再也沒有一點縫隙，任何細小的變化他都可以感覺得到。

　　一點點的掙扎、一點點的推拒，繃緊的身軀，和不知道該放在哪裡才好的手臂……大野走到了樓梯口，櫻井抓在他肩膀上的手掐了一下，又不知所措地放手。

　　「太高了……」

　　「我會慢慢走。」大野說。

　　自從他揹起櫻井，櫻井沒有再說過一句話。他沉默地靠在大野身上，安靜得讓大野以為他又睡著了。大野像他保證的那樣慢慢走，法院裡幾乎已經沒有人，寬敞的廊上只有他們。五月初的風自沒關上的窗拂入，捲了一些他喊不出名字的花瓣和葉子進來，落在地上。

　　「你睡著了？」

　　「我沒有。」

 

　　「你怎麼了？」大野問。

　　櫻井凝視著在走廊上被風吹得四處起降的落葉，大野沒有轉過來看他，好像不期待他的回答，卻還是問了他。

　　現在他不會被大野看到他的表情，他要說什麼都可以。

　　櫻井的手搭在大野的鎖骨那裡，他環抱著這個願意暫時成為自己雙腳的人，既想說話，又不知道該從何說起，大野不知從哪裡讀出了他的猶疑，只是憑著幾個字就讓他無法再掌控自己。

　　如果這是一條永遠沒有盡頭的走廊，惟有風和葉與花，那就好了。

　　「我拿了無罪。」櫻井說。他的聲音像春日的河流，輕淺得近乎乾涸。「其他因為我被牽連的案子也都會重新審判過，這樣就好了，終於等到了這一天。」

　　「但你看起來不高興。」大野將稍微滑下來的櫻井往上挪了一下。「還受了傷……還有外面那些爆炸。」

　　櫻井順著大野的視線看向前庭的方向，那裡從平地騰騰升起的黑煙尚未被撲滅，所有被疏散的人都集中在沒有爆炸的那一側，連軍部也派員前來協助人手不足以維持秩序的中央區警察。

　　他移開了目光。

 

　　「你想說說發生什麼事情嗎？」

　　大野智用和往常一樣的聲調和語氣與他說話。櫻井翔吸了一口氣，猶豫著該不該繼續說下去。他真希望外邊馬上下一場大雨，他需要雨，要很大很大的雨，狠狠地下一個星期，把他淋得渾身冰冷，將他囚禁在走不出的濕冷荒原裡。

　　「我……我不知道，也許我其實沒有那麼無辜，所以痛恨我的人那麼多。你看，我很早以前就知道有這個草案，我沒有參與，可是也沒有很積極地表達反對，所以現在我無罪了，雖然無罪，可是他們要來懲罰我了……」

　　「是誰？誰要懲罰你？」大野智轉過來和他說話，可他沒有聽進去，他閉上的眼睛看見的不是大野，而是方才法庭上的場面。這將會糾纏著他，沒日沒夜地縈繞著他。

　　他聽見從旁聽席暴湧而出的抗議聲，他們不願信服法官的判決，不願相信他的無罪，他們用最難聽的字眼加諸在他身上，每一句話都讓他無法反駁，最後用一把小刀刺殺他，用爆炸奪走更多人的性命，來警告他必須去贖罪。

　　「我不能確定……」櫻井說話的聲音突然小了下來，大野幾乎要聽不到。「我怕這幾年以來什麼都沒有改變，我所有的選擇都是一場錯誤。」

　　「有的時候我寧願你恨我，大野さん。這樣我就可以被你折磨，才能心安理得地活著。可是你卻……你為什麼會、」

　　「翔くん。」

　　大野打斷了激動起來的櫻井，他有預感櫻井只會在這個時候說這麼多心裡話。要不是現在櫻井因為差點成功的暗殺而變得焦慮起來，他會把這些憋到什麼時候？他一定不是現在才有了這樣的想法。

　　很久以前的那通電話又重回大野的腦海裡，他從來沒想過為什麼櫻井那時候對中央區那樣厭惡，他只是從櫻井身上感覺到相似的氣息，他們都被放逐在人群裡，孤單而徬徨。

　　「翔くん……」大野智微微地偏過頭來，櫻井翔望著他的後腦勺，比想像中更豐腴的臉頰肉遮擋住了大野的五官，讓他看起來比實際年紀還要年輕很多，也不像是個位居少將高位的Alpha。似乎，似乎他們相隔了五年再次見面的時候，大野就褪去了過往的冷漠與對他的偏見。

　　櫻井的手鬆鬆地圈住大野，他可以看見大野襯衫下腺體上剛結痂的傷口。

　　「我有時候會想，要是沒有那些事情，我也不可能遇見你。」大野說。

　　「遇見我不算是什麼好事。」櫻井懨懨地反駁。「我遇見你也不是什麼好事。」

　　「兩件壞事湊一起，剛好變成好事。」大野笑了一下。

　　他順著櫻井的指示轉了個彎，街上很靜，離了法院之後尤其安靜。車子走得不快，行人三三兩兩，沒有人多看他們一眼。

　　「翔くん，我這幾年學到了一件事情。」

　　「以前要承認我愛你，比活下去更需要勇氣。現在只要說一次我愛你，我就覺得自己無所不能。」

　　　　＊

　　櫻井從大野的背上下來，大野輕鬆地找了幾個支撐點，翻越圍牆進了舊櫻井家，櫻井從來不曾想過這會是如此簡單的事情，但大野就是可以那樣敏捷地做到。

　　他手錶的秒針都還沒走幾圈，大野智已經摟著他的榛くん翻了回來，將孩子穩穩地抱在他的胸前。

　　榛眼睛瞪得大大，小手抓在大野的肩膀上，直要大野再翻一次。

　　從對他而言無比高聳的圍牆邊，突然跳了下來卻毫髮無傷的大野，儼然成了他眼中全世界最厲害的人。他興奮地爬出窗戶，因為沒踩穩而摔進大野的懷裡，被大野夾在腰邊，都還沒看清楚發生什麼事情的時候，已經到了圍牆外的世界。

　　「爹地真的來救我們了！」榛坐在櫻井的腿上，他們在車子裡，狹小得櫻井不能在大野面前逃避榛的任何問題。

　　「是我救他出來的，也算是我把我們兩個都弄出來。」櫻井說，他以為自己說得夠小聲，然而大野還是聽見了，並且從車窗外轉回了視線。

　　「他說的是事實。」大野補充道。

　　他又想起櫻井翔那個收買人的吻。他揣摩著要怎麼對付他的Omega，在那之前，他得先對付櫻井似乎扭傷的腳踝。

　　「可是爸爸不會翻圍牆。」

　　「我不需要會。」櫻井又說。「你爹地會就好。」

　　　　＊

　　他們回到大野家裡，榛一進屋就四處和家具問好，他還幫它們取了名字，先是在一樓晃，又上了樓梯，一下子就跑得不見人影。

　　「我去請醫生過來。」

　　大野正要跨出家門，但櫻井拉住了他，說這樣的傷口只要簡單包紮就好，腳也是。

 

　　榛拖著他的鯨魚和熊熊走下樓梯，他走得很慢，因為一次拉著兩隻和他幾乎一樣大的布偶讓他看不太到前面的路，最後還是在剩下三階的時候滾了下來。

　　他從那兩隻軟綿綿的大玩偶中抬起頭來，還沒來得及哭，他還在摔下樓梯的驚嚇中。榛睜著大眼睛直愣愣地瞅著人，他看見爸爸站在門邊焦急地正要走過來，但爹地走得更快，把他和那兩隻全都抓起來，放到長沙發上。

　　「額頭？」櫻井撕開了方才用剩的貼布，榛給他指自己摔到的地方，微紅的額頭等一下就要腫一大包了，然後明天會瘀青，一碰就會又酸又痛。

　　他抿著嘴，一滴眼淚也沒掉，只是緊緊地抓著櫻井的衣襬，小屁股硬是挪著、挪著，坐上了大野的腿，小孩的體溫熱呼呼的，像個小暖爐。大野把榛在腿上擺好，他兒子摸起來像棉花糖的亂髮裡面還卡著花瓣和枯草，天知道剛才在櫻井家的花園裡做了些什麼。

　　肯定是又在地上滾了。

　　

　　櫻井靠在落地窗邊，看著在大野的院子裡跑動的榛。大野放下椅子，他把櫻井按進椅子裡之後換了鞋，走進院子裡，沒兩三下就抓起了他的孩子，把他放到自己的肩膀上，在孩子清脆的笑聲中，他也難得地綻開了笑容。

　　大野的院子沒有圍牆，他住在中央區的郊外，房子和房子之間離得很遠，只是用籬笆簡單地圍出了一個空間，籬笆外的樹生了進來，籬笆內的草皮長了出去，滿院子裡小簇小簇的花顏色各異，但都開得一樣漂亮。

　　他們在桑葚樹下晃，榛坐在大野的肩膀上，用他短短的手臂摘了幾個掛滿整串枝幹的果實下來，一不小心捏得太大力了，紫紅的桑葚汁流滿了他的手心，還沿著手臂一直流下去。

　　這下子得去洗澡了。

　　大野智從來不知道幫一個正值好動期的孩子洗澡要費多大的功夫，他想起每次櫻井把榛裹在浴巾裡扛出來時，總是濕透的褲管和永遠盡量捲得高高的袖子，最後打算自己也洗一個澡。

 

　　簡直是災難。

　　當櫻井接過被大野胡亂包起來的榛，他忍不住笑了出來，看看大野那個狼狽的樣子，就算是Alpha也無法駕馭一個洗澡時的孩子。

　　「他碰到水的時候興奮得可怕。」大野拿過浴巾擦自己的頭髮，他就著僅僅下身裹著一條浴巾的狀態在旁邊坐了下來。

　　「眼睛進水的時候又一直尖叫。」

　　他望著嘴角還噙著笑意的櫻井，看不明白櫻井是怎麼一手控制住榛那些正在滴水的頭髮，又能同時替孩子穿上衣服。

　　「可是我覺得榛くん很喜歡和你一起洗澡。」櫻井把榛抓好，固定在自己的兩腿之間，然後開始給榛吹頭髮。他感覺到這孩子的昏昏欲睡，就從愈來愈斜的頭開始。

　　「榛問說，爹地的為什麼看起來這麼大。」大野朝著櫻井走了過來，榛已經撐不住睡著了，整個人都躺上了他的熊熊，就被熊熊環抱在中間。

　　

　　「你覺得我應該怎麼回？」大野的聲音低了下來，櫻井又向後坐了一點，卻發現他已經貼上椅背，無處可逃。

　　「Alpha的，本來就比較……大。」櫻井闔上眼睛，又很快地張開。大野正沿著他膝蓋往腿根摸索的手根本是在點火，從包裹著下身的浴巾可以微微看見性器的形狀，現在那裡已經撐起了一個弧度。

　　他拉下櫻井的拉鍊，在同樣硬起的陰莖上忽輕忽重的撫弄，稍微拉下底褲，半勃的那東西就彈了出來，暴露在空氣中，隨著櫻井想夾緊雙腿的抗拒而一抖一抖。

　　「不要在這裡……」櫻井不肯張開腿，他不知道大野為什麼突然這麼想要。剛才他們回家，然後大野和榛在院子裡玩了一陣子，之後去洗澡……應該沒有任何的原因會讓大野這樣……櫻井驚叫了一聲，他害怕吵醒榛，但就算用眼神再怎麼警告，或是懇求大野把他放下來，大野也不願依從。

　　他們雙雙倒在院子裡，草生得最茂盛的那個地方。

　　大野扔掉了腰上那條礙事的浴巾，他的性器已經高高翹起，漂亮的手指捏上了櫻井胸前的釦子，每解開一個，他的喘息又更粗重一分。

　　櫻井用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，他的胸膛起伏得厲害，在大野捏上他胸前的兩點時，他整個人大力地震了一下，小巧的乳尖在又捻又揉之下成了熟透的樣子，被伏在他身上的男人含入嘴裡舔舐與吸吮。

　　大野仰視他的眼神深沉無比，讓櫻井不住哼哼地急喘起來。

　　「啊、等……放開我、」他感覺到自己臀部被一根東西抵在那裡，他永遠都搞不懂大野怎麼能那樣快地剝下他的衣服和褲子，他自己來脫都不會那麼快。

　　「你今天是怎麼……」櫻井瞇著眼仰望撐在他身上的大野，大野俯下身來，他們的鼻尖碰著鼻尖，櫻井琢磨著大野是要接吻，他向著大野噘起了嘴，大野卻沒有回應。

　　Alpha的性器大膽地撬開了那個隱藏在臀瓣裡的穴口，雙手緊緊地抓著櫻井的臀肉，向兩邊分開來，指間都擠出了一點。

　　「因為翔くん太性感了。」

　　他吻上了櫻井閉不起來的嘴。

　　被評價為很大的陰莖順著Omega的熱液一口氣插到最裏，櫻井張大雙眼，他覺得有眼淚一瞬間淌了出來，但他感覺不到那些，他忽然被完全撐開，甚至連雙腿的存在都像消失了一樣，只剩下與大野相連之處的知覺還留著，全面性地掌控了他的身體。

　　大野緊緊皺著眉頭，他現在動彈不得，一次強烈而瘋狂的摩擦差點摧毀他的最後防線，全都要洩在這個狠狠絞纏他的窄道裡面。

　　他小心地向外抽，和櫻井分開了一點，又掐著櫻井的大腿把自己埋得更深、更深，還不夠深，還要再更深……

　　

　　櫻井斷斷續續地發抖，大野暴風般的頂弄讓他分不清自己到底在哪裡，飄進鼻腔裡的青草氣味，和他澆淋在草地上的精液與熱液，都讓他覺得無比罪惡，好像弄髒了一個純淨的地方。

　　日光讓他不住閉上了雙眼，他已經不知道他是不是在和大野做愛。如果不是，那他要和大野做愛；如果是，那他要和大野做一輩子的愛。

　　「大野さん、哈啊……大野さん……智くん……」

 

　　每一個櫻井語尾的鼻音都將他帶往更瘋狂的新境界，大野不能確定自己到底正在做什麼，他們在隨時可能被看見的院子裡交合。

　　因為結而依然和他鎖在一起的櫻井癱在草地裡大口大口喘氣，頭髮和臉頰上沾黏著枯草，雙手勉強地搭在大野背後。

　　大野倒在櫻井的身上，他們交疊在一起，使勁地呼吸對方身上的氣味，一次又一次渴求更深的結合，那是比讓人直上雲端的刺激更深的……

　　更深的……

　　「再那樣叫我一次。」大野帶著熱度的低喘就在櫻井的耳邊，櫻井想把自己脆弱的耳朵從大野的掌握下轉開，但大野卻開始親吻那裡，沿著耳廓，來到耳垂，用門牙輕輕地啃咬。

　　「我拒絕。」櫻井鬆開了放在大野背上的手，他現在連指尖都動不了。「……智くん。」

　　　　＊

　　榛是被食物的香味喚醒的。

　　他抓著熊熊走到廚房，那裡大野正在做飯，他還沒有流理台的高，踮著腳尖也什麼都看不到。大野正在試味道，他沖了下手，把榛抱了起來。

　　「爸爸呢？」榛張大了嘴把大野夾起來的東西吃掉，都還沒回答鹹淡，就忙著要找櫻井。

　　「他在處理公事。」大野說，他把榛放到椅子上，熊熊放到榛旁邊的椅子。

　　「熊熊要一起吃？」榛好奇地問。

　　「我以為你們是朋友。」大野抓著那隻熊就要拿起來，但他發現榛露出了寂寞的表情，於是又把熊放回去。

　　榛搖了搖頭。「如果有了弟弟妹妹，他們會跟我一起玩嗎？」

　　「你要等他們長大一點。」大野智揉了揉孩子的頭髮。

　　他看見從外邊走進屋裡的櫻井翔，櫻井也望了他一眼。大野悄悄地把身上的槍拿出來收妥，並且拉上了窗簾。

　　

　　「二宮總理要我去作他的秘書。」

　　「你答應了嗎？」大野鎖上了門。

　　「他笑了一下。」櫻井說。「你知道那種笑容是怎麼回事，我不能不答應。」

 

 

 


	23. 23　為我留下

# 23

 

 

　　 _告訴我一件比命運多舛更讓人難受的事情。_

 _那就是我也愛那個愛我的人_ 。

 

　　二宮從文件裡抬眼，他聽見了腳步聲，將要走進他依然位在內政部的總理辦公室。辦公室比原本更亂，幾乎所有的紙本都被粗魯地翻過一次，現在四散在地，他自己整理了幾天，都未能將他們分類歸位。

　　軍部人員以防衛內政部的名義進駐，由一位陸軍的少校負責。現在這位少校就坐在總理辦公室外邊的房間裡，他有一套桌椅，好讓他可以就近指揮這附近駐紮的軍隊與監視整個內政部的運行。

　　他看見了後面隨著一名士兵的櫻井，特意站起身來向他行禮。

　　「久仰。」

　　櫻井同他握手，但對方強硬地執起他的手行了吻手禮，彷彿想遵照中央區那套Alpha對Omega的做派，讓他渾身不對勁。他隱忍著抽回手的衝動，讓那位少校結束一個在他指節上輕點的吻。

　　「幸會。」他說。但在內政部裡還要見到軍人可是非常不幸的事情，恐怕二宮已經妥協到了極致，總理不過有名無實。

　　「我先前隸屬於第一州的司令部，在大野少將的轄下。」少校挺起了胸膛，櫻井注意到他有不少的勳章，那些都是他的戰功。「這次內調，由我負責內政部和周邊的安全。很樂意為您效勞。」

　　他給櫻井拉開了總理辦公室的門，在櫻井走進去之後，他也走了進來，並且關上門。

 

　　「少校，這裡並不適合一位像您這樣的軍人，這是官員的工作場所。」櫻井轉過身說。他向後退了一步，拉開一個稍微令人舒適一點的距離，而那位少校將門按緊之後轉過身來。

　　「由我來說的話，Omega應該閉上他們的嘴。」

 

　　「在人口縮減法案被廢止之後，元首不會樂意見到任何的差別言論，好比雖然您是第四州出身的，少校，但我不可以隨意懷疑你是反叛軍政府的臥底。」二宮站了起來。

　　「有何貴幹？」他放下手中的文件，及時地打斷了少校正要繼續說的話，少校臉色鐵青。

　　二宮不樂見軍部人員在他的內政部或是其他部門裡閒晃，更不樂見這些軍部人員受了讓他無法向元首交代的傷，他的麻煩已經夠多了。

　　「來自元首辦公室的命令，長官。」少校清了清喉嚨。他掠過櫻井而直接將命令遞給二宮，之後才真正地出了辦公室。

 

　　「一個自大的Alpha，是吧？」二宮笑了一下，他想把手上的命令扔進壁爐裡燒，猶豫了一會兒之後還是留了下來。壁爐裡火旺得很，已經進入春天卻依然燃著柴火，怎麼看怎麼突兀。

　　「至少他很坦承。」櫻井看了一眼關上的門，透過門上的玻璃可以看見外面除了那位少校以外還有其他的士兵。

　　相較於封閉的政治體系，軍部可以說是原先州出身的人員佔最多的地方，在軍部裡州體系和區體系早已衝突多年，在革新行動之後成立臨時政府的同時，軍部裡也洗牌了一輪，空軍取代陸軍拿下多數的司令位置，州出身的將校也大量被拔擢，擠下了中央區軍校出身的「菁英份子」。

　　在第二次行動……以臨時政府的角度而言是軍部高層叛變，之後軍部的局面一直詭譎無比，彷彿縮影一般，也同樣是這個因多年內戰仍未復原的國家面臨的窘況。

 

　　「你明白秘書的意思就是，能以總理的名義作任何總理做的事情。」二宮說。「我最近不得不認真考慮，如果明日就要遭遇不測的後路。」

　　「他們不會讓一個大活人瞬間消失在世界上。」櫻井拉過停擺多天的顯示器。

　　「那是你，櫻井家的大少爺。你現在簡直是個會走動的資產，元首大幅改變了對你的態度，那是要做什麼？」

　　「他的孫子上野向我求婚，看起來走投無路了，是想換個姓氏來用吧，說是元首的意思。」

　　「那個耳朵受傷的上野？他前幾日特地到我家裡拜訪，帶上了他那個國會議員妹妹，你說這又是要做什麼？」

　　「是的。」櫻井笑了下，耳朵受傷的上野，這是他今天聽到最令人愉悅的一個消息。「親自拜訪，依他的邏輯，不是結婚就是結盟。無論哪個，都是他逃離他祖父，也就是元首的手段。」

　　「我想知道是什麼讓他這麼急於脫身。」二宮笑了起來，又很快地恢復了原先的神色，他固然覺得這整件事情都很有趣，但也同樣使人不安。「我想，元首那邊恐怕已經沒有餘力處理我們這些『叛徒』。」他壓低聲音，顧忌門外那些軍部的人，他什麼事情都不好說得太明顯。

　　櫻井接過二宮遞給他的元首命令，他反覆去讀，不敢相信自己看到的內容。

　　──今日國會通過軍備擴充案。

　　──軍部高層叛變案已結案。

　　　　＊

　　櫻井翔拉開大門，大老遠地榛聽見聲音就跑了過來，想要撲到他身上，忍耐了一陣子，最後只是給了他一個擁抱。

　　大野不在家裡。

　　櫻井鎖上了門，屋裡的黑暗比他想像中還要沉重，就像他送走榛和朋友出去玩的那天，從每一個角落，這些陽光也驅逐不去的陰影就朝著他攫來。

　　他們在書房待了一下子，他的孩子想要唸剛讀完的一本書給他聽，櫻井給了榛一個微笑，環抱著慢慢翻開書的榛，他要唸什麼？當櫻井仔細去看的時候，他聽見了車子的聲音。

　　「……在這個世界上，我最大的悲痛就是希斯克里夫的悲痛，而且我從一開始就注意並且互相感受到了。在我的生活中，他是我最強的思念。」

　　「如果別的一切都毀了，而他還留下來，我就能繼續活下去；如果別的一切都留下來，而他卻給消滅了，這個世界對於我就將成為一個極陌生的地方。我不會是他的一部份──爸爸？」

　　「榛くん。」櫻井沒想到自己將孩子的書那樣迅速地闔上，厚重書頁碰在一起的聲音讓孩子嚇了一跳，他愣愣地望著這麼做的櫻井，但櫻井並沒有打算給他一個解釋。他要榛拉上所有的窗簾，自己確認每個門都已緊鎖，之後兩個人一起到了樓上，那扇可以看見大門前的窗戶邊。

　　從車子上下來的人是大野智。

　　

　　大野給孩子洗好了澡，他抓著好不容易吹乾頭髮的榛下樓，一走進起居室裡，就望見櫻井坐在已經收拾好的餐桌邊，撐著頭，好半晌都沒有一點動靜。

　　他把榛放到沙發上，走到餐桌旁，櫻井聽見他的腳步聲而醒來，他先是盯著在他面前坐下的大野，又好像沒有看到大野，對大野的每句話都只以含糊的鼻音回答，最後在大野要直接把他抱到床上去睡覺的時候才猛然清醒，掙扎著從大野的臂彎下來。

　　「你真的應該拒絕二宮，他很有可能是為了省薪水才要你當他秘書。」

 

　　「不是。我沒有你想像中的累，Alpha總是對事情有太多一廂情願的看法。」他說完話才注意到自己語氣的不滿，其實他沒必要對大野發這些牢騷，這和大野一點關係都沒有。

　　可是他也不認為這句話有什麼錯。

　　櫻井從大野身邊走過去，和榛擠在同一張沙發上，榛坐在他的旁邊，繼續讀他老是有很多字看不懂的書，最後睏了就要櫻井唸給他聽。

　　「你為什麼就要這本書？」櫻井翻了一下手上的書，他和榛待過的那幢屋子裡也有，他把那邊的書來回翻過太多遍，多得他不想再去碰那些書，即便不是同一本，也絲毫不能降低他內心的抗拒感。

　　他的孩子沒有回答他。在他唸了五頁之後，榛靠在他手臂上的小臉蛋滑了下來，連帶牽出一條濕潤的口水痕跡。　　

 

　　大野身上沐浴乳的味道他大老遠地就聞得見。

　　櫻井稍微睜開眼睛，大野沒有開燈，他把睡得亂七八糟的榛挪到旁邊，自己躺在櫻井和榛的中間。

　　「吵醒你了？」他問。

　　櫻井搖了搖頭，他不知道大野看不看得見他在搖頭，但他不想說話，雖然他不想說話，他還是說了話。「你今天去哪裡了？」

　　大野一隻手被他自己躺著，另外一隻繞到櫻井的背後，把他往自己的方向拉。

　　「去了一趟法院。」他說。

　　這樣近的距離，他幾乎可以隨心所欲地佔有面前這人的唇瓣，然而他知道這不是一個適合接吻的時機。櫻井聽見法院兩個字馬上換了一個表情，他的情緒像掩蓋不住的氣泡一般浮上水面，一旦有了一點空隙，就要全部失控地、磅礡地全都流淌出來。

　　他去吻大野，鳥兒似地啄大野的嘴唇，伸進大野衣襬裡的手在大野的背後抓出幾道爪痕，大野的手也撫上櫻井的後背，沿著他凹陷的線條滑到腰上。

 

　　要抑制自己進入他撫觸之下的這具身體有多難。

　　大野凝視著疊在他身上的櫻井，他們沒有做愛，一個沒有做愛的夜晚，月光無法穿透窗簾照進來，他是在凝望著一片黑影還是櫻井，就連他自己也分不出來。

　　「針對保護元首的疏失被處分了，處分還沒下來，但應該待不了中央。法官沒有提過叛變的事情。」

　　「這是你做的嗎？」大野問，他發現自己看不見櫻井的表情，但他可以聽見櫻井的呼吸聲，也能聞到他身上和自己相融合過的味道，黯淡如雨夜的月光。

　　他的手掌覆上櫻井與他緊貼的下腹，他的Omega緊張了起來，全身繃得緊緊，僵硬而乖巧地待在他的探索下。

　　「不是我做的，我只能懇求他們輕判，看在……你也許會不屑，看在各種裙帶關係上。」

 

　　「……謝謝。」大野吻了一下櫻井的臉頰，他乾燥的嘴唇碰到了意外的溼意，他都要以為是室內開始下起哀愁的五月雨，才會讓櫻井的臉上濕淋淋的。

　　「要是調到了地方……」

　　「我會和你一起過去。」櫻井說。「讓二宮去找別的秘書。」

　　大野笑了起來，他勾起嘴角，沒有笑出聲音，目光比春天裡的湖泊更溫潤，彷彿能掐出瀲灩水光。

　　

　　五月中的時候，大野的處分終於下來了。他無法再留在中央，但尚未被派往地方。

　　櫻井走在內政部已經沒有一個軍人的走廊上，他得到了清淨，也得到了無底的恐懼。法院的爆炸案徹查速度非常快，所有人都堅信這是反叛軍政府臥底做出來的事情，很多的人，尤其青年，他們來自反叛軍政府佔領的州，成長於內戰之中，他們認為先前議和會議的叛變全都是臨時政府的陰謀。

　　幾個人被抓了起來，更多的人被抓了起來，最後只要是來自第四州到第八州的人，全都需要身分保證才可以待在中央區。

　　被逮捕的人，在一處樹林裡被處決……中央區最大的樹林便是百人塾裡的獵場。

　　帶著血腥味的風吹得滿中央區都是，濃得需要一場雨來鎮壓。

 

　　櫻井帶著今早從相葉那裡發來的消息走入辦公室，相葉正在第八州處理交通建設事宜，在數日的通訊不穩之後，他透過特別的管道直接向總理發信，盡其所能地加密。

　　「元首辦公室直接要求停止第八州的交通建設，這不是他們該插手的事情。」

　　二宮拿起電話，正準備打給中央通訊部。中央通訊部此時已不是松本少校可以控制的機關，人員被撤換了一輪，埋下的通信管道也被清除過。

　　「請替我轉元首辦公室。」櫻井接過電話。

　　「抱歉，長官，我沒有這個權限。」

　　「……將這通電話轉到元首辦公室，上士。」

　　在電話的彼方，這位上士陷入了漫長的沉默，他不明白這通來自總理辦公室的電話怎麼會知道他的軍銜，他試圖請示上級，但上級遲疑著，不肯給他指示。

　　「你懦弱的上司不願意下達命令，但你可以自己做決斷，總理辦公室支持你的每一個決定，並且願意為之擔負責任。」上士的注意力被移回話筒上，他聽見對方的聲音，幾乎要和他心裡的聲音重合。

　　「我沒有這個權限，長官。」他是顯而易見地猶豫起來了，上士瞥了一眼自己的上級，那人正在外邊抽菸，只打算把所有的事情都交給下屬擔。「或許我給您轉到軍部總部？現在軍部的命令發得更快。」

　　軍部的命令發得更快。

　　櫻井翔順手帶上總理辦公室的門，他擬好了要送往各個地方政府的撤回命令，好讓地方政府有些準備。元首辦公室那邊不就這些事情作答覆，櫻井認為那是再一次破壞和平局勢，讓內戰再起的預兆，而二宮說和平本就還未到來，接下來是軍部和元首兩派人的戰場，再加上一筆新起的反叛軍勢力。

　　「結果到頭來，算起元首同樣是軍部的出身背景，都是軍部的那些人，早就和理念與革新沒有什麼關係了。」他從椅子起身，櫻井注意到他輕輕地顫抖了一下，二宮才說幾天前又遇到一次暗殺，留下了一個傷口在背上，一動就抽痛起來。

 

　　戰事的準備如火如荼地進行，表面上卻又佯裝和平。誰都看得出來，隱隱約約地有什麼將要發生。

　　夕陽打入空蕩的走廊，櫻井在窗邊停下了急促的步伐，他看見投落在窗上的倒影，他的倒影。

　　天邊的雲朵積攢著，壓得很低，彷彿有一場大雨就要來臨。

　　他扭開窗戶，朝著外邊推出去。混雜著煙硝味和血氣的風霎時間灌入走廊，大風拂亂他的頭髮。

　　在遙遠的、遙遠的天空那裡，幾架戰機劃過天際，向著中央區前來。

　　　　＊

　　櫻井關上窗戶。

　　自從入夏以後，一大早就下起雨來，中午也連綿著下，到了晚上依然不會止息。窗玻璃被雨珠染得模糊一片，他看不清大門，也看不清停在家門前的是怎樣的車。

　　大野摘下軍帽，將帽沿的水珠在門前甩掉，掛在玄關旁的衣架上。從沒有開燈的家裡，他看見櫻井緩緩走下了樓梯。

　　他的Omega孕育著兩個孩子的身形已經變得明顯，從而被停止了所有的工作，被切斷了所有來自政府的電話，變相地遭到醫生命令的軟禁。

　　櫻井就站在樓梯的旁邊，他的手從扶手滑了下來，最後收到身體後面。

　　大野鎖上大門，他脫下沾到雨水的外衣，脫下軍靴，一步一步走到櫻井的面前。

　　「院子裡要積水了。」櫻井說，他別開在大野身上停留的視線，但躲不了大野擁住他的手臂。雨的味道，大野的味道，初夏的味道，全部都揉雜在大野的肩膀上。

　　「等我回來，然後我們挖一條小河，讓雨水流。」大野吻了吻他的唇角，退開了一點，又再次向前，既擁抱著櫻井，也擁抱著他們的孩子。

　　「榛呢？」大野問。

　　「你想要正式地和他道別嗎？」

　　「我只是想要看看他。」

　　「……你要被派往哪裡？」櫻井擋住了正要走上樓梯的大野，大野按住他放在扶手上的手背，他拉起櫻井的手，那雙被櫻井自己藏在身後的手，他去吻它。

　　像第一次的吻，也像最後一次的吻。

　　「這是我的處分。」他說。都要分不清是在說服自己，還是在安慰櫻井，這是他的處分……不如進監獄裡關個一陣子再出來，也好過現在這樣的境況。

　　「叛亂的第八州……不在司令部，這次要出戰，你不能和我一起去。」

　　「待在這裡。」

　　櫻井聞言閉上了眼睛，他不知道自己這麼做的用意，只是覺得這樣可以讓自己好過一點。Alpha前仆後繼地奔赴戰場，死光了就換Beta，然後將這世上最殘酷的地獄留給那些不能上戰場的人。

　　「翔くん。」大野拉過櫻井，他急於終止櫻井比大海更深沉的緘默。「翔くん……」

　　「我們結婚吧。」

　　「這樣至少你可以在第一時間帶我回家，不用什麼多餘的證明。」

 

　　「好。」

　　櫻井翔看見了映在玻璃上的，他自己的表情。

　　他翻箱倒櫃地去尋找自己內心最快樂的那個時候，悉心萃取出裡面的喜悅，然後濃縮出一個笑容在臉上，他得要笑，讓那些無垠的荒原與傾盆大雨全都成為過去，他不需要埋藏在心底的悲傷，現實已經足夠讓人將傷痛視為理所當然。

　　多麼快樂啊，他現在多麼快樂，多麼幸福，幸福得讓人不住潸然淚下。

　　「我們結婚。」

　　他抹掉自己的眼淚，也拭去大野的淚水。

 

 

 


	24. 24　天幕墜跌

# 24

 

 

　　 _親愛的人。_

_不要哭泣。_

_你的淚水是晨曦裡的第一顆露珠，我依憑你而活。_

 

　　五月下旬，中央區。

　　榎本睜開眼睛，他勉強撐著身體爬起來，慶幸手和腳都是完好的，先前被手銬鎖得老緊的手腕留下了磨擦出來的傷口，還在隱隱作痛，還有很多地方也在疼，但他顧不得這些。

　　從他被逮捕、拖出法院到抵達這裡的現在，才不過是清晨到中午這樣短的時間。原本應該是和往常一樣的日子，卻因為一個證言──說他是被意圖建立新反叛軍政府的人安插在法院裡的內應，專門給他們送資料出去。

　　在那個時候，榎本才突然明白過來自己這陣子在做的是怎樣的事情，替他安排了這份工作的鄰居青年是誰，那召開時便懸著風鈴的聚會又怎麼回事。

 

　　今天早上，所有人被蒙上眼睛，推上了平時用來載士兵的大車，搖搖晃晃地沒有開很久，又被一個一個帶下車。他一踩在地上，就知道自己踩進了一塊草皮裡，一個有樹蔭的地方。風一吹，落在樹葉上的雨珠就全部一齊滾落下來，弄濕他的頭髮和肩膀。

　　他聽見槍響，總共很多發一起射擊，每一次開槍之前，都會喊一個名字，不知道何時會輪到他。

　　現在究竟有沒有在下雨？

　　少年摸進了自己的褲子口袋裡，他習慣放根髮夾或小鐵絲什麼的。他悄悄地撬開了手銬，趁著看守他們的士兵不備時，扯掉了眼罩，眼睛都還沒有適應光線，就魯莽地拔腿逃了起來。

　　中央區裡面怎麼會有這麼大的樹林？

　　他狂奔著，面前全都是樹，每一次的抬腳帶起很多泥濘，他的腳步愈來愈沉，在他身後追隨而來的槍響總共有幾發……他不敢去數，他看見了一點光，從這茂密林子的彼方，透過細密而筆直的樹幹透了進來。

　　「救我！」他撞上了一個鐵網子，使勁用手去扒，踏著搖搖晃晃的鐵網就想翻過去，但這網子實在太高，對他來說太高了，外邊的人想幫他所以拿來了工具要剪，卻被一粒子彈打進手臂，人群驚慌地散了，誰也幫不了他。

　　他受到的處罰會是什麼？榎本打著哆嗦，他想自己是怕冷，不是怕這些在他面前拿槍指著他的軍人。他沒被抓回去排隊，反倒被扔回車子上。一個警察模樣，看起來職位不低的人問他是要回去林子裡送死，還是去打仗。

　　　　＊

　　再次來到了他的故鄉，生滿蘆葦，貧瘠寒冷的第八州，他不可能錯認這個地方，現在是中央政府急於鎮壓的第八州了。

　　他的胸口那裡痛得要命，從載運士兵的車上跳下來讓他渾身都是擦傷，乾燥的空氣隨著他大口大口的吸氣而湧進他的肺部，又嗆出一連串的咳嗽，逼出他的淚水，讓他看起來狼狽無比。

　　榎本扛起自己的小包袱，原先他甚至還得和別人共用一把槍，可那無所謂了，他這輩子還沒開過槍，他根本不懂得用那種東西。

　　逃兵是違法的。

　　他扯掉自己胸前的編號，扔在路邊，即便是被誤以為死亡，也正好合他的意。

　　沿著看不見盡頭的蘆葦田走，他在那其中從來不會迷失方向，走了一個早上，一個晚上，再一個早上之後，終於抵達了他的老家。

　　曾經和朋友聚在一起喝偷來的酒的斜坡，如今擺滿了還在不斷發出痛呼的人，他們喘息，他們呻吟，生命正在不停地、不停地自他們身上流失，就像那些源源不絕淌出的血液。

　　他們有些是平民，有些是軍人，也許來不及分開而只能先混放在一起。天上開始降下小雨，但沒有任何的遮蔽可以擋雨，雨絲就那樣降了下來，沾濕他們染血的臉龐。

　　「你還待在那裡做什麼？」

　　少年被喊得愣了一下，他看見說出這句話的那個人也愣住了。他們見過彼此，現在又在這裡重逢，他不知道該說什麼才好，他的嘴唇乾燥無比，因為一天沒有進食又大老遠地跋涉過來，連腳都在發抖。

　　田子放下了手上的盆子，朝他走過來。那個盆子裡裝的大抵是些血淋淋的東西，田子身上的白衣也沾了不少，榎本不敢去問，他也不說自己出現在這裡的原因，田子同樣亦不多問。

 

　　夕陽把大地鍍得通紅，他們蹲在一處勉強算乾淨的地方安靜地吃飯，才放了一口進嘴裡，就吐得昏天暗地。

　　「我們遇見三次了。」田子說。「一次在開庭時，一次在宣判前，這是第三次。」他擠不出一點笑容，但此刻他是開心的，他不明白自己怎麼會說出這種話，像一個懷著細膩情愫的少年少女似的。榎本還沒回答他，他就站起身來匆匆要走。

　　「我還有很多事情得忙。」

 

　　榎本望著田子，田子變了，雖然和先前一樣穿得一身白，但之前那是師範學校的制服，現在則是醫務兵的衣服，有些洗不掉的血污就乾涸在那上面，變成了紅褐色。

　　「你在這裡做什麼的？」榎本開口，他還是問了。

　　「我們把還有一口氣的Alpha從前線拖回來，包紮他們或埋葬他們。」田子低低地說。風一陣一陣地拂過他的衣襬，他早就注意到榎本身上那套沒了編號的衣服。

　　「你要逃走得把衣服脫掉，不然就是……我不敢想下去，我不想看見你出現在這裡……戰線要往回拉了，接下來只會有更多的人湧進這裡，所有的醫院都會塞滿傷患。」

　　田子急著把他推走，榎本差點要摔出臨時搭建起來的傷患收容處，他拉住田子，田子喘了一下像要發怒，卻是嚴肅地告訴榎本他不叫作田子，那是他父親的舊姓，他是吉本，是中央區的人，是唸了軍校卻沒膽上戰場的懦弱之輩，別再和他來往了，一點好處都沒有。

　　下一批傷者很快地送了進來，吉本再也沒有和榎本說上一句話。他想，遇見三次又如何，恐怕他們不會再遇見了。

　　若是得在這裡見到彼此，他寧願一輩子都不要見到榎本。

　　　　＊

　　七月上旬，戰線朝著中央區拉近，連帶損害大幅上升，軍部於是戰略移轉至防守鄰近的第九州與第七州。

　　「連帶損害……平民的傷亡數字比軍部預期多太多，耗費的兵力也是，軍部看不清敵方，先是在中央區裡處決了那麼多人，現在又要說這都是同一批人做的，會有多少人相信這種說詞？」松本嘆了一口氣，在大野的沉默中，又自己接完後半句話。「比我想像的多太多。」

　　大野智要司機先在外邊停一下，讓他和接任他副官位置的松本潤在車上把話說完。

　　松本沒像大野先前的副官一樣給自己的長官做簡報，這次沒什麼好簡報的，守住第八州邊境，進行上頭交派的任務，就是他和大野奔赴前線的目的。

　　天已經黑了，他們明早就得離開中央區。

 

　　櫻井向松本打了招呼，他記得松本是陸軍的，也算是文職的軍官，這次卻要和大野一起被扔到戰場上。

　　「這是怎麼回事？」他問，語氣裡難掩焦急。大野帶上了門、摘下帽子，原先被帽沿陰影遮住的眼睛露了出來。省略過詳細的戰略事項，他告訴櫻井，軍部從六月中旬已經開始撤退，不停地向著後方撤退，失去的州別愈多，敵方就愈接近中央區，到最後就得退到第一州至第三州。

　　「到了這種時候，軍部才打算把你派到前線？」櫻井說。他正在給大野熱午餐，榛くん說這沒有爹地弄的好吃，所以剩了一大堆。大野吃了一口之後停頓了一下，櫻井蹙著眉靠在餐桌旁，想伸手收走那盤麵，但大野按住他的手。

　　「不要勉強討好我，你可以叫點吃的，只是要等他們送來，中央區裡面總是塞車，我怕你太餓所以……」

　　「但我想吃這個。」大野繼續吃下去，他最後清空了那些。櫻井還是覺得過意不去，他坐在大野的對面，什麼事也沒做，就只是有一搭沒一搭地捏著自己的上臂。

　　「你什麼時候走？」

　　「今天晚上。」

　　「那孩子說等你回來和他挖條小溪，我在想，最近雨下得特別大，也許我先和榛くん一起弄一條小的，會看起來像水溝，不是溪……不太好看，但還能用。」

　　「那就這麼做。」

　　

　　櫻井開口打算要再說些話，卻又陷入了沉默中。距離大野要離開的時間愈來愈近了，他不敢去聽牆上鐘擺的滴答聲，但又遏止不了時間的流逝無限地逼近分離的那刻。他太過沉浸在自己的思緒中，沒發現大野早已站了起來走到他的面前，俯下身來親吻坐在椅子上的他。

　　「我們還有多久？你還有什麼要做的事？」

　　「我想睡個覺。」大野回答。他邊走邊褪去身上的軍裝，早上施的香水早已過了前味，換上了更沉穩的氣味，在他和櫻井之間揮發著。

　　大野望著櫻井，櫻井難得把自己埋在他的頸間，他以為櫻井會說點什麼，直到他們其中一個人睡著為止，但櫻井一直保持著靜默。

　　無垠的靜默，無底的靜默。

　　「我要離開第一州的時候，母親塞了對戒指給我，他們的婚戒，結婚時戴的那個，是做工粗糙的白金，很多年前的款式了，戒圍我也沒來得及改過……」

　　大野突然從褲子的口袋裡翻出一對戒指，櫻井笑了出來，他不曉得大野把戒指帶在身上多久了，一想像大野進出中央區那麼多次，也許還在空閒時於飾品店之前徘徊猶豫的模樣，他就害臊起來，最後就沒了一點聲音，兀自紅著耳根盯著大野看。

　　大野仔細地將戒指戴上他的手指，恰巧就和他的無名指吻合。

　　「不是什麼珍貴的東西……」大野歛下眼，他對自己可以給出的東西感到慚愧，對居住在中央區的櫻井來說這一定不算什麼，這都是不配送進中央區的次等品，可他來不及挑一對真正的婚戒。

　　櫻井搖了搖頭，他從大野手裡拿走另一只，也給他戴上。

　　「是你的雙親留給你的，沒有什麼比這個最珍貴的東西了，謝謝。」

　　櫻井抬起手來，他還沒有見過這樣美麗的白金，其實就算那是鐵做的，他也覺得無比珍貴。

　　原先說要睡覺的大野智捨不得闔上雙眼，他看著櫻井，櫻井也同樣看著他，那雙眼睛像有淚光在裡頭打轉，卻沒有任何眼淚落下來。

　　「睡吧，我會叫你起來。」櫻井眨了一下眼睛，所有的光芒都被掩飾掉，他移開視線，忙著安撫他尚未出世的孩子間歇性的鬧騰。

　　我會叫你起來，仔細地看著你，然後送走你。

　　送走你。

 

　　大野智抱起他的兒子，星子滿掛在夜幕上，榛聽說他的父親要去一個遙遠的地方。這次大野沒有保證他會很快回來，他親了親榛，摸了摸他的頭，然後像往常一樣摟住自己的孩子。

　　榛閉上眼睛，櫻井以為他要哭了，所以輕輕地拍了拍他的後背，換得了榛有一陣沒一陣地抽噎起來。

　　「可以的話寫信給我。」櫻井說。

　　「除了你的信，我不想從別人那裡收到任何和你有關的消息。」

　　「寫信給我。」他攢緊了大野的手，然後是手指，再來是袖口，最後只剩下風。

　　　　＊

　　院子因為夏末的雨而泛濫出一片淺淺的積水，榛坐在落地窗邊，窗簾被拉上，他就撩開一個縫隙朝外望，那些矮一點的植物一半以上都被泡在水裡，雨珠不停地從天上落下來，在陰沉的烏雲之下，飛機飛得很低。

　　他被突來的敲門聲嚇了一大跳，走出起居室看見了正從樓上走下來的櫻井，櫻井要他到樓上待著，他們沒有發出一點聲音，只有非常響的敲門聲一再重複著。

　　榛聽話爬上樓梯，但他躲在樓梯轉角那裡的空隙向下看，外面的人很沒有耐心，在他爸爸轉開門鎖的時候，門被重重地往旁邊推，還反彈了回來。

　　櫻井翔向後退了一步，這些軍部的人在場，就算他有再多支槍也拿他們沒有辦法。

 

　　「他們都是一些粗人，真不好意思。」

　　從讓開的軍官們中間走出一個老人，沒穿軍服，和多數官員一樣的正裝打扮，慢慢地踱了進來。他的腳步聲讓榛突然很不安，他與那個人對上了視線，一口氣也不敢抽。

　　「你和大野的孩子？」那人問。「我能見見他嗎？」

　　「……這是那孩子的榮幸。」櫻井端出了一個笑容，他向著榛招了招手，榛走下樓梯，站在櫻井的身後，緊緊地抓著櫻井的衣襬，把自己藏在那後面。

　　「向元首問好。」

　　

　　他們來到了客廳，元首說他很快就會走，這次前來不過是要針對先前的事情道歉。他的外孫上野，竟然弄出了這樣大的紕漏，向櫻井求婚的這件事，他從來都沒有提議過。

　　元首有意提這件事，櫻井只得順勢收下這個道歉。

　　「你的雙親幫助過我很多，於各種情誼上，我一直希望可以盡力照顧你，櫻井家的事情我很遺憾。」

 

　　「他們會感激您的。」櫻井回應。

　　他現在聽見這樣的話，內心仍會激起不小的波瀾。他望著對面的老者，想知道元首究竟為何而來，肯定不會只是為了這種雞毛蒜皮的小事。說一句遺憾或是抱歉沒有讓他大老遠過來的必要，而口頭允諾的照顧恐怕只有傻子才會放在心上。

　　他揣摩著要迂迴地問，還是得要從哪裡下手的時候，元首從外套裡拿出了一份文件，說是他一上任後便讓下屬秘密徹查的結果，是和人口縮減法案有關的內容，尚未送進法院裡。

　　元首將那份文件留在桌上，櫻井站起來要送他出門，但他自己拿過了拐杖，戴上帽子，一句「不用送了」就給了櫻井可以不必起身的特權。

　　「讓你的Alpha奔赴前線，不是我的意思。」元首說。他校正了自己帽子的位置，皺起眉來望著陰雨綿綿的天空，沒有一架戰機經過這裡。

　　「我明白。」櫻井還是走到了門邊送他。

　　「我聽說第八州邊境失守了，連帶著第九州和第七州戰況也告急。你看，多麼黑的一片天，我從來沒有見過這樣的天色。」元首說。

　　元首點起了菸斗，他走到軍官為他撐起的傘下，在沒幾分鐘後，櫻井又從廣播裡聽到他的聲音，用一貫沉穩的語調向國民宣布一切的情況都是基於戰略的考量，情勢皆在掌控之中，如今裝備充足而人員短缺，呼籲更多的年輕Alpha與Beta前往參軍。

　　元首的聲音讓他暈眩得幾乎站不住。

　　櫻井扭停了收音機，他差點要砸壞那個嘰嘰喳喳的東西，但顧及多數中央區慣用的通訊設備停擺時，最傳統的收音機仍然可以保持功能而作罷。

　　第八州邊境失守了，除了軍部高層和政府高層，誰也不知道，誰也不能知道。

　　櫻井仰望天空，他想不起來自己從什麼時候開始討厭雨的，從前他愛極了它們的嘈雜和氣味，可以把他和外邊的世界隔絕，沒有Alpha，沒有中央區，就只有他自己一個人。

　　他不是一個人了以後，雨就變得多餘而使人傷感。

　　　　＊

　　榛顫顫地走進客廳，沒看見那些穿軍服的人讓他鬆了一口氣。他爸爸正在講一通電話，從接起來到掛掉沒有超過五分鐘。

　　「我們要去哪裡？」他問。櫻井發現榛在客廳裡，走過去摸了摸他孩子軟嫩的臉頰，他知道榛被剛才那些人嚇得不輕，但仍然在他面前強裝堅強，簡直不像這個年紀的孩子。

　　「你爹地到中央區了。」櫻井試圖平淡地說，可他現在冷靜不下來，是的，他可以用一個冷靜的殼框住自己，實際上他就是冷靜不下來，醫院什麼也沒說清楚，傷患很多，通知到家屬之後他們就該打給下一個人，他能理解，雖然他能理解……

　　他飛快地抓起車鑰匙，天知道他的心臟快從他喉嚨跳出來，腦子亂成一片，只剩下脈搏在突突跳著。

　　見到大野智的時候，他應該要露出怎樣的表情……他怎麼有辦法控制自己的表情？

　　在大野面前，他不是喜悅就是悲傷，不過是這樣的差別而已。

 

　　「我能去看他嗎？」榛湊了上來，櫻井一連應了好幾次可以，他們各自拿了東西，從屋子裡跑到車庫。

　　櫻井連忙把孩子在後座放好，連車庫門都還沒完全打開，他就差點要踩下油門。

　　一路上他們怎麼趕到醫院的，櫻井翔已經記不清了。塞了許久的車全都像上個世紀的事情一樣，他現在掛念的事情，就是去見大野智。

 

　　「大野少將在這裡，由我為您帶路。」

　　櫻井走在護理師的旁邊，他不需要帶路，他知道自己的Alpha在哪裡，整個醫院的空氣都是他的指引，他想見他，他想見他，想見到大野的渴望讓他快要發狂，他在醫院充滿病人家屬的廊上走得很快，很快地就見不到護理師的人影了，榛緊緊牽著他，他們的手絞在一起，毫不猶疑地向前走，再向前走，直到走廊盡頭的病房。

　　房裡有幾張床，能安穩地躺在中央區軍事醫院的病床上，已經是萬幸了。

　　大野床邊的醫生向櫻井致意，櫻井也回應了他，他在醫生說話之前，忍不住握上了大野的手，大野的兩隻手都還在，真好。腿也都還在，真好……櫻井細細地撫過大野的眉眼，任何他可以碰到的地方他都想一吋一吋摸過去。

 

　　「早安，翔くん。」

　　大野瞇起了眼，他的額頭上仍裹著紗布，但不會妨礙什麼。他握了握櫻井的手，摸索到那隻手上的婚戒時，他眼裡的淚水就滾了出來。

　　「不早了。」

　　櫻井擦掉大野的淚水，在大野的被子下，他們的手緊抓在一起。「但這時候剛好。」

 

 

 


	25. 25　為我綻放

# 25

 

 

　 _我渴望你。_

 _像渴望水、渴望日光、渴望土地。_  


 

　　「抱歉，讓你等了這麼久。」大野握了握櫻井的手，櫻井剛從醫生那裡回來。

　　他對自己現在的處境，只感覺那像是一場夢，一點也不真實。不知道戰場是夢，還是這裡的平和是夢。

　　在睜開雙眼之前，大野智看見的還是戰火綿延萬里的土地，近內陸的地方全是被炸毀的民房和蕭條的市區，火苗與焦煙直竄上天際，下再大的雨也澆不熄。敵方在第八州的海線，有許多更新的軍備，來自海上的支援源源不斷。

　　大量空軍在天上交火，為了執行掩護陸軍撤退的任務，他遭到數架敵方戰鬥機咬尾追隨，還以為已經擺脫他們，卻在醒來之後，發現眼前已是第八州的傷患收容處。

　　他一落地就被排入下一波回送中央區的名單之內，那是半個月以前的事情。早在半個月前他就應該要回到中央區，但和收容處遍地哀嚎的人相比，那些人更需要及時的醫療，他又怎麼能因為位階的緣故，先他們回到這裡？

 

　　「他們還好嗎？」櫻井坐到床鋪邊，他抱著榛也一起坐了上來。大野床旁的小桌上放著一枚徽章，櫻井可以想像那是一個軍部人員方才送過來的。

　　那樣的東西可以稱得上慰勞嗎？還是英雄的標記？那不過就是一塊外邊鍍銀的牌子，暗示著你受過多少傷，以榮譽為名冒過多少險。

　　「你說松本上尉……他潛入敵方陣營，現在大概進了第八州的A市市政府，相葉和其他的官員都充作人質在那裡。」大野打住了話語，他望見櫻井的視線，就落在他新的徽章上。

　　他想把那個盒子蓋起來。這些東西，在他每次垂死之後就出現一個，他曾經想過他哪天要是殉職了，大概會收到最高級的那個，到時候他就可以和其他人在地下炫耀，他蒐集滿了所有的徽章，然後其他人會秀出自己的斷肢，也許捧著自己的頭，說少來了，看看我的徽章，這才叫做蒐集。

 

　　「醫生說你得做一些復健，好讓你的腿盡量回到原本的狀態。」櫻井說。「現在……感覺如何？」

　　大野的雙腿蓋在被子裡，櫻井慶幸它們還好好的在那裡，醫生沒和他說大野是怎麼受的傷，約莫只有大野自己才知道，醫生僅說那是被銳利的東西穿刺而過的創口。

　　「沒什麼感覺。」

　　「因為他們給你用了一點嗎啡。」櫻井抓住榛正要摸上大野額前那塊紗布的手，榛轉過頭來用水潤的眼睛望著他，說他想摸摸看。

　　大野把孩子扶到自己身上坐好，這軟綿綿的小東西還有個奶味和糖味，正笨拙卻輕巧地觸摸他被包紮起來的地方。榛因為扁著嘴而擠出了更多的臉頰肉，和櫻井幾乎一模一樣的眼睛好奇地盯著他看，嘴巴裡不知道在咕噥什麼，等到大野仔細聽的時候才發現，那是類似「痛痛飛走」之類的話。

　　他真愛他的這個孩子，也愛和他一起有了這個孩子的人。

　　櫻井的手還在他的手裡，八月底的熱天裡還這樣交握著都要沁出汗水，但他們誰也不在意。

　　　　＊

　　「……院子怎麼樣了？」大野問。榛歪著頭說都淹水了，大野從後照鏡看見榛的樣子而笑了起來，櫻井望了一眼副駕駛座上的大野，雖然是笑得眼尾都積出褶皺的模樣，他卻覺得大野有些惆悵的味道，蓋不住地從細小的動作散發出來。

　　秋天就要到了，或許是秋天讓他有了這樣的感覺。

 

　　大野拄著拐杖站在院子裡，櫻井給他拉了一張椅子出來，又從倉庫裡搬了一個全是灰塵的畫架過來，弄得三個人一起打噴嚏。

　　「我可以放你們兩個在院子裡嗎？有事情要叫我。」櫻井說，他不太放心。

　　榛已經雀躍地走到畫架旁邊東摸西摸，眼裡沒有在他身後的雙親。大野坐了下來，可他的手從方才搭上去開始，就沒有離開櫻井的腰。他先是沉默地看了櫻井好一陣子，在他的凝視讓櫻井又困窘地想從他視線底下逃走的時候，他才輕輕道了謝。

　　「你還好嗎？」他的手疊在櫻井自己扶著下腹的手上，那裡比他們分離時又沉了許多，他不曉得櫻井這陣子怎麼捱過來的。「進屋裡坐著吧，我會看好榛。」

　　櫻井點了下頭，他對大野說的話沒有什麼疑慮，只是有些事情他得和大野討論，事實上他還沒得到大野的首肯就擅自這麼做了。

　　「我聘了一個廚師和幾個負責家務的傭人，他們需要這份工作才能在中央區留下。」他停頓了下。「狀況允許的話，給前來中央區的人工作機會與提供庇護，是中央區的家庭重要的義務……但最終這件事情還是需要你同意。」

　　「你決定就好。」大野摟過提了一小桶洗筆水走來的榛。他捏了下榛的臉頰，他早就想這麼做很久了，榛也朝他的臉頰伸手，還犯規地沾了顏料到他臉上，讓他忍不住大聲地笑出來。

　　櫻井順手拿掉落在大野頭髮上的葉子，大野因為髮上的細微顫動轉過頭來，他撐著椅背起身，拉住要去拿濕毛巾給他們擦臉的櫻井。

　　「別擔心我們了，進去待著。」他低聲說，又仰起頭吻上雙眼大張的櫻井。他們之間隔著尚未出生的孩子，拉出一個微妙曖昧而不可得的距離，突然要比往前那些激烈的親吻更讓人不知如何是好。

 

　　大野智和累得黏在他身上的榛進屋時，晚餐才剛做好。

　　廚師來自移民之後的第一州，櫻井翔坐在佳餚之前，平時沒有必要吃這麼豐盛，然而今天是特別的日子。他看見大野坐了下來、拿起筷子，心裡就忐忑的不得了，是合他口味還是不合他口味？櫻井判斷不出來，他覺得都好吃。

　　大野默不作聲地吃，偶爾分神給榛處理一些有刺或有骨頭的東西，榛討厭吃的東西，他就一口一口弄小了混進別的食物裡餵。

　　把沉沉睡去的孩子安置在熊熊和鯨魚之間，是過了午夜之後的事情了。

 

　　櫻井走下樓梯。

　　大野的腿傷讓他只方便在一樓活動，現在他就站在樓梯的底端，讓櫻井不知道該老實地走下去好，還是乾脆就站在這裡，今天的大野智多半的時間目光都停留在他身上，揮之不去那樣的。

　　「傭人都去休息了？」大野問。

　　「十點熄燈之後他們都回房了，後面那幾個房間。」櫻井繞過大野進到才剛讓人收拾好的臥室裡，大野已經換上了睡衣，他關上門，沒有落鎖。

　　櫻井扶著他上床，小心地放好了他的傷腿才去關燈。在僅有微弱月光透入室內的夜晚，大野疲憊得好像可以連續睡一個星期，可他又睡不著。他翻身去看背對著他的櫻井，櫻井僅有下半身蓋著被子，從後背望去，他和從前的樣子相差無幾。

　　當大野會意過來時，他的手已經撫上了櫻井的肩膀，指尖劃過所有月光沾染上的地方，最末停在覆著薄被的臀側。

　　櫻井動了一下，但沒撥開大野。

 

　　「你還沒睡？」大野挪了一下身體，他在櫻井的身後半撐著頭，沒有躺到枕頭上。

　　「我真的睡著的話很吵，到時候你也不用睡了。」

　　「我記憶裡你一直很安靜。」大野闔上眼睛。

　　「……我不是那個意思。」櫻井吸了一口氣，在靜謐的夜晚裡很響。「不是你的關係……你知道榛くん沒什麼安全感，他是不太好睡的孩子，要是稍微動一下他就會醒來。」

　　

　　「現在那孩子在樓上，你又為什麼睡不著了？」大野問。

　　他感覺自己浸泡在漫長的寂靜中，像穿梭過深海，耳邊僅存櫻井呼吸的聲音，他不知道自己何時要游上淺海，此時他甘願做一條小船擱淺在灑滿月光的海灘。

　　「那你又為什麼不睡？」櫻井反問。

　　「嗎啡退了一陣子，腿和其他傷口痛得睡不著。」

　　櫻井聞言翻了個身，背向月光而面向大野。「要冰敷熱敷還是……」他為大野的傷要緊起來，大野把正艱難起身的櫻井按回被褥裡，要櫻井別操心這些，他習慣和這樣的傷口為伍了，從開始服役到現在也被派往過大大小小的戰役，沒有一次可以無傷歸來。

　　大概漫長的內耗戰事既傷害人，也成全人。在這樣的世道，所有的改變都是那麼迅速，昨日的政權今日便被推翻，今日的懦夫明日卻成了英雄，時勢比暴風雨中翻湧的浪濤更強大，它行一切摧折之能事。

　　「翔くん。」

　　櫻井突然被大野喚了這麼一聲，讓他從汪洋似的思緒裡浮上水面。大野沒看著他說話，像是望著距離這裡很遠的地方。

　　「我嚮往和平，卻害怕和平的時代。」

　　　　＊

　　秋初有個假期，所有的傭人都放假回家裡去了。

　　大野相比前些日子更少待在院子裡，不時響起的空襲警報起初集中在中央區中心，到了秋天連郊區也必須注意空襲。

　　榛將那個令人焦慮的蜂鳴聲視為躲貓貓開始的宣布，聽見聲音時就自己到地下室去待著。

 

　　大野中斷了晚餐的準備工作，拄著拐杖讓他不太方便走樓梯。他緩緩地走進地下室，櫻井從書裡抬起頭來，過去關上地下室的門。

　　他們的孩子在長椅上縮著身體畫畫，後背硬是要貼在他爸爸身上。

　　「我肚子好餓。」榛停下了手上的動作。「我們要在這裡待多久？」

　　櫻井拿過一包乾糧，從裡面撈出榛特別喜歡的那種餅乾拆開來。他也不曉得這次得要多久，有的時候耗掉一個上午或下午，有時只是幾分鐘，他們得專注地去用耳朵追隨警報聲。

　　大野坐上木椅子，助步的枴杖被放到一邊，他的雙手扶在膝蓋上，一語不發。櫻井環抱著鑽進他懷裡的榛，他們在這種時候，誰也不會向大野搭話。

　　

　　地下室的照明開始閃爍，榛輕輕地咽嗚了一聲，含在嘴裡的餅乾一直沒敢去咬，最後和著唾液全都軟掉了。

　　「好像比以前飛得近。」櫻井小聲地說。大野沒有應他，他眼前浮現敵方轟炸機的畫面。他深知那有多少火力，能造成多少破壞，要是將第八州的情況複製在這裡，只有可能會更加悽慘。

　　「榛。」大野突然開口說話。「坐穩。」

　　他的語音才剛落下，從不算太遠的地方就傳來砲擊聲，整幢房子都震了一下，然後是連續的砲擊，總共三次，不在他們的上方，很可能是在接近這裡的金融特區。

　　供電暫時停止了，他們霎時間陷入一片黑暗中，地下室完全沒有一點光線能照進來，大野智摸索著手邊的手電筒，在他終於尋得手電筒轉亮的時候，坐在他對面的櫻井翔正盯著他看，他一下子就讀出櫻井眼裡難掩的驚訝與細微的慌亂。

　　「好像……有點不妙。」櫻井說。

　　「執行完任務之後，他們應該就會走了。」大野回應道，但他很快地從櫻井僵硬地緊握著椅子扶手的姿勢看出來，不妙的事情不是空襲。

　　大野智站了起來，他好像忘了自己有未痊癒的腿傷那樣急急地走到櫻井翔旁邊，櫻井只顧著死命看著地上的一點，時間上有點早，但孩子總是難以準確預料什麼時候來到世上。

　　「……我去找醫生，那個……住在一個街區外面的那個……」大野拔腿要走，櫻井拉住他，告訴大野那是眼科。

　　「冷靜點。」櫻井鬆了握住扶手的手。「你看我還好好的，沒有你想像中的緊急，也不是很痛。」

　　榛抿起嘴來，他發現他爸爸靠在椅背上的後背都被冷汗浸濕。

　　「你能開車嗎？」櫻井問。

　　「我會開飛機……」大野說。「車子不會。」他還打算說些什麼，但被櫻井不能控制的猛然使力掐得噤聲。

　　顧不得會不會開車、空襲警報解除了沒有，大野奔走起來，他緊張到眼前幾乎是一片模糊，郊區沒什麼事，轟炸機也和他判斷的一樣該是走了。

　　他的人生此時此刻，正在發生一件大事。

　　　　＊

　　「榛くん。」櫻井喚了下他的孩子，榛雖然被嚇得不輕，也稍微明白過來為什麼大野走了，和為什麼櫻井塞了一本書到他手裡

　　「不要讓我睡著，一定要叫醒我。」

 

　　榛翻回第一頁，用手一個一個字指著，慢慢地唸出來。

　　「我剛剛拜訪過我的房東回來，就是那個將要給我惹麻煩的孤獨的鄰居。這兒可真是一個美麗的鄉間，在整個英格蘭境內，我不相信我竟能找到這樣一個能與塵世的喧囂完全隔絕的地方，一個厭世者的理想的天堂。而希斯克里夫和我正是分享這兒荒涼景色的如此合適的一對……」

　　這次他都唸對了，一次也沒有讀錯，明明在年初的時候，他讀錯了好多字。

　　

　　孩子停止朗讀，圓滾滾的眼睛裡積聚著淚水，隨時都要流出的樣子。

　　「我不要讀這個！」他放任自己的淚水落到書上，書頁濕了一片，好像承接雨水的泥地一樣，把榛的淚水吸納進去。

　　「你不喜歡？」櫻井顫顫地抹掉了孩子的眼淚，但眼淚淌下的速度太快，他擦也擦不完。

　　「我不……我不知道。」榛哭得愈來愈厲害，他無意間模仿了櫻井每次說「我不知道」的那種語氣。「鄉間是什麼？英格蘭是什麼？厭世者是什麼？」

　　「它們就在這世界的某個地方，你會找到的。」櫻井搓了搓榛哭紅的眼尾，順手給他收拾一下哭得亂七八糟的臉。

　　「你問過的孤獨和喧囂呢？」

　　「……孤獨是，找不到爸爸的感覺。喧囂是，聽不到我的，圍牆外面的人。」榛慢吞吞地說。

 

　　他好抱歉。

　　櫻井揉上榛的頭髮，他一下把那裡撫順，又把那裡弄亂。他得用一個牽強的笑容來掩蓋自己的愧疚，所以擠出了一個比哭更難看的微笑。「繼續唸吧，順便看看你最近學會了多少字。」

　　在榛柔軟的嗓音裡，櫻井的視線渙散開來，他的身體雖然待在這裡忍受著疼痛，心思卻是到了他再也不想踏足的樹林裡，他當年進行狩獵式的那個林子。

　　這裡曾經是他的起點，既毀滅他又重鑄他。

　　他的鼻子上掛著雨珠，腳下踏著泥濘，肩上荷著獵槍，制服早就汙損了。樹林崩裂成他幼時騎馬馳騁過的荒原，獵物在冷寂空曠的荒原上逃竄，他跑了起來，就像他當時在百人塾的林子裡一樣，他跑了起來，鄰近的Alpha在哪裡他都知道，誰的體力已不堪負荷他也知道。

　　他用槍托砸暈了一個人，奪走了他所有的彈匣，沒有夠多子彈，要怎麼獵到最多的獵物？

 

　　荒原被風颳成一片灰燼，暴雨就在此時悄然席捲。啊，暴風雨，在山頭上下起了暴風雨，在森林裡下起了暴風雨，在海面上下起了暴風雨。

　　所有的人都因為雨而瘋狂。

　　他扛起獵槍，一頭鹿在他面前；獵槍擊發，一個籠統的自由在他面前。為了不要住宿舍、為了在一群Alpha裡隱藏自己，為了他所能得的最大限度自由，究竟需要拉著無辜的事物付出多少代價？

　　櫻井睜開眼睛，他趕在荒原燃燒殆盡之前抓上大野的手，大野望著他的目光像翻湧的海水，靜止的時候那麼美麗，騷動的時候那麼迷人。

　　他被溫柔的海包裹起來，有了這片無垠的海，他再也不需要雨，不需要荒原。

　　「翔くん。」

　　「我愛你，謝謝。」大野吻他，替他拭去汗水，比什麼都要緊地握住他的手，帶領他浮上清淺的海面。

　　他聽見兩個孩子的哭聲，榛也在旁邊攢著大野的衣襬放聲大哭出來。

　　接過孩子的大野智不著痕跡的抹了下眼睛，他看見了，他都看見了。

 

 

 


	26. 26　請浸透我

# 26

 

 

　　 _如果我們每個人都是一片孤獨的海。_

 _是時間侵蝕陸地，讓我們終究得以流入別的海裡。_  


 

　　「早安，爸爸。」

　　櫻井一早就看到榛手腳並用地爬上床，在他旁邊躺好了之後，才用剛睡醒的慵懶語調和他道早。

　　「你還想睡的話，就在這裡繼續睡。」他把這軟綿綿的小傢伙抓進自己懷裡，榛又扭又滾，既想被緊緊抱住，又像隻鰻魚似地動個不停，眼睛因為雀躍而發亮。他微微噘起嘴來，告訴櫻井他早就醒了，但睏意仍然隨著他的眼皮浮浮沉沉，最後他還是閉上了眼睛。

　　「我的生日快要到了。」他說，聲音都要跟著他一起浸泡到睡眠裡那樣的輕。「我生日的時候會下雪嗎？」

　　「我想會的。」

　　櫻井想起榛上一次的生日，那是在屋子裡那時，由看守他的聾啞女人做了蛋糕，她如往常一般安靜地端了早餐和蛋糕到孩子的面前，給他插了四根蠟燭在上面，然後他們把燈關上，在沒有光亮的屋子裡，就連早上都可以是黑暗的。

　　「我們這次可以堆雪人嗎？」他又問，最後的幾個字已經隱沒在安穩的鼻息裡。大野就在這個時候走了進來，手上老愛黏著人的杏仁糖被哄睡了，他又去抱了平時愛睡，現在難得醒著的蒙布朗。

　　「總理急著找你。」大野放輕聲音說。「他急了一個月了，現在在總理府裡。」

 

　　原先位在內政部的總理辦公室換到了它本該在的政府總部，政府總部裡設了總理府，就在國會大廈附近，和內政部一樣都是有些年代的建築，門前有極長的階梯，讓政府總部看起來比它實際的高度要更高，也更威嚴，從前他必須爬這樣子的階梯，之後才能走進他位在政府總部裡的執政官辦公室，現在他也依然得爬上這座樓梯。

　　他的內心真不平靜，比這兒狂嘯的風更加撩亂，每往上走一階，他就更不能確定自己現在是誰。

　　「每個部門總是有人因為樓梯遲到。」二宮從書案抬起頭來。「我該怎麼讓他們改進？你一定很會爬樓梯，剛才有個士兵進來說你到了，到現在也沒超過三分鐘。」

　　「一個月以來你都為了這種事情煩惱，不如回到內政部去。」櫻井拉開椅子在二宮的對面坐下，要說出口時，他把「滾」字從「回」的前面刪掉了。

　　他沒預料到就連政府總部也充斥著軍部的人，差別只是這次二宮的辦公室裡沒有任何一個出言不遜的指揮官。

　　二宮勾起嘴角，他按著桌面站起，這又是和內政部裡一樣的那張長桌，他就喜愛這樣可以堆滿文件的桌子，好讓秘書室裡的人全都能在他面前替他同時處理這些東西。

　　櫻井不在的那幾個月裡，這裡沒有一天是文件淨空的狀態，現在櫻井出現了，卻不打算關心這些文件。

　　「你該找個新祕書了。」櫻井說。他看見二宮又坐進椅子裡，手上夾著一支筆，一下子撐著頭，一下子放在桌上點個幾下，盯著他看，又好像根本沒在思考。

　　「你不是為了我的『緊急事項』前來，是為了辭職？」二宮放下了筆，雙手按在椅子的扶手上，將身體撐成一個不甚穩定的姿勢。「如果我不准許呢？」

　　他說著就起身，抽出一份壓在文件塔底下的紙本，扔到櫻井面前。

　　「你看過了嗎？」他問。

　　「我燒掉了。」櫻井說。

　　「但你該看看。」二宮又說，他拿起元首差人送過來的人口縮減法案相關調查，翻到他最感興趣的那一頁，裡面寫著一些資金流向，來自不少的中央區家庭，在五年的內戰期間用各種名目作為掩飾，頻繁而低調地轉往第四州資助反叛軍政府。

　　「這東西一旦放出來，天就要垮了。」

　　「話說回來，我想到一件事情。」二宮說。「你在第四州的反叛軍政府時，受到了令人意外的善待。雖然我不是中央區警察局的臥底，也對真相和正義什麼的沒有堅持……」他笑了起來，很快地又沒了笑容。

　　二宮從桌子底下摸出一把槍，直直地定在櫻井身上。

　　「說些讓我可以信任你的話。」

 

　　他想說話，他想為自己辯駁，他得說……話。

　　櫻井試圖從喉嚨裡擠出一點聲音，卻只能發出破碎的音節。從每一扇未關起的門，分不出是海水還是雨水的浪潮蔓延進來，捲上他的腿，纏上他的腰，他不能呼吸，每一次對空氣的渴求都只剩下在胸膛裡滾動的微弱喘息。

　　兇猛的浪潮，靜得沒有一點水聲。

 

　　「翔くん。」

　　大野把櫻井捧在胸前搖搖欲墜的孩子抱走，他費了好大的勁才搖醒櫻井，而那個被硬是喚醒的人冷汗淋漓，像從海裡剛打撈起來一樣。

　　他嗆水了，那原來只是一場夢，從他走進政府總部開始，那都是夢。

　　「你有看到放在客廳桌上的那份文件嗎？」櫻井抓著大野的衣襬，他的手指揪在那上面，和衣服緊緊絞纏在一起。「你有沒有看到？那是元首拿來的東西。」

　　大野聽見元首，馬上意識到事情的嚴重性，他去櫻井說的地方看了，甚至其他地方也找了，就是沒有那樣的文件。

　　「……我燒掉它了。」櫻井自言自語道。「到這裡還不是夢。」他掩住自己的面孔，這樣好似能觸碰到自己表情的感覺又使他恐懼，他不知道自己的手該放在哪裡，腿又該擺在哪裡，他在床上，卻又像在同樣的夢裡。

　　原野坍塌落進了汪洋，深藍色的天幕跌墜入海，火在海的上面燒，燒得冒泡，綿延萬里。

 

　　大野智拉開窗戶，外邊濕漉漉的風一下子灌入臥室，連帶著比前幾天都要亮的月光，很白，很冷，冷極了，讓他們都感覺到自己還活著。

　　「你好點了嗎？」他去問在他身下的櫻井。大野小心地壓住櫻井的手腳，讓它們平攤在床上。「這不只是抽筋而已。」

　　櫻井點頭，他完全好了，大概在身體上沒有什麼問題。大野坐到他旁邊，他關上了窗，但不拉窗簾，他知道櫻井受不了任何一扇看不見外邊的窗子、鎖起來的門、太酸的蘋果。如果櫻井要和他說，他全部都願意聽。

　　「我做了一個夢，智くん。」櫻井躺在大野的腿上，用破碎的姿態，乞求被拼湊起來。他任由大野的手溜過他剛修剪過的髮梢，順著後頸下滑到背上，在那裡用對待孩子的方式安撫他。

　　「我夢見……我發現我的家人，除了我父親，都還活著。他們沒有被秘密處決，在反叛軍政府裡過的很好，夢裡我慶幸我們還能團聚，但也很害怕……我害怕他們真的還活著。」

　　「這和那份你說的文件有關係嗎？」大野問。

　　「那上面是這樣寫的。從我母親名下的帳戶，在戰前的兩年，有一筆不小的金額持續轉入第四州的某個機關的帳戶裡。人口縮減法案大審判之後，這筆金額就停了。」

　　大野沒有接話，他隱約知道那代表著什麼，中央區的高層資助反叛軍，促成反叛軍勢力壯大。在戰前的局勢下，這是叛國行為；以現在的角度評價，這是英雄的壯舉，是推翻中央區體制的功勞者。但也是這場內戰的助燃劑之一，大野挪動了一下身體，他坐立不安。

　　「二宮出現在我的夢裡，他像知道全部的事情那樣，對我說……」他打住話語，「他說過，沒有親眼見過屍體，不能真的確定存亡。可是我寧願相信他們真的被處決了、那些我的幕僚沒有背叛過我。確信他們都成為屍骸，我才能心安。」

　　「為了自由，我得要傷害多少人，踐踏過多少屍體。」

　　他拉過大野沒在他背上輕拍的手，在手腕那裡嗅了又嗅，最後啃了上去，沒有咬出傷口來，只是一連串細細碎碎的親吻。大野忍著癢，櫻井冷冰冰的鼻尖抵在他手上，濕潤的舌偶爾蹭過幾下，柔軟的唇瓣壓在那兒，讓他想吻他。

　　「我怕我自己，智くん。我怕我這樣的想法，怕過得太好，怕別人口中的安穩。」櫻井仰望大野，大野俯視著他。當大野這樣看他的時候，他就覺得自己躺在一片蒼穹之下，比玻璃還要透明，任何地上的東西都不足以描述的無邊無際。

　　有一瞬間他被釋放開來，下一秒又被綑綁起來，在這個軀殼裡、房子裡、世界裡。

　　「以前只要想著活著就好，現在要想的，卻是怎麼活下去。」

 

　　大野捧起櫻井的臉，他在那瑟瑟發抖的唇上印下自己的吻，和櫻井說的「活下去」重疊，他能明白。他拙於言語，只好以吻封緘……他們的鼻子碰在一起，相貼的唇瓣將世界濃縮在咫尺之間。

　　「我想和你一起過日子，不需要躲躲藏藏，就在陽光底下。我們可以去看海，去散步，做每一樣我們沒做過的事情。」他說。「用一輩子去做。」

　　「很浪費時間吧。」大野笑了起來，他的撫觸劃過櫻井的背溝，像切開禁錮這人的皮囊，割裂了所有的束縛，讓裡頭的靈魂流淌出來。那將要穿過這世上的荒漠與湖泊，讓泥巴和石子篩落，最後歸入大海。

　　「是很浪費時間，把一輩子花在看海和散步上。」櫻井翻了個身，他背對著大野。

　　大野的笑聲在胸腔裡顫動，明明是沒有開燈的夜晚，他卻還是憑藉著一點光亮，把自己腿上那塊溫暖的濕痕看得很清楚。

　　「明天又會是新的一天，翔くん。」

　　　　＊

　　十一月底，櫻井翔應著二宮和也的緊急事項來到政府總部時，二宮讓他簽一份文件，櫻井先要他准他辭職。

　　「如果我不准許呢？」二宮應道。自從回到政府總部之後，事情漸漸走上軌道，在這種時候他的秘書長要跟他辭職，從哪個方面想，他答應了都會吃虧。

 

　　政府總部裡外沒有半個軍人，這空曠莊嚴的建築，所有的燈都開著，懸在大廳的吊燈尤其亮，把人的影子硬生生折成好幾塊，就按在紅色地毯上。

　　地毯覆著一層薄灰色，大門前那座階梯被炸了一半，碎塊一路迤邐到政府總部廣場，廣場上的樹倒去大半，四散的小園子裡，噴泉不濺水了，灌木叢也不開花了。

　　都要年末了，花當然都不開了。

　　「我不簽。」櫻井去看這兒關緊的窗和鎖緊的門，他想夢裡的洪水不會這樣淹進來。

　　二宮不輕不重地吐了口氣，外邊修葺建築的聲音很響，簡直是凋敝的秋季裡，最後人為的故作喧騰。除此以外，他還能找到什麼來慶祝冬日將臨？

　　二宮點了根菸，然後熄掉。熄掉，又再試著點上。他清了下喉嚨，問起他約莫已經知道答案的事。

　　「為什麼不簽？雖然現在的連署沒有效力，但這可是全國矚目的焦點。」他拿起筆在上面飛速撇下自己的名字。「Alpha們宣布，從現在開始，Omega都可以脫離生育和家庭了，想幹嘛就幹嘛去。」他說。「有什麼不好，這不就是你想要的。」

　　「這是Alpha給的，也可以看心情隨時收回去，我沒有立場替所有的Omega下決定，同樣的，Alpha也不會有。現在國會的情況不適合處理這個。」櫻井頓了頓。「坦白說吧，在這份又用Omega當成噱頭的法案底下，他們要送進國會的是什麼法案？在戰事還沒平息的現在，會優先送這種法案進去不合常理。」

　　「你疑心病太重了。」二宮躺進椅子裡，自從元首那裡來的新命令說他們要整頓部門，希望總理府也跟進時，他就不記得他上次閉眼是什麼時候了。「不過你是對的。」

　　「元首那邊的意思是，要盡快通過一個限縮軍部權力的法案，把軍部整併到行政機關裡，這件麻煩的事情就由我私下指派人主導，於是現在我決定，如果你接下，我就准你辭職。」

　　「看來我問錯問題了，不是他們，而是你們要送什麼法案進國會裡。」櫻井輕巧地將筆從他的手指中晃過去，又晃回來。

　　「我很不樂意。」二宮話還留了一半，他將椅子往後推，整個人滑到另一張桌子旁。櫻井站了起來，他手裡的那份連署被他按得有些皺了，換成是他也會和二宮做一樣的選擇，總理不能一直是一個擺設品，現在是可以拿回權力的時候。

　　「說到底，最近這樣的局勢還是因為……」二宮停了一下，像在斟酌用詞，後來才慢慢地說：「元首活不久了，很快，天就要垮了。」

　　櫻井的目光沉了下來，他眨眼的頻率大幅降低，二宮對他的波瀾不驚倒是略感意外，他們雖然一起經歷了兩次的變革行動，應該對彼此有更深的了解，甚至他依照百人塾的回憶去推斷櫻井該有的反應，都應該要再熱切一點。除非他真的……二宮的思緒被硬生生截斷，他沁出了一點冷汗。

　　「你本來就知道元首不久於世了，是嗎？不，原諒我，我不該問這麼多餘的問題。你知道這件事情，我可以很肯定地說。」  


　　「批准我的辭職。」櫻井沒有直接回答他，他只是重新拿妥了文件，大有要直接離開的架勢。「然後由我來決定怎麼做。」

　　「我很樂意。」二宮聞言笑了起來，他的笑容可以說是發自內心的了。現在元首要死了，把整併軍部的權力私下送給他，再由他像在扔燙手山芋一樣丟給櫻井翔，好像是在說，我不信任我的那些幕僚，我有一個心頭上的煩惱，年輕人你替我解決看看吧，這真是引人發笑，但這到底是一件嚴肅的事情。

　　他撥了一通電話給正在軍部總部的松本，中央通訊部裡好幾個人正監聽他們的談話，二宮和也清了清喉嚨，他習慣由道早開始一個話題，無論什麼時候。

　　　　＊

　　大野智連續數日發現櫻井翔在他睡著之後起身離開房間，他以為是孩子夜驚哭醒，所以隨著出去看，嬰兒房外靜悄悄的，家裡沒人在半夜活動，只有書房亮著燈，沒有闔上門。

　　「你還醒著？」櫻井看見大野坐到對面時，他訝異地抬起頭來。一頭睡亂的頭髮因為等一下得回床上睡到天亮而沒整理，此時全身上下好像只有那雙眼睛是清醒的。

　　他幾乎要埋在桌上的紙張和書本裡面，電腦也開著，不知道和誰在進行語音會議，現在被他按停，畫面上的指示在那裡一閃一閃。

 

　　「相葉和松本來過一趟，送給孩子的禮物過來，後來又被醫院的人催著回去休息。二宮也來過，他說你辭職了。」大野說。他的聲音很輕又很沉，慵懶無比。

　　「他只說我辭職了？」櫻井拔高音量，又顧慮到難得安睡的孩子就在離這裡不遠的地方，他很快地壓低嗓音。「你這陣子可以的話先不要回軍部。」

　　「我可以知道原因嗎？」大野輕輕地問。

　　「我不能告訴你。」櫻井的視線又回到桌上。「其實你也不該到這裡來。」

　　「其實你應該要多休息，孩子出生才剛過一個月。」大野用了一樣的句型回他的話，櫻井嘟囔了下，說他知道。他沒有要大野走，大野索性安靜地繼續坐在他對面。

　　他托腮望著工作狀態中的櫻井，不知道在寫些什麼寫那麼快，字好潦草，啊，停了下來，是重點的樣子，字寫得端正起來……又塗掉了，開始翻書，到底哪來這些書？哦原來不是書，是以前的法案資料，但其實也差不多……

　　「大野さん。」櫻井喚了幾聲，大野才悠悠轉醒。室內暖黃光線投落大野睫毛的陰影，和著他微微揚起的嘴角，像蘸上了糖。

　　

　　說起來櫻井也忘記怎麼會發展成這樣。

　　他想自己應該才剛找出一個他極在意的過往先例，正在稍微用紙筆做些紀錄和彙整，晚一點要和其他人確認一下。卻在下一秒，他已然握上大野的手，然後他們吻成一團，在自己家裡竟然因為忙著接吻而迷路，差點摔下樓梯。

　　他們在天亮之前把彼此扔到床上，他去捏大野的背，隔著衣服抓撓那裡；大野的手臂被他壓在身下，焦躁地摸他、揉他，要頂進他身體裡之前，突然囉嗦了起來，一連問了好幾次可不可以。可以，可以，拜託，全部都要，大野都是他的，他興奮得不知道該把腿放在哪裡。踢掉了被子、弄皺了床單，趁著室內暖氣的快意，盡情地喧鬧，放肆地為非作歹。

　　他細細啃咬著大野的脖頸，唇瓣貼在喉結上啄吻著。他不是故意的，現在真想道歉，但沒空說。他洩得大野身上都是他的東西。

 

　　這到底是怎麼一回事？大野瞇起眼睛，他不太確定這是一個會讓他早上清理很麻煩的夢，還是櫻井真的跨在他身上和他緊接在一起。

　　他去扶著櫻井的腰，在每一次細微的呻吟在空氣裡迸發出來時，他的快感來源就被狠狠攢緊，豐潤的臀肉一下一下撞上他的身體，激起赤裸的顫音。

　　這真是一個充滿惡意的姿勢，濕潤的蜜流得他滿大腿都是，他終於更明白櫻井怎麼老覺得那是濕淋淋麻煩。

　　他去愛撫那早就恢復得緊實迷人的腹部，沿著肌理的明暗交錯面恣意遊走，這副身體每每讓他陷入瘋狂，但最性感的部位還是他的頭腦。

　　　　＊

　　「少將，出大事了。」

　　大野位在軍部總部的辦公室門突然被推開來，他的副官松本先行起身，幹練地為大野拉開門，在他耳邊說了幾句話。他們走在軍部的走廊上，腳步比平常慢了些許，雪吹得滿走廊都泛著寒冷的濕意。

　　他站在走廊邊向下探頭，正巧和仰首向上望的櫻井翔對上視線。

　　

　　「關閉門窗。」櫻井站在大廳中央，被包夾在一群面色不善的軍官裡，他只帶了幾個官員前來，門口的守衛沒能擋下他們，他們不帶槍，就帶著命令。

　　他從手錶裡抬眼，指了指這些高懸的窗子和最大的門。

　　「所有人待在軍部總部裡，這是來自國會通過的最新命令，從現在起軍部改組，併入行政機關，整併程序託管予總理府。」也就是在他的管轄中，同時也在身為總理的二宮管轄之下。

　　大野站在他辦公室外的廊邊，軍部總部是個挑高的建築，從每一層樓都可以望見大廳的動靜。

 

　　「軍部輪不到總理府的人插手！」有人高喊道。軍部從來獨立於這些機關以外，在中央區政府掌政的時代，他們是和執政團等級平行的機關。執政團被降格到總理轄下，現在軍部的權力又要被剝奪，彷彿在軍部高層叛變事件的時候，元首就有意藉題發揮整頓軍部，只是因第八州的戰事延宕。

　　留守中央區的軍部高層沒有一個人下來大廳，不是在辦公室裡等著接收人事異動，就是佇立在可以望見大廳的走廊上，大野也是其中一人，他必須保持形式上的中立。

　　大野褪下手套，他的手指就算裹在皮手套裡也凍得可怕，在這個和外面一樣溫度的軍部總部裡，輕輕哈氣便白煙立現。站在他身旁的松本用手指敲著欄杆，鐵欄杆上面結了一層霜，被他發紅的指尖刮落一點。

　　「您事前知道這個行動嗎？」松本問大野，大野搖頭，他是隱約意識到櫻井那裡有些計畫，說不定還是從他不在的那段時間就開始進行，但他沒意料到會這樣直接而大膽。「他提過要我別來軍部幾天，其他的沒說。」

　　「大概也是不想少將為難。」松本應和道。「看來國會那裡有了決定，沒幾天就通過總理府那邊提出來限縮軍部權限的法案，軍部這下要難堪了，還失了一個第八州，早晚要被追究責任。」

　　「說的好像你不是軍部的人一樣。」大野嘴上笑笑，卻是蹙著眉在看大廳那裡，荷槍的士兵遠遠地一圈圍住軍官與官員。松本不置可否，他們這些負責談判的軍官在以前的軍部過得不錯，現在就不一樣了，掌權的州出身軍官多是從先前的內戰爬上來的，風氣要比先前更尚武。

　　

　　軍部和總理府的人從早上對峙到入夜，大野始終站在廊邊沒離開過，頒完法令櫻井他們就可以走，但軍部內部陷入膠著，後來關上了門窗，不讓總理府的人離開，打著扣起來當人質的算盤。一時之間情勢難測，包含櫻井在內的官員全都成了人質，軍部有意談判，談判的對象卻不確定該是誰，戰地的將領聽說了中央區的事情正連夜趕回。

 

　　松本被諭知了這個消息，只是撇了撇嘴說他不幹，別派他去。二宮早先和他通過電話，中央通訊部正在監聽他們，他們也就隨便閒話日常，松本從中聽出幾分二宮的真意，知道將由櫻井負責軍部整併，心雖然安了一半，卻在看見櫻井只帶著數人前來軍部時訝異不已。

　　「你太緊張了。」大野發現了他的窘態，在他背上拍了拍。松本嘆了一口氣，連肩膀都瞬間耷拉下來。現在情況已經僵持了超過五個小時，每分每秒流逝都讓他更焦急，軍部這是反叛行為，裡頭牽扯的長期派系問題他說也說不清。

　　譬如他就被歸類在中央區軍校出身的菁英那裡，卻又算是革新有功那一派，在革新有功的人裡，他又是溫和的那一派。

　　不過若說他是太緊張，另一方面，大野也沒好過到哪裡去。額頭在大冬天裡還沁出了一點薄汗，眼裡藏著隨時要背水一戰的覺悟，松本看得出來，那會是最糟糕的情況，如果櫻井與任何一個官員就在這裡被射殺，派系之間的危險平衡也許會因此崩解。

　　松本點上了菸，隨口問了大野要不要，大野的手沒幾秒就要碰碰腰間的槍，挪不出心思抽一根菸。

　　「翔さん是有足夠的勝算才冒險的吧。」

　　大野把手放進大衣口袋裡，「未必。」他說。雖然他信任櫻井，也信任二宮，然而風頭浪尖上從來不缺預期，在料想所能及之外，但願幸運女神眷顧他們。

　　他想也許他不該拿槍，而該祈禱。

 

　　凌晨三點之後，兩方對峙超過十五個小時，元首辦公室那裡終於來了攻入命令。

　　三點的鐘一敲，外邊直屬中央政府的中央警備軍就搶先破了軍部的門，震碎了好幾扇窗，玻璃掉得滿地，像戰場一樣。所幸軍部裡服從得多，反抗得少，到了天翻出魚肚白的時候，門也毀了，窗也裂了，軍部總部倒是好好的保存下來。

　　有個上將出來擔責任，隔日他就被轉到政府總部的軍部高層通過決議，切割一般地調到最前線。

 

　　那天他們挑嘴的孩子整日都只能喝沖泡奶粉，櫻井一進家門，就把自己摔在臥房的沙發上，半晌都沒有動一下，衣服也不換。有地毯的地方就硬要走出聲音來，鋪木的地板怕吵到孩子又輕巧地走。

　　「總理准了我的辭職，部門整併之後我得負責軍部被託管的事情一陣子，還有其他法案。你能把松本讓出來嗎？有太多的細節需要他去談。」櫻井的聲音全都悶在沙發裡，他脫掉了襯衫，又扯掉長褲，隨便扔在椅背上，大野要把它拿起來，但櫻井按住襯衫的下襬，警告他不准仔細看。他預定要回家餵杏仁糖和蒙布朗的時間，全都用在和那些軍人周旋。

　　「松本說了這整件事情都不急。軍部要整併，第八州也得拿回來。」大野低聲說。「我們還有政府裡的戰爭要打。」

　　「總之從明天開始他來我這裡。」櫻井說，字裡行間毫無商量的餘地，大野一時之間沒有回他，讓櫻井從沙發裡抬起頭，還以為大野是對他的自作主張不高興，但大野只是用指尖把他的襯衫捏起來，湊上前嗅了一下他褪下來的襯衫，那個味道就和他家的奶糖塊一樣，不對，和溢奶的杏和栗一樣才對。他的這個舉止弄得櫻井報復性地連續三天比他早出門上班，又比他晚爬上床。

 

　　又是一個櫻井翔先於他醒來的早上。

　　大野智繼續假作睡著，他聽見櫻井翔剛起床時發出的微弱呻吟，被子被輕輕地扯了一下，又很快復原，床鋪微微顫動，赤腳走路的聲音，浴室的燈被打開，漫長的水聲，浴室的燈被關上，赤腳走路的聲音，床鋪微微顫動，放到他肩膀上的手，變得更明顯的香氣，印在他嘴角的親吻。

　　櫻井正在循命整併的是軍部，他是軍部人員，很清楚櫻井的任何作為都可能使他在軍部失去立足之地。他們不常談公事，最多就是淺淺地說一點大概。

　　「相信我，我永遠都會和你站在一起。」櫻井在他耳邊小聲地說。「無論我們為誰做事，或是非得對立不可。」

 

　　在櫻井走後，大野也離開了床。他穿戴整齊，最後一次校正他領帶的位置，他的袖口，他的領口，每一處都要非常完美，得像是他毫無瑕疵的戰袍。

　　他走進國會大廈，軍部成為行政機關後，一切軍部的質詢和備詢都被扔給他負責，好像他是大臣似的，幾乎是報復一般，他以少將的位階卻被升到了空軍參謀部的副參謀長，他還得要面對國會議員，他不擅長這些事情，他總覺得自己不適合。

　　國會大廈裡那些華美的迴旋樓梯和雕花大門比迷宮還要繁複，來往的人造出了一道流動的牆，他想自己永遠都走不到目的地，這是一個他陌生的戰場，也是最可能將這個國度導引向和平的地方。

　　大野智閉上眼睛，這裡聞起來像是濃霧瀰漫的無光草原，他依憑著鼻尖那一點細微的氣味指引穿越重重霧氣，撿起一張紙，再撿起一張紙。

 

　　他抬起頭來，頸子拉伸出優美而緊繃的弧度，在一座細窄的迴旋樓梯上，他為前面的那個人拾起每一張落下的紙。

　　大野將軍帽攢在手裡，握得又比先前更緊。「先生，你落了東西。」

　　櫻井接過大野手上那疊紙，他先是半晌沒眨眼，又接連著眨了好幾下眼。手裡捧的一疊東西是二宮要他拿去付諸討論再行修正送入國會的Omega議案，他僅僅讀了一頁，上面種種以保護為名卻侵蝕權利的規定就讓他認定這是一份無用的文件，適合銷毀，卻又不該只是這樣銷毀，二宮對此沒有意見。

　　「先生，真是巧遇，是什麼風把你吹來的？」  


　　「這個世界上是不是只有我聞得到你？」大野向前走了一步，風自這個被炸壞的屋頂灌了進來，破碎的玻璃和永遠都關不上的窗子嵌在牆上，日光直照下來，把他們的頭髮都映得黃澄澄的。

　　「檢測信息素的精密儀器也可以。」櫻井回答道，又不住笑了出來。「人類的話只有你。」

　　「畢竟我被你標記了。」大野智換了一隻手拿軍帽，正要幫櫻井翔分攤手上一半的紙張，櫻井翔一鬆開雙手，所有被他揣在懷裡的紙張就騰空飛起，像是他曾經擁抱著一群白鴿。

　　從一扇巨大的破窗，強烈的風把它們捲成一束，如流遠行。

　　他是自由的。在紛飛的、將要飄到這國度裡每個角落的紙裡，他看見大野，就在他的面前，一個他不能不去相信愛情的證據，正跨越漫長的年月，筆直地朝他走來。

 

 

 

　　FIN


End file.
